Botões - versão Fabery
by SeteEntediados
Summary: Em um 'presente' distópico, Rachel procura sobreviver em uma realidade fascista ao mesmo tempo em que procura meios para escapar dela.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry trocava os livros dentro do armário pela segunda vez no dia. Desta vez a aula seria a fascinante literatura nacional, em que o livro didático eternizava os nomes canônicos reverenciados pelas mais intelectuais esferas da sociedade, mas que o público ordinário preferia mesmo as novelas convencionais sobre romances adocicados vendidas em lojas de esquina. A mocinha era uma sofredora, o mocinho um cavalheiro em armadura branca, e havia a fundamental cena de sexo com especial descrição ao coito. Era literatura ruim, mas ao menos entretinha e era permitida. Não que Rachel fizesse uso dela.

Era uma aluna aplicada que, aos 17 anos, estava prestes a enfrentar os testes de seleção em que colocava diante dos alunos a possibilidade de ser aprovados em uma universidade onde se preparariam para os melhores empregos e que lhes daria status e, talvez, alguns subsídios governamentais. Quem não fosse escolhido para ser um profissional de elite podia escolher entre servir aos órgãos de segurança e controle, ou se virar no mercado de trabalho regular em empregos considerados inferiores dentro da construção daquela sociedade. Havia, claro, aqueles que se arriscavam na criminalidade que agia nas sombras. Claro que não eram apenas os marginais que andavam pelas sombras, mas os senhores da lei não faziam a menor distinção.

Como aluna, Rachel estava acima da média e próximo ao quadro de honra da escola que contemplava os melhores em cada série. Tinha alguma chance de ir à universidade pelo desempenho escolar, mas não queria ter tanta expectativa em relação ao futuro. A meta dela não era a elite, mas sim sair da cidade ou, preferencialmente, do país. Era uma das razões para falar com botões.

Entre livros aceitos academicamente, os preferidos dela eram os proibidos, aqueles que apresentavam ideias consideradas subversivas. Não que naquela sociedade ser proibido fosse difícil. Até as ideias mais liberais eram consideradas perigosas em um ambiente ideologicamente tão controlado. Nos tópicos literários estavam tanto os autores históricos, clássicos, quanto também os ditos revolucionários que ajudavam a justificar e a perpetuar o pensamento dominante. Era como a rotina seguia, e Rachel tentava lidar da melhor forma que poderia dentro de um ambiente de liberdade condicionada de expressão e lavagem cerebral ideológica. Era assim que o país funcionava desde quando era pequena. Era assim que os jovens cresciam para apoiar e legitimar todo tipo mensagem dito pelo regime. Era assim que eles se transformavam em ovelhas obedientes. Rachel não era uma ovelha. Só fingia ser uma para a própria segurança.

Ainda no armário, ela percebeu que havia um objeto familiar na frente dos livros. Um botão preto de um centímetro de diâmetro. O que tornava aquele botão peculiar era o raspado na borda.

"Se não é a pequena órfã?" Quinn Fabray se aproximou e Rachel revirou os olhos antes de encarar a moça de cabelos dourados escuros e olhos de cor amendoada que ficavam verdes conforme a luminosidade. Eram simplesmente lindos. Tanta beleza para um gênio tão ruim. O mundo não era mesmo justo.

"Entediada a essa hora do dia?" Rachel a encarou. Como sempre, Quinn estava acompanhada de Santana, a guarda-costas número um, embora a cheerio preferisse o título de melhor amiga, um título que soava como pura balela.

"Controle a sua boca." Santana Lopez praticamente rosnou, mas Rachel não estava impressionada com os arroubos da colega. Eram corriqueiros demais para se temer: vazios demais. Rachel tremeria caso uma atleta como Santana a agredisse fisicamente, mas os assaltos verbais não lhe faziam diferença.

"Eu não seria valente agora se fosse você." Quinn aproximou-se de forma agressiva. "Minha mãe vai organizar uma festa neste fim de semana, algo mais informal. Precisamos de pessoas que sirvam e queria saber se vocês e seus amigos perdedores não gostariam de um trocado?"

Não era a primeira vez que Quinn fazia tal tipo de proposta. Os Fabray faziam parte da elite e Russell Fabray, o pai, fazia parte do parlamento local. As festas informais, como clamava Quinn, eram algumas recepções que Judy Fabray organizava junto com as excelentíssimas esposas de outros parlamentares ou damas da sociedade. E se eram informais, queria dizer que o único intuito era fofocar e ostentar. Tudo era política. Rachel já havia trabalhado em duas delas servindo canapés e outros quitutes. O pagamento não era ruim. Ela tirava a metade para suas economias. Desde pequena que guardava dinheiro para dar o fora do país assim que fizesse 18 anos e terminasse a escola. Estava disposta a colocar dinheiro nas mãos de um coiote para tentar atravessar a fronteira para o Leste. Era a alternativa que cogitava caso os botões não ajudassem.

"Eu vou falar com os meus amigos perdedores. Devo ligar para a governanta da sua casa?" Rachel raramente falava com Glória. A governanta era quem organizava os empregados fixos e temporários. Era também amante de Russell. Rachel os flagrou uma vez nos jardins da mansão. Não contou a ninguém a respeito. O momento certo surgiria.

"Faça isso. O meu recado já foi dado."

Quinn virou as costas e Santana empurrou Rachel de leve contra os armários antes de seguir a líder. Demonstração desnecessária de poder. Rachel balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Os amigos perdedores eram Sam, Matt e Puck. Às vezes, Tina e Mike topavam alguns trabalhos dependendo de como estivesse o humor ou se os pais tinham condições de dar a mesada do mês. A ausência da mesada indicava que estariam dispostos a fazer algum bico.

Mas antes de tudo, ela olhou para o botão preto mais uma vez. Suspirou e o colocou dentro de uma bolsinha que deveria ser de moedas, mas só existiam botões iguais de diversas cores. Exceto pelo botão preto raspado, os de Rachel eram um pouco maiores e tinham as bordas pintadas de dourado. Pegou um botão branco e o empurrou para dentro de um armário. Entrou em contato com a governanta e ocasional empregadora. Era uma festa simples. Bastavam três pessoas para servir mais um auxiliar de cozinha. Matt era o auxiliar perfeito de cozinha. Ele ia estudar para ser um chefe e já acumulava certa experiência em eventos do tipo. Mesmo estudando em outra escola, Matt era um dos amigos mais próximos de Rachel, afinal, ele também falava com botões. Mandou mensagem de texto para os amigos e logo conseguiu a equipe de garçons: ela, Puck e Sam.

Puck na casa dos Fabray? Significava que o seu 'irmão' ficaria até mais tarde para tentar a sorte com Quinn. A líder das cheerios posava de virgem na escola, mas a verdade é que secretamente ela era sexualmente ativa: havia transado pelo menos duas vezes com Puck e existia certo burburinho de que teve relações Sam também. Oficialmente, o namorado de Quinn era Finn, e este ainda pelejava conquistar a segunda base. Rachel tinha pena de Finn e se revoltava com as coisas que eram feitas nas costas dele, inclusive pelos amigos próximos, mas o garoto rico não falava com botões e nem havia demonstrado ser confiável ou ter bons motivos para começar a falar com eles.

Entre amigos e adversários, ironicamente todos se reuniam no coral da escola. Não queria dizer que isso os fazia mais ou menos próximos. Rachel estava lá porque seu talento era nato: o mesmo se podia dizer de Kurt e Mercedes. Finn frequentava o coral porque cantar o fazia se sentir bem e mais ainda por ser o líder do grupo. Foi ele que motivou a entrada de Puck, Sam e Mike. Quinn entrou para fazer média com o namorado e arrastou com ela, Santana e Brittany. Havia também Tina e Artie, que gostavam de cantar, mas que não exerciam voz ativa dentro do grupo.

...

A caminho de casa, Rachel pedalava concentrada no caminho. Não gostaria de ter problemas com a polícia, sobretudo numa semana em que foi instituído o toque de recolher no bairro dela e vizinhanças por causa de um protesto violentamente reprimido. E quando a força de segurança aplicava o toque de recolher em alguma região da cidade, quando não em toda, os agentes prendiam sem direito a choro.

Era um mundo louco aquele. Reprimido, violento, castrado. Que anestesiou a maior parte da população pelo medo. Depois da grande crise econômica mundial, guerras civis eclodiram e elas evoluíram para além das próprias fronteiras, como uma epidemia maldita de sangue. Impérios caíram, países foram divididos e uma nova ordem mundial foi estabelecida. Desde então existe um equilíbrio delicado nas relações entre nações. O país estava cercado de estados com governos aliados, menos a fronteira do Leste, que para alguns era o vislumbre da liberdade. Mas voos comerciais entre esses blocos políticos rivais não existia e aquele pedaço de fronteira era a mais vigiada. Nada de diferente do que acontecia no passado. Nesse aspecto, a humanidade não mudava. Não que o país fosse pobre, não que fosse comum ver miseráveis vagando pelas nas ruas – até porque os mendigos eram retirados das ruas, como cachorros frente à carrocinha, e levados a um centro 'de apoio' onde muitos não saíam. A mobilidade entre classes sociais era pouca, mas as pessoas não se incomodavam: liberdade e justiça não eram tão importantes quanto o pão em cima da mesa.

Quinn chamou Rachel de órfã. Não era verdade. Os pais dela de fato morreram condenados e executados por incitação a movimentos subversivos, conspiração contra o governo e por cometer atos de atentado ao pudor em público (eram gays e se beijaram durante uma passeata). Hiram, o mais politizado, participava de uma passeata não-autorizada, era militante de um grupo radical e de fato arrastou o companheiro Leroy, mais comedido, a desafiar o _establishment_. Quando Rachel tinha 12 anos, os pais foram executados depois de cumprir os cinco anos de prisão previstos para encerrar qualquer processo quando a pena era de morte. Mas a mãe cruzou a fronteira quando Rachel era ainda uma criança de colo e, desde então, nunca mais teve notícias dela. Ela só sabia do nome: Shelby Corcoran.

Sem pais e nem mãe, Rachel deveria ser encaminhada para um abrigo, mas foi acolhida pelos Puckerman, família pobre sustentada por Anna, mãe de Puck e da pequena Eleonor. Não foi por bondade: foi graças a um programa de governo que dava uma mesada às famílias que acolhessem órfãos e menores de idade. O autor do projeto, o parlamentar Pierce, que conversava com botões, e Rachel foi uma das primeiras órfãs beneficiadas. Desde então, mesmo não sendo o lugar mais acolhedor, a casa dos Puckerman era um lar para Rachel e Puck era como um irmão.

Pedalando pela rua do bairro de operários, entrou na pequena casa amarela de jardim malconservado e com a cerca quebrada. O portão vivia caindo e Puck nunca arrumava direito. Ele era apenas um adolescente preguiçoso para trabalhos domésticos e se dedicava boa parte do tempo entre amigos, garotas, nos reparos ao carro que montava e no trabalho de jardinagem de fim de semana em casas do bairro mais abastardo da pequena cidade, afinal, todos tinha o compromisso de ajudar a manter a casa, exceto Eleonor, que tinha apenas sete anos.

"Boa tarde, Anna." Cumprimentou a benfeitora.

"Oi." Respondeu no habitual tom desinteressado.

Anna era auxiliar numa creche e sempre ficava estressada com o trabalho exaustivo e o pouco dinheiro. Por isso Rachel aprendeu a não falar muito. Fazia primeiro as tarefas domésticas, depois os deveres de casa. Ajudava Anna com o jantar e com as louças sujas. Tomava banho e ia dormir. Isso se não tivesse um compromisso com seus botões.

"Arrumei um serviço para este fim de semana. Vou servir numa festa dos Fabray."

"Será que eles vão servir torta de limão outra vez?" Anna melhorou o tom de voz. Sempre que podia, Rachel trazia para casa um pouco do que sobrou da comida e a tal torta de limão havia se tornado uma lenda.

"Vamos torcer. Puck também vai trabalhar."

"Eu sei muito bem por que." Anna quase rosnou. Ela sabia do envolvimento do filho com Quinn Fabray. Longe de uma oportunidade, aquilo cheirava a encrenca.

"O trocado vale à pena."

"Não a vida do meu filho. Sei muito bem que o sr. Fabray seria capaz de matar Puck caso descubra que aquelazinha da filha dele abra as pernas para ele sempre que pode."

"Puck é esperto." Rachel disse de forma automática.

"Puck é um estúpido que só pensa com o pinto. A gente pode ter as nossas diferenças, Rachel, mas agradeço profundamente por você nunca ter dado bola a ele."

"Ele é como se fosse um irmão." Rachel ficou meio enojada com a ideia de ter um envolvimento de natureza amorosa com Puck.

"Exceto que ele não é. Além do mais, nunca se sabe..."

Rachel desceu até o porão, onde ficava o quarto dela. Não reclamava. O local era bem arrumado e digno. E tinha a vantagem de ser o mais privativo daquela casa. Puck havia implorado mais de uma vez apara que ela trocasse de quarto, pois assim ficaria mais fácil levar as meninas e não se preocupar tanto com os barulhos por casa da mãe que dormia no cômodo ao lado. Nem pensar. Ali ela tinha um banheiro próprio, a cama, o pequeno guarda-roupa e uma pequena televisão. Também tinha certa liberdade para convidar amigos para uma tarde de refrigerante e pipoca. Ou mesmo o namorado: Kurt Hummel. O garoto era gay, mas ele não podia ser ele mesmo na escola ou estaria enrascado. Rachel concordou em ser a namorada apenas para fazer jogo de cena. Os dois almoçavam juntos no refeitório, às vezes se beijavam pelos corredores (sempre nos lábios, nunca de língua), andavam de mãos dadas ou abraçados vez ou outra. Kurt e Rachel falavam com os botões.

Foi por causa do botão que ela precisou sair. Estava quase na hora do toque de recolher no bairro. Depois das 23 horas, só agentes e demais autoridades podiam circular naquela área da cidade, todo resto seria preso e obrigado a se justificar. Rachel não pertencia a esse grupo privilegiado. Despediu-se de Puck e Anna com a justificativa de que dormiria na casa do namorado. Ninguém se importava. Pegou a bicicleta antes do toque de recolher e pedalou até próximo ao centro da cidade. Entrou num beco e destrancou uma porta de ferro que ficava nos fundos de uma pizzaria. O lugar parecia um depósito empoeirado com caixas de papelão empilhados num canto e uma geladeira enorme e estranha do lado oposto.

"Não esperava vê-la aqui hoje, Rach." A jovem levou um susto quando um homem de meia idade saiu das sombras ao lado das caixas com um cigarro numa das mãos e um celular em outra.

"Por deus, senhor Ramon." Rachel falou com a mão no tórax e deixou a bicicleta cair. A respiração ficou ofegante por um minuto ou dois. "Achei que estivesse sozinha."

"Dia da contabilidade. Desculpe por ter te assustado."

Sócrates Ramon era o proprietário de uma das melhores pizzarias da cidade: exatamente a que funcionava naquele mesmo edifício. Era um lugar movimentado até a meia noite, hora em que o estabelecimento fechava as portas, assim como todo comércio da vizinhança. Era uma rua boêmia e ninguém reparava se alguém entrava ou saía dos becos no auge do movimento.

"Razão especial para estar aqui?" O homem alto perguntou.

"Botão preto."

"Outro?" Ele resmungou. "Vocês jovens são muito complicados. Se quiser, pode pegar uma mini pizza. É por conta da casa."

"Obrigada, não estou com fome."

Enquanto Ramon saiu do depósito, Rachel tomou a direção contrária. Encostou a bicicleta nas caixas de papelão e ficou diante da geladeira. Abriu a porta e entrou no interior da geladeira sem prateleiras. Ela odiava aquela parte, pois o lugar era realmente frio. Pegou o botão metálico e o inseriu num pequeno painel.

"Senha." Era a mensagem que piscava em letras verdes numa pequena tela escura. Rachel digitou cinco números e a mensagem da tela se modificou. "Bem vinda Berry, Rachel."

A geladeira, ou melhor, o elevador começou a descer. Rachel odiava essa parte porque odiava a sensação de locais tão apertados e fechados. Além disso, aquele era um elevador lento. Ela já havia contado inúmeras vezes: 25 segundos do térreo até o destino no subsolo. Quando a porta se abriu, o painel "cuspiu" o botão metálico, que Rachel pegou no suporte e o guardou antes de sair do elevador-geladeira. Então olhou para o familiar salão e sorriu. Ela adorava aquele lugar.

Tratava-se de um amplo salão no subterrâneo equipado com sofás, uma biblioteca com livros proibidos, discos de artistas banidos, cultura do Leste, um tapete macio, um televisor grande, uma mesa de reuniões e três portas. Uma porta era um banheiro, a segunda porta era um quarto e a terceira porta sempre estava trancada e Rachel não tinha acesso a ela, mas sabia que se tratava de uma espécie de centro de comando e controle: uma sala cheia de telas e computadores. E o conjunto era o que chamava de Mundo das Maravilhas: o centro de conveniência dos Botões.

Ela não se importava com detalhes técnicos. Não era uma especialista em computação ou em coisa alguma, a não ser para o teatro e pela memória fotográfica que lhe era muito útil.

O centro estava vazio naquele instante. Sempre ficava quando não era dia de correio. Isso significava que ela podia pegar o vinil favorito e colocar a toda altura. Sabia que o isolamento acústico dali era eficiente. Colocou o disco, um rock antigo, e começou a dançar. Aquilo era sagrado: um ato de libertação. Simplesmente dançar, pular, mexer a cabeça.

"Mas que inferno!" Uma voz tentou falar mais alto do que o disco e logo o volume do som foi diminuído. Rachel olhou para o segundo visitante: Santana.

"Não tinha certeza que viria."

"Apenas para reiterar a minha resposta. Não!"

"Você já disse isso com o seu botão preto." Rachel pegou o pequeno objeto de sua bolsa e o devolveu. Poderia empurrá-lo de volta no armário de Santana na escola, mas ela gostava de fazer isso pessoalmente. "Eu quero saber a razão."

"Você ainda não está pronta."

"Você não está pronta." Santana parecia entediada. Jogou-se no sofá e procurou o controle remoto que ligava a televisão. Ela poderia também optar em pegar um filme, qualquer um da grande biblioteca, mas estava preguiçosa demais até tara isso.

"Eu estou pronta." Rachel insistiu.

"Não está. E eu sou responsável por você."

"Você não é responsável por mim. Você é responsável pelo círculo."

"E você faz parte do meu círculo, portanto..." Santana estava muito aborrecida com aquela história que se arrastava Há semanas. "Não está pronta. É descuidada."

"Não sou."

"Rachel, esse é um trabalho físico e você odeia tudo te faz suar, a não ser o seu maldito gosto para dança."

"Minha memória fotográfica pode ser útil."

"Talvez..." Santana suspirou. Jogou os cabelos negros e lisos para trás e se aconchegou um pouco melhor. "Você deveria ter trazido um lanche já que vai me fazer dormir aqui hoje. Algo que não seja a pizza do Ramon."

"E quanto ao outro assunto?"

"Você quer incluir pessoas nos botões só porque fazem parte do seu grupo. Ou seja, não tem o julgamento apropriado para distinguir quem tem ou não necessidade para entrar. Isso aqui não é só um clubinho secreto para se curtir obras proibidas."

"Eu sei disso."

"Você não faria o que fosse necessário, é muito imatura. E não é treinada e nem faz por onde para ser. Três dos nossos articuladores foram mortos semana passada e sabe-se lá como a nossa estrutura ficou comprometida. E eles eram pessoas treinadas para ficaram de bico fechado. Imagine o que fariam com alguém como você? Entregaria a sua mãe no primeiro choque."

"Mesmo assim, você confia em mim."

"É outra história. Tenho minhas razões."

"Então me treina..."

"Na hora certa."

"Diga um começo... eu faria qualquer coisa."

"Sei lá... você precisa ganhar físico, resistência... entre para algum time da escola. Algo que te dê resistência e alguns músculos."

"Atletismo?"

"Pode ser. É um começo."

"Quanto aquele meu outro pedido negado..."

"Absolutamente não."

"Seja um pouco racional."

"Minha resposta é definitiva."

Rachel procurou esparramar-se na outra parte do sofá para dormir. Era mais fácil convencer uma parede do que Santana. A pessoa em questão ainda estava olhando a TV tensa com o noticiário de falsas novidades. Rachel pensou que talvez pudesse persuadir Brittany a persuadir Santana. Brittany falava com botões. Mas como a maioria, era só um botão raso. Só tinha conhecimento de uma pequena parte do todo. Não era como ela, Matt e Santana. Mesmo assim, Matt sabia menos do que Rachel. Brittany achava que os botões faziam festas secretas. Mas Santana a adorava, era sua namorada secreta. Tinha de ser o suficiente. Rachel sentia a necessidade de participar mais. Só assim os botões dariam suporte para tirá-la dali.


	2. Chapter 2

A senhora Fabray ria frouxo com a taça de Martini em mãos. Ela conversava com uma esposa de um parlamentar e uma dama da sociedade reconhecida por administrar inúmeros projetos sociais. Um deles de reabilitação de jovens infratores. Mas não criminosos em situação de vulnerabilidade social. Esses "vagabundos" estavam destinados a fazer todo o tipo de serviço que a sociedade desprezava. Quem era reabilitado pelos caros programas eram os jovens de classe média ou filhos da sociedade que tinham atos de "rebeldia". A estrutura social vigente não via com bons olhos a mobilidade de classes. Falir não era difícil, mas ascender socialmente era uma tarefa complicada em uma sociedade em que a educação era para poucos e a forma mais fácil de enriquecer era se tornando um político ou um jogador de futebol.

Rachel raramente via um rosto diferente nas festas em que trabalhava na casa dos Fabray ou em algumas outras. Talvez na dos Pierce, mas ali era outra história: a família que falava com botões. O casal James e Sara Pierce era um dos financiadores da rede de botões e sempre dava os melhores trocados toda vez que chamavam os amigos da peculiar Brittany a darem um apoio nas recepções que organizavam. Certa vez, o casal pagou Rachel para cantar quando a vocalista da banda de baile contratada teve um contratempo. Foi uma noite gloriosa quando a jovem se sentiu como uma artista de verdade. Sempre soube que havia nascido para brilhar e aquele foi o primeiro gostinho bom do ofício.

Mas não na festa dos Fabray. As mesmas pessoas que a aplaudiram com entusiasmo naquela noite, nem olhavam no rosto dela. Rachel circulava pelo gramado do jardim da mansão com a bandeja cheia de petiscos e oferecia às damas sentadas à mesa ou em pequenas rodas de conversa da tal festa informal. As risadas delas irritavam Rachel. Então ela fechava os olhos e atuava para suportar as pequenas humilhações, as olhadas de desprezo, as piadinhas por causa da aparência. Rachel era uma jovem de estatura mediana e magricela em meio de tantas senhoras corpulentas. Ela tinha uma cicatriz acima da sobrancelha direita fruto de um acidente quando ainda era criança e recebia apelidos pouco honrosos por conta disso.

"Greenberg pediu mais pasta de abóbora." Rachel se dirigiu a Matt assim que chegou à cozinha. "E se você puder batizar ela, melhor ainda..."

"Não vai querer levar para casa depois?" Matt gargalhou.

"Eu vou me lembrar em excluir a pasta de abóbora, por melhor que ela esteja. Aproveita e faz um prato com os favoritos da Britt Britt."

Sam entrou na cozinha com a bandeja cheia de copos vazios. Não parecia muito feliz com a noite de trabalho. Boa parte dos amigos de Rachel eram duros. Certamente todos que trabalhavam em bicos como servir em festas informais não tinham muito dinheiro sobrando. Sam era integrante daquele grupo informal com situação mais instável, uma vez que o pai estava desempregado e vivia fazendo bicos, ao passo que a mãe era a única da casa com emprego fixo de recepcionista: era o parco dinheiro dela que garantia o pagamento das contas: pouco sobrava para comprar comida para alimentar as cinco bocas da casa. O dinheiro modesto dos bicos era essencial naquela família. Podia representar um dia a menos sem pão na mesa. Sam era um jovem bonito de cabelos loiros longos, mas que vivia pouco os prazeres da idade.

Matt às vezes era chamado de Mocha. Ele vinha de uma família com melhores condições e trabalhava para suprir os próprios gastos. O pai era barista e proprietário de uma cafeteria. O apelido era uma referência direta ao nome do estabelecimento comercial da família: Café Mocha. Matt detestava café, mas gostava de trabalhar de assistente de cozinha. Considerava a experiência importante para um dia ser chefe.

"Luc está com muito trabalho." Sam sorriu se referindo ao homem contratado para fazer drinks especiais. "As velhas estão sedentas em cima do coitado hoje."

"Quero só ver quem vai levá-lo para casa hoje." Matt terminou de abastecer a bandeja de Rachel. "Na última vez ele ganhou uns trocados coma velha Gimenez."

"Vocês são nojentos." Rachel revirou os olhos. "E vocês não deveriam comentar sobre o que o Luc faz por aqui." Prostituição não era crime. Não exatamente. Havia uma série de regras não-declaradas e a discrição era a principal delas. Luc fazia drinks bonitos e servia mulheres e alguns homens da alta sociedade. Rachel não era amiga dele, mas os dois sempre se cruzavam nessas festinhas e se respeitavam. Havia boatos de que Puck às vezes também ganhava algum dinheiro proporcionando prazer às senhoras da alta sociedade, mas ele nunca confirmou tal informação, em parte por feria a reputação que construiu. Não foram poucas as vezes que Sam recebeu propostas. Ele confidenciou a Rachel que se prostituiu uma vez para nunca mais. A própria Rachel já recebeu sinais de que poderia ganhar dinheiro, mas ignorou a todos: dizia ser orgulhosa demais para vender o próprio corpo.

A governanta da casa entrou na cozinha de supetão. Rachel, no susto, pegou a bandeja e foi para mais uma rodada carregando uma bandeja com petiscos quentes. Não queria ficar para escutar a provável bronca daquela mulher que mandava mais na casa e no chefe da casa do que a própria senhora Fabray. Distribuiu canapés com um sorriso congelado no rosto, observava tudo enquanto isso. Falar mal daquela gente era diversão entre os amigos. Voltou à cozinha, abasteceu novamente a bandeja. O ofereceu à senhora Greenberg a desejada porção de pasta de abóbora devidamente batizada. Sorriu com toda a educação apesar do comentário rude da senhora e continuou a trabalhar. Era uma das últimas rodadas que faria antes do jantar principal ser servido. Olhou com curiosidade para Quinn e Brittany, que estavam sentadas junto com outras duas garotas que Rachel raramente via. Foi até a mesa e se deparou com uma séria Quinn e uma Brittany que mal disfarçava o tédio.

"Trouxe o seu favorito, Britt." Colocou diante dela um prato com azeitonas recheadas, mini sanduíches com patê de ricota e presunto.

"Meu deus, quanta liberdade. Espero que não seja uma namoradinha, Britt. Você seria condenada a cadeira elétrica pelo mau gosto." Uma das meninas gargalhou e Brittany pensou em reagir, mas Rachel colocou uma mão nos ombros dela. "O que recomendaria para mim?" A menina encarou Rachel com petulância.

"A pasta de abóbora está divina." E abaixou a bandeja para que a menina passasse um pouco no pão. Não se furtou a sorrir quando viu a menina colocar a comida batizada na boca. "Não vai querer nada senhorita Fabray?" Rachel estava bem instruída em dirigir-se a Quinn daquela forma em eventos sociais.

"Só dê o fora daqui, anã."

Rachel acenou e obedeceu. O jantar foi servido e tudo permanecia na rotina. Exceto por Quinn Fabray. Rachel a conhecia o suficiente para saber que alguma coisa estava errada com a quase arqui-inimiga. Ela sempre fazia o jogo de cena e era grosseira com todo o resto, em especial com Rachel. Às vezes tentava entreter Brittany, que não escondia o tédio naquele tipo de reunião por se privar da companhia de quem realmente gostava, como Santana e os botões. Rachel começou a considerar que havia algo sério com Quinn quando a viu olhando o céu estrelado na alta madrugada quando a festa já estava encerrada. Ela e os outros ajudantes passariam a noite por ali na dependência dos empregados uma vez que o toque de recolher no bairro em que moravam impossibilitava o retorno para casa naquele horário. Como não era algo incomum, as famílias ricas permitiam o pernoite.

Estranhou por Puck não estar próximo a Quinn ou qualquer outro garoto bonito que não fosse Finn Hudson. Era como se Rachel testemunhasse um raro momento de fragilidade. Aproximou-se com cautela, arrumando o casaco de frio no corpo. Sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas estava curiosa. Ela sempre foi curiosa em relação à Quinn. Apesar de ser uma garota mesquinha que a desdenhava na escola, era como se Rachel pudesse enxergar uma melancolia antiga através dos lindos olhos.

"Você entende de constelações?" Rachel surpreendeu-se por Quinn ter percebido sua aproximação.

"As únicas que sei identificar são Orion e Cassiopeia." Apontou para as estrelas conhecidas como as Três Marias. "Reconheço Orion por causa daquelas três estrelas brilhantes ali. Dizem que uma das estrelas dessa constelação está prestes a explodir, mas o brilho só vai ser enxergado daqui a uns 500 mil anos quando a luz chegar até nós."

"Isso é sério?"

"É o que dizem. Cassiopeia é aquele w."

"Você não é tão leiga quanto pensei."

"Você entende de constelações?"

"Minha irmã mais velha pertencia ao clube amador de astronomia. Ela me ensinava algumas coisas." Então virou-se para Rachel. "Você deve estar com uma insônia muito ruim para estar aqui ao lado de alguém que detesta numa madrugada fria após trabalhar em pé quase a noite inteira."

"Eu não detesto você, Quinn. Eu entendo que pertencemos a mundos diferentes, e não penso que isso seja razão suficiente para te odiar, por mais que você sinta necessidade de me maltratar em público." Rachel continuou a olhar o céu ao lado da colega, que não esboçou reação alguma a respeito do comentário. "Além disso, amanhã é domingo. Posso dormir o dia inteiro no conforto da minha cama. A cadeira daqui nunca foi das melhores para se tirar uma soneca."

"Verdade. Minha mãe nunca fez questão em dar conforto a funcionários temporários."

"Ok... E você? O que faz aqui e meio ao sereno? Observando as constelações?"

"Coisas demais na minha cabeça. Assuntos que não dizem respeito a você."

"Dizem que desabafar com um estranho ou um quase inimigo é melhor do que confessar coisas a um amigo. Se quiser tentar..."

"Não vá contando com isso. Aliás, quanto menos souberem da minha vida, melhor. Essa história de que há pessoas que dizem ser um livro aberto ou é mentira ou apenas demonstram a estupidez delas."

"As pessoas não precisam ser livros abertos para desabafar."

"Perca as esperanças, anã. Você não é minha amiga e eu daria absolutamente nada que pudesse usar como arma contra mim. Por menor que a informação fosse."

"É uma pena que pense dessa forma. Deve ser uma posição muito solitária, Quinn."

"Não é da sua conta, empregadinha!"

Quinn estava constantemente mexendo com algum pequeno objeto em mãos. Rachel arregalou os olhos e o coração parou quando finalmente reparou um pequeno botão azul. A cor do convite.

"Onde arrumou esse botão?"

"Isso?" Quinn apontou como se fosse nada demais. "Caiu da minha blusa de frio." Só então Rachel percebeu que era mesmo um botão da roupa. Respirou aliviada. Quinn sendo convidada a juntar-se aos botões? Só se todos tivessem perdido o juízo.

"Se me arrumar agulha e linha, posso costurar de volta."

"É muita gentileza sua, mas sou perfeitamente capaz de pregar um botão e fazer um trabalho muito melhor." Agora era o orgulho de volta que Rachel até que se sentia confortável. Era familiar. "Você deveria sair desse sereno, Berry, ou o frio pode arruinar sua bela voz."

"Desde quando você se importa com a minha saúde."

"Eu não sou um completo monstro."

Quinn se afastou com os braços cruzados deixando Rachel com a estranha sensação de frustração. Aguentar os insultos de Quinn pela madrugada era melhor do que se sentir só naquela mansão que lhe davar arrepios. Rachel não era uma pessoa que acreditava em misticismo, mas ela podia sentir que a energia que rondava aquele lugar não era das melhores. O rápido diálogo teve a mesma temperatura daquele início úmido de madrugada. As luzes da mansão estavam todas apagadas, exceto uma no térreo. O caseiro alertou de que as luzes do jardim seriam apagadas e que os cachorros passariam a circular para a vigília noturna. Era melhor voltar à casinha de dependência de empregados, onde encontrou seus amigos e o quase-irmão encostados pelos cantos à espera do raiar do dia, quando poderiam voltar a circular pela cidade sem a preocupação de serem abordados pelos agentes de segurança nos bairros com toque de recolher.

Rachel pensou que seria muito bom se todos tivessem o mesmo direito de ir e vir. Por essas e outras que tinha orgulho de ser um botão: se sentia como uma rebelde justiceira, mesmo que ainda fosse uma peça pequena dentro de um esquema complexo.

"O que há?" Sam disse baixinho, convidando a amiga a sentar-se ao seu lado.

"É difícil dormir aqui." Sussurrou enquanto sentou-se ao lado o colega e permitiu-se ser envolvida por seus braços.

"Fato."

"Isso é quase desumano."

"Mas é o nosso dinheiro suado."

"Você não tem raiva dessas coisas? Não de trabalhar nesses bicos, mas ser tratado dessa forma? Nem mesmo as pessoas que dormem aqui nos ajudam."

"Eu morro de raiva, mas não há muito que eu possa fazer. Então eu me encosto nesse canto, conto de novo o dinheiro da noite. Não é muito, mas me relaxa."

Rachel resmungou e aninhou-se um pouco mais contra o corpo do amigo. Fechou os olhos e procurou esquecer.

...

Havia duas coisas que Rachel amava na casa dos Lopez: o bom humor de Juan e o almoço preparado por Maribel. Juan era médico e a esposa era costureira que vendia almofadinhas coloridas na feira de artesanato semanal, além das encomendas habituais de clientes. Havia dois quartos desocupados naquela casa e Rachel adoraria ocupar um deles para desfrutar a companhia do simpático casal. Dois dos filhos mais velhos já tinham saído de casa, restando a caçula. O problema é que a caçula em questão se chamava Santana e ela jamais permitiria que Rachel morasse ali. Enquanto degustava o tempero gostoso, ouvia casos engraçados do hospital narrados com grande vivacidade por Juan. As risadas eram fartas. Até que ouviram o barulho da motocicleta em frente à casa.

Santana entrou na cozinha carregando o capacete preto e se deparou com uma cena doméstica relativamente corriqueira: seus pais e Rachel organizando o lugar após a refeição como uma família qualquer. A jovem estava séria, cumprimentou os presentes, colocou o capacete em cima da mesa e impediu que a mãe guardasse o que sobrou do almoço na geladeira. Ela estava faminta.

"Como foi esse seu tal trabalho?" Juan perguntou com expressão séria.

"Foi tudo bem." Santana arrumou o prato e se calou o estômago reclamão.

Ele jamais engoliu a desculpa da filha pelas ausências alternadas nos finais de semana, mas Santana assegurava de pés juntos que era um trabalho legal, e ela sempre voltava com algum dinheiro. Não que os Lopez precisassem da ajuda da filha para manter a casa. Neste ponto, eles tinham uma situação econômica mais favorável em relação a tantas outras famílias que moravam naquele mesmo bairro. Juan sempre estimulou que os filhos trabalhassem em pequenos serviços e não abriu mão do estudo de nenhum dos três, mas daí a fazer trabalho de entrega em cidades vizinhas não era exatamente o que pensou para nenhum deles. Desde que Santana não se metesse em encrencas e não descuidasse dos estudos, ele faria vistas grossas.

"Então você serviu na festinha dos Fabray ontem?" Santana perguntou a Rachel sem sequer olhar para a subordinada. Rachel conseguia distinguir quando Santana falava com ela como líder, mesmo diante de outras pessoas, e aquele era um momento.

"É. Não aconteceu nada além do normal." E voltou-se para Juan e Maribel. "São os mesmos grã-finos contando as mesmas vantagens e pagando as mesmas misérias."

"Por isso que são ricos!" Maribel ironizou.

Santana comeu rapidamente e perguntou se Rachel não queria escutar algum disco no quarto. Era o código de que deveriam conversar sobre os botões. Rachel seguiu a líder até ao quarto no segundo andar. Ela fechou a porta enquanto Santana colocava um disco de vinil para tocar que ela retirou de dentro do baú. Verdade seja dita: Santana tinha uma coleção incrível de música e esse era o assunto mais recorrente entre as duas quando estavam às sós não falavam de assuntos dos botões, mas a garota de cabelos negros e pele cor de bronze jamais deixou Rachel explorar a fundo aquela biblioteca maravilhosa de sons.

"Relatório." Santana disse enquanto tirava as botas. A voz estava um pouco abafada pela música, mas o suficiente para que ninguém do lado de fora pudesse compreender.

"Não vi interação de Sam com ninguém do lado de lá. Ele reafirmou algumas ideias que defendemos, sem falar que é um cara íntegro. Eu o conheço há bastante tempo. Acha mesmo que ele é um bom candidato para integrar o nosso círculo?"

"Precisamos de gente, mas não podemos nos dar ao luxo de chamar pessoas erradas." Rachel acenou e silenciou-se por um momento para apreciar a doce melodia que tomava conta do ambiente.

"Quinn estava diferente..." Comentou sem pensar na importância exata disso.

"Diferente como?" Santana franziu a testa e desejou que a informação fosse realmente boa. Quinn e ela eram relativamente próximas, apesar do abismo social entre as duas. Havia interesse por parte de Santana em se aproximar para obter informações para os botões, mas não era fácil quando se tratava de alguém tão fechada. Por outro lado, a convivência a fez simpatizar pela filha de parlamentar.

"Não sei. Diferente." Rachel pegou a capa do disco e leu silenciosamente algumas informações sobre a produção. "Estava contemplando as estrelas, falou da irmã dela... foi daquele jeito seco e foi comigo, o que é ainda mais bizarro. Quinn jamais trocou mais de meia dúzia de palavras comigo, e quando ela fala é para me rebaixar ou para dizer que tem trabalho de serviçal disponível na casa dela. Mas ontem ela estava, sei lá, fragilizada."

"É... eu sei." Santana disse pensativa e deitou-se na cama de solteiro. "Estou morta!"

"Como foi o dia de entregas?"

"Trabalhoso, como sempre."

Santana então sorriu para Rachel e levantou-se. Foi até a mochila e retirou o saquinho de botões que ambas conheciam tão bem. Olhou lá dentro, remexeu um pouco e tirou de lá um botão. O coração de Rachel disparou quando Santana lhe entregou um botão rosa. Esse tipo de sinal, botão rosa, geralmente era "entregue" eletronicamente, mas como uma das destinatárias estava ali, o jeito tradicional lhe pareceu pertinente. Estava certa ao conferir o brilho nos olhos da subordinada.

"Não vá amanhã." Santana procurou racionalizar diante de uma surpreendida Rachel. "Nenhum restaurante da rua boêmia funciona na segunda-feira e os agentes circulam muito por lá nesse dia."

Rachel mal ouviu o conselho. Toda sua atenção estava voltada para aquele botão rosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel escapuliu do porão quando passava das 22h. O toque de recolher naquela região havia sido suspenso, mas não queria dizer que as ruas estavam menos perigosas. Anna chegou a confrontá-la, mas Rachel sorriu e disse que dormiria na casa de Kurt. "Contanto que você não fique grávida", a tutora respondeu com certo desdém. Rachel não teria essa chance de irritar Anna, pelo menos não se depender de Kurt. Pegou a bicicleta saiu em direção à rua boêmia. Naquela hora, a cidade começava a se esvaziar, em especial no início da semana, quando não havia muito que fazer numa cidade que não era uma metrópole e tinha opções limitadas de lazer.

Passou pedalando pelas ruas e observava as famílias se recolhendo. Os últimos carros chegando à garagem. Algumas luzes coloridas da patrulha que circulava por ali com agentes loucos para abordar qualquer um. Essa vigília forçou hábitos peculiares do submundo: alcoólatras se perdiam dentro de casa, ou se dirigiam aos chamados porões: locais espalhados entre zonas boêmias e bairros pobres onde pessoas se perdiam coletivamente e evitavam as ruas para não serem presas. Rachel nunca esteve num chamado "porão", mas sabia de histórias e elas não eram bonitas. Um porão não era como um bar, não era como ruas boêmias: era pior.

Não levava mais do que 15 minutos de bicicleta entre a casa dela e a sede dos botões atrás da pizzaria de Sócrates. Ao chegar à rua boêmia quase que completamente deserta, foi surpreendida com a presença de duas patrulhas. Ficou nervosa ao ver que uma delas estava exatamente no beco da pizzaria que dava acesso à porta do falso depósito. Não havia toque de recolher em vigência naquele dia, mas Rachel sabia muito bem que os agentes eram imprevisíveis. Se um quisesse, poderia prendê-la ali mesmo sem motivo algum, ou fazer coisas piores. Os relatos de barbaridades e abusos físicos e sexuais eram vastos. Rachel desviou o caminho e entrou no beco seguinte, três edifícios à frente. Estava nervosa, ofegante. Amaldiçoou a si própria por ter escolhido logo um sem saída. Tentou voltar, mas percebeu que um agente se aproximava. Correu e se escondeu atrás de um tonel de lixo com a bicicleta à frente como se fosse um escudo. Viu o feixe de luz da lanterna iluminando alguns pontos à distância. Parou de respirar e só soltou o ar quando o feixe desapareceu.

Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou o celular. Digitou S.O.S. e depois o número 4.

Sua memória fotográfica e a facilidade para decorar lhe ajudavam a se lembrar dos inúmeros códigos dos botões. Tudo nos botões era em código porque não se podia ter certeza qual o celular estava sendo vigiado e apenas os líderes dos círculos menores tinham acesso a linhas seguras. De qualquer forma, seguiu o protocolo e rezou para Santana lhe atender o mais rápido possível.

" _Onde está?"_ A voz a líder era de urgência.

"Num beco, dois edifícios depois da pizzaria. Beco sem saída." Ela não precisava detalhar tanto. Os códigos já davam uma boa noção do problema e Santana tinha obrigação de conhecer aquela região de olhos fechados.

" _Rachel, tem uma escada colada na parede do edifício marrom. Suba essa escada assim que tiver oportunidade, volte a falar no celular, eu vou estar contigo o tempo inteiro._ "

Escada? Rachel achou que Santana poderia estar de brincadeira. Espiou com cuidado para ver se havia algum agente li por perto. Presumiu que tudo estava limpo. Deitou a bicicleta no chão e com alguma dificuldade – tudo para não fazer qualquer barulho –, usou um caixote de madeira para subir no tonel de lixo. Esticou o braço para alcançar o terceiro degrau da escada em questão e usou as pequenas frestas dos tijolos da parede para escalar. Era preciso mais força física do que ela imaginava. Foi um alívio quando conseguiu apoiar o pé no último degrau da escada. Devagar, como um gatuno, foi vencendo andar por andar até alcançar o último dos quatro do prédio. Evitou olhar para baixo. O coração já estava na boca e ela não queria cuspi-lo de vez. Ralou os joelhos na parede enquanto tentava ganhar mais degraus. Não conseguiu ser tão discreta quanto queria e precisava. Felizmente conseguiu chegar até a borda do telhado. Jogou uma perna para dentro e deixou o corpo rolar para a segurança do piso. Ficou deitada por um minuto. Estava ofegante e suava como louca apesar da noite fria. As mãos ardiam por causa da última escalada e da ferrugem do ferro. Rachel agradeceu à campanha de vacinação anti-tétano. Ainda deitada, pegou o celular.

"Consegui."

" _Ótimo... ótimo!_ " Santana parecia aliviada do outro lado da linha. " _Agora, com cuidado, você precisa me dizer como está o movimento das ruas._ "

"Dois tempos." Correu com o corpo inclinado e abaixado até a frente e com cuidado se aproximou da borda. "Há dois carros de agentes estacionados na rua." Disse sussurrando. "Um dos homens está circulando este prédio." Rachel estava a um passo do pânico.

" _Rachel... escuta com atenção. Quero que vá até o outro lado deste prédio._ " A menina obedeceu. " _Você verá que o prédio que fica atrás desse é mais baixinho e a porta de entrada do telhado é voltada para a rua em que ele está de frente._ "

"E daí?"

" _Quero que você pule até ele..._ "

"Você ficou louca? Tem um espaço de uns cinco metros entre um prédio e outro."

" _Na verdade é um pouco menos de dois metros._ "

"Você não pode estar falando sério!"

" _Eu já fiz isso. Não é grande coisa. Você não precisa ser nenhuma atleta extraordinária para conseguir. O desnível dos prédios ainda ajuda na tarefa. É só correr e pular. Não hesite ou olhe para baixo senão vai cair._ " A voz da líder era serena e ao mesmo tempo firme, de comando.

"Eu não vou pular!"

" _Nós não temos negócios aí onde está. Mas posso enviar ajuda rápida se você pular. Os agentes estão circulando. Sinal de que desconfiam de algo. Então você precisa fazer o que for preciso_."

"Eu não vou pular!" Sussurrou gritando.

" _Você não quer parar de receber negativas? Você não quer fazer parte do alto-esquema para sair deste buraco? Então pule!_ "

"É porque não é contigo!" Rachel estava revoltada com a ideia. Em quase total pânico.

" _Rach..._ "

"Não me venha com Rach. Vai pro inferno!"

" _Ok... ok... se acalma... olha como está o movimento outra vez._ " Rachel foi até a borda novamente. O agente já não estava mais em frente ao edifício. Teve a intuição de olhar para a lateral e viu que o homem agora observava a bicicleta abandonada no beco. Jogou a lanterna para o telhado e Rachel se abaixou num reflexo.

"Eles acharam a minha bicicleta... San... o que faço?"

" _Rachel, você não tem opções. Pule!_ " A voz era puro comando.

"Tá..."

Passou a mão na testa para limpar o suor. Olhou mais uma vez para baixo e viu que o agente estava subindo em cima do tonel de lixo. Ela caminhou até o meio do telhado e sem pensar muito, correu. Colocou o pé no parapeito do telhado e tomou o impulso necessário para o pulo quase suicida. Mas conseguiu. Com uma queda dolorosa, mas conseguiu. Correu até a porta de acesso e encostou-se a ela ofegante. Estava chorando.

"San..." Voltou ao telefone. "Eu pulei..."

" _Ok. Seja como for, se o agente for ao telhado, ele não vai pular até aí. Se eles estão vigiando com esse rigor é porque estão pressionados para pegar alguém. Mas isso não vale esse pulo de dois metros e meio que você acabou de fazer._ "

"Dois e meio?! Você disse que eram menos de dois... e acho que torci meu tornozelo na queda."

" _Viu! E depois você diz que a minha psicologia não funciona._ "

"Eu te odeio! Eu legitimamente te odeio!"

" _Tudo bem. Agora preste atenção. Não saia daí onde está. A ajuda está a caminho. Eu volto a te ligar daqui a pouco, ok?_ "

Rachel desligou o telefone. E procurou se acalmar um pouco, mas em vez disso, chorou de nervosa. As mãos latejavam e o tornozelo doía. Nem se incomodou em saber se o agente havia ou não subido ao telhado. Ela só queria dar o fora dali. Fechou os olhos e procurou controlar o choro. Foi quando o celular vibrou mais uma vez.

" _Rachel. Está tudo bem?_ "

"Sim..."

" _Você se lembra do diálogo da lagarta?_ "

"Acho... acho que sim..."

" _Ok, entre dez a 15 minutos deve chegar alguém aí para te resgatar. Saberá como saber se ele for amigo._ "

"Obrigada."

" _Sabe o que fazer quando tudo terminar._ "

Rachel não sabe precisar quantos minutos se passaram. Ela só procurava se concentrar em algo que não fosse as mãos e os tornozelos. Procurou fechar os olhos e pensar em coisas boas. Como nas últimas boas lembranças que tinha com os pais, antes de serem presos e executados. Hiram Berry paparicava a filha sempre que podia e adorava ouvi-la cantar. Era muito amoroso e fazia de tudo para compensar a ausência da mãe na vida da garotinha. Rachel lembrava-se que um dos momentos mais felizes era quando Hiram e Leroy a levavam ao parque de diversões e lhe pagavam um sorvete na volta para casa. Era um momento sagrado dos três em que nem mesmo as discussões clandestinas podiam ser mais importantes. Às vezes Rachel sentia raiva do pai, por não pensar nela e em Leroy quando se envolveu com o grupo radical político. Mas na maior parte o tempo, ela era grata pelas boas lembranças que eles deixaram.

Se soubesse que ficaria tão pouco tempo em companhia deles, teria aproveitado mais, teria sido uma filha melhor. Um clique na porta que dava acesso ao telhado (e ao interior do prédio no sentido contrário) a fez ficar em alerta. Surgiu um homem de cabelos negros que usava bigode. Rachel arregalou os olhos assustada. Estava cansada físico e psicologicamente para reagir.

"Quem é você?" O homem perguntou. Tinha voz grossa.

"Eu... eu mal sei sir, neste exato momento." Respondeu hesitante.

"Que quer dizer com isso?"

"Receio não poder explicar."

O homem sorriu e ofereceu a mão para que Rachel se levantasse.

"Washington Gilmore... e você deve ser Rachel Berry."

"Sim." Rachel aceitou a mão e levantou-se apesar do corpo em dor.

"Vem, não temos muito tempo."

Desceram as escadas do edifício e logo chegaram à portaria da rua oposta ao espaço boêmio. Pelo menos Rachel pôde atestar que não quebrou nada, ou seria incapaz de realizar tal esforço sozinha. Entraram no prédio que ficava nas costas da pizzaria. Era um escritório de contabilidade que funcionava ali. Sem maiores explicações, o homem conduziu Rachel até ao porão que tinha acesso pelo escritório. Havia prateleiras e mais prateleiras e processos. Num canto, entre as prateleiras, havia uma tapeçaria enfeitando o lugar. Gilmore abriu a tapeçaria como se fosse uma porta, e foi revelado a porta de um elevador muito mais confortável do que aquele em que Rachel estava acostumada. Gilmore introduziu o botão metálico no painel e sorriu para a menina. O elevador desceu.

"Entrada alternativa? Não acredito."

"Seria estupidez fazer uma única entrada e saída de um lugar tão importante." Sorriu.

"Santana... é por isso que ela me fez pular do prédio? Para que a gente pudesse entrar pelos fundos? Literalmente pelos fundos?"

"Teoricamente, você entra pelos fundos. Essa é a entrada principal."

"O senhor é do alto-círculo?"

"Digamos que faço parte de certas células mais estratégicas. Você teve sorte por eu estar no trabalho até mais tarde e por Santana ser a sua líder. Caso contrário, teria de sair lá de cima por conta própria ou com ajuda dos integrantes do seu círculo."

"Eles viram a minha bicicleta largada no beco. O que devo fazer?"

"Esquecê-la. Compre outra. Aliás, vou ter uma palavra com sua líder sobre visitas à sede hoje. Todo mundo sabe que segunda-feira é um mal dia."

"Na verdade..." Rachel olhou para os próprios pés. "Ela me advertiu, mas eu desobedeci."

"Neste caso, tenho certeza que ela vai saber aplicar uma punição disciplinar adequada."

O elevador abriu e eles saíram numa sala que Rachel desconhecia: era um espaço com decoração sofisticada: aquele porão era muito maior do que imaginava. Entraram para uma porta e entraram na sala de controle. Gilmore cumprimentou o jovem que trabalhava ali em regime de plantão e então ele deixou Rachel no lugar que lhe era familiar.

"Está em casa... cuide-se menina!" Gilmore a cumprimentou outra vez e voltou pelo mesmo caminho.

"Obrigada."

Rachel atirou-se no conhecido sofá e fechou os olhos aliviada por estar a salvo. Então se lembrou da razão por ter se submetido a toda aquela aventura: correspondência. Foi até o balcão e procurou a carta. Encontrou o seu nome num envelope comum, branco.

Abriu a carta. Era uma correspondência normal, não-criptografada, como ela tinha visto uma vez Santana usar o computador para decifrar a mensagem. Nada disso, nada de problemas. Apenas o velho e bom papel branco, caneta e uma letra legível. Acompanhada da carta havia duas fotos que fizeram os olhos de Rachel encherem de água. Uma era de uma moça bonita de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes que tinha aparência de ter chegado muito bem aos 40 anos. A outra foto era a versão mais jovem da mesma moça com uma criança no colo. A criança era a própria Rachel.

 _Querida Rachel,_

 _Imagino que deve ser muito difícil para você viver sozinha neste lugar. Você pode duvidar o quanto quiser, mas penso e rezo por ti todos os dias e espero que esteja bem._

 _Há anos que desejo entrar em contato contigo de alguma forma, qualquer forma. Especialmente quando soube tardiamente da morte dos seus pais. Levou quase dois anos para que um amigo em comum me encontrasse e falasse das notícias, especialmente de Hiram, Leroy e suas. Sei que é tarde, mas aproveito aqui para prestar minha homenagem e todos os meus sentimentos._

 _Não sei se seus pais contaram essa história, mas nós nos conhecemos muito jovens, ainda na faculdade, justo na época em que o golpe foi decretado e as fronteiras foram fechadas. Hiram era um líder do diretório estudantil e nós éramos próximos. Nessa época ele já namorava Leroy e tinha toda essa pasta sobre direitos LGBT. Um dia eu cheguei chorando e Hiram me amparou. Eu estava grávida e por Deus, nem queira saber sobre o seu pai biológico porque não é um sujeito que vale à pena. Seu pai biológico me largou, minha família disse: "se vira". Hiram foi quem me deu o suporte que necessitava e eu fui morar com eles._

 _Quando você nasceu, Hiram lhe deu o nome dele e te assumiu como dele. Leroy oncordou e deu todo o suporte. Mas as coisas ainda estavam confusas, e pouco depois um conhecido meu falou sobre a possibilidade de fugir antes que tudo piorasse. Eu o escutei, mas Hiram disse que seria muito arriscado cruzar a fronteira com o bebê de colo. Houve uma oportunidade de sair e nós discutimos muito naquele dia e chegamos ao acordo de que eu tentaria atravessar, mas sem você. E se tudo desse certo, talvez eles fossem em seguida contigo. Hiram e Leroy te amavam tanto que ficaram com medo de arriscarem. Eu nunca os perdoei por isso, mas hoje sei que a decisão deles foi acertada._

 _Foi um período negro na minha vida. Sofria com saudades e tudo que tinha para me consolar eram duas fotos. Sendo que uma delas era justamente essa que mandei fazer uma cópia para ti. Essa foto fica junto comigo onde quer que eu vá. Mas eu sobrevivi nesta terra. Não sou rica, não tenho fama, mas tenho uma boa vida, um emprego, um companheiro e uma filha chamada Beth que tem quatro anos._

 _Mesmo com uma nova família em uma terra que me abrigou, você continua a povoar meus pensamentos. Mas eu não sabia como entrar em contato, ter notícias suas._

 _Meses atrás eu fui procurada por um homem estranho chamado Pedro. Ele não me deu detalhes, mas disse que te conhecia e que tinha uma maneira de entrarmos em contato sem riscos a você. Seja lá o que for, Rachel, rezo para que não tenha se metido em encrencas ou se aliado a um grupo extremista, como Hiram. Se for isso, não vale à pena._

 _Enfim, Pedro me deu provas suficientes para me fazer acreditar de que ele dizia a verdade e, por fim, pediu para que eu escrevesse uma carta. Deposito aqui todas as minhas esperanças de que esse homem seja mesmo sério e que faça minhas palavras chegarem até as suas mãos._

 _E o que mais desejo saber é se você está bem? Se você é feliz? Se as pessoas que te rodeiam se importam?_

 _Pedro disse que você poderia responder. Não só disse, me garantiu. Sendo assim, eu lhe imploro, por favor, dei-me notícias suas. Eu preciso saber._

 _Com todo amor de sua mãe,_

 _Shelby Corcoran_

Rachel olhou a foto e passou os dedos pelo contorno do rosto. Aquela era a mãe dela. Finalmente em quase 17 anos ela conhecia a figura que antes só imaginava. Secou as lágrimas nos olhos e respirou fundo. Procurou controlar todos os sentimentos que palpitavam em seu peito naquele instante. Sentou-se diante do computador e começou a escrever a resposta.

 _Querida Shelby._

 _Desculpe se ainda não consigo chamá-la de mãe. Ainda estou sob o efeito da emoção pela carta. Sim, eu a recebi sua mensagem e as duas fotos. Não posso dizer que conheço Pedro, mas posso imaginar a razão de ele ter te procurado. Realmente pertenço a um grupo que procura ajudar dentro do caos em que vivemos. Esse mesmo grupo tem caminhos pouco ortodoxos de lidar com a atual situação. Mas são bons caminhos e não aqueles impensados e desesperados em que papai infelizmente se envolveu._

 _Por favor, não me leve à mal, mas não me sinto à vontade para discutir os meus sentimentos em relação ao meu pai contigo. Você é a minha mãe, mas eu não te conheço e nem a senhora a mim._

 _Mesmo assim, eu fico feliz em saber que a senhora está estabelecida e com outra família. Confesso que não é fácil, mas entendo que precisou seguir adiante. Gostaria de conhecer o rosto de Beth. Será que poderia enviar uma foto dela quando recebe a minha resposta e tiver uma nova oportunidade de me enviar uma mensagem?_

 _O que posso dizer ao meu respeito é que não tive uma vida fácil. Depois que meus pais foram condenados e assassinados pelo governo, fui encaminhada a um centro de acolhimento à criança e adolescente: um nome pomposo para orfanato. Passei quase um ano naquele lugar até ser acolhida por uma família. É com essas pessoas que convivo nos últimos cinco anos, quase seis. Tenho uma tutora que tem dois outros filhos. Um que tem a mesma idade que eu e uma garotinha de oito anos. Não formamos uma família perfeita, mas é um teto e comida na mesa._

 _Aqui eu estudo e faço bicos para ajudar na casa. E tenho essas pessoas especiais com quem convivo. Nós somos unidos por um ideal comum de resistir, mas com racionalidade, e tenho mais informação do que possa imaginar._

 _Talvez a minha carta-reposta tenha um tom amargo. Ou descrente. Ainda preciso avaliar o que é ter notícias suas. Não é fácil conciliar sua preocupação com o sentimento que cultivei ao seu respeito por uma vida inteira: de que você me abandonou._

 _Ainda assim, sinto essa emoção em saber de que está viva, de que está bem, e de que seguiu adiante. É o que pretendo fazer da minha vida: seguir adiante e encontrar a minha felicidade seja onde for._

 _Aguardo o seu retorno ansiosamente._

 _Rachel Berry._

Rachel foi até a máquina e triturou a carta que acabara de receber. Selecionou uma foto que tinha no telefone a imprimiu. Colocou a carta-resposta e a foto num envelope. Colocou o nome de Shelby Corcoran e a cidade no destinatário e o próprio como remetente. Endereço? País do Leste sublinhado três vezes. Uma coisa importante sobre o trabalho de correio dos botões é que o grupo que trabalhava apenas com isso sabia como fazer as coisas chegarem ao destino correto e de como esse tipo de trabalho era importante. Seja quem fosse Pedro, Rachel já o considerava um anjo da guarda que falava com botões. E talvez aquilo tivesse o dedo de Santana, mas não iria questionar a líder tão logo.

Pegou as fotos, colocou-as dentro do livro que trazia na mochila. Como não havia razão para ir embora da sede, fez o usual: aconchegou-se no largo sofá e demorou a conseguir dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Foi difícil para Rachel começar os treinamentos junto a equipe de atletismo sentindo muitas dores pelo corpo após uma noite aventureira e tensa. Os tornozelos ardiam e ela precisou ir mais devagar do que sabia que poderia render. Por certo, não impressionou a treinadora. Competir não era o objetivo. Ganhar força física e adquirir disciplina para o exercício físico sim. E também convencer Santana a deixá-la participar mais das atividades dos botões. Ela sabia que a líder trabalhava no serviço dos círculos mais internos e ajudava nas tarefas de correio, que era considerado um dos mais importantes. Rachel não sabia dos detalhes, mas havia uma empresa internacional que fazia o trabalho e esta mesma era de propriedade de um botão. Assim, as correspondências chegavam junto com outros produtos de importação e eram despachados em todo país. Era simples em conceito, mas complexo em execução. Pelo menos era o que Santana dizia.

Rachel sabia do resultado. Receber uma correspondência de alguém com quem não podia estabelecer uma comunicação normal sem ser monitorado pelo governo era simplesmente inacreditável. Se alguém recebesse uma correspondência de uma pessoa marcada na lista de fugitivos e desertores do governo, poderia causar enormes problemas ao destinatário. Shelby era taxada como uma desertora, assim como milhares de outras pessoas. Se alguém nessas condições voltasse ao país pelas vias normais de migração, seria preso na hora. Por mais mágoa que tivesse de Shelby, a emoção por saber de notícias dela, por saber que tinha uma meia-irmã, foi muito importante. Assim como ela, centenas de famílias foram separadas quando as fronteiras com o Leste foram fechadas, e o direito de ir e vir relativizado.

"Assim você vai longe, Berry!" Rachel ouviu a voz de Santana pelas costas e mais risadas de outras garotas.

"Bela aquisição da equipe de atletismo. Agora é que a nossa escola nunca vai conseguir respeito." Quinn completou e Rachel virou-se para encarar o grupo. Brittany estava com ela e outras duas sem importância. "Tem algo a dizer, anã?"

"Só quero agradecer por essa incrível audiência. Se soubesse que o meu primeiro dia de treinamento atrairia fãs, teria entrado para o time há mais tempo. É uma honra ser assediada por filhas de parlamentares."

"Vigie essa sua boca." Quinn deu um passo a diante e ficou a frente do grupo. Rachel olhou para Santana, que estava atenta, mas sabia que a líder não faria nada para defendê-la. Pelo menos não em público.

"Não sou eu a insegura aqui, Quinn Fabray. Não sou eu que tenho a necessidade de se impor a quem é invisível nesta escola só para não se sentir tão miserável." Rachel não abaixava a cabeça. Nunca para Quinn, pelo menos.

Brittany levou a mão à boca. Quinn avançou em direção a Rachel, mas Santana segurou a amiga pelo braço.

"Você vai se comprometer na escola por causa de um lixo qualquer? Acho que não vale o esforço."

Rachel sabia que Santana só estava fazendo o papel dela de não ser relacionada a nenhum outro botão em público, como ela mesma havia determinado. Mesmo assim, doía saber que a pessoa que a orientava e se preocupava com ela, que era a líder dela dentro de um círculo entre dezenas de uma sociedade secreta, a destratava de forma tão cruel em público. O grupo virou as costas e saiu do gramado. Brittany permaneceu.

"Fiquei preocupada quando não te vi na escola ontem. Santana disse que você estava cansada demais porque precisou pregar um botão." Era uma gíria para qualquer atividade realizada dentro da sociedade. "Ela me garantiu que não era nada demais, mas eu posso sentir quando está mentindo."

"Não é Santana que tem um terceiro olho mexicano que capta essas coisas no ar?" Rachel sorriu levemente.

"Terceiro olho? Não... Consigo perceber na minha vagina quando algo não está certo."

"Ok..." Rachel permitiu-se rir um pouco. "Não foi nada demais mesmo, Britt. Eu recebi uma carta e passei a noite toda trabalhando na resposta. Então não consegui acordar a tempo e resolvi matar o resto das classes. Só isso."

"Por que você está mancando?"

"Porque eu fui limpar o meu quarto e deixei aquele livro gigante cair no meu pé."

"Oh!" Brittany não parecia tão convencida assim. "Santana colocou um botão branco nos nossos armários. O encontro será lá em casa depois do coral."

"Sabe do que se trata?"

"Não faço ideia. Mas vou preparar lanches. Espero que goste de sanduíches de atum."

Brittany sorriu e virou as costas. Rachel balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Mesmo antes dos botões, mesmo quando Brittany já participava do círculo das populares por ser filha de político e dava algumas diretas pouco polidas a quem fosse, Rachel nunca conseguiu ficar brava com os insultos da amiga. Brittany era adorável e era humana demais para se detestar.

O dia passou lentamente. Culpa da rotina tediosa que havia se tornado aquela escola: o teatro do namoro com Kurt, as aulas monótonas, os testes, e o tal quadro de classificação em que Rachel se aproximava, mas nunca conseguia ficar entre aqueles que teriam passagem direta a uma universidade. Por vezes se distraía olhando a interação entre Finn e Quinn. Finn era um garoto bonito, um dos mais desejados na escola, por quem Rachel nutria uma paixonite. Porém, o máximo que ela conseguia chamar atenção dele era durante os ensaios do coral. Tudo porque, e ela não era modesta quanto a isso, Rachel era uma tremenda cantora.

Rachel pegou carona com Kurt até a casa de Brittany após a escola, mais ou menos na hora combinada. Como era de costume, precisaram esperar a dona da casa chegar em companhia de Santana: as duas tinham se aventurado em cima da moto naquele dia. Quando o círculo se reunia, tudo era diferente. Pessoas que não tinham a menor relação dentro da escola, de repente, se encontravam e formavam um grupo coeso e bem-humorado.

Brittany conduziu os amigos até uma espécie de sala de jogos, que ficava dentro da mansão. Era onde a turma gostava de ficar e conversar aproveitando o aconchego do espaço: sofá, uma mesa de bilhar, uma televisão grande para aproveitar filmes e o cobiçado videogame importado do Leste e que tinha venda proibida no país. A mãe de Brittany oferecia lanche e o grupo aproveitava cada segundo daquela mordomia, mas não antes de ouvir a razão principal da reunião.

Santana esperou a chegada de Matt, Blaine e Seban para completar o círculo. Blaine era um mecânico talentoso e raro era o aparelho eletrônico que não conseguia consertar. A especialidade de Seban era a computação e sistemas. Juntava-se com um ator nato (Kurt), uma pessoa leal (Matt), alguém capaz de proporcionar apoio logístico (Brittany), e uma sonhadora com um objetivo e ótima memória fotográfica (Rachel). Aos olhos de Santana, aquele era um dos melhores círculos que se podia contar.

"Ok, agradeço pelo comparecimento de todos os ilustres integrantes do nosso círculo." Santana foi à frente. "Tenho três coisas importantes a passar. A primeira diz respeito ao senhor Samuel Evans..."

"O que tem ele?" Rachel interrompeu ao ver o nome do bom amigo ser mencionado. "Nosso levantamento do perfil dele não foi bom? Ele fez alguma coisa que te fez pensar melhor?"

"Foi ótimo. Aliás, Seban fez um trabalho incrível ao levantar o dossiê dele, mesmo que isso tenha apenas duas folhas." Soltou uma gargalhada que foi apenas compartilhada com o hacker do grupo. O resto não entendeu a piada. "Enfim, precisamos aumentar o nosso grupo e Sam é um sujeito que se encaixa aqui: é atraente, sabe brigar, odeia o governo, e entende o que lê, diferente dos paquidermes semianalfabetos que estão sendo recrutados pelos marrons. Se passar no último teste, Sam estará conosco até a próxima semana."

A notícia era ótima para Matt e Rachel, os mais próximos de Sam no cotidiano comum.

"A segunda razão é que temos um trabalho em equipe para ser feito." Inseriu um pendrive no computador de Brittany e mostrou algumas fotos. "Existe uma célula de marrons mirins atuando em nossa escola, vocês sabem, esses futuros agentes que, por enquanto, são um bando de dedos duros. Precisamos ter cuidado com essas pessoas. Não sabemos quem faz parte do grupo marrom, mas sabemos que o pai de Mike é um recrutador. Vai haver uma festa na casa dele neste fim de semana e nós estaremos lá. Durante a festa, nós vamos ter que ter acesso ao computador e roubar esses dados." Mostrou uma planta de casa em 3D. "Essa é a casa do Mike. Ela tem algumas câmeras de segurança na área externa, mas não há relatos de câmeras dentro de casa. Durante a festa, Seban vai hackear as câmeras e desativá-las para que eu e Blaine possamos achar esses dados. Quando isso acontecer, preciso que Rachel, Brittany e Kurt fiquem atentos. Precisamos ser alertados se alguém entrar na casa, especialmente Mike."

"E quanto a mim?" Matt perguntou.

"Você dá cobertura a Seban e dirige o carro. Nós vamos dar o fora da festa assim que terminarmos. Vocês conhecem os sinais. Caso alguma coisa dê errado..."

"A gente não se mete e aguardamos o chamado de Sócrates." Repetiu Kurt. "Sabemos essa parte de cor, Li. Graças a Deus, nunca precisamos dele."

"Qual é a terceira coisa?" Matt perguntou.

"Aproveitar o game e se divertir pelo resto da tarde. Faz muito tempo que não fazemos uma festinha só nossa. Só para relaxar um pouco."

Gritinhos e urros de aprovação e excitação tomaram conta da sala. Era bom quando Santana reunia o círculo para passar um tempo juntos antes de enfrentarem tempos mais complicados. Seban e Matt eram os mais entusiasmados com o desafio de videogame. As meninas e Kurt referiam ouvir música e conversar. Kurt era um ator nato, e com tal habilidade ele podia encarar uma persona diferente na escola: um adolescente heterossexual que namorava uma garota comum: e fazia o teatro muito bem ao lado de Rachel. Mas ali, com os botões, ele podia ser ele mesmo: o garoto gay que gostava de fofocar, de olhar revistas de moda, de amar Blaine e nutria o desejo de, um dia, poder sair com o namorado tranquilamente pelas ruas sem o risco de ser delatado e preso durante um a três anos por "atentado ao pudor". Os botões não se importavam com isso.

"Rachel..." Santana falou em particular quando Brittany e Kurt estavam ocupados dançando pela sala. "Você fez um bom trabalho. Foi estupidez sua ir à sede na segunda-feira, mas você se saiu muito bem. Não é todo mundo que tem a coragem de dar aquele pulo. Eu mesma quase me borrei na minha primeira vez."

"Quando você precisou fazer isso?"

"Eu treino de maneira diferente, você sabe disso."

"Bom... adrenalina e o medo ajudaram bastante. Obrigada por estar lá comigo... de certa forma."

"Rachel..." Santana a encarou nos olhos com uma certeza e no segundo seguinte mudou de ideia e decidiu manter para si. Disse outra coisa para não deixar a menina da expectativa. "Continue no atletismo! Vai ser bom para você ganhar agilidade e resistência. Um dia você pode precisar."

"Ok!"

Brittany puxou Rachel para a dança e depois fez o mesmo com Santana. Não demorou muito para Blaine e Matt também se divertirem, deixando o sempre compenetrado Seban concentrado no jogo. Quando mesmo se esperou, Santana fez um movimento ousado e beijou Brittany. Todos sabiam que as duas eram mais que amigas, mas demonstrações de afeição em "público" não era algo usual e por isso os demais botões aplaudiram e cumprimentaram o casal secreto. Rachel assistia tudo num misto de felicidade e melancolia. Gostaria de um amor para si, mas não sabia se isso poderia ser possível. Não quando tinha planos para sair.

...

Era a primeira vez que Rachel pisava na casa de Mike para uma festa. Apesar de os dois serem parceiros ocasionais no trabalho nas festas dos ricos da cidade, um nunca frequentou a casa do outro. Rachel também não foi exatamente convidada para estar ali (Kurt foi). Bom, a metade das pessoas ali não foi. Estava ali basicamente o pessoal do último ano escolar, seus respectivos namorados e namoradas, e alguns outros garotos mais jovens. Seria nada de especial se a vida secreta de certas pessoas não fosse tão diferente da maioria que gozava uma vida ordinária. Rachel chegou de mãos dadas com Kurt entre sorrisos e cumprimentos.

"Assustador, não?" Kurt apertou a mão dela enquanto os dois procuravam pelos outros botões.

"Vamos nos concentrar em nossa missão e ficaremos bem." Repetiu mais para si mesma do que para o falso namorado.

"Quer reconsiderar alguma coisa do combinado?"

Os dois tinham estabelecido que iriam se beijar com um pouco mais de entusiasmo e que Kurt desceria um pouco mais as mãos como jogo de cena. Eles estavam numa festa, não na escola, e aquilo requeria algumas adaptações na encenação para que ficasse mais convincente. Afinal, havia boatos nunca confirmados e nem negados, espalhados por Puck, de que os dois faziam sexo. Tudo isso beneficiava o disfarce. Kurt, de fato, era sexualmente ativo. Só nunca tinha chegado perto de uma mulher. Rachel, por outro lado, era virgem. Mas ela não se incomodava das outras pessoas imaginarem o contrário.

"A Santana está logo ali junto com a turma da Quinn, e com Blaine a tiracolo."

Sinal de que a equipe a circular pela festa estava completa. A tarefa de Rachel, Kurt e Brittany era de observar e, se possível, manter personagens chaves longe da casa. Não era um poder de fogo que Rachel possuía, mas Kurt e Brittany eram muito hábeis. O falso casal de namorados se beijou e se separou. Rachel foi falar com Sam e o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. Gostava muito do amigo e achava estranho saber o que o futuro reservava, mas não poderia conversar a respeito.

"Não esperava encontrar você por aqui." Rachel comentou. "Achei que não gostasse muito de festas."

"Não gosto de servir em festas." Sam sorriu. "Mas não tenho nada contra em ir a festas como convidado."

"Bom, faz todo sentido."

"Onde o seu digníssimo está?"

"Falando com alguns amigos."

"Ele não deveria te deixar sozinha."

"Não estou sozinha." Sorriu para o amigo.

"Não está mais. Por falar nisso, acho que avistei alguns dos nossos logo ali."

Apontou em direção a alguns colegas mais próximos, incluindo Tina, Artie e Mercedes: todos não-botões, mas que Rachel adorava jogar conversa fora sempre que tinha oportunidade.

"Gente!" Tina acenou. "Não acredito que ela veio! Mas Rach, querida, sua companhia não deveria ser outra? Apesar de achar que Samchel forma um casal muito melhor do que Kurtchel."

Rachel revirou os olhos. Detestava esses apelidos de casal que juntavam um nome com o outro. Infelizmente era moda epidêmica e ela podia fazer nada a respeito.

"Acho que isso não é da sua conta, Tina." Sam respondeu com um leve corar. Às vezes era difícil para a repórter do jornal de fofocas da escola conter a língua.

"Achei que Puck vinha contigo." Artie olhou ao redor sem encontrar o melhor amigo que tinha na escola.

"Ele vem daqui a pouco. Disse que ia passar na casa de uma tal de Rebeca antes."

"Quem é Rebeca?" Mercedes ficou curiosa: ela tinha uma queda pelo adolescente mulherengo.

"Aparentemente a mãe de alguém." Rachel revirou os olhos.

"Onde estão os outros?" Sam olhou ao redor na esperança de ver mais amigos.

"Dos nossos, mais ninguém veio até agora. Mas há fofocas interessantes. Eu vi Quinn discutindo com Finn mais cedo na festa. Santana está circulando com aquele garoto... esqueci o nome dele... aquele do cabelo cheio de gel que dizem ser o namorado dela. Não sabia que ela gostava de nerds. Ei, olha só o Puck!"

O grupo olhou para trás e viu o quase-irmão acompanhado de uma negra muito bonita. Rachel lamentou pela menina, assim como fazia com todas as outras, sabendo que ela não passaria de uma transa nas mãos dele.

Depois de se divertir um pouco conversando com os amigos, Santana passou por Rachel e fez um aceno discreto. A ação iria começar. As luzes do quintal da casa piscaram e houve um momentâneo blecaute. Nada além de alguns segundos. Era o suficiente para causar distração e, ao mesmo tempo, não fazer com que o problema fosse levado a sério. Mas essa foi a oportunidade em que Santana e Blaine usaram para entrar na casa sem serem notados. Rachel passou a ficar com os olhos atentos em todos os presentes que continuaram a se divertir entre bebidas, dança e o habitual jogo de sedução entre jovens.

Enquanto Santana e Blaine vasculhavam a casa, Rachel encontrou Finn andando em direção à porta de acesso. Precisou agir rápido e o abordou num ato de coragem que não teria normalmente. Sorriu para o jovem alto.

"Olá Finn. Legal te ver na festa do Mike."

"Oi Rachel. É... Mike é um cara legal."

"Legal ver que o glee club prestigiou em peso. Parece que Mike vai promover uma sessão de karaokê, pela movimentação do sujeito do som. Se realmente tiver, que tal um dueto?"

"Seria legal, Rachel. Mas acho que já fazemos bons duetos nos ensaios. Como capitães, nós deveríamos dar esses espaços aos outros."

Rachel franziu a testa sem conseguir entender a lógica. Não é que o coral se exibisse na escola ou que eles fossem astros locais, ou mesmo que a equipe fosse popular. Finn era um astro local, mas só porque ele era o capitão do time de futebol, não porque ele cantava. De qualquer forma, Rachel decidiu aceitar a justificativa.

"Onde está Kurt?" Finn perguntou.

"Por aí. Dançando com as meninas, talvez. Onde está Quinn?"

"Não sei... acho que deve estar conversando com Santana e as outras meninas."

"Parece que fomos abandonados pelos nossos respectivos."

"Não é tão mal."

Enquanto isso, dentro da casa, Santana e Blaine encontraram um lugar vazio e puderam circular em paz, apesar do alerta. Com lanternas e luvas em mãos, Bruno entrou no quarto de Mike e vasculhou tudo com o máximo de cuidado para não levantar suspeitas. Santana foi em outra direção, não ao quarto, mas ao que era um cômodo trancado. Ela não teria problemas em abrir aquela porta porque sabia que Seban, lá fora, tinha conseguido hackear e cortar o sistema de câmera e alarme da casa temporariamente. Tudo que Santana precisava era de algumas ferramentas que trazia na bolsa. Levou menos de cinco minutos para conseguir destravar a porta e deparou-se com um escritório. Sorriu ao encontrar a mina de ouro.

Diferente do censo comum, Santana procurava ter calma no reconhecimento do terreno. Antes de abrir qualquer gaveta, vasculhava primeiro por qualquer dispositivo de segurança que pudesse existir, como uma câmera extra ou um sensor. Depois inspecionava as paredes, atrás dos quadros, para ver a existência de cofres ou armários falsos. De fato, existia um cofre atrás do quadro, o que fez Santana revirar os olhos pelo clichê. Mas não preocuparia com ele ainda. Continuou sua inspeção na estante e, finalmente, na escrivaninha. Não encontrou um computador, mas achou alguns documentos interessantes e um pendrive.

"Águia 1 para ninho." Disse enquanto fotografava documentos e copiava arquivos.

" _Ninho na escuta._ "

"Há um cofre aqui. Ele está conectado ao sistema?"

" _Dois minutos._ " Santana continuou o trabalho silencioso. Blaine entrou no escritório, mas ela sinalizou para que ele ficasse em alerta do lado de fora. " _Ninho para águia 1, o cofre estava conectado ao sistema de alarmes da casa. Já foi cortado. Pode trabalhar na senha._ "

Santana pegou um aparelho, colocou no cofre. Rapidamente a tela indicou seis números, que logo foram digitados. No cofre havia dinheiro, algumas joias, documentos e mais um pendrive. Santana não queria saber do dinheiro e nem das joias. Fotografou documentos e copiou o pendrive. Satisfeita, fechou o cofre, arrumou suas coisas e saiu do escritório, o trancando de volta. Missão cumprida. Procuraram sair da casa da mesma forma em que entraram: sem serem notados.

De volta à festa, Santana e Blaine se reuniram ao grupo usual de amigos. Estavam de mãos dadas, sorrindo, como um casal que acabasse de ter tido relações. Dali, acenaram, como quem tivesse planos de repetir a dose em algum lugar privado. Um comportamento que deixou Quinn apta a destilar comentários venenosos, mas Santana pouco se importava. Brittany foi pegar uma bebida e passou por Rachel, dando-lhe um sinal. A rigor, Santana e Blaine sairiam da festa naquele instante, mas não queria dizer que os outros tivessem a obrigação de segui-los de imediato. Mas os sinais eram fundamentais para avisar que a missão havia acabado. Rachel tinha mais nada a fazer na festa. Ela não estava se divertindo, de qualquer forma, apesar da conversa com Finn.

"Não vai querer um refrigerante?" Finn perguntou

"Não gosto."

"Não posso sair por 30 segundos e você já vem dar em cima do meu homem." Quinn surpreendeu os dois e logo segurou o braço do namorado.

"Só estávamos conversando." Rachel falou com estranha humildade.

"Que vá conversar com teu homem. Se é que tem algo legítimo nessa história."

"O que quer dizer?" Rachel ruborizou.

"Não vai me dizer que não acha seu namoradinho é meio afeminado?"

"Kurt é sofisticado. Tem grande conhecimento de etiqueta, gosta de coisas refinadas. Não é um lenhador rude." Finn arregalou os olhos e reparou nas próprias roupas. Flanela era igual a lenhador. A simbologia era clara. Sentiu-se atingido. Rachel não reparou no desconforto do amigo. Estava ocupada demais encarando Quinn de frente. "E para o seu governo, Kurt é muito homem." Aproximou-se como se quisesse falar em particular, porém nem tanto. "Eu posso garantir que ele é a mais pura verdade!"

Finn sentiu-se enojado com a conversa. Libertou-se de Quinn e saiu de perto das duas inimigas. Rachel viu que tinha exagerado na defesa. Ao menos deixou Quinn vermelha e com raiva.

"Você pensa que é esperta, não é mesmo anã? Que é superior porque suporta as provocações na escola, ou porque tem um namorado... como você diz... sofisticado."

"Talvez eu seja mesmo. Talvez eu seja superior não pelas coisas que você enumerou, embora eu tenha muito orgulho delas. Talvez me sinta assim por ter um futuro aberto na minha frente. Posso ser o que quiser. Ao passo que você ficará eternamente presa a essa vidinha traçada pelo seu pai."

"Ao menos eu tenho um." Quinn lutava para não chorar em frente à inimiga.

"Eu teria um também... se o seu pai não tivesse assinado a sentença de morte do meu só porque ele tinha opiniões próprias."

"Seu pai era um depravado."

"E o seu mandou matar várias pessoas inocentes porque tinham opiniões diferentes. Qual é o pior? Eu prefiro mil vezes conviver sob o mesmo teto com um homem considerado depravado porque ama outro homem, até porque eu sei que não há nada de errado nisso, do que conviver com um burocrata assassino."

Quinn aproximou-se da menina menor de forma perigosa, deixando seus rostos a centímetros de distância. Rachel podia sentir a respiração e o calor da menina rica, a ponto de sentir um leve arrepio em sua coluna. Mas ela não ligou para as reações do próprio corpo: tudo que fazia era continuar encarando de frente a adversária, sem abaixar os olhos nem por um segundo que fosse. Se Quinn cotidianamente já tentava rebaixá-la a todo custo mesmo com Rachel sempre se defendendo, imagine o que não seria capaz de fazer caso a botão tivesse uma postura de submissão?

"Tenha cuidado com suas palavras, Berry. Ouça esse conselho que lhe dou de graça: cuidado com suas opiniões e suas acusações infundadas. Suas palavras podem se voltar contra você."

"Eu não tenho medo de você, Fabray. Quer me denunciar? Quer me ver presa? Faça isso!"

Quinn afastou-se e sorriu irônica.

"E perder o meu saco de pancadas? Não, Berry! Ainda temos o resto do ano para eu ter o prazer de pisar em você antes de te ver na cadeia."

"É o que você pensa que vai acontecer?"

"Eu tenho certeza." E se aproximou mais uma vez. "Você sabe o que os agentes fazem com garotinhas como você na cadeia?"

"É isso que você quer que aconteça, Fabray? Que eu seja estuprada sistematicamente na cadeia?"

O questionamento surpreendeu Quinn, que se afastou mais uma vez. Suas feições também mudaram, como se tivesse ojeriza de uma ideia que nunca havia de fato passado por sua mente. Disse aquilo como mais uma ameaça vazia, mas percebeu que aquilo poderia se tornar uma realidade: que abusos na prisão eram rotina para muitas das presas, em especial para as políticas. Ela desejava isso a colega? Quinn tinha muita raiva dentro de si, e tentava lidar com isso, por vezes, de formas pouco nobres ou saudáveis. Mas essa era uma raiva que não sentia em relação a Rachel, e a violação do corpo era uma experiência que não desejaria a ninguém.

Assim que Rachel viu o recuo da colega, virou as costas para ela. Caminhou em direção à saída da casa e ligou para Kurt. O falso namorado se encontroou com ela e os dois botões saíram juntos da festa.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando o círculo de botões se reuniu três dias depois na casa de Brittany, Santana já arrumava o local para a conversa séria que teria com o grupo. Como se tivesse planejado fazer uma palestra: imprimiu algumas folhas para distribuir e preparou o computador. Como de costume, esperou todos os integrantes chegarem antes de falar o assunto mais importante. Numa rara ocasião, Rachel chegou atrasada porque ficou presa na classe de ensino técnico destinada principalmente aos alunos que provavelmente não entrariam numa faculdade. O sistema de seleção para o ensino superior era muito claro. Os alunos do quadro de honra, como era o caso de Quinn Fabray, tinham ingresso garantido. Os demais precisavam fazer o vestibular com as vagas que restavam, e esse processo era muito difícil porque eram poucas as universidades no país. Se o aluno não pertencesse ao quadro de honra ou não tivesse um pai rico o bastante, era melhor se garantir escolhendo na grade curricular matérias do ensino técnico. Obviamente, nenhuma matéria técnica envolvia música e artes em geral. Rachel sentou-se ao lado de Seban e procurou esconder as frustrações do dia.

"Obrigada pessoal." Santana começou. "Mais uma vez fomos muito bem-sucedidos. Conseguimos encontrar os arquivos que procurávamos e isso nos dará grande vantagem."

Santana não disse que encontrou mais informações do que o círculo poderia imaginar, mas essas eram compartimentalizadas e destinadas a círculos superiores dos Botões. Não que a omissão fosse grave: é que aqueles assuntos não diziam respeito ao círculo que gravitava numa órbita tão externa em relação ao centro da organização secreta.

"Nesta lista estão os nomes dos alunos de nossa escola que fazem parte do grupo dos marrons e dedos-duros. Os que estão sublinhados são aqueles que possivelmente vão entrar para academia para formação de agentes."

"San..." Rachel interrompeu. "Por que você colocou o nome do Puck aqui?" A resposta era óbvia, mas ela não queria acreditar.

"Sinto muito." A líder disse. "Sinto muito que Puck seja um camisa-marrom disfarçado. Mas você deve encarar as coisas de frente. O fato é que Puck faz parte desse sistema que combatemos. Não se pode confiar nele nem por um segundo."

"E o que faremos?" Kurt perguntou.

"Nosso trabalho, neste caso, já foi feito. O que temos de fazer agora é continuar agindo normalmente. A diferença é que agora sabemos quem não podemos confiar de forma alguma. Pessoal, as conseqüências podem ser muito graves caso a gente deixe transparecer frustrações na frente dessas pessoas. É como uma roleta-russa."

"Só não entendo como gente como Quinn e Finn não estão na lista." Matt observou. Quinn era um nome que poderia ser óbvio uma vez que ela era filha de um parlamentar da ala mais conservadora e fascista do partido. O pai de Finn foi morto em combate em prol do golpe e era também natural que ele simpatizasse com o regime em que o pai defendeu. Pelo menos era o que todos, menos Rachel, poderiam pensar.

"Da mesma forma que o pai da Brittany é um parlamentar membro do partido central, mas também é um Botão." Santana respondeu. "As coisas são mais complexas que posições hereditárias, por assim dizer. Finn nada tem a ver com as atividades do pai, mas não quer dizer que devemos confiar nele, até por ser um idiota. Quinn... ela é complicada."

"Finn não é um idiota!" Rachel protestou.

"Desculpe Rachel. Todo mundo sabe sobre a sua paixonite gritante por aquele gigante imbecil, mas não é porque ele é aparentemente inofensivo que devamos confiar. Finn pode até ser um bom garoto, mas ele não tem um perfil adequado, não tem motivações. Além disso, é um completo idiota inseguro com o desejo de liderança que ele não tem, iludido com o talento que ele não possui, sem falar que é um baita mimado e tende ao destempero. As cadeiras que o digam."

"É do meu irmão que você está falando, Santana." Kurt bronqueou.

"É mesmo?" Santana mantinha a calma, mas não aliviava o tom seco. "Então você confiaria a Finn o segredo de que namora Blaine?"

"Eu... eu..." Kurt ainda tentou ensaiar. Conhecendo bem o irmão de consideração, uma vez que o seu pai era casado com a mãe de Finn, e sabia do fundo do coração do bom caráter dele. Mas Santana tinha um ponto, por mais duro que suas palavras fossem: Finn era realmente minado, infantil e tendia a estourar as próprias frustrações em momentos inoportunos.

"Pessoal." Santana voltou-se novamente para o grupo. "Estudem esses nomes, mas muito cuidado com a lista. Ela é para nos proteger, mas vocês precisam rasgá-la o quanto antes para não correrem riscos. Acho que não preciso lembrar isso a vocês."

Ao voltar para casa, Rachel tentou convencer a si mesma de que conseguiria continuar a agir normalmente diante do irmão de consideração. Ela cumprimentou as mulheres da casa e reparou numa revista em cima da mesa. Era uma publicação oficial semanal que basicamente falava de todas as "maravilhas" da administração e nos esforços do governo em manter o país "limpo". De quê, não se sabe. Talvez aquela revista já tenha circulado pela casa há dias sem que Rachel tivesse reparado, afinal, era uma publicação que circulava livremente. Ela folheou algumas páginas: nada mais do que um retrato da ilha da fantasia. Era só propaganda, mas Rachel entendeu que naquela casa havia gente que acreditava naquilo, o que era muito triste. O governo tinha a comunicação nas mãos, tal como a imprensa. Ninguém publicaria verdades só para ser preso no outro dia. O medo imperava e a propaganda fascista circulava sem oposições.

Puck chegou. Sorriu para as mulheres da casa e foi direto para o quarto. Quando retornou, sentou-se no sofá e assistiu um pouco de televisão. Era o mesmo Puck de sempre, que falava besteiras sexistas. Rachel um dia chegou a pensar que poderia confiar nele. Sentiu vontade de chorar ao se ver diante da realidade.

...

Sam olhou pela centésima vez para o pacote fechado. Uma garotinha entregou há uma semana e quando abriu o primeiro embrulho, encontrou um segundo pacote além de uma carta com instruções específicas. Não poderia abrir aquele pacote, não poderia abri-lo, não poderia mostrá-lo ou comentar a respeito dele com absolutamente ninguém. Tratava-se de um objeto perigoso que, caso alguém encontrasse, poderia levá-lo à cadeia. Mas nessa carta também havia algumas opções. Uma era de que Sam poderia entregar o pacote aos agentes e ajudar o governo a desmascarar uma rede de opositores. A alternativa era entregar tal pacote em uma data, hora e lugar específicos. Alguém tentaria comprá-lo de alguma forma.

Sam guardou o pacote. Tinha perfeita consciência de que o material que guardava era perigoso, que poderia levá-lo a cadeia. Mesmo assim resolveu correr riscos porque ele queria que todo aquele cenário político explodisse.

Estava sentado na cama do pequeno quarto que dividia com os outros dois irmãos. Não havia muita privacidade por ali, mas Sam não se importava. Passou a mão pelos cabelos longos: precisava de um corte urgente, mas tinha preguiça de cuidar melhor da aparência. Deixaria estética para depois. Pegou o pacote no fundo da gaveta que ocupava e o colocou na mochila. Rezou para que tudo desse certo. Despediu-se do irmão menor, deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e saiu na velha lambreta que custou uma jovem vida em economias.

Não precisava ler o bilhete mais uma vez para saber onde deveria ir. O centro administrativo da pequena cidade era um lugar vigiado. Havia dezenas de policiais e agentes circulando por ali e Sam não imaginava porque alguém o mandaria para aquele lugar para fazer um ato de subversão. Por outro lado, estava excitado, queria pagar para ver. Não que fosse um rebelde – bom, na verdade ele era um pouco –, mas era mais um que estava cansado e que tinha apertado o botão do foda-se. Tinha medo, claro, mas se fosse para ser preso ali por uma promessa de alguém sobre uma vida com algum sentido, então que fosse.

A praça era o único lugar com alguma atração para turismo cívico. Não que alguém pagasse uma viagem para conhecer aquela pequena cidade quando se tinha uma metrópole para se conhecer, que era a capital do país. De qualquer maneira, as pessoas gostavam de circular por ali por ser um ambiente supostamente seguro e aberto, além disso, era onde estava a única agência bancária da cidade. Conforme o combinado, Sam sentou-se num banco da praça e esperou com o material supostamente subversivo dentro da mochila. Não podia evitar, mas a sensação de estar cometendo um ato ilícito e perigoso bem em frente ao palácio do parlamento era muito atraente. Sentou e esperou.

Algumas pessoas sentaram ali rapidamente, mas nenhuma dirigiu-lhe a palavra. Isso o deixava mais e mais ansioso. Seja quem fosse abordá-lo, estava atrasado quase 20 minutos, mas ele permaneceu sentado. Até que um rosto conhecido sentou ao seu lado. Todo mundo da escola conhecia Santana: além de uma das capangas de Quinn, era famosa pela língua afiada e por ser uma atleta da escola. Mas Sam nunca teve nenhum laço de amizade com a garota, convivia com ela só por causa do coral, e a achava arrogante. De qualquer forma, estranhou que alguém da escola com que ele mal conversava estivesse sentado justo ali, naquele banco público, no dia em que ele estava louco para conhecer a pessoa que ele confiaria o pacote perigoso.

"Não sabia que perdedores como você gostavam de apreciar pombos numa praça pública." Santana disse com o usual veneno na voz.

"Não sabia que vencedores como você gostavam de perder tempo com perdedores num banco de praça pública. Deve ser algum fetiche."

Santana sorriu com a resposta. Gostava de pessoas com brio.

"Às vezes eu gosto de perder tempo."

"Que bom."

Santana permaneceu ao lado do rapaz, testando a paciência dele, sem descuidar do ambiente ao redor.

"Você deseja alguma coisa?" Sam perguntou incomodado com a presença prolongada da garota.

"Talvez."

"O quê, por exemplo?"

"Às vezes gosto de sentar aqui, conversar com pessoas e até trocar objetos." Levou a mão até o bolso da jaqueta e tirou de lá um botão azul. Sam arregalou os olhos e ficou incrédulo de que o contato dele fosse justo Santana. "Você gostaria de trocar alguma coisa por este botão?"

O jovem pegou a mochila e, trêmulo, com medo de errar, retirou o pacote embrulhado. Então ofereceu à outra.

"A-acho que isso pertence a você." Disse inseguro. Santana olhou para o pacote e sorriu.

"Não, isso pertence a você. Abra!"

"Aqui? Mas..."

"Se você quer realmente conhecer outro mundo e pessoas que se importam: abra."

Sam encarou a jovem e franziu a testa. De qualquer forma, abriu o pacote como lhe foi sugerido, mas secretamente sentia o temor de ali ter algo que o levasse preso. O coração estava disparado, a boca seca, mas ele continuou mesmo assim porque queria saber. Ao ver o conteúdo, franziu mais uma vez a testa. Não era possível.

"Isso aqui é o livro sagrado do regime." Começou a folhear, imaginando que a capa fosse falsa para disfarçar o conteúdo subversivo. Santana sorriu ao ver a perplexidade do jovem.

"Você já leu?"

"Partes... não me interesso por isso."

"Pois é: esse é o seu erro. Claro que ele não é apenas seu, mas da maior parte da população. Muitas vezes as pessoas se deixam levar por resumos, por palavras de ordens e mensagens utópicas. Esse livro tem muito disso, sabe? Palavras de ordem, paisagens utópicas, ideologia, inimigos declarados e até alguma poesia. As pessoas escolhem por acreditar nisso, sem necessariamente questionarem as contradições que existem no próprio texto. Nem mesmo questionam a forma como essas ideologias são aplicadas no mundo real. É mais fácil e simples seguir uma palavra de ordem, um discurso empolgante sem ao menos pensar o que há por de trás daquelas palavras: e elas são reveladoras. Mas a realidade do mundo não é maniqueísta. Não é tão simples. A partir do momento que você lê o livro que tenta te doutrinar, identifica nele contradições e passa a fazer perguntas cujas respostas não estão aqui dentro, bom, você tem um belo começo."

"Eles me prometeram a liberdade, Santana. O que é isso?"

"A instrução é o início da conquista dessa liberdade. É o que eles não querem porque é mais fácil manobrar uma população doutrinada e que não questiona, por isso proíbem certos livros e fazem listas negras de gente perigosa ao regime. Mas um botão não é um peão de manobra, entende? Um botão conhece e pensa por si. E quando você pensa por si, você é livre."

"Um botão?"

"Esse botão azul é um convite a uma alternativa: uma que precisa ser mantida em segredo: algo em que você é bom em fazer. Aceitar esse botão também vai te permitir conhecer pessoas que não são conformadas e você verá que não está sozinho."

"Aceitar um botão... de graça?"

"Não é de graça. Aceitar o botão azul significa que você vai precisar doar seu suor a uma causa quando for solicitado. Mas você vai defender uma causa sabendo exatamente porque é preciso lutar por ela. Não minto que é um caminho extremamente perigoso. A questão é: você topa mudar a sua vida para sempre?"

"Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é aceitar o botão azul?"

"Basicamente."

Sam pegou o botão e o colocou no bolso da calça. Santana acenou e o convidou para conhecer algumas pessoas: o círculo em que seria incluso.


	6. Chapter 6

"Quer dizer que você e Kurt..."

Rachel balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ela e Samuel Evans estavam há meia hora sentados no gramado no alto de uma pequena colina do parque, de onde tinham uma boa vista panorâmica das ruas próximas. O saquinho de pipoca estava chegando ao fim e Rachel contava algumas pequenas histórias sobre os Botões para o novo integrante do círculo. Pelo menos, até onde ela sabia que podia elucidar o amigo, que ainda era um mero botão raso iniciante.

"Jogo de cena. Você sabe que Kurt não pode sair do armário para a própria segurança. Bom, e você o conhece: ele é mais delicado do que um garoto comum se permitiria ser."

"Verdade!" Sam ainda estava atordoado com algumas das revelações. "Não posso dizer que Kurt seja uma surpresa e eu só conhecia Blaine de vista, mas Brittany e Santana também? Puxa! Isso contradiz todas as histórias que circulam no vestiário."

"Como assim?"

"De que elas são garotas fáceis, especialmente Brittany. Com todo respeito, Puck diz que é capaz de detalhar a vagina de Santana de tantas vezes que ele a comeu... desculpe se fui rude, mas sexo domina o assunto dos caras no vestiário. Ou é isso ou são os treinamentos."

"Tantas vezes que ele a comeu?" Rachel resmungou.

Sam ficou um pouco vermelho ao usar uma expressão chula. Por outro lado, era exatamente o que Puck dizia de Santana, assim como também de outras garotas da escola. Só não comentava sobre a vagina de Quinn porque ele poderia ficar mal com Finn e não era desejável ficar mal com o capitão do time, especialmente quando este era tão influente junto ao treinador e era tido como o grande homem do time. Mesmo que ele não fosse tecnicamente o melhor, mesmo que o próprio Sam fosse um atleta mais completo e com melhor técnica.

"Não posso dizer que sou especialista na vida íntima da nossa honorável líder, mas, pelo que eu sei, Santana e Puck dormiram uma única vez." Rachel ficou vermelha só em imaginar constrangedora cena. Segundo Santana, ela só dormiu com Puck para manter uma imagem na escola. "Sei que ela já dormiu com alguns outros caras também, mas eu também sei que ela ama Brittany de verdade. Não é que eu queira justificar porque nem eu mesma entendo certas atitudes de Santana..."

"Cada um sabe de si, não é mesmo?" O próprio Sam estava se sentindo constrangido. Não queria passar por fofoqueiro para outro botão. Ele sentia que faria parte de algo importante e não queria decepcionar. No entanto, uma vez que ele e Rachel tinham uma conversa franca e reveladora sobre os integrantes daquela unidade dos Botões, estava curioso para saber de mais uma coisa. "E quanto a Finn Hudson?"

"O que tem ele?" Rachel franziu a testa.

"Você pouco disfarça de que gosta dele, e Finn diz que não teria nada mais do que amizade contigo por causa de Kurt. Só que Kurt e você são apenas namorados de fachada."

"Eu gosto do Finn, é verdade. Mas não quero falar sobre isso. É complicado."

"Ok." Olhou para o sol vermelho que atingia o horizonte. A mistura de cores formava um dos cenários favoritos de Sam. "Santana diz que cada botão de um círculo tem uma função. Qual é a sua?"

"Basicamente eu faço o que Santana manda, a escuto e mantenho o segredo... e eu tenho boa memória fotográfica e um ouvido sensível. As vezes ela precisa de uma câmera natural ou de alguém que ajude a perceber pequenos detalhes de áudios."

Rachel não mentiu. Era basicamente o que ela fazia dentro do círculo dos botões. A diferença entre ela e um botão raso era o conhecimento e os acessos que tinha em relação à estrutura e organização da sociedade. Os Botões eram divididos em células, ou círculos, como gostavam de nomear. Os mais externos eram formados basicamente pelos operários da organização, ou botões rasos. Os mais internos, pelos líderes ou grandes botões. Assim se formava uma rede hierárquica complexa em que um líder de um círculo externo respondia a um líder de um círculo mais interno e assim por diante até chegar ao comando central.

Mesmo dentro do próprio círculo havia diferenças entre os botões. A começar pela existência de um líder, no caso: Santana. E dependendo do merecimento e das funções de cada um, os acessos eram liberados em forma do desejável botão metálico com tecnologia e banco de dados capazes de fazer o elevador descer. Rachel tinha o dela. Por vezes não entendia o que fazia por merecê-lo, mas estava feliz em tê-lo. Assim como ela, Matt e Seban eram os outros com acesso próprio, além, é claro, da líder. Brittany era muito avoada para ter um objeto tão importante aos próprios cuidados. Blaine e Kurt eram fiéis ao grupo basicamente por ser um ambiente seguro que lhe permitiam ser, mas Santana nunca os julgou merecedores para possuir o botão metálico, apesar de ser capaz de defendê-los com a vida se fosse preciso. Além disso, Blaine e Kurt poderiam conhecer a sede do subsolo caso Santana permitisse.

"E Santana?" Sam perguntou.

"A função dela é nos manter unidos e ter certeza de que não vamos trair a sociedade." Rachel ficou mais fechada. "Não se preocupe. Não é que ela vá te matar ou algo assim." Forçou um sorriso. No fundo, ela sabia que Santana era plenamente capaz de matar um traidor caso julgasse que isso impediria um desastre.

"Mas você acha mesmo que pode fazer a diferença?"

Rachel encarou Sam com a testa franzida. Ela voltou a contemplar o traço que ainda restava do sol no horizonte. Então pensou em uma resposta sincera.

"Talvez eu não seja como aquele garoto chinês que parou um tanque e mostrou coisas importantes ao mundo. Com certeza não serei eu quem vai mudar o sistema político e promover a reabertura. Mas eu sei que faço a diferença quando sirvo de beard para Kurt. Ser gay não é crime, mas você sabia que se um casal gay for pego dando um simples selinho num local público é considerado atentado violento ao pudor? Imagine Kurt ser equiparado a um estuprador por beijar Blaine? E se for provado que se tem uma relação homoafetiva estável, como foi o caso dos meus pais, a pena pode chegar a ser de morte: prisão perpétua e trabalhos forçados no melhor cenário. Então, sim, eu faço a diferença para uma pessoa. Sinto que meus pais teriam orgulho de mim. E tenho certeza que muitos botões fazem uma enorme diferença na minha vida. Vale à pena lutar por essas pequenas coisas."

"Obrigado, Rach!" Sam voltou a falar depois de alguns minutos de silêncio reflexivo.

"Por quê?"

"Por mostrar que eu tomei mesmo a decisão certa em virar um botão apesar de todo o terrorismo de Santana." Rachel gargalhou do amigo.

"Cuidado! Ela é a nossa líder." Rachel gargalhou ainda mais forte.

"Obrigado por lembrar..." Sam franziu a testa e depois sorriu junto com a amiga.

Os dois caminharam para fora do parque e Sam deu uma carona para Rachel até a casa dela na velha lambreta. Naquele momento, os Puckerman estavam reunidos em volta à mesa de jantar, como Rachel pôde ver pela janela. Mas não era o cenário de uma família feliz, como nos filmes ou nas propagandas em que se via a mãe sorridente servindo ao marido e aos filhos: todos brancos de dentes perfeitos e bochechas rosadas em um país com pouca mistura étnica. A propaganda de margarina daquela casa consistia numa mãe sentada à mesa reclamando do trabalho de assistente na creche e de como o choro de uma criança lhe provocava ojeriza. A pequena Natalie mal tocava na comida e preferia pintar um desenho, espalhando alguns gizes de cera pela mesa. Por último, Puck checava o celular com um prato pela metade à frente e Rachel não sabia mais dizer se ele lia algum recado de alguma mulher que o chamava para uma transa, ou se ele estava dedurando alguém.

"Olha quem finalmente chegou!" Puck disse em tom provocativo.

"Estava na casa de Kurt fazendo um trabalho. Sam me deu uma carona." Rachel disse antes de desaparecer no porão, direto para o quarto dela.

Com calma, guardou os materiais escolares, usou o banheiro, lavou o rosto e subiu novamente para encarar os Puckerman. Desde que ela soube que Puck era um dedo-duro, a rotina não se alterou. Santana encorajou a continuar a fazer tudo do mesmo jeito até porque mudanças de atitudes despertariam desconfianças. Ainda assim, por dentro, tudo mudou. Rachel sabia que podia confiar em Puck para ajudá-la em quase tudo, mas agora existia uma mancha e aquilo era muito doloroso.

"Que revista é essa?" Perguntou quando passou novamente pela sala antes de seguir para arrumar a mesa e viu Puck sentado no sofá enquanto lia a publicação.

"O senhor Chang me emprestou. Tem coisas muito interessantes aqui sobre alistamento."

"Mesmo?" O coração de Rachel começou a bater forte.

"Acha que eu ficaria bem com um uniforme desses?" Mostrou a ilustração impressa na página. "Poderia garantir muitas ladies e ainda ser um cara respeitável que faz a coisa a certa. Isso é sexy e não mancha a minha imagem de cara durão. Sem falar que o seguro de vida é ótimo."

"Coisa certa?" Rachel quase revirou os olhos e se segurou para não começar a discutir, mas não resistiu. "Desde quando sair batendo em jovens pelas ruas é coisa certa?"

"Não são apenas jovens, Rach. São criminosos e terroristas. O nosso governo autoriza passeatas e reivindicações. Mas esses terroristas estragam tudo e são esses caras que devem apanhar."

"Então o meu pai foi um terrorista?"

"Eu sei que você é sensível para este assunto, por isso vou dar um desconto, ok? Mas veja só: o seu pai ia para protestos ilegais e ainda jogava pedras em quem estava ali para protegê-lo. Isso não é certo. E, segundo consta, ele não se contentou em manter o estilo de vida dele em privado. Nada contra, mas ninguém precisa ver dois caras se beijando em plena praça pública."

"Talvez a gente nunca chegue a um acordo quanto a esse assunto."

"Acho que não. Por isso é que não vale à pena discutir."

"Tem razão." Rachel forçou um sorriso. "Não é muito saudável ficar remoendo o passado."

"É isso aí. É para frente que se olha."

Rachel voltou a atenção para a tela da TV. Passava um filme nacional de comédia pastelão que ela já tinha visto algumas vezes e não conseguia mais rir das piadas recicladas. O celular de Puck tocou e ele abriu um sorriso quando olhou o identificador de chamada. Era mais um chamado de uma garota da escola que iria abrir as pernas. Quanto a Rachel: ela ajudou a tutora com as louças do jantar e foi dormir.

...

Rachel levantou cedo para treinar. Ainda estava se habituando com a nova rotina e não achava tão simples assim acordar mais cedo do que o normal para ir à escola, se alongar faça chuva ou sol, correr, fazer exercício de técnica, ir ao vestiário, tomar banho, trocar de roupa, assistir todas as aulas, e ainda fazer o coral à tarde. Era cansativo, mas tinha de admitir que já sentia certas diferenças no corpo, como a musculatura mais firme.

Ela ainda se sentia uma estrangeira na equipe, mas a sensação diluía a cada semana. A treinadora começou a introduzir técnicas de salto com vara. Parecia ser a modalidade ideal para alguém pequeno e leve. Paralelo a isso, Rachel também treinava como se fosse fazer corridas de meio fundo de 1.500m e 3.000m. O que era certo é que não servia para provas de explosão. Jamais conseguiria competir com as garotas com o dobro do tamanho e com o triplo da massa muscular.

Naquele dia, Santana estava na arquibancada assistindo à equipe. Rachel resistiu a vontade de acenar. Esse pequeno gesto simpático afugentaria a líder. Em vez disso, optou por tentar se concentrar mais nos exercícios e mostrar o quanto estava melhor. No final dos treinos, não a viu mais. Ficou um tempo a mais na pista para assimilar melhor algumas das técnicas de salto. Ainda era o começo, mas até que aquilo poderia ser divertido.

Quando chegou ao vestiário feminino das atletas, a maioria das colegas já estava de saída. Rachel até preferia ficar sozinha por ali. Tomou uma chuveirada e se vestiu com as roupas normais. Puck tinha razão quando disse que estar em qualquer time esportivo da escola era uma grande vantagem. Desde que começou a treinar atletismo, não ficou mais popular. Em compensação, as pessoas não mais a importunavam como antes.

Quinn entrou no vestiário nesse meio tempo. Correu para a pia lavar o rosto. Rachel caminhou até os espelhos, ao lado de Quinn. Movimento casual. Ela queria pentear os cabelos. Foi quando reparou na colega de coral.

"O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?" Ficou assustada ao ver o lábio cortado e a bochecha roxa, como se tivesse levado um tapa fortíssimo. Ou uma série deles. Só então percebeu no quanto o lado do rosto da colega estava mais alto.

"Não é da sua conta!" Quinn se transfigurou em pavor quando percebeu que água retirou um pouco da maquiagem que ela estava usando como disfarce. Depois os olhos se enraiveceram.

"Desculpe, eu não..." Rachel abaixou a cabeça.

"Não queria o quê, anã?" Quinn avançou sobre o espaço pessoal de Rachel "Inventar historinhas nessa sua cabeça oca para me humilhar?" Quinn falava alto sem ao menos sentir o próprio descontrole. "Deve ser uma ótima oportunidade para você!"

"Quinn eu não..."

"Não minta!"

E veio o tapa que Rachel recebeu de graça. Não foi o primeiro da vida dela, mas foi o primeiro que recebeu por se preocupar e querer ser gentil com alguém. Daí a sua confusão não apenas com o golpe, mas também quando se deu conta que Quinn ia para cima dela como se estivesse disposta a matá-la.

"Você sempre me humilha com palavras. Você sempre me humilha com o seu talento. Com sua atitude." Mais um tapa. "Me faz sentir como um lixo humano." E mais uma chuva deles. "Eu te odeio, Rachel Berry! Eu odeio o que você me faz sentir! Por que você não desaparece da minha vida?"

Tudo que Rachel fazia era tentar se defender. Quinn a havia encurralado contra a parede e a saída não estava clara. Procurou proteger a cabeça e o rosto com os braços. Rachel implorava para Quinn parar, mas tudo que ouvia como respostas eram incoerências. Sentiu o joelho de Quinn colidindo contra o estômago. Perdeu o fôlego e as penas fraquejaram. Depois o contato cessou.

"Me solta!" Quinn foi empurrada por Santana, que já se encontrava entre a capitã das cheerios e Rachel. "Santana, sai da minha frente."

"Mais um passo e você vai pro chão, Fabray!" Santana alertou.

Quinn não ouviu. Em três movimentos encontrou-se com o rosto pressionado no chão e sentiu uma dor violenta pela entorse do braço. Gritou.

"Presta atenção, Fabray. Eu vou te deixar sair. Então você vai procurar atacar outra pessoa em outro lugar, ok? Não me importo. Mas você vai esquecer Berry por um tempo pelo bem da sua saúde mental."

Quinn gritou e Santana a libertou. Ela ajeitou o uniforme, arrumou o rabo de cavalo e saiu. Santana esperou o barulho do bater da porta antes de se voltar a Rachel ainda sentada no chão.

"Você está bem?" Analisou os estragos na comandada.

"Eu não fiz nada. Ela começou a me atacar..."

"Eu sei, eu sei! Quinn anda meio fora de si."

"O rosto dela estava roxo, San. Como se alguém tivesse batido nela. Acho que ela veio retocar a maquiagem ou coisa assim."

"Roxo, hum?" Rachel acenou para confirmar. Santana sentou-se ao lado da colega e franziu a testa do jeito que sempre fazia quando estava processando informações para formular a uma teoria ou chegar a uma conclusão.

"Acha que ela está com problemas em casa ou algo do tipo?"

"Russell Fabray batendo na filha? Eu não me surpreenderia. O que sei é que para ela te atacar com tanta fúria significa que está no limite."

"E o que vai fazer?" Rachel ficou curiosa.

"Você vai descobrir em breve. Por hora, Rachel Berry, digo que você conseguiu."

"Consegui o quê?"

"Você precisa se defender sozinha..."

"Quer dizer que..."

"Vou te ensinar técnicas de autodefesa somente, ok? Digo depois quando começaremos."

Santana levantou-se e estendeu a mão para que Rachel fizesse o mesmo. Apesar da dor, estava satisfeita. Conseguiu reverter uma das recusas da líder. E se Santana estava disposta a treiná-la pessoalmente, era provável que o aprofundamento de Rachel nos botões aconteceria em breve.

"Fique fora de confusão." Santana alertou e virou as costas, mas antes que saísse do campo de visão de Rachel, virou-se para um último aviso. "Sobre você fazer o próximo solo... pode esquecer. Eu vou mostrar ao Schuester porque mereço ser a próxima solista."

"Manda ver." Rachel sorriu de leve.

Depois voltou a franzir a testa, quando Santana já havia saído. Quinn Fabray tinha uma mão pesada. E que péssima forma de descobrir tal particularidade.

...

Quinn tinha o hábito de estacionar o carro em uma vaga afastada do edifício da escola. Era um lugar relativamente mais privado que ficava de frente para o campo de futebol. Ao passo que cada aluno com carro (e esses não eram muitos) preferiam o caminho mais curto, Quinn era do tipo que gostava da privacidade. Estacionar o carro naquele lugar lhe garantia mais privacidade para, entre outras coisas, chorar. Ela tinha muitas razões para tal. Assim, depois da briga com Rachel, ela correu para o carro sem se importar com as aulas do dia. Fechou a porta, ligou o som e começou a chorar contra o volante.

"Dirija para o parque." Santana abriu a porta do carro e entrou sem ser convidada.

"Santana... sai daqui ou eu juro..." Quinn disse ameaçadoramente.

"Yada, yada, yada. Eu não ligo. Apenas faça o que eu mandei. A não ser que você queira ganhar uma surra aqui mesmo."

Quinn parou de chorar de tão atônita que ficou com a atitude da colega. Por todos os anos de high school, Santana sempre foi a garota mesquinha e, de certa forma, vulgar, que ficava ao lado dela como uma ótima cão de guarda. Nunca questionava Quinn, obedecia como uma boa subordinada, não a traia. Como pagamento, Quinn permitiu que Santana participasse do seu grupo social, mesmo sendo uma garota pobre: achava que estava sendo gentil, que fazia caridade.

"Você quer ter essa conversa aqui? Por mim tudo bem!" Santana continuou a falar firme, com leve tom cínico. "Pensei que talvez uma pequena caminhada te ajudasse a acalmar e, talvez – e digo, talvez mesmo –, a gente possa falar a respeito do seu amante."

"O quê?" Quinn reagiu com perplexidade.

"Não foi o seu amante que te fez de saco de pancada? Então só pode ter sido o seu pai. O que fez, Fabray? Recusou abrir as pernas? Não foi convincente suficiente ao fingir o orgasmo para ajudar o seu pai a conseguir as alianças políticas que ele deseja dentro do partido?"

"Santana, eu juro..."

"Você quer ter essa conversa aqui? Juro que ter uma caminhada no parque é muito mais agradável. Escolha sua. De um jeito ou de outro, Fabray, estou aqui para te ajudar, não para te julgar. Claro que se você der uma de esperta comigo, prometo que vai acabar com hematomas muito piores pelo seu corpo. Mas como eu penso que você vai tomar a decisão correta, ficaremos muito bem."

Quinn, ainda pasma com a atitude de Santana, apenas ligou o carro.


	7. Chapter 7

Quando Rachel recebeu o recado de Santana que as aulas de defesa pessoal teriam início, a primeira coisa que veio a mente quando soube do endereço é que a líder havia perdido a cabeça. Esperava ir a uma sede dos botões, à casa de alguém ou até mesmo a algum lugar obscuro em que ninguém pudesse testemunhar. Mas em uma das academias mais exclusivas da cidade situada em uma das áreas nobres? Como aprendera a confiar a vida em Santana, decidiu cumprir o compromisso apesar daquela academia ser um local assustador para uma garota como ela, que não pertencia àquele lugar. Pegou um ônibus e desceu na parada mais próxima do local. Não havia uma linha de ônibus que circulasse por todo bairro nobre porque, aparentemente, ricos não andavam de transporte público. Ainda bem que a academia ficava em um centro comercial no quarteirão seguinte à descida mais próxima. O caminho em si não era desconhecido. Rachel já havia o feito várias vezes para trabalhar nas festas de famílias como a dos Fabray, e nas vezes que foi à casa dos Pierce.

Olhou a fachada usual da academia. Paredes externas brancas e verdes, grandes vidros, a visão do amplo espaço da sala de aparelhos que fica nítida para quem está do lado de fora. As pessoas que entravam e saiam com roupas apropriadas e toalhinhas. Rachel olhou para si: ela só tinha o uniforme de educação física da escola: o mesmo que ela usava nos treinamentos de atletismo. A julgar pelo olhar de desprezo de uma das garotas que ela cruzou, o uniforme não era uma rouba que iria causar uma boa impressão. Não que ela ligasse, mas havia momentos em que os olhares de julgamento pesavam, em especial aqueles que denunciavam as distâncias sociais. Na igreja as pessoas diziam que todos são iguais perante Deus, mas do lado de fora da porta do templo a coisa era bem diferente.

"Gostaria de falar com Santana Lopez, por favor. Nós marcamos um horário..." Disse tímida a recepcionista: uma garota negra e magricela muito bem vestida com as roupas da própria academia. Dessas em que o logo fica bem estampado, como de uma marca famosa.

"Seu nome?

"Rachel Berry." A moça conferiu num bilhete escrito a mão.

"San deixou o recado de que você viria. Pode entrar." A moça disse com um sorriso, mostrando simplicidade de quem não pertencia àquele mundo. Só trabalhava nele. Era um sentimento que Rachel conhecia muito bem. "Meu nome é Bianca." A moça sorriu enquanto pediu para que Rachel a acompanhasse no interior do estabelecimento. "Pode gritar por mim se Santana for má contigo. Ela é má com muita gente. Mesmo com quem não merece."

Rachel conhecia esse lado muito bem para saber que era a mais pura verdade. Subiram as escadas onde a academia se dividia em algumas salas. Havia uma sessão de pilates em andamento em uma delas. Noutra, um pequeno grupo de quatro alunas mais o professor faziam alguma dessas atividades aeróbicas da moda. E ainda tinha a sala de musculação que não estava cheia. Talvez fosse pelo horário de trabalho. Santana estava na sala que tinha um tatame, vestida numa camisa de malha preta e calça branca de artes marciais. Bianca deu dois toques na porta antes de abrir sem cerimônia acompanhada de uma impressionada Rachel.

"Sua encomenda, San. Ela parece ser uma boa garota... não a maltrate."

"Eu sou uma lady!" Santana respondeu com falsa surpresa pela insinuação. "A bitch deste lugar é você."

"Vai nessa!" Bianca sorriu antes de virar as costas e sair.

Rachel encarou Santana como se ela fosse uma alienígena, ainda com os pés grudados no espaço ao lado da porta, impressionada demais para conseguir se mexer.

"Eu sei que o que você faz na parte do tempo em que não está na escola ou conosco é um mistério para nós... ou para mim em particular... mas eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse freqüentar um lugar desses, considerando que a sua residência fica exatamente no lado oposto da cidade onde mora pessoas que só sonham em ter um pouco do poder aquisitivo dos freqüentadores desta mesmíssima academia."

"Quer respirar, anã?" Santana levou as mãos à cintura.

"Até aqui serei anã?!" Disse com falsa indignação. Santana seria capaz de chamá-la de qualquer apelido degradante até mesmo num evento oficial. Ou isso ou Berry.

"No dia em que você crescer cinco centímetros, eu paro de te chamar de anã." Santana sorriu discretamente. Sabia que suas implicâncias por vezes eram engraçadas. Ela se aproximou da comandada, cumprimentando o tatame no processo, antes de ir até Rachel. "Quero que saiba que nada disso aqui tem a ver oficialmente com botões. Ok? Aqui é entre eu e você e isso precisa ficar bem claro." Rachel acenou positivo. "Eu vou te treinar por você ser você. Simples assim. Não quero te ver apanhando na rua."

"Quanto a isso, eu sou grata. Só não entendi até agora porque aqui? Eu nem sabia que você frequentava essa academia. Não que isso seja ruim, mas é que estou surpresa... é isso."

"Acho que posso contar uma historinha antes de trabalhar." Santana sorriu. "Quando eu era criança, eu fiz parte de um projeto social do mestre Marcus, que é um dos sócios desse lugar. Ele dava aulas de taekwondo para a molecada do meu bairro. Eu tinha uns sete anos quando comecei a fazer as aulas. Meu pai achou que era uma ótima opção para me fazer gastar um pouco de energia: eu era pequena e magrela, mas podia escalar a casa e ainda pular no telhado do vizinho. Minha mãe ficava louca, bom, você a conhece. Então eu comecei a fazer as aulas e logo me destaquei. Acontece que o mestre Marcus é um botão..."

"Foi assim que você entrou?"

"Basicamente. Mestre Marcus viu potencial e eu passei a treinar mais coisas do que taekwondo... mas isso é outra história. Bom, o projeto social foi encerrado lá no meu bairro, mas ele continua aqui até hoje. Uma vez por semana a molecada dessas áreas mais pobres vem aqui e se diverte, sabe? E sou eu quem dá as aulas na maioria das vezes."

"Isso é um trabalho botão?"

"Não. Quer dizer, ideologicamente pode-se dizer que sim, mas não é algo oficial, entende? Isso não é uma peneira para recrutamento. É algo para ajudar, para dar uma atividade para essa gurizada. A molecada se diverte aqui e eu me divirto com eles. É esse o propósito."

"Por que nunca disse nada?"

"Nunca me ocorreu."

"Seus pais também nunca comentaram."

"Acho que também nunca ocorreu a eles. De qualquer forma, não que seja um segredo, mas isso não é uma informação muito sexy, especialmente na escola."

"Simples assim?" Perguntou admirada em como uma informação assim possa passar batido.

"Simples assim!" Santana pegou a sacola de Rachel e a jogou contra o peito da colega sem muita gentileza. "Vou te mostrar onde é o vestiário. Não temos muito tempo de sobra."

"E você pode ensinar outras pessoas aqui?"

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes, além das crianças, claro. Mas tenho certeza que não há problema algum. Nós vamos trabalhar num horário em que essa sala vai estar vazia e Marcus não vai me negar dar um passe livre a outra pessoa. Especialmente alguém que conversa com botões."

"Quer dizer que você além de tudo ainda será a minha mestre?" Rachel deu um sorrisinho.

"Tecnicamente só posso ser chamada de instrutora. É o que meu grau Dan significa."

"Você é cheia de surpresas, San."

"Estamos perdendo tempo com tantas perguntas. Daqui a 45 minutos a turma de garotos vai chegar."

Rachel trocou-se rapidamente. A hora já avançada não permitiu que Santana se dedicasse melhor a comandada e tudo que fez foi ensinar alguns exercícios de queda e de rolamento. A cantora tentou reclamar, achando que aquilo era menos do que ela poderia assimilar. Afinal, ela já treinava queda no colchão no atletismo três vezes por semana. Mas Rachel ainda não entendia certos preceitos das artes, que antes de dar um soco que fosse, era preciso saber cair. A garotada chegou. Quatro meninas e seis garotos entre sete e onze anos. Todos com muita energia para gastar. Dois já tinham faixa amarela e um na verde, o que indicava que estavam no projeto há algum tempo. Enquanto Rachel ficou num canto do tatame treinando quedas e rolamentos, ficou vermelha em constrangimento quando o garoto da faixa verde, o mais velho da turminha, começou a corrigi-la com paciência e polidez. Não era uma desonra. Nas artes marciais, o que conta é o grau e não a idade. Rachel não tinha sequer um dobok, o uniforme do taekwondo, o que significava que ela estava abaixo de um faixa-branca.

No final da aula, os meninos tinham uma pequena recreação. De 15 minutos a meia hora que era o tempo da turma dos garotos que pagavam a mensalidade começarem a aparecer, assim como o professor responsável. Rachel ficou admirada em ver Santana brincando com a molecada com um sorriso largo e fácil no rosto. Um que era raro de se ver. Achava que só Brittany fosse capaz de arrancar um daqueles da líder. O coração de Rachel quase derreteu ao ver a cena, então ela sacudiu a cabeça quando se pegou admirando demais. Ter uma queda por Santana seria estranho e complicado em vários sentidos. Era melhor sequer pensar nisso.

"Vamos?" Santana disse após trocar de roupa no vestiário. Estava de volta ao normal figurino de adolescente sexy e chique que ela vestia sempre quando não estava de uniforme de cheerio. Colocou a jaqueta de couro e ofereceu um capacete a Rachel.

"Você vai me dar carona? Na sua moto?"

"Qual o problema?"

"Como eu vou explicar isso em casa? Puck pensa que se você chegar a menos de um metro de distância de mim, você seria capaz de arrancar a minha cabeça e fazer churrasquinho das minhas partes macias. Ele pode desconfiar."

"Isso não é tão importante."

"Desde quando? Logo você que instituiu a política de que os botões não podem andar todos num mesmo grupo na escola?"

"Isso já não é mais tão importante, é o que quero dizer. Não é que você seja uma completa estranha para mim aos olhos de outras pessoas. Estamos juntas no coral e podemos ser aliadas de vez em quando."

"Então você vai me deixar em casa?"

"Ou eu posso te deixar na entrada da sua rua e seguir o meu caminho com um desvio a menos." Santana piscou e jogou um capacete para Rachel.

Claro que com Santana nada era tão simples. Rachel Precisou carregar nas costas a mochila da líder e ainda segurar as próprias coisas com um braço enquanto com o outro ela agarrava a cintura de Santana como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Não é que ela tivesse medo de motos, mas as que ela estava habituada a pegar carona de vez em quando, leia-se a mobilete de Sam, era bem mais devagar, sobretudo com duas pessoas.

Santana deixou Rachel na entrada da rua em que morava. A líder decidiu que era melhor evitar questionamentos e um camisa marrom em desenvolvimento. Entregou a mochila e devolveu o capacete, que Santana logo prendeu no lugar apropriado. Ela acenou e arrancou com a moto.

Rachel estava ainda admirada por conhecer um pouco mais da história da líder. Santana era tão fechada, mesmo para os aliados, que Rachel julgava ser impossível arrancar qualquer informação, mesmo que não fosse um segredo. Isso aguçava ainda mais a curiosidade que sentia. Queria saber por que Santana decidiu treiná-la só depois que ela apanhou de Quinn e mesmo se algum outro integrante conhecia este outro lado. Tinha desejo de saber tantas outras coisas a respeito dos botões, do grupo, da líder. Entendia, por outro lado, que tinha de ter paciência ou ficaria com nada.

Entrou em casa. Natalie correu para abraçá-la animada por ter sido escolhida a atriz principal de uma peça infantil que faria na escola. Ficou feliz pela menina, do qual era simpática.

"Senhora Spencer deixou um recado para você." Anna informou. "Parece que ela quer te pagar por aulas de reforço."

"Ótimo!" Rachel agradeceu. "Aulas particulares dão os melhores trocados."

"Faz umas três semanas que você arruma nada." Anna disse áspera.

"Quase isso." Rachel procurou controlar o tom de voz diante da sutil cobrança da tutora. "Nem sempre a gente consegue trabalhos seguidos."

"Ainda assim, você vive chegando tarde em casa, ou nem dorme aqui."

"É que fiquei um pouco mais tempo com Kurt e meus amigos..."

"Você sabe que eu não me importo de você passar as noites com esse seu namoradinho, Rachel. Mas tudo tem um limite. Não vai dar certo se você só se divertir e não ajudar com as coisas daqui de casa."

"Eu não deixo de fazer as coisas aqui, e sempre contribuo quando posso." Rachel disse firme, ainda que num tom baixo e respeitoso. A vontade era de jogar na cara de Anna que o dinheiro a mais no orçamento que ela recebia do governo era único e exclusivamente por causa dela. Era a compensação pelo ato de 'altruísta' em receber órfãos em casa.

"Não gosto disso... algo me diz que você está se metendo em encrenca."

"Eu nunca trouxe um problema que fosse para cá, Anna. Nem reclamações de escola, nada!" Rachel ensaiou uma reação mais forte.

"É só um aviso, Rachel. Sei que é responsável o suficiente e te dou toda liberdade que precisa. Só não traga confusão para dentro desta casa..." Ao ver o rosto firme da menina, Anna ponderou. "Desculpe... as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais difíceis, o dinheiro está cada vez mais curto e para piorar, Noah está com essa ideia de se alistar."

"Você não gostaria que ele entrasse para as forças de segurança?"

"Eu não gostaria que ele se machucasse. É só isso."

Rachel entendeu o que estava por trás do súbito ataque de preocupação da matriarca e relaxou o corpo. Ela se ofereceu para ajudar na limpeza, mas não antes de retornar a ligação e marcar a aula particular que lhe renderia um bom trocado. O saldo do dia foi positivo, até inspirador, mas o cansaço tomou conta do corpo. Ela só precisava de um banho e cama.

...

Santana e Rachel se conheceram aos 12 anos. Foi o então senador Pierce, pai de Brittany, quem as apresentou. Rachel se tornou um botão alguns meses depois. Mas os primeiros que viriam a se tornar botões que Rachel conheceu foram Matt e Kurt, isso bem antes de Santana. Os pais de Rachel frequentavam a cafeteria dos Ruttherford e Matt sempre estava por ali. Os dois nunca foram exatamente amigos, mas eram simpáticos um ao outro. Ela conheceu Kurt aos nove anos quando os dois estudaram canto com a mesma professora, Mrs. Blanche, numa época que o líder comunitário Burt Hummel sequer sonhava em conhecer Carole Hudson.

Quanto aos demais, eles se conheceram na escola. Rachel e Sam não se falavam, até o dia em que ele, já no time de futebol, foi a casa dos Puckerman para fazer um trabalho de escola. Mas como Puck não era um interessado academicamente falando, a parceria do projeto recebeu uma terceira pessoa que teve o nome ocultado: Rachel Berry. Foi quando Sam e Rachel se tornaram amigos: fazendo um trabalho de geografia juntos, mesmo que ela tivesse nada a ver com aquilo.

Tina Chang, boa observadora que era, dizia que Rachel e Sam tinham boa química. Ninguém deu importância. Pudera: Rachel nunca disfarçou a paixonite por Finn Hudson, além disso, ela passou a atuar como namorada de Kurt Hummel. Sam Evans ficou de lado nessa história. Não que ele pensasse de Rachel de forma romântica. Sempre a considerou uma grande amiga, o que realmente ela era. A entrada de Sam para os Botões fez com que eles se aproximassem mais.

Na escola, a primeira coisa que Sam fez ao ver Rachel foi dar um abraço de bom dia, que ela correspondeu prontamente nos primeiros cinco segundos, até perceber os olhares desconfiados de Finn e Puck. Foi quando caiu em si: ela ainda era namorada de alguém e as pessoas poderiam começar a falar. Isso a fez quebrar o abraço e empurrar Sam de uma forma deliberada.

"O que foi?" Sam ficou confuso.

"Converso contigo mais tarde..." Foi em direção a Kurt e o beijou com um pouco mais de entusiasmo do que eles costumavam encenar na escola.

"Isso tem a ver com o abraço que você recebeu de alguém que não é seu namorado?" Kurt sorriu e Rachel franziu a testa. "Mercedes me ligou duas vezes ontem para me dizer uma mensagem enigmática de que eu deveria abrir os olhos contigo. Aparentemente ela viu você e Sam andando juntos pelo parque enquanto comiam um saco de pipoca."

"Desculpe por essa..." Rachel disse baixinho enquanto os dois andavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores.

"O que é um namoro sem alguma crise pública para entreter as outras pessoas? E depois..." Sussurrou no ouvido da amiga. "Acho que a nossa relação precisa de uma pitada de drama. Está muito sem-graça."

Neste meio tempo, as cheerios passam pelo falso casal e Brittany pisca para os dois. Santana, mais atrás, olha para Rachel e Kurt e depois direciona o olhar para Sam e balança a cabeça negativamente. Rachel sabia que, ao contrário de Kurt, Santana odiava ceninhas na escola porque era contra chamar atenção dos outros para os botões. Por isso se escondia como coadjuvante de Quinn Fabray, mesmo sabendo que era uma líder natural. Um triângulo amoroso, mesmo que falso, não era algo que aprovaria.

Rachel e Kurt, por sua vez, pareciam se divertir com a possibilidade de representar um drama na escola: logo os dois que ambicionavam ser atores. Mas os sorrisos cessaram quando Quinn apareceu no corredor da escola em direção ao armário em que guardava os livros. A pesada maquiagem mal disfarçava o hematoma no rosto, e a echarpe era um acessório estranho para um dia de calor. Quinn, sabendo que os olhos repousavam sobre ela, decidiu se controlar e agir como realiza que sabia que era: pelo menos naquele mundinho escolar. Pegou os livros no armário e passou pelos colegas de coral com o nariz empinado, como se eles não existissem.

"Ficou sabendo de algo sobre Quinn?" Rachel perguntou discretamente a Kurt.

"Santana não soltou uma vírgula a respeito, mas eu tenho outras fontes. Tina disse, que Mercedes disse, que Brittany disse, que uma cheerio disse, que Quinn está de caso com um homem mais velho de mão muito pesada."

"Será?"

"Não duvido de nada neste mundo. Eu ouvi, assim pelos corredores lá de casa, que Finn vai terminar com ela."

"Por quê?"

"Isso é uma pergunta, Rach? As fofocas circulam e Finn não é surdo, nem tão ingênuo quanto aparenta."

"Eu sei, é que..." Rachel fez uma pequena pausa ao ver Quinn ao longe. "Estou mesmo com pena dela. Ninguém merece passar por isso."

"Vai lá consolar ela, então!" Kurt desafiou.

"Eu até que estaria disposta a dar uma palavra amiga a Quinn, mas receio que ela não receberia isso muito bem."

"Ainda mais se Finn terminar com ela hoje, como vinha prometendo."

"Se os boatos forem mesmo verdade, acho que esse é o menor dos problemas dela."

"Verdade... bom, hora de ir a aula, amor."

Kurt deu um beijo de leve no rosto da pseudo-namorada e entrou para assistir a primeira classe. A sala de Rachel ficava duas portas adiante. Mas ela parou no corredor por um instante. Finn conversava alguma coisa com Puck na porta de uma sala de aula, Mercedes passou pela diva e a chamou para entrar logo em classe junto com Artie, Mike e Tina. Os alunos já se acomodavam e por último entrou Quinn que se sentou no fundo da sala. Rachel evitou olhar para a garota, até porque se tentasse, sabia que Quinn estaria pronta para dizer qualquer insulto. Algo que, diferente dos xingamentos vazios de Santana, seriam ditos para tentar ferir de verdade. Rachel havia chegado a conclusão de que, seja lá qual fosse a razão, Quinn era só uma pobre garota que precisava desesperadamente de ajuda. Mas ela não sabia como poderia se aproximar de uma pessoa que, aparentemente, a desprezava. Achou, por fim, que prestar atenção na aula e não pensar em Quinn era o melhor negócio. Uma pena, para a própria Rachel, que, no decorrer das explicações entediantes do professor, ela não conseguia evitar olhar discretamente para trás para conferir se a colega de coral estava bem.


	8. Chapter 8

"Eu não sabia que a gente fazia esse tipo de coisa." Sam franziu a testa, em especial quando os outros botões do círculo começaram a sorrir.

"Você acha mesmo que entrou para a sociedade para fazer nada?" Matt desdenhou. Estava em pé ao lado de Santana numa postura clara de que havia se tornado o segundo no comando.

"Não, mas... isso não seria serviço de entregadores ou algo do tipo?" Sam olhou mais uma vez para os cinco convites que tinha em mãos.

"Sam..." Rachel deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do amigo. "Nós somos os entregadores! Os botões mais rasos do sistema."

"Então por que Brittany não está conosco?"

"Ela confunde os endereços e é capaz de se perder na cidade." Santana disse simples e séria. "Como sempre, os endereços foram distribuídos de acordo com a proximidade da casa de cada um, assim não fica pesado. O esquema é o mesmo: nada de caixas de correios. A encomenda é entregue em mãos, de preferência diretamente ao dono do convite. Alguma dúvida?" Olhou para os comandados. Todos pareciam tranqüilos, visto que não era a primeira vez. Sam ainda parecia ter dúvidas, o que era a natural sendo a primeira vez do rapaz. Santana era experiente o bastante para perceber essas nuances nos olhos do rapaz, mas não iria dar qualquer atenção especial, por isso deixou as coisas fluírem. "No mais, assim que completarem, mensagem!" Balançou o celular.

O grupo foi se dispersando aos poucos. Blaine e Kurt se beijaram rapidamente antes de saírem para executar a tarefa. Sam foi conversar com Santana e voltou com o capacete extra em mãos, então o entregou pra Rachel.

"Você é a única que está à pé."

"Não precisa, Sam..."

"Deixa de bobagem. A gente vai mais rápido assim."

"Nesse caso, sou eu quem irá mais rápido. Você terá é trabalho extra." Ela lutou para não sorrir diante da gentileza.

"Isso é comigo." Ele sorriu e depois franziu a testa. "Sempre teremos de fazer entregas como esses convites ou coisas mais sérias?"

"Entregas de convites é coisa corriqueira. Isso aqui deve ser só mais uma dessas recepções em que os botões graúdos celebram ao mesmo tempo em que conspiram com um copo de whisky em mãos. Agora quando temos uma missão mais séria, aí tudo é diferente."

"Como o quê, por exemplo?"

"Naquela festa na casa do Mike? Lembra daquele breve apagão?"

"Não lembro direito... acho que não prestei tanta atenção ou dei importância. O que foi?"

"Sabe aquela lista que Santana te deu sobre os dedos-duros?" Sam acenou. Ele ficou chocado quando soube que Puck era um deles. "Ela conseguiu essa lista quando invadiu o escritório do pai do Mike, que é um aliciador. Seban cortou a energia e hackeou as câmeras de segurança. Santana invadiu o escritório com o apoio de Blaine e o resto de nós ficou atento a movimentação na festa."

"Sério?" Rachel acenou com convicção.

"E teve aquela vez que precisamos resgatar um dos nossos e invadimos um cativeiro com balas até nos dentes." Desta vez, Sam arregalou os olhos e Rachel disparou a rir com a expressão perplexa.

"Você está mentindo!"

"Mas a missão de resgate existiu." Rachel sorriu. "Kurt e Blaine saíram num fim de semana para namorar em paz na cabana de verão do sr. Anderson. Só que o pai dele apareceu por lá e Blaine disse que estaria com a namorada. Kurt precisou ficar escondido enquanto Santana e Matt correram para lá. Blaine fez todo o possível para enrolar o pai dele até Santana aparecer toda sorridente, posando de namorada, enquanto Matt tirava Kurt de lá. Deve ter sido hilário porque Matt se rola de rir toda vez que lembra dessa história. Desde então, Santana precisa ir na casa dos Anderson de vez em quando para ser a beard de Blaine."

"Essa foi boa, mas eu não imagino você convivendo com esse tipo de perigo."

"Nem é tanto assim. Acredite em mim. Se esses convites tivessem algo comprometedor, seriam entregues de outra forma. Ninguém trabalha em algo que não conseguiria fazer."

Rachel vestiu o capacete e deu um tapa de leve no ombro do colega. Ela carregaria a mochila com os convites e ele dirigiria. Quando pararam na primeira casa, Rachel fez questão para que Sam fosse até a porta entregar o convite. Quem atendeu foi uma mulher não muito simpática. Identificou-se como irmã do nome pronunciado e recolheu a carta. Isso deixou Sam ansioso, com medo da moça não cumprir com a palavra. Rachel tratou de tranqüilizá-lo. Não era uma regra, mas em geral as famílias eram ignorantes das atividades subversivas dos integrantes dos Botões. Muitos deles moravam sozinhos, inclusive. A família Pierce, em que três dos quatro integrantes pertenciam à sociedade, era uma raridade. Por isso Rachel aconselhou o amigo a relaxar. Era um convite de um mero evento social e para uma pessoa de idade não entregar a carta ao dono, só mesmo estando muito amargurada. E faria, no máximo, o dono do convite perder uma festa.

Sam e Rachel decidiram por alternar as entregas na hora de ir até a porta. Estavam achando divertido fazer a atividade na companhia um do outro. Sam começou a formular pequenos comentários engraçados sobre as pessoas ou algum detalhe diferente que ele via dentro da casa. Rachel, competitiva como era, passou a fazer verdadeiras teorias.

"Eu juro que aquele moço freqüenta o brechó em que Kurt vende as roupas mais velhas. Aquele casaco xadrez marrom com gola de tecido liso era uma peça exclusiva que pertencia ao guarda-roupa de Kurt, disso eu tenho certeza." Rachel gesticulava como se tivesse dizendo algo extraordinário.

"E você por um acaso conhece o guarda-roupa de Kurt?"

"Está brincando? Quando a gente começou essa nossa encenação, ele me chamou para ir a casa dele e passou duas horas tentando me convencer a trocar o meu vestuário. Só que em vez de mostrar como outras roupas ficariam em mim, ele preferiu dizer como as minhas não combinavam com as dele."

"Não combinam mesmo. Até eu que não ligo para isso, percebo." Sam gargalhou antes de empurrar o capacete cabeça abaixo. Rachel não gostou da insinuação. Resmungou e colocou o capacete. Depois, balançou a cabeça, levando tudo na esportiva.

Faltavam três convites e os dois já avançavam na área residencial dos Puckerman quando uma patrulha fechou a mobilete e os forçou a frear. Os corações dos dois adolescentes dispararam, mas Rachel procurou manter um pouco mais de calma. Ela já tinha vivenciado coisas piores, afinal.

"O que vocês estão entregando? O agente um cuspiu a pergunta.

"São apenas convites, senhor!" Rachel disse em tom baixo, cauteloso e procurou tirar a mochila das costas em movimentos lentos.

"Convites de quê?" O agente dois arrancou a mochila das costas da menina. Abriu o zíper com brutalidade e jogou o conteúdo no chão.

"Isso é realmente necessário?" Sam levou um tapa de advertência no rosto do agente dois, que naquela altura parecia ser o mais afetado.

"Fica caladinho aí, meu irmão. Os dois saiam da moto e se afastem." Cuspiu de novo o agente um.

Rachel e Sam deixaram os cacetes no chão e se afastaram três passos enquanto observavam perplexos os agentes vasculharem o conteúdo. O agente dois abriu um dos convites, leu, achou nada de interessante. Dizia ali que só se tratava de um jantar beneficente para celebrar um aniversário.

"Esse senhor Morris não podia entregar convites pelo correio como pessoas normais fazem?" O agente dois desdenhou ao ver que havia nada de comprometedor ou subversivo na mochila. Só coisas normais de garotos adolescentes. No caso, as coisas de Sam.

"Fica mais elegante entregar em mãos e estamos ganhando alguns trocados com o serviço." Rachel tentou explicar sem tremer a voz.

"É só a putinha que tem língua?" O agente dois latiu.

"Olha como fala dela!" Sam reagiu no segundo seguinte e cometeu o erro de avançar dois passos. O agente dois não hesitou em sacar o porrete e bater com a ponta no objeto na boca do estômago do garoto, que se curvou na hora.

Levantou o braço para bater nas costas de Sam já batido e o impacto foi doloroso. Uma, duas, três vezes. Rachel ficou paralisada com a violência gratuita. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos e se sentia mal por não reagir ao ver o amigo ser espancado. Quando o agente dois foi bater uma quarta vez, o agente um, que tinha jeito de ser mais ponderado, apesar de cuspir palavras, o impediu.

"Os garotos estão limpos e só estão ganhando uma grana... e o moleque aí já entendeu o recado." Disse com calma.

O agente dois acenou e recuou.

"Você devia cortar o cabelo e ser homem. E você até que é bonita, putinha." O agente dois apontou para Rachel. "Devia me dar um dia desses."

Pisou nos papéis espalhados pelo chão e chutou a mochila antes de entrar no carro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só então Rachel correu para acudir Sam. Ele vomitou e tentou esticar as costas devagar. Tentou suprimir os gritos de dor. A pele e a carne ardiam.

"Estou bem..." Disse sem fôlego. "Só me dá três segundos, ok?"

Rachel o ajudou a sentar na grama. Neste meio tempo, um homem negro, um dos donos do convite, se aproximou dos garotos.

"Esses caras estão cada vez mais folgados. Senhores de si." Começou a recolher as coisas espalhadas. "Isso tem de acabar!" O tom era raivoso e ressentido. "Bateram muito em você?"

"Eu vou sobreviver." Sam ainda estava ofegante. O homem entregou os papeis a Rachel e se ajoelhou para analisar as pancadas. "Tenta mexer os ombros." Sam obedeceu, ainda que tivesse doído um bocado. "Ótimo..." Articulou o braço do agora paciente.

"O senhor é médico?" Rachel o encarou e depois abaixou o rosto quando o moço fez o mesmo.

"A gente tem que aprender de tudo um pouco nessa vida. Infelizmente eu sei o que é levar uma pancada dessas nas costas." Continuou a articular o braço e o ombro de Sam. "Não creio que esteja quebrado, garoto... Vocês venham até a minha casa que eu passo um spray analgésico para ajudar."

Rachel acenou. Ela colocou os papéis na mochila e a colocou nas costas. Depois colocou um capacete pendurado em cada lado do guidão enquanto o homem ajudou Sam a se levantar e a caminhar. A casa ficava no começo da rua. Foi Sam quem foi a porta de George Peterson entregar o convite pessoalmente. Era uma residência bem arrumada, típica de alguém de classe média, com jardim florido, bem cuidado, paredes pintadas. A impressão acolhedora por fora se repetia no interior. George ajudou Sam a sentar-se no sofá e Rachel ficou ao lado do amigo o tempo inteiro.

"O troglodita até que tinha um ponto." Rachel forçou um sorriso.

"No quê?"

"Você precisa de um corte de cabelo."

"Gosto dele grande!"

"Ainda assim pode ter cabelo grande com um corte bonito." Sam passou a mão com delicadeza pelo rosto de Rachel e ela corou. Foi o tempo de George entrar na sala com o spray em mãos.

"Receio que isso seja culpa minha, garotos." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Tenho enfrentado pequenos incidentes desde que discuti com um promotor de justiça e levei a melhor." Sentou-se na mesinha de chá de madeira, ficando em frente a Sam. "Levante a camisa, garoto." Ordenou e Rachel ajudou o amigo. O remédio foi aplicado e o gelado trouxe uma sensação breve de alívio a Sam. "Pode levar o spray se quiser. Aplique de novo depois do banho. Então, direto para embaixo das cobertas."

Os dois adolescentes acenaram em entendimento.

"Obrigada senhor..." Rachel fez um esforço para se lembrar. Ela tinha visto o homem uma vez na casa dos Pierce, na noite em que ela cantou.

"George Peterson. E você é Rachel Berry, certo? A garota com o gogó de ouro!"

"Este é Samuel Evans."

"Prazer." Sam estendeu a mão direita, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Estava muito dolorido.

"O prazer é todo meu, garoto. Seja bem-vindo aos Botões."

"Como sabe que sou novo?"

"Porque é a primeira vez que te vejo e eu sou um excelente fisionomista... você foi recrutado por Lopez, certo?" Os dois acenaram. "Ela é uma jovem garota sem muito tato, mas com um bom julgamento de caráter, apesar de ser tão jovem. Se ela te escolheu, é porque você merece estar conosco."

"Obrigado." Sam forçou um sorriso.

"Vocês aceitam um chá? Água? Não creio que Samuel vá querer comer algo sólido por agora..."

"O senhor já fez muito por nós." Rachel sorriu fraco. Estava mesmo agradecida.

"Estamos no mesmo time! Precisamos nos ajudar nessas e em várias outras horas ou perderemos essa guerra."

"Esse regime está passando dos limites." Rachel disse com raiva.

"Queria colocar lenha nessa fogueira, Rachel, mas o regime não é o único responsável pela violência de seus agentes. Ajuda, com certeza, porque o Estado não pune. Neste caso, é individual a decisão de bancar um idiota brutamonte que conquista respeito pela pancada. E isso existe em qualquer lugar. Em democracias e em ditaduras. Basta ter um pouco de poder nas mãos. Eles poderiam ter abordado os dois, feito algumas perguntas e liberado. Simples. Agora se você quiser falar sobre leis de amordaças, violações de direitos humanos e decisões que só prejudicam a população e o país, como nós estamos sofrendo de fato, bom, aí é outra história. Aí posso acabar com esse governo com um discurso inflamado."

"Uma pena que discursos inflamados não derrubam governos." Sam lamentou.

"Não derrubam diretamente. Existem aqueles que pensam que as coisas só podem acontecer pela força, pela revolução. Eu não! Acredito que palavras e ações inteligentes articuladas é uma boa receita de mudança. Pode não ser tão rápida, mas é menos traumática."

"Há alas entre os Botões que defendem a força?" Rachel ficou interessada.

"Sempre haverá muitas alas dentro de um mesmo grupo, Rachel. E cada uma ganha mais ou menos força conforme a situação progride. Neste momento, posso dizer que existe um equilíbrio interessante e benéfico para os próprios Botões." George sorriu e olhou para o relógio. Eram quase oito horas da noite. "De quem é a mobilete?"

"Minha." Sam respondeu.

"Vocês moram perto um do outro?"

"Não muito... cinco quarteirões." Foi a vez de Rachel responder.

"Ok. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Rachel vai para casa com a lambreta... você sabe dirigir uma, certo?"

"Eu dirigi uma... uma vez..."

"Vai servir. É como andar de bicicleta. Então você leva a lambreta para casa. Diga à sua tutora que Sam emprestou porque não queria que você voltasse para casa à pé. A história de miolo você mesmo inventa. Tenho certeza que fará uma simples e convincente. Eu levo Sam para casa de carro e a história é contigo. Amanhã, na hora da escola, você o pega em casa, certo? Então? O que acham do plano?"

"Pode ser feito." Sam concordou prontamente.

"De acordo."

George pegou as chaves do carro e ajudou Rachel a erguer Sam. Pediu para ensaiar alguns passos "normais" para não preocupar os pais e deu mais alguns conselhos. George parecia mesmo ter larga experiência com situações parecidas e não escondia nada aos garotos. Antes de sair com a mobilete, Rachel franziu a testa e disse com a voz empostada para os homens ouvirem.

"Como o senhor sabe que eu estou com uma tutora e não com os meus pais?"

"Porque eu conheci Hiram e Leroy, e conheço a sua história." George respondeu com simplicidade.

Rachel acenou e deu a partida. O trajeto era curto, apenas três quarteirões, mesmo assim, a garota dirigiu tensa pela falta de experiência com o veículo e por tudo que se passou na última hora. Sabia que o incidente foi uma fatalidade, que foi ocasionado por um fato isolado, mas não era suficiente para deixar de sentir raiva do governo, da necessidade de haver botões, de toda situação da vida dela. Era nesses momentos que Rachel sentia vontade de ficar e chutar alguns traseiros. Anseio que só aumentava quando via a carranca no rosto de Puck ao perceber que ela havia chegado em casa com o veículo do companheiro de futebol americano e coral.

"Por um acaso você terminou com aquele seu namorado?" Rachel odiou o tom carregado de ironia.

"Desde quando você se importa?"

"Eu me importo contigo. Kurt pode ser um fresco, mas ele não é ruim e é irmão do Hudson. Mas eu tenho dúvidas quanto a Sam. Ele tem ideias muito liberais, Rach."

"Sam é um grande amigo meu e seu. É uma boa pessoa e essas coisas deveriam estar acima. E desde quando você se importa se alguém tem ou não ideias liberais? Nunca deu o menor valor a política antes."

"As pessoas crescem e começam a ver que existem coisas acima delas."

"Ainda assim, ter ideias diferentes não deveria ser razão para desgostar de um amigo. Se me dá licença..."

Passou por Puck e desceu as escadas rumo ao confortável porão. Ligou para Santana e digitou "falha". A resposta veio no minuto seguinte com uma voz muito preocupada do outro lado. Rachel não quis dar detalhes. Resumiu a história por alto e tratou de tranqüilizar a líder. Disse que contaria tudo no dia seguinte. Só então se sentiu livre para tomar um banho um pouco mais demorado que o normal. Vestiu o pijama e deitou-se. A barriga roncava de fome. Não se importou com o incômodo. Fechou os olhos e procurou dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana estava com cara amarrada e braços cruzados quando Rachel passou por ela no corredor da escola. Pela reação da líder, logo a cantora percebeu que o problema não era com ela. Ao contrário, Santana acenou como se quisesse passar confiança e força. Depois virou o rosto quando Sam apareceu com o olho roxo e andar robótico de quem estava sentindo dor.

"O que foi, Evans? Foi atropelado por um caminhão?" Finn, que estava ali próximo, perguntou.

"Isso não te interessa." Sam respondeu atravessado.

"O que aconteceu, cara?" Finn insistiu. "Nós temos jogo neste fim de semana e você aparece assim arrebentado? E por que Rachel chegou dirigindo a sua moto?"

A expressão de Finn era menos de preocupação com o companheiro de time e coral e mais de ciúmes. Ele havia se acostumado em receber todas as atenções e olhares afetuosos de Rachel, mesmo quando ela estava ao lado de Kurt. Agora era como se ele tivesse sido deixado de lado e a sensação era mais incômoda do que ele gostaria.

"Eu sofri um acidente, ok? Rachel me ajudou. É só isso."

"Que acidente?" Continuou inquisitivo.

"Eu caí da moto."

Um bom questionador iria identificar os buracos na história e certa falta de lógica, mas Puck e Finn não eram exatamente do tipo que investigava e flagravam mentiras nas entrelinhas. O que eles viam era uma garota comprometida ajudando outro cara que não era o namorado. Isso tinha cheiro de fofoca, o que era uma especialidade de Tina. Até a hora do intervalo para o almoço, todo mundo estava convencido de que existia um triangulo amoroso em andamento dentro do coral da escola. Isso fez com que Finn mandasse Kurt abrir o olho e este, para não se fazer de corno manso em frente aos machos alfa do colégio, fez uma cena em que pegou Rachel pelo braço e a puxou até uma sala vazia.

"Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Kurt disse alto.

"O quê?"

"Você e Sam."

"Não há nada entre eu e Sam."

"Tem certeza?"

"É claro que tenho!"

Então Kurt olhou para a porta e podia ver algumas penumbras passando ali por perto. Ele fez sinal para que uma Rachel ainda confusa pudesse entender as intenções dele. Então ela acenou e entrou no jogo.

"E o que você estava fazendo com aquela mobilete repugnante dele?"

"A verdade é que ele foi atropelado!" Rachel disse alto suficiente para que os ouvidos extras atrás da porta pudessem escutar. "E foi atropelado por um fardado, que correu sem prestar socorro. Um homem nos ajudou. Ele levou Sam para casa e eu fiquei com a mobilete dele."

"Oh!"

"É, Kurt, oh!" Rachel olhou para as penumbras na porta mais uma vez. "E tudo isso porque você me dispensou depois que eu deixei você gozar na minha boca. Eu fiquei puta de raiva e encontrei com Sam no Mocha. A gente conversou e foi isso. Quando ele estava saindo, foi quase atropelado por um carro e caiu! O moço ajudou a leva-lo pro hospital e eu fiquei com a mobilete."

"Oh, Rachel, me desculpe..." Kurt estava com vontade de rir com a encenação perfeita. "Desculpe, amor... mas você sabe que eu não estava num dia muito bom. Você me ajudou muito, ninguém chupa melhor do que você, mas eu precisava ficar só. Me perdoa?"

"Eu não sei, Kurt..."

Do lado de fora da porta estavam Tina, Mercedes e, surpreendentemente Finn. Ele podia se justificar dizendo que estava cuidando do irmão de consideração. Não era verdade: ele estava com ciúmes. Pensava que o irmão tinha uma vida sexual mito mais expressiva do que a dele (o que de fato tinha, mas não com Rachel), e isso o irritava. Quem era Kurt? E Rachel? Ele sequer gostava dela, mas se achava no direito de monopolizar os olhares e sorrisos da menina quando ninguém estava olhando. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Finn dizia a si mesmo que só não teve relações sexuais com a co-capitã do coral em respeito ao irmão. Porque estava convencido que bastaria estalar os dedos. Mas diante do novo cenário, com Sam cada vez mais próximo, ele não tinha mais tanta certeza, e isso o irritava profundamente.

"Acho que eles fizeram as pazes..." Tina sussurrou e foi surpreendida quando a porta abriu de repente revelando Rachel de mãos dadas com Kurt e expressões pouco amistosas.

Se Kurt queria ser ator, o palco psicológico montado naquela escola era um experimento e tanto. O diálogo encenado de improviso parece ter amenizado um pouco as fofocas, o que fez o ambiente nos ensaios do coral ficar menos hostil.

Depois do coral, alguns dos botões receberam uma mensagem eletrônica enviada pela líder. O que Rachel estranhou foi o local combinado: a pizzaria. Ela chegou ao depósito em companhia de Sam e Kurt, que não estava entendendo porque Santana chamaria para uma conversa num depósito empoeirado e com jeito de abandonado. Rachel tinha uma vaga ideia das intenções da líder.

"O que mais gosto sobre vocês é a pontualidade." O trio foi surpreendido pela líder, que entrou de supetão.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" Kurt questionou.

"Quero apresentar a vocês um lugar que é preciso ter méritos para conhecer. Hummel, você vem comigo e Sam vai com Rachel."

"O quê?" Os dois ficaram sem entender.

Foi quando Santana puxou Kurt e o forçou entrar por uma falsa porta dentro do depósito atrás da pizzaria. Pegou o botão metálico e o inseriu no painel, digitando a senha em seguida.

"Santana, o que..." Kurt emudeceu quando entendeu que aquilo era um elevador.

"Eu sempre digo que nos botões é preciso ter méritos. Acho que você e Sam tem o suficiente para conhecer aquilo que chamo de bat-caverna."

Quando o elevador disfarçado chegou ao destino, Kurt ficou maravilhado com o salão que estava diante dos seus olhos.

"Bem-vindo a sala comunal dos Botões." Santana disse ainda séria.

Dois minutos depois, era Rachel e Sam quem chegavam ao local e a reação do rapaz loiro e machucado foi semelhante a de Kurt. Rachel apenas observava.

"É aqui que são guardados livros que vocês não terão acesso em nenhuma biblioteca pública do país. Há uma coleção de discos, livros, filmes... produções que renderiam prisões se vocês tiverem de posse de um exemplar." Santana explicava enquanto os garotos olhavam fascinados para o acervo. "Apenas eu, Rachel e Matt temos acesso livre a esse lugar. É uma questão de hierarquia e segurança. Seban e Blaine já visitaram a sede. E agora vocês dois."

"Agora eu entendo aquela filosofia de livre pensamento dos botões." Sam pegou um exemplar de A Tale of Two Cities, de Charles Dickens, um livro de que só ouviu falar e que foi banido em uma das últimas listagens publicadas pelo governo. "Nós podemos levar esses livros para casa?"

"A versão digitalizada... sim." Santana explicou. "É só pegar um pendrive e levar para os técnicos. Eles vão verificar se está tudo limpo e copiar o arquivo do livro ou a música, até mesmo o filme. Você pode ler os livros físicos, pode folhear, você pode sentar naquela mesa e estudar um monte deles como se fosse fazer uma tese, mas esses não saem daqui."

"Isso é incrível, Santana!" Os olhos de Kurt brilhavam.

Aquela biblioteca tinha livros de filosofia, sociologia, ensaios políticos, obras literárias diversas, biografias, e também muitos livros de arte. Um deles, inclusive, era um catálogo com obras eróticas homossexuais de um artista do início do século que há muito foi banido.

"É como ver uma revista masculina para gays!" Kurt sorriu ao mostrar uma pintura para Rachel.

"Abaixa o mastro, Kurt!" Santana advertiu. "Vocês não têm livre acesso a isso aqui. Há muito chão para vocês conseguirem um botão metálico. Mas podem visitar de vez em quando. Agora que todos conhecem a sede, menos Brittany, eu posso até marcar reuniões aqui."

"Eu ia gostar!" Sam pegou o songbook de um grande guitarrista e depois colocou o disco para tocar. Abriu um sorriso imenso quando o som apurado e suave invadiu seus ouvidos.

"Sobre o incidente de hoje na escola..." Santana chamou o grupo para conversar no conjunto de sofás. "Eu gostei muito da solução que vocês mesmo deram. O teatro foi ótimo. Mas, pessoal, vamos ter cautela. Eu não quero que Puck e a turma dele encarne na gente por um motivo idiota. Os Botões garantem suporte jurídico a qualquer integrante, mesmo um botão raso, mas briga de gangue é outra história. Eu conversei com Puck hoje: é basicamente isso que ele quer: encontrar alguém para brigar. E Sam é um alvo." Voltou-se para o comandado. "Você sabe que terá o nosso suporte, mas tenha cuidado, amigo."

"Eu não vou abaixar a cabeça para esses caras, Santana. Eles eram meus amigos, mas eu não posso simplesmente colocar o rabo entre as pernas e aceitar só porque eles querem briga do nada. Senão, qual o sentido disso tudo?"

"Não se trata dos Botões, Sam. Trata-se de você! Nós protegemos uns aos outros, mas também precisamos ser um pouco mais racionais. Se eles baterem, bom, não somos Jesus Cristo para dar a outra face. Mas até chegar a esse ponto, vamos evitar a briga porque temos coisas mais importantes a fazer. Está entendido?"

"Mas San..."

"Está entendido?" Santana repetiu com mais autoridade na voz. Era tão intimidadora quando fazia isso que o jovem não pode fazer nada além de concordar.

Santana ainda tinha negócios a fazer. Enquanto Sam, Kurt e Rachel aproveitavam aquelas facilidades, ela foi até a sala de operações resolver pendências.

"Confesso que isso aqui é muito maior do que imaginei." Sam se aproximou de Rachel, que pegava um disco para ouvir. Ela encarou o amigo sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Todo botão passava por aquilo.

...

No dia seguinte, na escola, a fofoca era outra. Em vez de traição, alguns alunos especulavam que o caso do triangulo amoroso envolvia uma relação consensual a três, que Rachel mantinha dois relacionamentos. Como essas teorias surgiam era um mistério, mas era uma mostra clara do quanto a imaginação dos adolescentes poderia ser fértil. Santana e todos os botões daquele círculo achavam graça das fofocas, menos Rachel, que estava sendo chamada de nomes que pouco apreciava.

Para ficar longe da agitação optou por passar o primeiro horário livre na biblioteca. Era melhor ficar lá quieta do que ser pega pelo monitor por andar sem rumo aparente pelos corredores. No pequeno intervalo entre uma aula e outra, foi até o próprio armário selecionar o material para as próximas aulas. Os olhares estavam em cima dela e eram pesados. De repente ela virou a galinha da escola que fazia sexo oral no namorado em qualquer lugar com todos os requintes de vulgaridade possíveis. Como se muitas das meninas mais velhas não fizessem o mesmo ou pior. E a grande ironia disso tudo era que Rachel ainda era virgem aos 17 anos.

Procurou pensar em outras coisas, nas classes por exemplo, para melhor lidar com os falsos julgamentos. O armário de Mercedes ficava ao lado do dela, mas a colega não a cumprimentou. Já esperava por isso, afinal, Mercedes era uma puritana religiosa. Percebeu que a maioria dos integrantes do coral também começaram a olhar para ela diferente. Era como se ela tivesse voltado no ano de calouro do high school quando era desprezada por quase todo mundo. Toda história tinha mocinhos e vilões. Aos olhos dos amigos, ela era a vilã do momento. Antagonistas eram seres solitários. E líderes, e anti-heróis. Pelo menos não era dia de coral. Odiaria prolongar o incômodo de enfrentar as acusações silenciosas.

Na hora do almoço, se surpreendeu quando Santana sentou-se na mesma mesa em que ela e começou a comer a refeição em silêncio. Brittany sentou ao lado dela logo depois.

"O que estão fazendo?" Rachel sussurrou.

"Almoçando, Berry." Santana respondeu seca.

"Aqui?"

"Você tem algum problema com isso?"

Rachel silenciou-se e viu que muitos dos alunos estavam comentando. Santana e Brittany continuavam ali, comendo e ocasionalmente falando algo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Logo depois, Kurt e Sam sentaram ao lado da amiga e assim todos os botões daquela escola ficaram juntos em público pela primeira vez.

"Pessoal, eu agradeço, mas as pessoas vão falar ainda mais."

"Deixem que fale." Santana parecia ignorar os olhares. Continuou a comer o grelhado no palito em silêncio.

"Eu não comeria isso se fosse você." Brittany fez cara de nojo porque a namorada secreta degustava a carne com satisfação.

"Por quê?"

"Ouvi dizer que isso é carne de gato."

"O quê? Só por que a cozinheira é oriental? Isso é racismo, Britt."

"Alguns deles tem hábitos canibais!" Brittany protestou e Rachel segurou o riso. "Que eles comam grilos... eu mesma já comi alguns. Mas gatos e cachorros? Canibais sádicos!" Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha. Brittany sabia o que significava sadismo?

"Você? Com ela?" O grupo foi surpreendido por Quinn Fabray. "Vocês dever ter ficado muito amiguinhas desde que a defendeu naquele dia no banheiro."

"Fabray!" Santana fingiu que a caixinha de suco era mais interessante e tomou mais um gole do néctar de uva. "A mesa é para seis e há um lugar vago."

Quinn ergueu a cabeça e foi sentar-se com outras cheerios que odiava. Não foi apenas Quinn que olhou em direção à mesa como se o fato mais bizarro do mundo tivesse acontecendo naquele momento no refeitório de McKinley High. Santana Lopez e Rachel Berry sentando juntas sem discussões e insultos?

"Perdi alguma coisa?" Sam perguntou.

"Que cena do banheiro?" Kurt complementou.

"Quinn estava surtada dias atrás e Rachel teve o azar de aparecer. Foi só isso."

"Aquilo foi nada. Pior é esse experimento de espanto coletivo." Rachel disse com um pouco de acidez. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de atenção. Os olhares de admiração do palco, sim. Os de estranhamento: nem um pouco.

"Quem diria que éramos populares?" Sam começou a se divertir com a atenção.

"Popular eu sempre fui!" Santana continuou com o ar blasé.

"É verdade então?" Tina sentou-se excitada junto com o grupo. "Que vocês estão juntos numa relação a três?"

"Minha vida sexual não é da sua conta." Rachel esbravejou.

"Rachel e eu somos só amigos." Sam completou um pouco mais quieto.

"Impressionante! Nem mesmo saiu da escola e já concorre ao prêmio imprensa fofoqueira do ano. O futuro deste país está mesmo em boas mãos." Santana ironizou.

"Não estou aqui por causa do jornal. Eles são meus amigos." Tina indignou-se.

"Se você realmente for amiga deles, então demonstre um pouco de respeito. Senta aí, fique quieta e não julgue." Brittany esbravejou para surpresa de todos. Santana começou a aplaudir e Sam estendeu a mão para um high five com a colega botão.

"Eu não estou julgando." Tina se defendeu. "Foi Quinn quem inventou essa história e todo mundo foi na onda."

"Ah... por que isso não me surpreende!" Rachel ironizou de um jeito dramático, provocando algumas risadas dos demais.

"A garota em mesmo um problema contigo." Sam fez a observação.

"Não... Quinn tem um problema com ela mesma." Santana disse. Ela sabia muito mais sobre Quinn e sobre o que estava acontecendo na vida da colega, mas não queria e nem poderia comentar com os demais botões. Pelo menos, não naquele momento. "Mas deixa para lá."

O dia passou sem mais eventos significativos, o que não era ruim no caderno de Rachel e nem mesmo no dos outros botões. Santana e Rachel fizeram o treinamento semanal e a segunda passou a ajudar a líder na recreação dos garotos na academia. Era uma parte divertida do dia. Kurt e Blaine se encontraram no lugar de costume deles para namorar, Brittany passou a tarde dançado no largo porão com fones de ouvido, cantando feliz. Havia os outros que estudavam em outra escola, como Matt e Seban, que ficaram sabendo do que aconteceu com os amigos e se sentiram orgulhosos. E havia Sam.

O corpo dele ainda estava dolorido, roxo por causa da surra que levara dos agentes de segurança. Mas diferente da humilhação que normalmente sentiria, ele estava com a cabeça erguida, com a certeza de que estava jogando na equipe dos mocinhos. Por menor que fosse a participação dele, ainda assim era uma tarefa importante no processo do grande quadro. Também havia algo diferente dentro do peito dele: um sentimento que não tinha percebido dentro de si até então. Esperou a madrugada para sair de casa com algumas latas de tinta spray. Andou até o centro comercial mais próximo da escola e decidiu fazer a arte.

...

Quando o dia amanheceu, o público e os alunos que ali passavam podiam apreciar a "arte" feita no muro que ficava entre o comércio e a escola. Só quem era cego ou não sabia ler não poderia apreciar a mensagem escrita entre desenhos simples, feitos por quem tinha pressa.

" _ **A LIBERDADE É MAIS IMPORTANTE DO QUE O PÃO. À LUTA!"**_

Enquanto os agentes eram acionados para apagar tal vandalismo, enquanto as pessoas passavam com medo do muro, como se, de repente, a construção tivesse ganhado dentes, uma garota olhava a mensagem com particular interesse.

Quinn Fabray ficou ali parada diante do muro por alguns minutos. Apertava em sua mão direita um pequeno objeto: um botão azul.

Uma patrulha dos agentes chegou. Junto com eles, um carro da companhia de limpeza urbana que carregava tintas e rolos no porta-malas. Antes do primeiro horário, a mensagem já não estaria mais ali, mas o assunto era discutido entre sussurros por toda escola.

"Aposto que foi alguém daqueles grupos mais radicais." Kurt teorizou com Rachel, Santana, Brittany e Sam.

"Aposto que foi coisa de botão." Sam sorriu.

Santana apertou os olhos e fez uma leitura sobre o ocorrido que foi muito próxima da realidade. Não à toa ela era a líder. Então cruzou os braços e disse séria.

"Contanto que esse botão controle melhor seus impulsos para não colocar os demais em risco..."

"Seja lá quem foi o autor, eu achei corajoso." Rachel disse.

Sam pouco se importa que a censura havia agido depressa, ou se Santana não aprovava. Ele estava feliz consigo mesmo, e o ar da escola, de repente, ficou mais leve.


	10. Chapter 10

Era dia de treino de atletismo, por isso Rachel tinha de levantar mais cedo. Estava aí uma rotina que ela já se acostumara: acordar uma hora antes do normal, colocar o uniforme de treinamento, uma muda de roupa na mochila e correr até a escola. Atletismo estava longe de ser tão apaixonante quanto a música, mas Rachel tinha de admitir que o corpo dela passou a pedir o treinamento depois que se habituou. Sem mencionar que a barriga estava durinha e tinha impressão que já podia sentir certa definição abdominal. Talvez fosse a tal endorfina produzida e liberada pelo organismo que ajuda na sensação de bem-estar. Ao chegar na escola, entrou no vestiário apenas para deixar os pertences no armário.

Atletas de outras equipes e líderes de torcida circulavam por lá também se preparando para a sessão de treinamento. Tinha as meninas do vôlei, que monopolizavam o ginásio, as garotas do softball que tinham fama de serem sapatões (não passava de um estereótipo imbecil) e treinavam apenas duas vezes por semana pela manhã. E tinha as garotas do atletismo e as cheerios que algumas vezes dividiam o espaço no gramado.

"Está um gelo lá fora." Santana entrou no vestiário reclamando quando Rachel estava quase de saída.

"Estamos no meio do outono, Santana." Rachel respondeu.

"Agora você é um calendário ambulante, anã?"

Rachel suspirou e decidiu sequer responder. Virou as costas e saiu do vestiário. Antes mesmo que pudesse chegar ao campo, sentiu uma mão a agarrando firme pelo braço. Santana a puxou para um espaço mais reservado, olhando antes o ambiente para se certificar que não havia ninguém se aproximando.

"Algo errado?" Rachel ficou preocupada.

"Vai depender de como você vai encarar esse favor."

"Depende do tipo de favor."

"É uma ordem... e ao mesmo tempo é um favor." Santana olhou mais uma vez ao redor para se certificar de que estavam mesmo às sós. "Eu vou precisar cair fora no intervalo do almoço e não vou voltar até domingo. São ordens que preciso cumprir."

"Algo sério, se é que posso perguntar?"

"Nem tanto... a questão é que preciso que você faça um grande favor para mim enquanto eu estiver fora: preciso que você leve Quinn para a minha casa e fique de olho nela. Pode hospeda-la no quarto do meu irmão, sem problemas. Os meus pais vão estar em casa e eles não a conhecem pessoalmente, então eu também preciso que você faça as apresentações."

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?"

"Sim."

"Tem certeza? Você não quer dizer Quinn Montgomery?

"Quem é Quinn Montgomery?"

"A funcionária do café do pai do Matt."

"Sério? Aquela gostosa se chama Quinn também?"

"Santana!" Rachel ficou vermelha e a líder sorriu.

"Rachel, a missão é Quinn Fabray, ok?"

"Vou poder saber o que se passa?" Rachel cruzou os braços. "Pelo menos no que diz respeito a Quinn?"

"Tudo que você quiser perguntar vai ter que ser diretamente a ela. Isso se Quinn quiser estabelecer algum diálogo decente contigo."

"Qual é, Santana! Seja razoável."

"Eu sou razoável."

"Essa tarefa não será fácil." Rachel suspirou já esperando o festival de patadas que viria a receber. Foi quando ela teve uma ideia diabólica e sorriu. "Eu sei que isso é uma ordem, mas você também disse que é um favor. Bom, pela parte do favor eu posso fazer um pedido?" Então ela fez um quadrado no ar com os dedos. Em seguida, com uma das mãos, simulou algo que lembrava um telhado curvo. Santana revirou os olhos e coçou a cabeça.

"Feito! Mas não abuse."

Rachel sorriu do melhor jeito diva.

"Ok! Diga para Quinn Fabray, que eu a espero após o coral."

Santana revirou os olhos e Rachel foi em definitivo para o campo de treinamento. Ao longe, viu Santana se aproximar de Quinn Fabray e conversar sobre algo. Seja lá o que fosse, parecia sério. A curiosidade dela custava a concentração para executar as técnicas que a treinadora ensinava. Como Rachel era leve e baixinha, o salto com vara foi a modalidade indicada. O problema era que a modalidade era complexa e cheia de nuances! Tinha de aprender a segurar corretamente a vara, o modo de correr, como fazer cada movimento, como cair, como ajustar o corpo no ar. Quando Rachel assistia a modalidade casualmente nos jogos olímpicos, nunca imaginou que fosse tão complicado. Talvez devesse tentar salto em distância já que ela sabia que podia saltar de um prédio para outro.

Depois dos treinos, enquanto andava pelos corredores, Rachel sentiu que os olhares em cima dela estavam mais acusadores desde que a brincadeira com Kurt sobre a sua suposta vida sexual. Achava interessante a hipocrisia dos colegas. Ela passou a ser vista como uma vagabunda porque supostamente experimentava junto ao namorado. Não importava se uma boa parte das garotas da escola eram sexualmente ativas e tinham poucas inibições. Kurt passou a ser visto como um corno, porque supostamente aceitou dividir a namorada com Sam. Não interessava se secretamente tantos ali traiam. E Sam passou a ser visto como um calhorda aproveitador puro e simples. Mas e quanto a um sujeito como Puck? Ele era o máximo por ter uma mulher por semana. E Finn? Ele era o máximo porque teve coragem de terminar com Quinn Fabray. Nem mesmo uma garota rica de pai influente como ela não escapava da maldade da língua. Desde que foi vista com hematomas no rosto e foi dispensada por Hudson que perdeu substancialmente a força na escola.

Quem tinha medo de Quinn Fabray?

Rachel não tinha. Sentimento que não modificou nem mesmo quando sentiu a mão pesada dela impactando contra o seu corpo. Agora precisava encarar a garota como uma missão. Sinceramente, Rachel gostava nada daquilo.

Quem poderia confiar em Quinn Fabray?

...

Quinn estava ficando impaciente. Rachel estava há algum tempo sem conseguir definir uma estação de rádio que agradasse e o pula-pula do som atiçava os nervos. A ansiedade para resolver seus dramas particulares era enorme, tal como sua necessidade de se sentir segura. Então ali estava a capitã do coral, a menina mandona que não conseguia se decidir por uma simples e ridícula música. Quinn sentiu vontade de gritar, de colocar para fora toda fúria que sentia dentro de si.

"Quer fazer o favor de parar em alguma estação? Qualquer uma! Eu não me importo."

Sentiu os olhos de Rachel fixados no rosto dela. Nem toda maquiagem podia esconder o inchaço e o roxo ao redor dos olhos. Rachel queria perguntar a respeito, mas o misto de polidez e medo a impedia. Sorte de Quinn, que não estava com espírito para explicações. Ela só queria uma cama e algum descanso após as cenas da noite anterior. Paz e silêncio eram seus maiores desejos.

"Você não tem algum MP3? Tenho certeza que a sua má-seleção ainda seria melhor do que a pobreza dessas rádios." Rachel estava ficando mal-acostumada em só ouvir o fino da música pelos arquivos que ela importava para o pequeno aparelho eletrônico. E não se tratava apenas de canções proibidas. A qualidade vinha em primeiro lugar.

"Não vejo nada de errado com as estações de rádio!" Quinn queria gritar. "Eu não carrego uma droga de MP3 dentro do carro."

"Acho que você nunca prestou atenção nas rádios, então... vire na próxima direita..." Sintonizou na nova balada do momento. "Uma pena que eu esqueci o meu MP3 em casa. Dificilmente saio sem ele." Quinn não estava minimamente interessada. Pelo menos ficou aliviada pelo rádio sintonizado.

Pelo resto do caminho, Rachel só abriu a boca para indicar direções até chegar a uma rua residencial de casas modestas do bairro de operários. Aquela rua em específico era conhecida por residir várias famílias de imigrantes, como eram os Lopez. A maioria delas estava na segunda ou terceira geração, mas ainda conseguiam preservar bem o idioma e os costumes dentro daquele nicho.

"É a casa de dois andares azul." Rachel apontou.

A casa dos Lopez era muito diferente do lar dos Puckerman. Era mais colorida, com a sala cheia de enfeites e coisinhas. Também havia cercas maiores e um pequeno jardim, além de uma cerejeira na frente de casa. Na casa dos Lopez, por exemplo, a área verde se limitava a um parco gramado. Para Quinn, no entanto, era como estivesse em outro mundo, outro país. Ela era uma garota do setor nobre da cidade, filha de um político conhecido e que só estudava em escola pública por ser uma conduta de praxe entre os parlamentares matricular os filhos nessas instituições para dar a impressão de que o sistema de ensino era de boa qualidade. O que não era bem verdade porque alunos como Quinn, Karofsky e Brittany tinham classes particulares e recebiam tratamento diferenciado da direção e dos professores. Esses alunos filhos de políticos ou pessoas com influência participavam do quadro de honra e tinham vaga garantida na Universidade: um privilégio que alunos ordinários como Rachel precisariam se esforçar o dobro, talvez o triplo, para conseguir.

"É melhor você esperar aqui para eu abrir o portão." Rachel saiu do carro e correu pela garoa que caía naquela tarde.

Quinn ficou impressionada por aquela garota saber de segredos da casa, como por exemplo: onde estava a chave extra. Rachel pulou a cerca com habilidade (já havia feito aquilo algumas vezes), rodeou a casa e pegou a cópia da chave que ficava dentro de um velho pote de sabão em pó no armário da casinha do quintal em que os Lopez montaram a lavanderia uma vez que aquelas casas do bairro não tinham porão. Destrancou a porta da cozinha, pegou o molho de chaves. Não tinha certeza qual era a que abria o cadeado do portão que dava acesso ao quintal. Experimentou quatro antes de achar a premiada. Tirou a corrente, abriu o portão e permitiu que Quinn entrasse com o carro até a casa da lavanderia que também servia de garagem. Trancou novamente antes de correr novamente ao quintal para pegar as próprias coisas. A roupa e os cabelos estavam bem umedecidos naquele momento. Quinn abriu o porta-malas e ela mesma quis carregar a própria bagagem para dentro de casa. Rachel limitou-se a tirar a mochila do carro.

"Aí tem mais roupas que o necessário para passar um fim de semana." Comentou e logo em seguida arrependeu-se. Quinn respirava fundo, com jeito de alguém que se segurava desesperadamente para não chorar. Guardou as chaves no lugar certo e ajudou a colega a carregar a mala escada acima. Era uma casa de três quartos no segundo andar mais um mezanino. E foi para o quarto extra que caminharam.

"Você já deve saber disso, mas Santana é a filha mais nova de três." Rachel acendeu a luz antes de abrir as cortinas empoeiradas do pequeno e aconchegante quarto.

"Sei quase nada sobre a família dela. Santana era praticamente a minha guarda-costas na escola, mas nunca realmente revelou muita coisa a respeito da vida dela. Tudo que sei é que os pais não têm muito dinheiro e que ela mora na periferia. Bom... óbvio já que cá estamos."

"Ok... este era o quarto do Carlos, que é o mais velho. Ele casou e está morando em Adrian, se não me engano. Ele já tem até filho! Mas os pais de Santana preservaram o quarto para quando a família de Carlos chega para uma visita."

"Quem é o outro irmão?" Quinn sentou na cama e não parecia tão ruim, apesar o colchão ser antigo.

"A do meio é Julieta. Ela está fazendo faculdade pelo programa de bolsa integral, o que é muito difícil conseguir uma vaga por meio deste recurso... é um feito... último ano de Arquitetura, eu acho." Rachel fez cara de desdém.

"Não parece ser fã."

"Se você pensa que Santana é mesquinha, perto da Juli, ela é aprendiz iniciante."

"Não consigo imaginar."

"Pense no seguinte: se você está hospedada no velho quarto de Carlos, com escada extra cheio de poeira, quando poderia ter um mais amplo e limpo, é porque existe uma boa razão."

"Entendo..." Quinn reparou no ambiente, nas cortinas azuis, na coleção empoeirada de aeromodelos no topo da estante. No pequeno guarda-roupa que não caberia um terço das roupas dela. Era o típico quarto de garoto. O quarto dela nem se comparava em tamanho. Mas estava bom. Prometeu a si mesma não reclamar. Ninguém pode se queixar da limpeza da bóia quando se está afogando, e os gestos de Santana praticamente salvaram a vida de Quinn.

"Quer um lanche? Poso preparar alguma coisa para comer. Eu mesma estou de barriga vazia."

"Seria bom." Quinn não estava com fome. O lanche era só uma razão para Rachel desaparecer e ela poder ficar sozinha para se recompor.

Rachel foi até a pequena cozinha. Ela frequentava aquela bem o suficiente para saber onde ficavam as coisas e ter liberdade para apanhá-las. Pegou o pão de forma na geladeira, geleias (e Rachel secretamente agradecia Juan Lopez pelo saudável vício, uma vez que Anna raramente comprava um pequeno pote que fosse), fez uma limonada pop de conserva e comeu uma banana enquanto preparava tudo. Quinn chegou com o rosto ainda fechado, um contraponto com as feições leves da colega.

"Eu não sei do que você gosta, mas temos pão, geleia e cream cheese. Fiz limonada pop... foi o suco mais neutro que achei em poupa no congelador." Quinn balançou a cabeça e riu em descrença. "O que foi?"

"Quem diria que você, Rachel Berry, fosse íntima de Santana Lopez? Desculpe, mas isso é ainda difícil de acreditar."

"Há muitas coisas que você não sabe." Rachel começou a se servir em silêncio.

Quinn vasculhou algo no bolso da calça e colocou em cima do balcão, diante de Rachel.

"Perdeu outro botão do agasalho?"

"Não... esse é diferente." Rachel conhecia aquele modelo de botão com o raspado muito bem. A cor era azul, mas diante das circunstâncias, isso não a surpreendeu. "Santana disse que você entendia o significado."

"E o que você sabe a respeito?" Rachel foi cautelosa. Quinn não estava disposta a entrar em um jogo de informações. Estava mentalmente cansada e não queria correr o risco de arruinar a chance com a única pessoa que lhe estendeu as mãos no pior momento.

"Sei que é um convite. Não ficou claro, mas presumo que eu devo estar numa espécie de fase de provação antes que Santana possa me contar sobre algumas coisas. Ela garantiu que eu jamais ficaria desamparada novamente... devo dizer que foi mais convincente que eu poderia imaginar."

"Ela está certa."

"Vocês são próximas por causa disso?"

"Está novamente certa." Rachel tomou um gole do suco. "Pelo menos em parte. Independente desses botões, Santana e os Lopez são como se fossem a minha família. Mais do que os Puckerman."

"Então por que você mora com a família do Puck?"

"Porque foi a família que o governo me encaminhou depois que eu fiquei sob a guarda do estado quando meus pais foram mortos." Rachel retorceu o rosto e evitou olhar para Quinn nesse momento. Por mais que soubesse que a menina tinha nada a ver com aquilo, nada mudava o fato de ter sido o pai de Quinn o autor da lei que sentenciou a morte os casais homossexuais.

"Desde quando isso acontece? Você, Santana... os Lopez?" Rachel silenciou e se concentrou no próprio lanche. "Você não me pode falar mais nada?" Quinn ganhou mais silêncio.

"Por que você está aqui?" Rachel perguntou após alguns minutos de desconforto. "Digo, eu conheço San bem o suficiente para saber que ela não te colocaria dentro de casa sem uma razão justa. Tem algo a ver com o seu olho roxo?"

"Diria que está certa... em parte, pelo menos."

"Há boatos na escola de que você tem um caso com um homem mais velho."

"Bom... diga-me a sua teoria e eu direi que está longe ou perto." Quinn cruzou os braços.

"Minha teoria é que o seu pai não é um sujeito amoroso. Ou talvez seja inapropriadamente amoroso." Rachel não quis encarar a colega por esta insinuação.

"Sua teoria não está errada... assim como os boatos tem sempre uma base de verdade."

"Oh!" Rachel ficou enojada. "Então o seu pai... toca em você?"

"Tocar ele toca... principalmente toca a mão pesada contra o meu rosto. Ele nunca... me estuprou de fato. O que não quer dizer que ele não seria capaz." Ela preferiu deixar Rachel sem mais informações.

Era verdade: Russell nunca chegou a ir as vias de fato, mas houve pelo menos uma ocasião em que Quinn ficou temerosa de verdade e achou que o próprio pai a estupraria. Em uma ocasião de extrema embriaguez, Russel gritou com ela, depois a imobilizou contra a parede e se esfregou contra o corpo da própria filha, chegando a beijá-la no pescoço e agarrar seus seios. Tudo que Quinn sentiu foi pânico e terror. Ela sentia o órgão duro e ereto de Russell roçando contra seu corpo, ouvia o pai a chamar dos piores nomes, a acusava de fazer nada direito, que talvez ela só fosse boa para uma única coisa. Ele parou quando gozou nas próprias calças. Quinn correu para o quarto e se trancou. Passou a dormir com a porta trancada desde então. Isso havia acontecido semanas atrás. Russell era um político em crise, que perdia o poder de influência a cada ano. Essa era a maior desculpa para beber e se alterar. Era quando Quinn pagava o pior preço.

"Ainda assim, Quinn. Ele não tem o direito." Rachel estava horrorizada.

"E você está surpresa? Ele é o homem que assinou a sentença de morte dos seus pais."

"Teorizar é uma coisa... saber a verdade é completamente diferente. Eu sinto muito, Quinn. Sinto mesmo!" Quinn limpou lágrimas discretas que teimavam em brotar e arruinar a maquiagem esparsa, apesar do rosto firme, impassível. Rachel, por sua vez, não sabia como agir. Se ela aparava Quinn, a abraçava, ou se simplesmente ficava ali. A prudência aconselhou que ela mantivesse a distância. "O que aconteceu para você vir parar aqui com uma bagagem grande?"

"Começou quando me recusei a fazer um favor para o meu pai. Ele disse que se eu não fizesse, não faria sentido manter uma inútil no teto dele. Então eu ganhei esse olho roxo e fui embora. Cheguei a passar a noite na casa da Brenda Martin, sem realmente dizer a ela o que aconteceu. No dia seguinte, você e eu nos confrontamos no banheiro."

"Oh!" Rachel ficou atordoada.

"Nesse dia, Santana entrou no meu carro, jogou a realidade na minha cara e prometeu me ajudar."

"Jogar a real na cara dos outros? Isso é a especialidade dela... felizmente, ajudar também faz parte do pacote."

"Eu sou grata por ela ter feito isso. Mas não havia me dado muitas garantias. Eu acabei voltando pra casa, fiz o que meu pai havia ordenado. Anteontem, Santana me entregou uma carta de alforria com um botão pregado. Disse que se eu aceitasse, que ela conhecia pessoas que me dariam proteção e liberdade."

"Carta de alforria?"

"Cópias de alguns documentos que garantem que meu pai não vai me incomodar." Quinn franziu a testa. "Aliás, você tem ideia de como Santana conseguiu isso?"

"Santana tem muitos negócios que não me dizem respeito."

"Bom... o que sei é que deu certo. Meu pai recuou e disse que vai me deixar em paz. Mas não antes de receber a ameaça de que se eu abrir a boca sobre o conteúdo dos documentos, vou poder me considerar um cadáver com dia certo para cair."

"Você acha que ele seria capaz?"

"Eu não vou pagar para ver. Santana me deu algumas soluções e eu só rezo a Deus que ela esteja certa."

As duas lancharam em silêncio na cozinha dos Lopez. O barulho maior era externo. A vizinha brigava com uma criança, provavelmente o filho que fizera alguma arte. Ou talvez não tenha feito nada e a mulher só estaria descontando frustrações. Quinn e Rachel lavaram e guardaram a louça e ficaram mais uma vez sem saber como agir. Rachel teve uma ideia para melhorar o ambiente e chamou a colega a subir as escadas. Entraram no quarto de Santana e a diva pegou uma chave que ficava encaixada atrás do quadro que era uma caricatura.

"Pelo visto, você sabe onde estão todas as chaves desta casa." Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Esta é a chave mais desejada." Rachel sorriu e foi até um baú de tamanho mediano que ficava no canto do quarto, ao lado da janela. Ela o abriu e os olhos brilharam literalmente. "Santana tem a melhor coleção particular de discos em vinil que eu já vi. Só clássicos."

"Parece ser muito bom..." Quinn pegou o 'The Supremes Sings Holland-Dozier-Holland', disco de 1967. "Eu não conheço..." Comentou baixinho. "Parece coisa do país do leste."

"Não está errada."

Quinn pegou o vinil e foi até a vitrola. Ela nem acreditava que Santana ainda tinha um aparelho desses no quarto. Ela própria, e com todo o dinheiro, não tinha. Quinn ficou envergonhada em perceber que mal sabia mexer numa. Rachel a ajudou.

"Qual faixa?"

"Qualquer uma."

Sorriu ao escutar a guitarra em meio ao chiado bom característico daquele tipo de mídia. " _Set me free, why don't cha babe/ get out my life, why don't cha babe/ cause you don't really Love me/ you Just keep me hangin'on/ you don't really need me/ but you keep me hangin'on/ why do you keep a coming around/ playing with my heart?/ why don't you get out of my life/ and let me make a new start?/ let me get over you/ the way you've gotten over me_ ". Rachel sorriu e ofereceu a mão. Puxou Quinn e as duas começaram a dançar ao som da música. E de várias outras das Supremes, Jackson Five, Steve Wonder, The Four Tops. Era como uma sessão de exorcismo. Uma libertação. O quarto de Santana tinha isolamento acústico e isso permitia que as meninas pudessem escutar as músicas com o volume alto que tudo que o vizinho escutaria seria um som abafado, impossível de identificar.

Ali, no meio da dança, foi como se algo tivesse clicado entre as duas. Quinn permitiu sentir um pouco de alegria na companhia de Rachel. Era só uma centelha que de felicidade, mas Quinn tinha quase se esquecido do quanto a sensação de se permitir era tão boa. Ao sair de casa, sentiu a centelha da esperança. Ao dançar com Rachel, sentiu o calor. Sentiu um pouco de paz e achou tudo bom demais para ser verdade a ponto de temer que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho.

Rachel, por sua vez, estava admirada com a colega. Nunca tinha visto uma Quinn Fabray tão vulnerável e tão leve. Era como se a beleza lhe saltasse, sem falar no sorriso encantador.

Capas e discos começaram a se espalhar por cima da cama de Santana na medida em que as meninas exploravam o cancioneiro, cantavam (no caso de Rachel) e dançavam. Explorar à vontade aquelas preciosidades dentro do baú foi o prêmio que Rachel pediu a Santana para escoltar Quinn. Ela só tinha visto a coleção uma única vez. Santana era muito ciumenta com os discos de vinil. A líder conservava com todo esmero e mal deixavam as pessoas olharem com distância mínima de dois metros. Claro que se eles arranhassem ou se a vitrola quebrasse, Rachel poderia encomendar o caixão e o velório. Essa parte ficou claríssima durante as recomendações antes da localização da chave do baú ser revelada.

"Rachel?" As meninas já cansadas e deitadas no carpete levantaram no susto ao ouvirem a voz grossa do homem alto, de pele escura e traços latinos. Mas era um senhor muito bonito.

"Oi senhor Lopez" Rachel correu para baixar o volume. Quinn colocou as mãos para trás e baixou a cabeça. "Desculpe. Não escutamos o senhor chegar..."

"Hum..." Ele caminhou para dentro do quarto e começou a ver os discos espalhados. "Eu não sei o que você fez ou disse a Santana para ela te deixar explorar o baú, mas que bom... agora posso finalmente dar uma olhada nesses discos." O homem sorriu e voltou-se para a menina loira que ele já tinha visto algumas vezes nas fotos das colunas sociais do jornal do condado. "Você deve ser Quinn Fabray." Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la. "Santana disse que passaria alguns dias conosco."

"Sim senhor!" Quinn o cumprimentou e depois voltou a postura retraída. "Isso é... se o senhor permitir, claro..."

"Rachel, você já mostrou o quarto de Carlos?"

"Sim, senhor Lopez."

"Aquilo deve estar um terror de poeira." Sentou-se na cama e pegou um disco de Marvin Gaye. "Caramba, eu adoro esse! Gosto tanto que eu seria preso feliz só por segurá-lo. Santana tem um contato no câmbio negro... ela não me dá detalhes, mas é onde ela consegue essas raridades."

"E o senhor está ok com isso?" Quinn estava abismada.

"Não muito. Eu me preocupo e não a encorajo. Mas é melhor saber do que ser pego de surpresa. E são apenas discos..." Rachel acenou concordando, mesmo sabendo que Juan estava se iludindo: ele não sabia de nada. Não tinha noção da enormidade que era a organização dos botões. Sequer sabia da existência dessa sociedade secreta. O homem levantou-se da cama e se recompôs. "Quando Maribel chegar, tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz em fornecer novos lençóis e cobertores limpos. É que San nos pegou de surpresa... e ela ainda tinha esse raio de viagem com o namorado dela... o filho do promotor, certo?" Pediu a confirmação de Rachel, que acenou positivo.

O filho do promotor em questão era Blaine, o beard oficial de Santana, e vice-versa, desde o dia do resgate de Kurt. A capitã das cheerios até desconfiava, mas não sabia se existia algo de concreto entre Santana e Brittany. Assim como qualquer outra pessoa fora dos botões, ela também imaginava que a amiga estava de caso com Blaine Anderson. Sendo assim, não havia riscos para desencontros e engasgos de informações.

"Rachel, você vai dormir aqui também?"

"Não estava nos meus planos, senhor Lopez. Minha missão era apresentar Quinn ao senhor e a Maribel" A mãe de Santana tinha horror que a chamassem de senhora.

"Mas você tem planos para hoje a noite?"

"Não exatamente..."

"Então fique. Vamos encomendar pizzas e jogar Banco Imobiliário. Não seria a primeira vez que você pegaria emprestado algum pijama da San."

"Seria bom." Rachel sorriu e o homem saiu do quarto. "Juan é viciado em Banco Imobiliário!" Rachel sorriu sem-graça. "Não precisa jogar se não quiser..."

"Acho que seria... interessante. Apesar de eu não saber direito como se joga..."

"Está brincando?!"

"Meu pai não é do tipo que senta no tapete para brincar jogos de tabuleiros com os filhos, Rachel." Quinn disse com lamento na voz. "Não sei se você reparou, mas eu também não tenho muito amigos."

"Neste caso, seria saudável se você vivesse a experiência, apesar dos seus 18 anos de idade."

Maribel chegou. Era uma mulher de rosto cansado. Não ficou tão entusiasmada quando foi apresentada a Quinn, mas gostava da companhia de Rachel. Achava que era uma rara boa amizade que a filha cultivava. Os quatro comeram pizza conversando sobre assuntos rotineiros. Juan odiava o apresentador do telejornal que Maribel achava elegantíssimo. Mostraram uma foto atualizada do netinho, filho de Carlos, para as meninas e contaram algumas façanhas do moleque. Histórias aumentadas pelo encanto dos avós. Fizeram perguntas sobre a filha na escola na esperança que Rachel ou Quinn pudessem entregar algum malfeito. Rachel estava mais que treinada a não dar com a língua entre os dentes e Quinn não tinha nada de ruim a dizer sobre Santana, a não ser a famosa atitude bitch, que ela também era mestre em executar.

Jogaram Banco Imobiliário, que Quinn acabou gostando. Era diferente estar sentada à mesa com uma colega e um adulto onde se podia discutir sem graves consequências. Naquele caso, a vingança de Juan pela briga era fazer uma negociação dura que poderia levar o outro à falência. Quem diria que um médico do sistema público de saúde podia ser um árduo negociador? Maribel foi a primeira a falir, seguida de Rachel. As duas deixaram Quinn e Juan construindo impérios e tentando falir um ao outro. Elas subiram no mezanino e arrumaram a cama para Quinn, depois ficaram no sofá assistindo um filme. Maribel fez diversas perguntas sobre a nova hóspede, como Santana havia previsto, e Rachel manteve o roteiro em dizer que a menina estava enfrentando alguns problemas, mas que só a própria ou Santana poderiam explicar melhor. No mais, assegurou que Quinn não representava risco algum para a família. Naqueles tempos, de governo endurecido, a preocupação de Maribel não era à toa.

No início da madrugada, Rachel estava arrumando os discos no baú e ia se preparar para dormir no quarto da líder quando Quinn entrou já de banho tomado.

"Amanhã ainda vai estar por aqui?"

"Não." Rachel continuou a organizar os discos. "Vou embora depois do café da manhã. Mas não se preocupe. Maribel não vai implicar contigo e o senhor Lopez gostou de você pelo visto. Ele é muito respeitador também, posso garantir. Mas se te chamar para ver o jogo na televisão, dê uma desculpa e vá fazer outra coisa... fique com Maribel se for preciso."

"Torcedor fanático?"

"Por aí... pode ser assustador se for o time dele. Ou cômico, se for o jogo do adversário."

"Você realmente passa muito tempo aqui, ou estou enganada?"

"Sim e não. Não é que passe muito tempo com os Lopez, mas venho aqui com alguma regularidade há alguns anos. Daí a proximidade."

"Como é que só agora você e Santana começaram a se falar na escola?"

"É complicado explicar."

"Tem a ver com os botões?"

"É complicado."

"Isso é frustrante. Por que não pode me dizer nada de consistente sobre os botões?"

"Porque enquanto não tiver seus próprios botões, Quinn Fabray, você não pertence ao grupo."


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn acordou de um pesadelo. Ela não costumava gritar – ou pelo menos achava que não, uma vez que ninguém lhe acordava no meio da noite por causa disso. Mas podia dizer que se agitava consideravelmente pelo jeito em que as cobertas ficavam retorcidas e o suor molhava sua roupa. Demorou um pouco para se situar e perceber que não estava mais no próprio quarto ou em algum lugar que não era o seu com alguém indesejado. Quinn acordou num lugar que não era seu, mas que lhe passava a estranha sensação de segurança.

Procurou relaxar. Controlou a respiração, passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos pelo suor. Virou-se para colocar os pés no carpete. Demorou-se um pouco mais para recobrar a tranquilidade e, só então, se levantar. Precisava de um banheiro. Onde era mesmo? No andar de baixo. Por ser no mezanino, o quarto de Carlos, irmão de Santana, tinha o teto mais baixo. Quinn achava estranho o fato de ser um pouco menor do que a altura da porta. Alguém do tamanho do senhor Lopez, por exemplo, teria de abaixar a cabeça e se curvar um pouco para transitar naquele quarto. Por outro lado, a julgar pela privacidade, Quinn podia entender muito bem porque um garoto escolheria aquele lugar.

Desceu a escada, que era praticamente vertical para o segundo andar. Os ruídos e vozes pela casa mostravam que os Lopez estavam de pé. Quinn encontrou o banheiro vazio, fez suas rotinas matinais, e depois decidiu passar no quarto de Santana, onde sabia que Rachel havia dormido. Encontrou a colega já de pé, arrumando a cama.

"Bom dia." Rachel sorriu. "Dormiu bem?"

"Como uma pedra." Quinn achava que ninguém precisava saber que ela tinha pesadelos com alguma frequência. "Você sempre capricha desse jeito quando arruma uma cama?" Ficou impressionada com a maneira que Rachel esticava os lençóis.

"Essa cama pertence a Santana Lopez! Precisa de mais alguma informação?"

"Onde você dorme quando ela está aqui?"

"Onde você dormiu." Rachel continuou a tarefa de arrumar o quarto da líder a perfeição. "Santana costuma dizer que o quarto do Carlos é perfeito para o meu tamanho."

"Oh... quer dizer que as ofensas não são apenas uma fachada?"

"Depende de como você as encara. Santana tem um apelido pejorativo para todos nós, exceto para uma pessoa. É quase certo que você ganhará um, e posso até imaginar qual seria."

"Mesmo?" Quinn cruzou os braços. "Do que ela me chama nas minhas costas?"

"Loira gelada é o mais comum."

"Quem são os outros?"

Rachel ficou séria e silenciou-se, fazendo Quinn rolar os olhos no processo.

"Vai continuar sem dizer nada?"

"Você já tem os seus botões?" Rachel retrucou.

"Por que vocês são tão rígidos assim?"

"Rígidos não. Disciplinados. E se você será uma de nós, precisa aprender certas coisas como fechar a boca quando for necessário, além de respeitar a hierarquia."

"E Santana é a líder que não responde a ninguém."

"Santana responde a alguém. Nós respondemos a ela. Se você quer pertencer ao grupo, Quinn, isso precisa ficar claro. A última coisa que precisamos é de uma mimada rebelde sem causa para nos trazer mais problemas do que já temos." Rachel endureceu o discurso e sua postura. Terminou de arrumar o quarto de Santana e andou em direção a Quinn com a mesma determinação como fazia na escola quando estava prestes a receber uma enxurrada de ofensas na escola. "Pelo que entendi, essa é uma oportunidade que você estava desesperada para ter. Não despedisse isso. Nós podemos fazer diferença em sua vida da mesma forma que você poderá fazer diferença positiva na vida de alguém."

"Essa parte ficou clara, Rachel. Só não consegui entender ainda todo esse rigor. Da forma como você muda de postura quando eu pergunto alguma coisa. Santana é a mesma coisa... até pior."

"Porque você só poderá ter acesso as respostas na medida em que merecer. Por hora, você precisa querer entrar no grupo e aceitar as condições. Se não puder fazer isso, apenas caia fora antes que as coisas se compliquem, ou que alguém te chute de uma maneira bem dolorosa. E por mais que eu goste de você, Quinn Fabray, eu não vou permitir que você machuque a minha família!"

"Você gosta de mim?"

Rachel levou um susto com a pergunta e recuou, como se tivesse sido atingida por um golpe, porque nunca parou para pensar seriamente nisso. Ela gostava de Quinn Fabray? Em que sentido? Rachel andou em círculo pelo quarto até finalmente se sentar na beira da cama de Santana, estragando em parte o próprio trabalho.

"Apesar de tudo, de todos nossos confrontos dentro e fora da escola, eu nunca pensei em você com raiva ou ódio." Rachel disse em tom de voz mais baixo, quase contemplativo. "Sem mencionar que você sempre lembrou de mim para trabalhar nas festas da sua casa, o que é bom porque o dinheiro ajudou."

"De nada!"

"Acho que eu te perdoava pelo jeito que me tratava porque sempre achei que você tinha problemas demais em casa. Por isso era meio perturbada."

"Não estava errada!" Quinn se permitiu soltar uma risadinha.

"Você não é uma pessoa ruim, Quinn. Pode ter todos os problemas do mundo e ter vivenciado coisas horríveis, mas só pelo fato de você estar aqui, nesta casa, sob essas condições, e com um botão azul, mostra que você merece uma chance."

"Você até que é uma garota legal, Rachel Berry. Quem diria!"

Foi a vez de Rachel se permitir um pequeno sorriso e sentir um leve rubor no rosto. A conversa das duas foi interrompida quando Maribel gritou pelas meninas, avisando que o café da manhã estava na mesa. As duas desceram as escadas e cumprimentaram o casal. O café da manhã na casa dos Lopez era simples. Quinn não podia compará-lo com a variedade do banquete diário na mansão dos Fabray. A família de Santana não tinha dinheiro sobrando, e isso refletia à mesa.

"Gosta de panquecas?" Maribel ofereceu a Quinn.

"Gosto sim."

"Não temos mel, mas a geleia de cereja está ótima. Eu mesma fiz."

"Quando a árvore fica carregada, Maribel costuma ligar para saber se eu estou disponível para ajudar a colher as cerejas. Óbvio que sempre estou. Ainda mais que o meu pagamento é um pote dessa geleia deliciosa!" Rachel disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Esse é um dos últimos potes daquela leva, Rach." Maribel disse. "Nesse ano, eu vou fazer geleias para vender. De cereja, de morango, de blueberry..."

"Vai precisar de ajuda?" Rachel disse enquanto se servia de um pouco de café para misturar com o leite.

"Eu não dispensaria a minha ajudante favorita."

Rachel sorriu e Quinn ficou ainda mais admirada ao observar a interação da família. Não tinha empregados em volta, a mesa não tinha opções que jamais seriam tocados. Juan era uma pessoa presente, e não um sujeito virtual, como Russell, que vivia mais no escritório e só interagia com a família quando tinha alguma ordem para dar. Maribel era leve, anos-luz longe da plasticamente arrumada e sempre tensa Judy. Todos conversavam na casa dos Lopez, e aquilo lhe parecia exoticamente perfeito, mesmo sabendo que perfeição era algo que não existia. A única interação saudável que Quinn tinha em casa era com a irmã Frannie. Mas essa havia partido para estudar no Texas e dificilmente votaria para casa a julgar pelo tom das últimas mensagens.

Depois do café da manhã e de ajudar Maribel a retirar a mesa, Rachel despediu-se de Quinn e dos Lopez, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte. Quinn sentiu-se perdida e só por um momento.

"Quinn?"

"Sim, senhora Lopez?"

"Por favor, me chame de Maribel."

"Ok... Maribel."

"Eu vou à feira livre que acontece todo sábado ali na praça. Gostaria de ir e me ajudar? Claro que se quiser, pode ficar aqui em casa. Juan deve sair daqui a pouco para o plantão no hospital, mas saiba que pode ficar à vontade..."

"Não... eu te ajudo. Será um prazer."

Quinn e Maribel foram andando até a praça, que realmente não era longe. Maribel falava trivialidades pelos cotovelos, o que Quinn achava adorável. Quem poderia dizer que a mãe de Santana fosse uma pessoa agradável e até engraçada? Outro detalhe que chamava a atenção de Quinn era a própria população que transitava por ali. Por questões políticas, filhos de parlamentares estudavam em escola pública. Era só naquele ambiente que Quinn tinha contato com alguma diversidade socioeconômica. No mais, a vida dela era a mansão dos Fabray, o bairro nobre e as atividades sociais entre os seus.

Ficou surpresa no quanto a cidade era viva e dinâmica, mesmo em seu lado mais modesto. As pessoas se cumprimentavam, havia ambulantes, artistas de rua maltrapilhos, porém talentosos, gente conversando distraidamente. Por outro lado, Quinn nunca tinha visto a pobreza tão de perto. Foi chocante ver tantos pedintes perto da feira: gente que morava nas ruas, sem acesso a uma cama e muito menos a higiene pessoal. Aquela gente morava literalmente em tonéis de lixo porque não podiam dar mole aos agentes, ou se aproximarem dos bairros mais nobres: a ordem era prendê-los ou mesmo se livrar daquelas pessoas. Tudo para preservar a aparência limpa da cidade. Mas havia certa segurança para os moradores de rua circularem nos bairros pobres.

Quinn prestou atenção em uma mulher com lenço na cabeça, magra, suja, sem os dentes da frente, e com um bebê no colo. Ela brigava com outra criança e depois se voltava aos que passavam em busca de uma moeda. Quinn, em choque, se aproximou da mulher e lhe deu uma nota de cinco.

"Deus lhe abençoe, minha filha." A moça disse, para em seguida se voltar para a criança. "Ei, já disse que é para ficar aqui!"

"São seus filhos?" Quinn perguntou.

"Por quê quer saber?" A pedinte disse com agressividade assustadora.

Quinn se afastou, sem entender que a agressividade daquela mulher era uma defesa de quem havia se habituado a ser chutado pelas ruas. Seguindo Maribel, Quinn acompanhou com espanto o tumulto de uma feira livre. Para alguém que mal ia a um supermercado, a feira livre era quase um zoológico. Os vendedores gritavam suas promoções, clientes se esbarravam em espaços estreitos, e todos carregavam suas próprias sacolas nos ombros, ou empurravam carrinhos de feira para lá e para cá.

Maribel tinha as bancas favoritas. Comprou frutas e legumes com habilidade ímpar. No processo, ensinava Quinn a escolher sempre o melhor produto. O tomate precisa estar vermelho e firme, as folhas não podiam estar murchas e escuras, as laranjas com as cascas mais lisas costumavam sem mais suculentas do que aquelas com cascas mais grosseiras. Quinn também reparou que Maribel fazia sempre dois pacotinhos: um maior, para casa, e outro menor com duas ou três unidades de casa fruta ou legume que comprava.

A resposta para tal procedimento não demorou. Maribel separou todos esses pacotes menores e passou em frente a uma casa muito pobre perto da praça. Uma velha atendeu, e Maribel não tardou em cumprimentá-la com um abraço amigável. Tratava-se de uma velha vizinha que tinha mais ninguém no mundo. O marido morreu, um filho era preso político e o outro havia cruzado a fronteira ainda na época da instalação do regime. Se não fosse por Maribel, a velha senhora já teria morrido de fome. Ainda assim, aquela senhora guardava em si sabedoria, orgulho e dignidade.

Quinn não sabia se Maribel tinha uma agenda ao leva-la para a feira. Seja como for, andar naquela parte da cidade foi importante. Quinn passou a questionar, inclusive, política: algo que nunca havia feito antes. Por que o pai dela, que era um parlamentar, fazia absolutamente nada para ajudar aquelas pessoas? Por que o jogo de poder era tão mais importante do que um projeto de transformação social? Por que mesmo alguém em situação privilegiada, como Quinn, jamais fazia tais questionamentos? Falta de curiosidade intelectual não era o problema dela: era uma ótima aluna. Mas a educação que recebia não estimulava o questionamento. Ela e todos os outros naquele país eram privados de obras e pensamentos que eram considerados perigosos não necessariamente por fazer oposição ao que era pregado pelo governo, mas porque eram capazes de promover a reflexão.

Para o governo, o único questionamento aceitável era de natureza prática e técnica. A filosofia era perigosa: não à toa era um curso ausente nas escolas e nas universidades. Aquele era um país que desprezava os pensadores sociais em favor de uma manada de senso-crítico limitado, doutrinada com estratégia eclesiástica: dessa forma, a ideologia do governo passava a ter sentido religioso. A violência era o remédio para quem ousava pensar diferente. E assim se construía uma nação sem opinião política, sem motivação para a ação, com expressão limitada, temerosa e conformada.

"Maribel, posso perguntar uma coisa?" Quinn disse timidamente enquanto observava a senhora a arrumar a cozinha e começar os preparativos para o almoço.

"Claro. O que é?"

"Juan é médico e você trabalha por conta própria. Como ainda moram neste bairro?"

Maribel encarou a garota e suspirou.

"Porque é onde temos condições de estar e onde gostamos de estar. Não temos muito, materialmente falando, mas vivemos muito bem: temos casa própria, pagamos nossas contas, colocamos comida na mesa e nossos filhos estão bem encaminhados. Nossa vida é boa, Quinn. Não temos dinheiro sobrando, mas somos felizes."

Quinn acenou e ficou ali, fazendo companhia para Maribel. Logo depois do almoço, depois de enxugar as louças – algo que ela nunca havia feito antes –, sentou-se na sala e foi assistir televisão apenas para fazer companhia a mãe de Santana. Sua mente estava tão cheia, que não conseguia realmente prestar atenção na novelinha melodramática. Olhou pela janela e viu uma patrulha passar em frente a casa. O coração dela ficou acelerado. Nunca teve medo de uma patrulha antes: a identidade dela de filha de parlamentar era como um passaporte para fazer qualquer coisa na cidade em qualquer ocasião, até mesmo nos períodos e nas zonas com toque de recolher.

Meia hora depois, viu outra patrulha passarem frente a casa. O coração de Quinn disparou. Achou que não poderia ser coincidência. Talvez os agentes a tivessem reconhecido, ou desconfiado do carro de luxo estacionado num bairro como aquele. Mesmo com a promessa de que esperaria Santana chegar no domingo para decidir o que fazer, achou que a permanência dela ali poderia trazer perigo a uma família adorável.

Tomou a decisão num impulso. Despediu-se de Maribel. Agradeceu pela inigualável hospitalidade e foi embora.

...

Uma passada em casa. Uma chuveirada rápida. Rachel correu para se arrumar. Tinha combinado ir ao cinema com os botões. Sam passaria logo para buscá-la e todo resto se encontraria no shopping. Eles queriam pegar a primeira sessão de cinema, para só então comer alguma coisa e aproveitar o resto da tarde. Pegou a única calça jeans que tinha e uma das blusas favoritas. Criou um bom contraste. Sapato? Poucas opções. Vestiu o converse preto muito usado nas apresentações do coral. Penteou o cabelo, arrumou a franja e respirou diante do espelho. Estava apresentável.

"Está bonita!" Rachel foi surpreendida ao ver Natalie que invadira o seu quarto no porão da casa. "Vai a um encontro?"

"Vou ao cinema com meus amigos." Sorriu para a garotinha.

"Seu namorado vai estar lá?"

"Sim, ele e mais outros amigos, como o Sam."

"Puck disse que Sam não é boa companhia." Natalie cruzou os braços e franziu a testa. "Não deveria sair com ele, Rach."

"Puck não gosta de Sam porque eles discordam sobre algumas coisas." Procurou explicar com cuidado. "Só porque o seu irmão não é mais amigo dele, não quer dizer que Sam seja má pessoa."

Fez um carinho na pequena e voltou-se novamente para o espelho. Passou batom, pegou a bolsa e conferiu o dinheiro. Boa coisa não ter depositado os ganhos da última aula particular. Sorriu quando ouviu a buzina da mobilete. Pegou Natalie pela mão, fechou o quarto e despediu-se de Anna. Avisou que voltaria no final da tarde.

Sam estava a esperando em frente a casa. Ele teria batido a porta e feito as apresentações formais à guardiã de Rachel se não houvesse todo o problema com Puck. Ele ainda tinha hematomas para lembrá-lo a natureza das pessoas que passou a combater com os botões. O roxo no olho ainda não havia desaparecido.

"Está linda!" Disse sincero. Rachel apenas sorriu antes de subir na garupa.

O caminho até o único Shopping Center da cidade era longo. Ficava próximo ao bairro nobre, mas é onde se tinha mais opções de entretenimento concentradas num local só. Esperaram pelos outros, mas ninguém mais apareceu. Blaine e Kurt mandaram mensagem dizendo que estavam juntos. Matt teve de ajudar o pai na cafeteria. Brittany deve ter se esquecido e não é que Seban tivesse realmente sido avisado. Eram, portanto, apenas Rachel e Sam no cinema.

Optaram por ver o último filme de alienígenas. Era a produção que estava em evidência em todo país por ter sido filmada no país. A equipe de produção foi atraída pelos incríveis benefícios fiscais oferecidos pelo governo para fazer uma trama que se passava no país sem fazer críticas ao próprio. Era uma das melhores formas de propaganda internacional que se poderia fazer em favor do malfadado país. As críticas quanto a trama do filme foram positivas. O que a imprensa nacional não mostrou, e que os botões conseguiram acessar, foram as duras palavras destinadas a produção por aceitar regalias de um país fechado controlado por um governo parlamentar fascista.

Independente de política, Rachel e Sam só queriam um pouco de diversão e os dois eram fãs do cineasta responsável pela produção executiva do longa-metragem. Rachel não era uma entusiasta do tema alienígena. Morria de medo de produções escuras com monstros violentos e costumava ter pesadelos sempre que assistia filmes de terror. Sam gostava de filmes deles. Se tivesse condições financeiras, teria uma coleção enorme de produções do gênero. Algo parecido com que Rachel gostaria de fazer com filmes musicais. Ela se lembrava que os pais tinham uma enorme, quase toda importada. Eles assistiam na sala comendo pipoca e tomando suco. Rachel cantaria todas as canções e até arriscaria a coreografia. Mas restou nada. O governo tirou tudo. Musicais, casa, tudo.

"O que achou?" Sam perguntou ao final do filme.

"Divertido." Rachel franziu a testa e começou a falar como se fosse a crítica de cinema de um programa de televisão. "É uma ambientação charmosa e nostálgica de um bairro suburbano. É óbvio que o diretor queria fazer algumas homenagens a outros filmes do gênero. Isso passa pelos clichês por vezes abobalhados. Mas não posso negar que a produção é muito boa e o ritmo faz com que o filme entretenha." Rachel disparou a rir quando viu o rosto impressionado de Sam.

"Você deveria fazer as críticas de cinema do jornal da escola! É sério! Os textos que Jewfro escreve são horríveis."

"Não acredito que você lê os textos de Jewfro!" Sam ficou vermelho.

"Eu leio o jornal..." Admitiu envergonhado. "O pessoal tem um jeito interessante de escrever. É tão sem noção que chega a ser hilário." Rachel gargalhou.

"Para dizer a verdade, eu leio é a coluna de fofocas. Por alguma razão estranha, o coral está sempre por lá e aposto que os nossos e de Kurt vão estampar as manchetes da próxima edição."

"E você se diverte com isso?"

"Ou eu começo a rir das bobagens ou eu promovo uma queima de jornais seguido de um protesto furioso no meio do pátio da escola. Bem ou mal, as fofocas são inofensivas na maioria das vezes e pelo menos eu sei que o nosso coral é falado. Sinal de que não somos tão invisíveis assim."

"Hum, parece aquela filosofia do falem mal, mas falem de mim..."

"Eu quero ser uma atriz. Aprecio o drama."

Sam balançou a cabeça. Na praça de alimentação, cada um escolheu um prato que atendesse melhor. Rachel comprou uma salada. Sam, um combo na hamburgueria.

"Ei vocês!" Foram surpreendidos por Mercedes meio raivosa. "Assumiram mesmo o caso?"

"Oi pra você também, Mercedes."

"Desculpe Rachel, mas..." Sentou-se ao lado de Sam na mesa fixa para quatro. "Kurt é um dos meus melhores amigos e eu só queria entender o que está acontecendo entre você e Sam. Kurt não quer falar, ao mesmo tempo em que ele não parece estar chateado. As pessoas estão falando mal de vocês dois..."

"Que pessoas? Puck?" Sam ficou sério.

"Puck, Finn, Artie... isso para começar."

"Bom..." Rachel respirou fundo. "Kurt e eu ainda estamos namorando e Sam e eu somos amigos. Juro, Mercedes, que isso é tudo que há para entender."

"Quer dizer que vocês dois não estão transando nas costas de Kurt?"

"Não." Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Tem certeza?"

"Acha que eu não teria?" Rachel falou ofendida.

"Bom..." Levantou-se. "Vou deixar vocês dois a sós. Nos vemos na segunda."

"Essa situação não podia ser mais bizarra. Você nunca traiu ninguém..." Sam balançou a cabeça.

"Não é o que eles pensam. Ossos do ofício em ser um botão." Rachel sorriu.

Assuntos amenos nortearam o encontro de Sam e Rachel. Após almoçarem, quiseram passear em um dos parques, mas a chuva forçou uma mudança de planos. Sam apresentou a Rachel o fliperama e alguns dos jogos clássicos. Ela se divertiu jogando pinball, tentando acertar bolas à cesta, e em outros jogos interativos que ela só brincava para ganhar um monte de fichas e trocá-las por coisas bobas, como uma borracha rosa com cheiro de chiclete. Os dois perderam o horário com a boa conversa

Quando se deram conta, passava das seis e Rachel estava cansada. Decidiram enfrentar a garoa. Sam teve a delicadeza em dar a jaqueta para a amiga. Capacetes no lugar e partiram de volta para casa. Independente de Puck e da chuva que engrossava, Sam fez questão em deixar Rachel na porta.

"Nos vemos na escola?" Sam perguntou.

"Claro... precisamos fazer a maior propaganda para os outros que furaram se sentirem culpados."

Sam sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto de Rachel antes de ir embora. A porta abriu e os amigos levaram um susto. Puck estava com uma carranca no rosto.

"Ela já está entregue, irmão!"

Sem querer confusão, Sam acenou e se despediu. Rachel cumprimentou Anna e Natalie antes de ir direto para o quarto. Estava possessa pela intervenção do amigo. Ainda assim, Puck a seguiu.

"Você tem que terminar com esse sujeito." Determinou.

"Como posso terminar algo que nem começou, Noah?"

"Ainda assim, a amizade com ele não é boa. Sam é um liberal."

"Mas você pelo menos sabe o que isso significa?" Rachel foi dura. "Ou sabe dizer a razão por achar Sam um liberal?" Puck emudeceu.

Sam era um sujeito que não gostava de políticos e recusou receber uma revista de propaganda governista uma vez, como muitas pessoas também faziam. Fora isso nunca deu maiores razões para gerar desconfiança. Nunca admitiu abertamente os pontos em que odiava no governo, que não tinha preconceito contra homossexuais, que defendia uma sociedade mais tolerante e que John Lennon era o beatle favorito. E que sim, ele era mais um que gostaria de dar o fora daquele país. Rachel queria sair e ser uma atriz, ou uma cantora. Sam queria fazer música sem se preocupar com as palavras que pronunciaria, com as idéias que defenderia.

"Ou talvez você não goste dele, porque ele não quer agir como você e os outros." Rachel desafiou. Era estupidez, mas ela não se conteve. "Eu sei do grupo de fascistas que você está se envolvendo!"

"Se eu fosse você, tomava mais cuidado com a língua." O tom de Puck era perigoso. "Desta vez eu deixo passar, Rach. Só não conte sempre com a sorte." Virou as costas e saiu do quarto.

Rachel suspirou. Percebeu que chegaria um ponto que a convivência dela com os Puckemans se tornaria uma agonia e talvez fosse o momento de começar a pensar seriamente em sair de casa. Tinha 17 anos, o que significava que Anna não mais respondia pelos atos dela, mas tinha obrigação como guardiã de fornecer um teto até que Rachel completasse 18. Era a idade que Anna deixaria de receber a mesada que o governo fornecia àqueles que participavam do programa para abrigar jovens sob custódia do estado. Anna não ia perder o trocado, isso dava a certeza de que Rachel teria de suportar a descida ao lado negro de Puck até o aniversário. Precisava pensar com cuidado no que fazer.

...

No domingo pela manhã, depois de ajudar Anna com o café da manhã e com a faxina da casa, caminhou pouco mais de meia hora até a casa dos Lopez. Por sorte, era um dia nublado com um sol discreto. Queria ver como Quinn estava se virando com a família.

"Rachel!" Juan acenou. Estava em frente de casa, debruçado sobre o capô aberto do carro a fim de descobrir o problema mecânico da vez. A menina olhou adiante, para o quintal, e estranhou em ver a moto de Santana estacionada, mas não o carro de Quinn.

"San chegou?"

"Hoje de manhã... acho que o tempo não estava bom no acampamento com o tal namorado então eles decidiram vir embora mais cedo. Atolaram e tudo mais. Entre... ela está lá dentro."

Rachel entrou pela sala, falou com Maribel antes de subir as escadas em direção ao quarto de Santana. Bateu à porta e se identificou antes de receber autorização para entrar. Encontrou Santana deitada na cama limpa com as roupas sujas de terra e lama.

"Oi!" Rachel notou o ar tenso da líder. "Não esperava te ver aqui hoje."

"O tempo não ajudou." Santana parecia frustrada e Rachel presumiu que algo deu errado.

"Quinn?"

"Mandou um recado no meu celular. Disse que está num hotel."

"Será que ela..." Rachel logo pensou na possibilidade de Quinn trair a todos.

"Rach... não sei. Só que não posso ignorar nenhuma hipótese." Sentou na cama e colocou e levou as mãos à cabeça. Rachel nunca a viu tão preocupada e frustrada antes. Também não passou despercebida a expressão de dor no rosto de Santana. Isso a fez sentir um incômodo no estômago. "Eu posso ter cometido um erro ao convidá-la... Quinn é um alto-risco que eu paguei para ver." Dizia sussurrando. "Se fosse pensar friamente, ela tem certa importância. Pode ser usada como uma arma política contra Russell, sabe? Mas não foi bem o que pensei. Eu só quis ajudar, e essa dor de cabeça é o que acontece quando você não calcula direito os riscos."

"Tudo bem, agora vamos ao outro assunto? O que aconteceu contigo?"

Santana balançou a cabeça em negativo. Ela se levantou com muita dificuldade e foi até a mochila. Pegou um envelope endereçado a Rachel. Remetente: Shelby Corcoran.

Rachel ficou ansiosa com a carta, mas também ficou preocupada com a mancha de sangue no envelope pardo.

"Não é meu..." Santana disse baixinho. "Eu me machuquei quando caí da moto... nada grave, só um ralado e a pancada do impacto. Por sorte, estava em baixa velocidade. Eu não vi no que bati porque não podia acender o farol e caí na terra... não no asfalto."

"San..."

"Foi o que deu para salvar..." Ela mostrou a mochila cheia de cartas. Rachel pode sentir que a líder estava na beira de uma quebra emocional e isso era assustador vindo de alguém estoico que evitava demonstrar as emoções. "Consegui pegar quase tudo antes que..."

"San. O que você fez?" Rachel perguntou com cuidado, mantendo o tom de sussurro.

"Foi uma emboscada. Eu peguei as cartas e corri... era alta madrugada... eu nunca coloco a minha moto junto com os outros carros... eu sempre escondo minha moto no mato... os garotos me sacaneavam... me chamavam de paranoica... mas eles vieram... os agentes... houve tiros... foi horrível... eu consegui sair... e tudo explodiu..."

Santana sentou no chão e Rachel correu para apará-la. Permitiu que chorasse contra o corpo dela. Eventualmente, Santana silenciou-se. Ela limpou as lágrimas e se levantou com alguma dificuldade. Estava com a máscara estoica no lugar. Fechou a mochila.

"É provável que eu chegue tarde na escola. Então você vai fazer uma coisa por mim." Foi até o armário e pegou uma bolsa cheia de botões. Separou alguns e os colocou nas mãos da comandada. "Coloque nos armários dos outros. Agora dê o fora daqui."

Rachel abriu a mão. Eram botões vermelhos.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Querida Rachel,_

 _Não imagina o quanto fiquei feliz ao receber a sua carta e a sua foto. Não tem o menor problema se você a tirou com o celular e a imprimiu como pôde. Foi uma felicidade finalmente ver o seu rosto, constatar o quanto você é uma garota crescida e linda. Mal acreditei quando vi o quanto nós somos parecidas._

 _Não fiquei magoada com a sua resposta. Pelo contrário. Mostra que você é uma jovem mulher de personalidade forte e decisão. Eu tenho total ciência de que para você, infelizmente, sou uma estranha. Sou a mulher que te deixou nos braços de homens que não tinham a menor obrigação em cuidar de você. Ainda assim, Hiram e Leroy ficaram ao seu lado até quando eles foram tirados a força. Entendo isso._

 _Mostrei a sua foto a Beth e ela ficou excitada por ter uma irmã mais velha. Anseio que um dia você possa estar aqui do meu lado e que eu possa te apresentar outra parte da sua família. Será que esse dia ainda vai chegar? Só posso rezar que sim._

 _Perguntei para Gabriel qual a possibilidade de nos falarmos por telefone numa linha segura. Ele explicou que há algumas, mas que você não tem acesso a elas e seria preciso que você tivesse mais botões, seja lá o que isso signifique. É lamentável que o governo registre qualquer ligação entre os dois países. Mesmo que eles não estejam ouvindo, não sei se seria prudente você se arriscar. De qualquer forma, caso um dia precise, meu telefone é 87-759-7648._

 _Gostaria que nossas cartas fossem também mais eficientes no sentido de nos conhecermos. Pensei em fazer algumas formas de isso acontecer e acredito que talvez um jogo possa funcionar. Eu sugiro um tema e comendo a respeito e você depois faz o mesmo. O que acha?_

 _Descreva um dia comum do seu cotidiano: Minha rotina não tem nada especial. Levanto, preparo o café da manhã com ajuda do meu marido e preparo Beth para ir à escola. Depois de deixar a minha pequena, corro para o trabalho. Sou professora de canto e a escola em que trabalho tem um bom programa musical do qual posso treinar os garotos com liberdade. Muitas vezes converso com alguns profissionais do teatro e "roubo" coreografias, arranjos vocais. Aplico muitas técnicas em minhas turmas. Os alunos parecem gostar sempre que eu levo novos desafios à sala de aula. Depois da escola, continuo mergulhada no trabalho. Reservo uma parte do tempo para pesquisar sobre a música pop nova e antiga. A outra parte do tempo é para cuidar da casa e de Beth. Meu marido chega do trabalho no início da noite, nós jantamos e conversamos e esse é o meu dia num dia de semana comum. Não há glamour, mas gosto da minha rotina aqui._

 _Um bom dia: Cinco anos estreou a peça escolar chamada "Foi assim?" É uma despretensiosa comédia musical sobre uma vendedora que contava as mais absurdas histórias para justificar aos patrões porque o desempenho dela não foi o esperado. Ganhamos uma crítica elogiosa jornal local e nosso pequeno teatro ficou cheio em nossas três sessões e haverá outras três extras neste próximo fim de semana._

 _Um mau dia: Quando minha casa foi arrombada há três anos foi um péssimo dia. Ninguém da minha família estava em casa no momento, o que agradeço. Levaram coisas materiais como televisão, aparelho de som e um home theater que havia economizado um tempão para comprar. Ficou a sensação de insegurança e impotência. Esse é um lado ruim daqui: não é uma cidade segura e fácil de lidar._

 _A foto que mando desta vez sou eu no palco com meus alunos. Foi um momento muito especial que quero dividir contigo._

 _Aguardo ansiosa por mais notícias suas._

 _Te amo,_

 _Shelby._

Rachel terminou de ler a carta pela quinta vez. Estava em lágrimas quando guardou a foto e decidiu cumprir o ritual de destruir informação. Santana já havia quebrado muitos protocolos ao entregar a carta em mãos. Em respeito a tudo que a líder passou, Rachel não achou certo trapacear e ficar com a carta, apesar de ter anotado o número do telefone. Não poderia fazer uma fogueira na casa dos Puckerman e eles não tinham um triturador de papel. Optou por picar tudo tão bem até que fosse improvável juntar os pedacinhos. Foi até o latão de lixo que ficava do lado de fora da cozinha e despejou o conteúdo que parecia mais confete. Uma lástima que não poderia responder tão logo. A nova foto ela deixou guardada dentro do mesmo livro em que estava a primeira. Olhou fixamente para a foto da mulher que se parecia com ela junto com adolescentes em figurinos. Desejou ter uma vida como aquela.

Acordou um pouco atrasada para os treinos de atletismo, mas ainda conseguiu pegar o ônibus, o primeiro que passava no dia que ia em direção a escola. Antes de ir ao vestiário, foi até os armários e cumpriu a determinação de Santana: depositou um botão vermelho nos armários de Brittany, Sam e Kurt e mandou o recado para os demais que não estudavam na mesma escola. O botão vermelho significava que havia alerta de grande perigo e todas as atividades relacionadas aos botões estavam suspensas até segunda ordem. Sempre que havia sinal de botão vermelho, era porque algo grave havia acontecido. No caso, a invasão e explosão de umas das instalações dos botões poderia trazer uma série de consequências desastrosas para toda organização.

Rachel correu para o vestiário e empurrou a mochila no armário. As cheerios estavam no ginásio fazendo musculação, por isso Rachel não teve certeza de quem havia chegado à escola. Procurou concentrar-se nos treinos. Correr era bom para se desligar momentaneamente de certos pensamentos ou problemas. Encontrou Brittany nos vestiários após os treinos. Presumiu que a amiga ainda não havia visto o botão vermelho pela forma alegre que reagiu.

"Oi Rach!" Brittany disse como usual bom humor.

"Oi Britt. Como foi o seu treino?"

"Mais do mesmo. A treinadora berrando nos nossos ouvidos... San não veio. Bom, ela me ligou ontem a noite e disse que chegaria atrasada na escola."

"Certo." Rachel trocou de roupa.

"Como foi o cinema?"

"Divertido. Por que você não foi?"

"Estava ensaiando uma nova coreografia e perdi a hora." Então olhou para os lados para assegurar que não havia ninguém ouvindo a conversa. "Posso te contar um segredo?"

"Claro." Rachel sabia que os segredos de Brittany eram sempre relativos a alguma fofoca. "Todo mundo furou o cinema porque Kurt disse que você e Sam ficariam muito bem juntos."

"Foi uma armação?" Rachel ficou indignada. "Britt, eu adoro o Sam como amigo. Eu não estou querendo ficar com ele."

"Ir ao cinema com ele foi ruim?" Brittany franziu a testa.

"Não, nosso dia juntos foi muito agradável. Mas eu prefiro sair com Sam às sós se for uma decisão minha e dele, do que por uma armação sem-graça."

"É que Kurt disse que vocês dois ficam bem juntos. Eu também acho."

"Eu nunca descarto nada, mas Kurt está enganado."

"Mesmo? Puxa, Rach, você nunca fica com ninguém. Isso é estranho."

"Eu perdi muito tempo nutrindo um amor platônico por alguém que não seria bom para mim. Esse foi o meu problema, Britt."

"Ah, sim... Finn. Sabe de uma coisa, Rach? Se o seu lance com caras nunca dá certo, talvez você deveria tentar as garotas."

"O quê?" Rachel foi pega de surpresa.

Brittany apenas sorriu e terminou de se arrumar para as aulas. Rachel fez o mesmo e decidiu que depois teria uma conversa franca com Kurt. Andou pelos corredores ignorando os olhares que lhe eram dispensados. Depois de certo tempo com fama de vagabunda, o efeito da reprovação de uns e do desprezo de outros perdia a força. Viu Kurt conversando com Mercedes e Artie no final do corredor, e quando decidiu confrontar o falso namorado, seu olhar foi desviado para outra cena. Santana e Quinn estavam andando juntas com expressões mais sérias que o comum. A botão ficou tentada em abordar as garotas, mas como Santana não lhe deu sinal algum de que ela seria benvinda, decidiu recuar. Rachel voltou a focar no grupo de amigos. Sim, precisava ter uma palavra ou duas com Kurt. Mas foi a vez de Finn cruzar o seu caminho.

"Olá Rachel."

"Oi Finn..." Disse surpresa. O garoto dificilmente a cumprimentava pelos corredores, limitando o grosso de suas interações ao coral.

"Como está hoje?"

"Bem?" franziu a testa. "Você quer alguma coisa?"

"É verdade que você e o Kurt terminaram?"

"O quê?"

"Opa... acho que falei demais..."

"Acho que você falou... se me dá licença!"

Rachel driblou o grandalhão e foi em direção ao grupo. Quando chegou a eles, o sinal para entrar nas salas tocou, mas Rachel não deu bola e segurou o amigo antes que ele escapasse.

"Hey!" Kurt fingiu alguma irritação.

"Eu preciso falar contigo. Agora!"

"Temos aulas."

"Kurt..." Aproximou-se ainda mais e sussurrou no ouvido dele. "Não me faça fazer uma cena aqui nesse corredor."

Kurt encarou Mercedes e Artie, que tinham olhares quase piedosos. Então trocaram acenos e entraram em sala, ao passo que o falso casal tomou um caminho diferente, em direção a sala do coral, onde, teoricamente, não seriam perturbados. Assim que fechou a porta da sala com isolamento acústico, Rachel cruzou os braços.

"O que você andou aprontando?" Disse entre os dentes.

"Eu posso explicar, Rach. E posso lhe adiantar que tudo é um favor que faço a você." Ao ver que Rachel estava em compasso de espera, Kurt sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e fez sinal para que a amiga sentasse ao lado dele. Rachel revirou os olhos e permaneceu de pé, o que fez Kurt suspirar. "Ok... o que você ouviu?"

"Britt disse que você fez todo mundo furar o cinema para que eu e Sam ficássemos juntos. E agora pela manhã, Finn insinuou que eu e você terminamos. Que diabos, Kurt?"

"Eu acho que você e Sam tem muito em comum. Por isso decidi deixar o campo livre para os dois explorarem essa... amizade. Assim, ninguém vai julgar os dois ou te acusar de ser uma vagabunda traidora."

"Quem te deu o direito de tomar essa decisão de forma unilateral? Se você não quisesse continuar com o nosso teatro por estar cansado ou incomodado com alguma coisa, entenderia perfeitamente. Tudo bem para mim, embora eu sentiria falta dos jantares na sua casa. Agora você dizer isso por causa do lance com o Sam? Você é um idiota, sabia?"

"Rachel, seja razoável."

"Eu adoro o Sam, mas ele é meu amigo. Passei o sábado praticamente todo com ele, e se tivesse de rolar algo entre nós, teria acontecido ali. Porque, sinceramente, tivemos todas as oportunidades. A questão é que eu não consigo me ver namorando com ele."

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro que tenho, Kurt!" Rachel esbravejou.

"Oh!"

"Pois é! Agora você vai dar uma de magoado pelos corredores da escola, enquanto isso vai ter uma fila de caras se insinuando para mim agora que estou com fama de vagabunda... a começar pelo seu irmão!"

"Finn? Não pode culpa-lo Rachel. Você vivia atrás dele. Agora que ele terminou tudo com a Quinn e nós terminamos..." Fez aspas no ar com os dedos. "Esse caminho também está livre. Se tiver interessada..."

"Se isso acontecesse algumas semanas antes..." Rachel suspirou e decidiu-se sentar-se a lado do amigo.

"Mesmo? Se não foi o Sam, o que fez terminar o seu encanto por Finn?"

"Lembra da festa na casa do Mike, quando houve... aquela missão? Para encontrar a lista?" Kurt acenou. "Acho que foi mais o jeito que ele conversou comigo. Fiquei mais incomodada com minha breve conversa com ele do que todos os confrontos que tive com Quinn. Depois, teve a história com o Sam, e de como Finn e Puck têm agido como dois babacas."

"Em defesa de Finn, e me permita fazer isso porque moramos sob o mesmo teto, ele não é um camisa marrom. Pelo menos, não ainda, porque, sinceramente, eu não sei mais até que ponto vai a influência de Puck sobre ele."

"Finn costumava ser um cara legal. O que será que aconteceu?"

"Ele ficou realmente magoado quando descobriu sobre Quinn. Isso o mudou um pouco..." Kurt fez um breve silêncio. "Convenhamos, Quinn é uma pessoa horrível."

"Está enganado." Rachel disse sem olhar para o amigo, que a encarou com uma interrogação no rosto. "Quinn é uma garota com problemas demais. Coisas que a fizeram criar esse comportamento agressivo e cínico, mas acredite: são apenas mecanismos de defesa, e eu não a culpo por tê-los."

"O que você sabe sobre Quinn que eu não sei?" Kurt perguntou pausadamente.

"Nada de mais."

"Rachel..." Kurt tentou pressionar.

A questão é que Quinn ter o botão azul de Santana era um fato que Rachel não tinha certeza se podia ser espalhado entre os outros botões, até porque a cerimônia envolve uma apresentação oficial do novo componente a todos os outros do círculo. Rachel também se lembrou da conversa que teve com a líder no dia anterior, sobre o risco que foi fazer o convite. Por tudo isso, resolveu manter as informações para si.

"Isso não é algo para se fofocar."

"Então a história do amante mais velho com a mão pesada é verdade?"

"Kurt! Por favor!"

"Eu sabia..."

"É sério! Isso não é algo para se fofocar. Sem mencionar que Santana ficaria uma fera contigo. E você não iria gostar de vê-la brava, iria?"

Kurt engoliu seco e depois revirou os olhos.

"Ok... sem comentários maldosos sobre a vida sexual de Quinn Fabray... por enquanto." Foi quando olhou para a porta só para checar que ninguém estava ali por perto, espiando os dois. "Falando em Santana... eu vi o botão vermelho no meu armário. O que houve?" Disse quase sussurrando.

"Alguma coisa deu muito errado em uma de nossas instalações. Kurt, se você tivesse visto o jeito que Santana voltou para casa ontem... foi algo muito sério. Por isso, acho que deveríamos respeitar de verdade a ordem do botão vermelho."

Kurt acenou. Mesmo com todo o gosto que tinha para uma boa fofoca, mesmo entre botões, havia assuntos que deveriam ganhar toda seriedade. Antes de sair da sala, Kurt segurou na mão da amiga.

"Uma última coisa, só para confirmar... nós terminamos de verdade?" Kurt disse sério.

"Acho que sim. Talvez seja melhor já que as coisas chegaram a esse patamar."

"Ok, eu vou fingir alguma mágoa, mas se alguém tentar te assediar, juro que não vou hesitar em te defender."

"Eu sei que sim." Rachel deu um beijo no rosto de Kurt e foi a primeira a sair da sala de ensaios.

Na hora do intervalo, Rachel se sentou na mesa do refeitório em companhia de Sam apesar de todos os olhares: agora a fofoca que circulava foi que ela terminou com Kurt para ficar de uma vez com outro. Os dois viram Puck, Finn e mais dois atletas da escola se aproximarem da mesa, muito provavelmente para fazer uma provocação contra Sam, que atingiria Rachel como consequência. Mas antes que o grupo fizesse a aproximação final, Santana entrou na frente de Finn com jeito de poucos amigos.

"Vá circular em outro galinheiro, Mamute."

"Fica na sua, Santana." Puck advertiu.

"Experimenta." Disse de forma ameaçadora e depois virou as costas, indo em direção a mesa de Rachel e Sam.

A líder sentou-se com os dois e, com um característico gesto com as mãos, logo estavam ali Kurt e Brittany. Para o espanto de todos os demais, Quinn Fabray aproximou-se timidamente da mesa e sentou ao lado de Brittany para o espanto dos demais, menos de Santana e Rachel. Quando Kurt ameaçou fazer um comentário, Santana o olhou em advertência. Tomou um pouco do suco com toda calma, para encarar os demais.

"Sem querer ofender, Quinn." Sam disse tentando manter a polidez. "Mas por que você está aqui, sentando com a gente?"

"Porque o nosso círculo vai andar junto agora em diante. Chega dessas falsas briguinhas." Santana disse em tom baixo e calmo, porém com autoridade quase assustadora. Era o momento que falava como uma líder.

"Isso inclui... Quinn?" Kurt finalmente indagou ainda hesitante.

"Isso inclui Quinn." Santana confirmou. "E vocês têm a tarefa de ajudá-la a se tornar uma de nós. O meu botão azul está na mão dela."

O queixo de Kurt e Sam caíram. Brittany, ao contrário, ficou animada. Os olhos de Rachel cruzaram com os de Quinn. As duas trocaram acenos confidentes, fruto da confiança em uma amizade que começou a ser construída no fim de semana.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel achava um martírio estudar História. Odiava a matéria, o professor e, para piorar, não conseguia acreditar em uma vírgula do que os livros didáticos diziam sobre o momento que o país se desintegrou em sete outros após a grande crise. A princípio existia a tendência de uma conduta política de centro-direita. As fronteiras eram abertas e havia grande fluxo migratório. Foi quando houve uma grande crise econômica e a posterior recessão. As divergências políticas dividiram o país, que um dia foi um só, em sete novas federações independentes.

Os livros não explicavam como isso proporcionou a tomada do parlamento da Federação do Norte por um grupo fascista na virada do século. Eles culparam todos os outros que fossem opositores pelas mazelas da economia e crise social. Desde que assumiram o poder, trabalharam em dez anos de endurecimento progressivo. As manifestações populares foram, pouco a pouco, sendo reprimidas, a imprensa livre foi proibida e levada a clandestinidade (os meios de comunicação eram controlados por estatais). Autores e obras começaram a serem censurados ou retirados de circulação. De repente, certas religiões tiveram de ser controladas por registros oficiais, a população não podia mais sair do país sem autorização do governo, a homossexualidade deixou de ser aceitável, muitos dos direitos civis foram estrangulados. Dez anos de repressão progressiva. O governo fascista cozinhou a população em banho-maria até dominá-la por completo.

Rachel tinha plena consciência de que a história oficial não é jornalística: ela não se preocupa em saber das razões de diferentes lados. É apenas um mero reflexo do pensamento do poder. É como em certos países dominados pela religião árabe que excluíram dos livros o grande holocausto. Há quem negue com fervor que isso não passou de ficção. Isso porque a história lhe foi apresentada dessa forma, e se é isto que está nos livros é porque deve ser verdade. O mesmo acontece em Israel em relação ao controle dos territórios palestinos: não é permitido livros de história que façam reconhecimento do Estado Palestino nas escolas na Faixa de Gaza. O controle de entrada e saída de produtos é feito pelo Estado judaico. China e Japão são inimigos históricos e a culpa dos períodos de turbulência sempre recai no outro. A história do Tibet é reprimida correndo o risco de ser esquecida com o passar do tempo.

Às vezes um período histórico é distorcido apenas para reforçar uma determinada ideologia. Rachel tinha acesso a outras visões sobre o "raxa" que originou as sete federações independentes, e também sobre os acontecimentos que levaram ao estado fascista. De um lado, diz que a crise econômica abriu margem para uma sucessão de golpes de estado. A versão oficial diz que o governo fez uma revolução em vias democráticas para salvar o país de uma fragmentação ainda maior. Há razões e razões, mas a síntese resultante disso tudo que poderia aproximar-se mais dos fatos reais nunca é feita e nunca é desprovida de interesses.

O professor falava das famosas passeatas que aconteceram uma década antes. Um movimento violento e no qual Hiram e Leroy foram presos e depois executados pelo estado. Rachel nunca participou de uma passeata: nem autorizada e muito menos de uma irregular, apesar de saber que havia círculos de botões responsáveis em organizar e administrar as manifestações populares, especialmente na capital. Ela se lembrava de algumas que Hiram falava a respeito. A mais emblemática foi quando um pequeno grupo resolveu se juntar a outros tantos espalhados pelo país e viajar a capital para protestar contra o projeto de lei de Russell Fabray: a única coisa aprovada com a autoria dele na única vez em que conseguiu eleger-se para o parlamento nacional como representante de condado. Os pais de Rachel fizeram cartazes e faixas. Ela mesma ajudou em alguns. Só tinha nove anos e pouco compreendia sobre política e direitos do cidadão. Os pais se preocupavam em poupá-la de "assuntos desagradáveis". Era apenas uma menina com infância feliz e grandes sonhos. Queriam que Rachel permanecesse desta forma o máximo possível.

"Rachel!" Ela levou um susto ao ser despertada do mundo dos sonhos por Puck. Estava em casa, em cima dos livros, tentando estudar para uma prova. Nem mesmo percebeu a aproximação do amigo. "Sonhando acordada?"

"Acho que sim." Olhou direito para o amigo e levou um susto, desses em que a pessoa arregala os olhos. "Você raspou o moicano?" Levou a mão ao peito como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

"Isso?" Puck passou a mão na cabeça raspada em máquina um. "Estava na hora de ir."

"Mas você adorava o moicano. Era a sua marca registrada!"

"Minha marca registrada não pode ser um corte de cabelo." Disse quase grosseiro, mesmo que tivesse certa razão. "Essa prova deve ser muito importante mesmo para fazer você estar em casa antes das sete."

Puck tinha lá alguma razão. Não é que a prova tivesse alguma importância, uma vez que as notas dela eram boas na matéria, mas Rachel de fato começou a passar o máximo de tempo que podia fora de casa. Os Botões ainda estavam em regime de silêncio, ação que se estendeu aos demais círculos em Lima por alguma razão que Rachel não entendia, mas desconfiava que tinha a ver com o acidente que Santana se envolveu. Paralelo a isso, Puck e alguns garotos do time de futebol estavam com atitudes cada vez mais fascistas. Vestiam-se com blusas vermelhas, tinham um cumprimento específico, falavam mais e mais em ideias nacionalistas e pregavam disciplina e cooperação como formas de se criar uma juventude qualificada e, assim, ajudar a mudar o país para melhor.

Rachel não via problemas com uma postura política mais conservadora. Sabia que havia períodos na democracia em que o conservadorismo se fazia necessário. Se as políticas de esquerda tendiam a valorizar ações que promoviam transformação social e conseguiam fazer o campo das ideias e dos direitos avançar com mais de facilidade, as políticas de direita tendiam a valorizar economia e ordem social e estabelecem freios que podem ser salutares para o desenvolvimento. A democracia saudável é como um pêndulo sem muita amplitude, que se movimenta continuamente um pouco para a direita e um pouco para esquerda.

O problema morava quando alguém forçava o pêndulo para os extremos, tanto para um lado quanto para outro, e o fixava ali. Em ambos os casos as consequências eram o estrangulamento social e a obsessão pelo controle total: a imprensa só existe para fazer propaganda do governo, a informação é manipulada grotescamente, a economia é conduzida ao deus dará, a burocracia eclode, e os direitos civis e humanos são negados, os diferentes são combatidos com bala e prisões caso seja necessário. Os silenciamentos da censura podem ser ensurdecedores.

Rachel leu alguns pensadores políticos proibidos uma vez na biblioteca dos botões porque foi obrigada por Santana. Apesar de ela priorizar o material sobre arte e cultura, ficou grata por ter contato com o texto de tais pensadores e pesquisadores que a fizeram refletir. Por isso que a alternância no poder era salutar. Ela entendia que era bom valorizar a própria cultura, a bandeira, e ter amor à pátria. Ser bom cidadão era uma forma de se amar ao país. Lutar e exigir melhores condições de vida, por uma boa educação também.

Outra coisa era ser ultranacionalista e desenvolver conceitos xenófobos, racistas e preconceituosos. Noutro dia, Puck criticou Rachel por não ir mais à igreja. Depois por não se importar com a família, no caso os Puckerman, porque não mais ficava presente. Rachel sentiu vontade de rir alto. No dia anterior reclamou porque ela nunca defendia um artista nacional para ser interpretado no coral. Que culpa tinha se preferia os artistas do Leste?

O fato é que ela queria evitar ouvir as pregações de Puck e os sermões que contra Sam. Como se não bastasse, Puck começou também a pegar no pé de Santana por causa das atitudes que ele taxava como individualistas. Sim, Rachel sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto Santana era fechada e individualista para muitas coisas, mas era só uma característica. A pequena diva também não suportava mais ouvir as queixas de Anna sobre falta de dinheiro, e Rachel havia arrumado mais cinco aulas particulares para dar e um trabalho de babá, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo. E tinham os botões, seus amigos: ela não era de ferro e gostava de sair para se divertir com eles, ou passar algum tempo na casa de Santana, que costumava ser muito relaxante.

"Eu não posso sair de casa todos os dias, e tenho tarefas de casa demais." Rachel respondeu balançando os ombros. "E provas para estudar."

"Tenho uma festa para servir neste fim de semana. Está dentro?"

"Dinheiro é sempre bom. De quem é?"

"Karofsky."

"Perfeito. Estou dentro!"

"Mas tem uma condição."

"Qual?"

"Sam está fora." O sangue de Rachel ferveu.

"Sam sempre esteve no nosso esquema, é competente e ele precisa do dinheiro tanto quanto nós. Não é justo você o excluir só porque está de birra."

"Eu sou o contato de Karofsky, não você. Isso quer dizer que eu formo o meu time, e eu não acho que Sam deveria continuar no nosso esquema."

"O que ele fez para você agora ter tanta raiva dele? Vocês eram amigos. Não é possível que uma discussão boba tenha causado isso."

"Sam me desrespeitou ao dizer que sou uma marionete porque quero me alistar depois da escola. Ele tem pensamentos e atitudes que podem causar encrenca e se eu fosse você não ficaria perto dele, ou ele pode te arrastar também."

"Então ele não gosta do governo. E daí? É a opinião dele."

"É uma opinião perigosa. Você deveria saber disso melhor que ninguém."

"Triste de nós que não podemos mais ter opiniões!" Rachel levantou a voz. Estava cansada daquilo tudo. Estava cansada de ver aquele que era quase um irmão se tornar um camisa marrom e ela não poder dizer nada a respeito. "Sam não é o cara que se mete em confusão, Puck. Ele não faz nada de errado. Ele só trabalha e tem uma opinião que você discorda. Se o crime dele é ter uma opinião, não acha que há algo de muito errado acontecendo?"

"Não estamos num mundo perfeito, mas vivemos em paz."

"Paz sem voz é medo!" Rachel desabafou e imediatamente entendeu que cometeu um erro.

Ela não estava mais discutindo com aquele que considerava um irmão. Aquela discussão era com um sujeito que estava completamente incorporado ao esquema e que tinha perdido a capacidade de questionar. Puck acreditava no governo, acreditava naquele esquema fascista. Aceitava e gostava. Tornou-se um cego militante de uma causa excludente.

"Olha aqui..." Puck sentou-se ao lado da amiga e falou calmo. "Você vive nesta casa a uns quatro anos, certo?" O rosto dele estava a um palmo, mas Rachel não se mexeu. "Eu te considero mais que uma amiga. Você é a minha outra irmãzinha, por isso eu te dou este sábio conselho: há certas coisas que é melhor guardar para si."

Rachel suspirou. Por mais que Puck tivesse sofrido lavagem cerebral, o que ele disse era válido: tinha de fechar a boca também dentro de casa. Foi até a cozinha e bebeu um copo de água natural. Evitava água gelada para poder preservar a voz. Difícil foi voltar a se concentrar nos deveres de casa. Tentou ler dois, três parágrafos do texto de História. Estava no estágio que os olhos passavam pelas letras, mas a mente não assimilava. Fechou o livro. De repente, lhe bateu um desespero, uma impressão ruim, um peso no estômago.

Foi até o quarto no porão e começou a recolher algumas coisas das prateleiras, basicamente os livros de capas trocadas, dois cadernos e alguns discos de artistas visados. Fez alguns telefonemas, mas não conseguiu falar com quem queria. Então pensou em alguém que ela sabia que poderia lhe ajudar. Colocou tudo na mochila e saiu. Pegou o ônibus e foi para a casa da pessoa que menos tinha contato do círculo. Desceu no comércio de um conjunto residencial de pessoas com algum dinheiro. Leu novamente o endereço na caderneta de endereços e andou mais duas ruas até chegar a uma casa bonita de dois pavimentos pintada de amarelo claro. Tocou a campainha e esperou a porta abrir.

"Oi Seban." Rachel sorriu forçado.

"Rachel!?" O menino a convidou a entrar. "Não é que não aprecie a sua visita, mas... não estamos em código vermelho?"

"Não posso visitar um amigo?"

"É que... eu te conheço há uns três anos e você nunca fez uma visita social. Aliás, nem a negócios."

"E por isso não vou poder entrar?"

"Oh claro!" Seban bateu na própria testa pelo sinal de descortesia. "Entre por favor."

Rachel entrou na sala de uma casa confortável e bem arrumada. Seban era o hacker do círculo, o gêniozinho da informática que Santana recrutou pouco depois de Rachel e Matt. Pelas habilidades do garoto, era óbvio porque Santana o quis no time, mesmo que ele seja o mais novo do grupo.

"Está sozinho?"

"Sim... meus pais trabalham fora e eu sou filho único como sabe..."

Rachel não sabia muitas coisas a respeito de Seban, a não ser das habilidades para tecnologia, que ele era sim filho único e que tinha uma boa família. Seban tinha o botão que dava acesso a sede do subsolo dos Botões e tinha muita proximidade com a líder, em especial quando ela planejava algumas missões em que precisava de auxílio. Mas quais eram as preferências dele, de que música gostava, comida favorita, cor favorita, tiques, hábitos ruins... Rachel não conhecia Seban nesse sentido, o que era uma pena, pois o garoto era legal: ele era um botão.

"Aceita chá, café gelado, refrigerante?" Seban ofereceu.

"Aceito água."

"Claro!" Correu até a cozinha e voltou com um copo bonito em cima de uma pequena bandeja. Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha com a formalidade. Seban esperou que ela bebesse antes de voltar a falar. "O que a traz aqui? Negócios? Santana te enviou para alguma coisa e me esqueceu de avisar?"

"Eu não vim aqui por ordem de Santana. Na verdade, eu preciso de um favor, mas é coisa mais simples. Eu levaria para a sede, mas estamos em regime de silêncio, então..." Abriu a mochila. "Preciso de um lugar seguro para colocar esses livros e discos. Eu não posso mais manter na minha casa. Além disso, não pediria isso a Santana ou Sam porque eles estão visados na escola e eu tenho medo de que isso possa complicá-los em caso de alguma batida. Quinn é nova no grupo e ela vive em um quarto de hotel hoje em dia. Não consigo falar com Matt e nem com Kurt... e se eu pedir qualquer coisa dessa natureza para Brittany, Santana me mataria."

"Ei, Rachel! Entendi." Seban sorriu com gentileza. "É para isso que serve os botões, certo? Na verdade, tenho até um lugar perfeito."

O garoto pediu para que Rachel o seguir até o quintal da casa. Passaram pela grande cozinha e entraram num quintal de gramado verdinho e vem aparado, apesar da aproximação do inverno. Havia uma espécie de casa secundária com espaço para churrasco e lazer. Neste espaço semi-pavimentado havia um alçapão. Seban o abriu e os dois desceram as escadas.

"É o abrigo para tornados, mas tem uma estrutura quase para suportar ataques aéreos. Papai é engenheiro e bolou esse espaço. Tem acesso pelo porão também, mas eu acho mais legal entrar por aqui."

Rachel estava impressionada. Ela não sabia nada a respeito da família de Seban, nunca teve a curiosidade de perguntar, mas o pai dele parecia ser um profissional talentoso. O abrigo era espaçoso, bem decorado. Havia um beliche estilizado, um sofá de dois lugares, prateleiras com livros, discos, um pequeno guarda-roupa que na verdade era uma despensa, e um espaço que parecia ser uma cozinha ultracompacta.

"Abrigo? Isso aqui é extraordinário! Parece um apartamento pequeno e funcional. Eu moraria aqui!

"Minha mãe é decoradora." Balançou os ombros com se isso não fosse grande coisa. "Posso ver os livros?"

Rachel abriu mais uma vez a mochila, mas desta vez colocou o conteúdo em cima de uma mesinha no recinto. Seban ficou intrigado de como livros banais e até lidos nas escolas poderiam conter conteúdo perigoso. Os discos realmente eram de pessoas controversas aos olhos da censura do governo.

"As capas são trocadas." Rachel explicou, mas Seban prestava mais atenção nos discos.

"Não sabia que gostava de punk rock!? Que eu saiba, você não é fã de teatro musical?"

"Meu pai Leroy gostava. Confesso que não sou tão fã. Foi uma das poucas coisas que consegui guardar antes de tomarem a minha casa com quase tudo dentro."

"O meu pai também é fã. E eu adoro."

"Ele..."

"Ele não é um botão, mas poderia." Seban falava com certo orgulho. "Ele trabalha para uma das poucas multinacionais que tem licença para atuar aqui. Ele sempre diz como as coisas são diferentes no ambiente de trabalho, como se ele atravessasse a fronteira quase todos os dias. É lá que ele consegue algumas coisas, alguns contrabandos. Alguns discos e livros. Ninguém vem aqui, a não ser eu e minha mãe quando quer pegar alguma coisa na despensa."

"Então eu vim no lugar certo."

"Os botões se ajudam."

"Sempre!"

Foi um final de noite agradável. Rachel conheceu os pais de Seban, que ficaram felizes pelo filho apresentar uma nova amiga. Mesmo que às vezes estranhassem a razão de ele andar sempre com algumas garotas mais velhas, se referindo a Santana, que costumava passar por ali. Santana tinha em Seban uma base segura e competente para certos trabalhos que pedia. Além disso, o garoto sabia guardar segredos.

Rachel ficou para o jantar: comida chinesa entregue em casa. Após a noite agradável em que Rachel pôde discutir abertamente com um adulto não-botão sobre certas peças musicais, uma linguagem que parecia ser fácil de falar entre as pessoas, talvez pelo senso de proximidade que uma canção podia trazer. Era mesmo um poder muito especial para algo que nem sempre poderia ser taxado de obra de arte.

O pai de Seban também tinha conhecimento de vários filmes proibidos pelo governo, mas que eram extremamente populares ao redor do mundo democrático. Como a internet era um veículo inseguro para uma boa parte da população, certas piratarias eram bem-vindas. Aliás, era admirável a quantidade de produtos piratas que circulavam naquela cidade, vendidos por homens que se comportavam como traficantes de droga: dai-me seu dinheiro, tome o produto e suma daqui. Mal sabia o pai de Seban que o filho tinha acesso àquilo tudo e de uma forma muito mais conveniente, sem precisar pagar.

A família ofereceu uma sessão de cinema para Rachel. Achavam que aquela amiga de Seban fosse como a outra mais morena que de vez em quando ficava para assistir a um filme e comer pipoca, mesmo que ela fosse um tanto quanto mal-humorada. Rachel, mesmo com a tentação em ficar e passar mais tempo com aquelas pessoas simpáticas, prometeu voltar outro dia. No entanto, ela não recusou a carona e nem o pedaço de bolo de laranja para levar para casa.

Quando chegou ao velho bairro de operários, encontrou a guardiã assistindo uma novela e Natalie brincava no carpete com uma amiga que passaria a noite. Cumprimentou os presentes e desceu para o porão. Levou um susto quando viu Puck olhando as coisas dela.

"Perdeu alguma coisa?" Cruzou os braços e fechou o rosto.

"Queria ver se você tinha um livro da escola. Como não estava aqui, decidi em mesmo dar uma olhada." Pegou um qualquer na prateleira. Era um clássico da nova safra de escritores local utilizado na escola e cobrado nas provas de seleção para a faculdade. "Não pude deixar de notar que você tem esboços de poemas interessantes." Rachel gelou quando viu o caderno que ela gostava de rabiscar e anotar alguns versos. Era óbvio que Puck leu. Ali tinha alguns pensamentos honestos em forma de versos, mas Rachel sempre foi prudente suficiente para não fazer nenhuma menção sobre suas atividades subversivas. "Agora entendo porque você defende tanto Sam."

"Você não tinha direito de mexer em minhas coisas." Rachel estava zangada e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviada por ter tido a intuição de se esconder de tudo que poderia comprometê-la a sério.

"Você não tem o direito de colocar coisas subversivas dentro da minha casa."

"O que é subversivo? Uma letra de música que nem existe?"

"Você está prestes a completar 18 anos, certo?"

"Sim."

"Espero que você tenha um lugar para morar após o seu aniversário."

"Claro. Depois que fizer 18, me torno maior de idade, a sua mãe deixa de receber a mesada do governo, e eu deixo de ser útil. Entendi o seu recado, Puck. Agora se você puder me dar licença."

Fechou a porta e respirou aliviada. O sexto sentido havia lhe servido bem desta vez. Não acreditava que Puck fosse capaz de identificar os livros proibidos ou ligar para os discos. Mas havia outras anotações que poderiam comprometê-la à sério: alguns desabafos mais literais, telefones, alguns códigos dos botões. Ao menos tudo estava seguro na casa de Seban. Lutou contra a vontade de ligar para Santana. Ficou paranoica. E se Puck estivesse à porta escutando a conversa dela? E se ele tivesse grampeado o telefone? Ele seria capaz? Ele teria recursos para tal? Ela procurou respirar fundo, se acalmar. Um banho ajudaria. Água correndo pelo corpo sempre ajudava. A água tinha uma poderosa propriedade em tirar males e recarregar energia. Pelo menos era isso que Brittany costumava dizer e Rachel aprendeu a nunca duvidar da amiga de sabedoria peculiar.


	14. Chapter 14

Seban e Matt demoraram uma hora para conseguir grampear o circuito interno da mansão dos Fabray. Poderia ser mais complicado se já não existisse na casa um aparato pré-instalado e usado em antigas missões. Uma vez bem-sucedidos, Seban pôde ter acesso ao sistema de vídeo e segurança, o que facilitaria um bocado a entrada de Santana na mansão, apesar de toda a vigilância. Ela, com suas roupas escuras e máscara negra que cobria toda a cabeça, entrou sorrateira no quintal da mansão naquela madrugada. Esperou num ponto mais escuro do jardim até que a carne com sedativos fizesse efeito nos cachorros. O segurança foi checar a reação dos cachorros e ficou intrigado ao ver a antiga patroa.

"Senhorita Fabray? O que faz aqui?" O segurança perguntou.

"Fiquei com saudades de Poppy e Luni."

O segurança não chegou a estranhar porque Quinn sabia lidar com os cachorros da casa. Mas que ele se lembrasse, ela nunca foi exatamente alguém próxima aos bichos.

"A senhorita não deveria estar aqui." O segurança insistiu. "O seu pai disse que a senhorita só poderia voltar com horário marcado."

"Eu sei... Billy, certo?" Segurou o segurança pelo braço. "Não quero entrar. Só quero... olhar um pouco a casa. Você não se importa em me fazer um pouco de companhia? Assim não vai ser culpado por deixar invasores circularem pela casa."

Enquanto isso, Santana se movia ligeira e sorrateira para dentro da casa. Ela tinha as chaves, o código do alarme e um mapa da casa que dizia exatamente onde deveria ir: informações entregues por Quinn. Seu objetivo era instalar um pequeno dispositivo no escritório do parlamentar que permitiria o acesso e consequente roubo de dados acessados no computador privado do político, além do grampeamento de qualquer conversa por celular feita num raio de 30 metros a partir do ponto de instalação. Tecnologia vinda do Leste que Santana malandramente roubou dos círculos mais internos dos Botões. Se Quinn ainda tivesse acesso livre a mansão, poderia simplesmente pedir para a mais nova Botão fazer o serviço, mas a ex-garota rica estava praticamente deserdada. Conhecendo o pai que tinha, Quinn sabia que Russell seria perfeitamente capaz de jogar os cachorros contra ela ao menor sinal. As mensagens difamatórias que recebia por todos os lados eram um sinal claro de uma campanha que Russell fazia para apaga-la da existência da família.

Santana escapou tão rápido quanto entrou sob a segurança e o olhar atento de Seban, além de contar com a cobertura de Matt para qualquer eventualidade. Não precisaria. Ao entrar no carro estacionado metros distantes da casa, num lugar escuro onde as câmeras foram desligadas, Santana retirou a máscara e ordenou a saída. Matt desceu andando casualmente pela rua e era o sinal para Quinn que o serviço estava feito. Missão cumprida. Era uma missão que Santana chamava de compartimentada, ou seja, nem todos os botões do círculo participavam ou mesmo precisavam saber a respeito. Rachel ficou de fora, assim como Sam, Brittany, Blaine e Kurt.

Como Rachel não tinha a menor noção do que acontecia naquela noite, ela ligou para Santana. E foi por essa mesma razão que o celular dela vibrou no bolso da calça enquanto a líder se preparava para entrar na mansão. Se Rachel estivesse encrencada naquele instante, seria fatal, porque não havia como desviar o foco naquele instante. Felizmente, ao olhar na tela, Santana viu a foto de um botão branco e a mensagem de texto: "Minha tutela."

Toda mensagem entre botões que tivesse a ilustração de um botão, isso quando não tivesse o real em algum lugar, tinha caráter oficial. O botão branco era um pedido que qualquer subordinado fazia para discutir um determinado assunto com o seu líder. O líder respondia com outro botão branco para indicar que estava disposta a ouvir o pedido, ou o preto que era um sinal de que o subordinado deveria esquecer o assunto. Santana achou pertinente e decidiu atender. Enviou a resposta: outro botão branco como ilustração e a mensagem: "sede, primeiro horário." Significava que Santana iria ouvir Rachel e tomar uma decisão na sede dos botões às 8 horas da manhã.

"O que foi?" Matt perguntou curioso quando todos estavam a salvos dentro do carro.

"Rachel fez um pedido de botão branco."

"Você aceitou?" Seban perguntou e Santana acenou positivo. "Nossa, que milagre."

"É outro pedido para levar Finn Hudson em consideração?" Matt sorriu.

"Não... é outra coisa."

...

Na manhã de sábado, Santana subiu em sua moto e dirigiu até o centro da cidade. Estacionou e andou até o velho depósito de fachada. Entrou na geladeira industrial, que na verdade era um elevador. Inseriu o botão metálico no painel e digitou o código, o elevador desceu e quando chegou à área de destino, não se surpreendeu ao ver Rachel Berry lhe esperando. A garota estava sentada no confortável sofá e uma suave música tomava o ambiente.

"Preciso sair daquela casa." Rachel disse num desabafo assim que viu a líder.

O elevador subiu e as duas sabiam que aquilo era sinal de que alguém mais estaria chegando. Santana gesticulou para que Rachel continuasse, mesmo quando dois homens mais velhos desceram pelo elevador. Um deles era o líder de Santana em um círculo mais interno. Os dois se cumprimentaram rapidamente e cada um continuou com seus próprios negócios.

"Seban disse que você foi até a casa dele." Santana sentou-se ao lado de Rachel. "O que aconteceu exatamente?"

"Puck inspecionou o meu quarto e encontrou um caderno que eu escrevia alguns pensamentos e poemas. Oh, não se preocupe..." Rachel se adiantou a ver a cara de preocupação de Santana. "São apenas ensaios de letras de música que escrevo nele. Tem um desabafo aqui e acolá, mas nada relacionado aos botões e nem ao nosso círculo. Eu tive a intuição de recolher tudo que poderia comprometer e levei a casa do Seban... Aliás, porque você me mandou a resposta só pela madrugada?"

"Você me mandou a mensagem de madrugada!" Santana rebateu.

"É... faz sentido... eu não consegui dormir, San. Estou com medo..." Confessou com certa relutância.

"Eu sei." Santana colocou a mão no ombro de Rachel em sinal de consolo. "Mas você tem que aguentar mais algumas semanas até o seu aniversário. Correr agora seria muito suspeito, até para alguém com dois neurônios como Puck. Além disso, você vai mexer com a mixaria do respaldo financeiro que aquela família recebe só por ter te abrigado. Não pode sair de lá agora. Mas pode arrumar as malas para sair depois do seu aniversário."

"Eu vou para onde?"

"Vamos ter algumas semanas para resolver isso. Até lá, você pode dormir os fins de semana na minha casa: meus pais te amam de todo jeito. Você pode procurar passar mais tempo com qualquer um de nós... pode chamar Quinn para fazer alguma coisa e fazer ela se integrar um pouco mais com o grupo. Só não quero que enfrente Puck ou a sua tutora. Fique na sua, faça sua contribuição e não responda às provocações."

"Acha que fiz bem em levar as coisas para Seban?"

"Foi perfeita. Seban é o sujeito mais discreto e acima de qualquer suspeita de todos nós."

"Eu queria levar para a cá, mas... ainda estamos sob botão vermelho... aliás..." Rachel sussurrou. "Nossos acessos para cá não deveriam estar bloqueados?"

"Não os nossos." Santana sorriu matreira. " Se quiser, pode colocar o material no cofre destinado aos líderes de círculo. Eu mal o uso mesmo..."

"Você tem um cofre aqui? Onde?"

Santana respondeu com um sorriso e então pediu para que Rachel a seguisse. O que mais impressionava a pequena diva era a quantidade de espaços daquele lugar. Ela tinha acesso ao que se chamava de sala comunal e aprendeu não tinha muito tempo que havia uma sala de controle além de outra saída. No mesmo caminho em direção a esses espaços que Rachel não podia circular sem a companhia de alguém credenciado havia uma espécie de sala de reuniões revelada depois que Santana digitou uma senha e passou por um reconhecimento de leitura de retina. Era um espaço considerável com uma mesa de tamanho modesto, mas com monitores espalhados, telefones encostados numa base e uma parede preenchida com vários cofres do tamanho de um armário escolar. Santana inseriu o botão e digitou uma senha para abrir a portinhola. Rachel constatou que não havia muita coisa além de um HD externo, dois pendrives e alguns papéis.

"Por que está me mostrando isso?"

"Porque eu confio em você." Santana sorriu. "Não que isso aqui seja um segredo. É só uma área restrita. Eu tenho um cofre e você pode guardar alguma coisa aqui, se quiser. É só pedir."

"Acho que eu devo pegar minhas coisas de volta na casa do Seban?"

"Precisa?"

"Talvez não."

"Respondida a questão."

"Lopez!" Os homens que desceram logo depois de Santana entraram na sala de reuniões. "Você e Berry pode nos dar licença um instante?"

"Claro, senhor." Santana acenou e saiu da sala acompanhada de Rachel, que estava curiosíssima.

"Como ele sabia o meu nome?" Sussurrou no ouvido da líder assim que a porta da sala restrita se fechou atrás delas.

"Você é um Botão!" Santana sorriu.

"Eu sei, mas... eu sou apenas um botão raso."

"Botão raso hoje, mas um dia se tornará importante... Rachel, eu preciso de um favor seu."

"O que foi?"

"Convoque por mim o círculo todo para se reunir amanhã à tarde. Eu tenho outro compromisso agora e preciso que você faça esse favor."

"Ok, é só me dar as instruções."

...

"Eu espio um objeto amarelo geralmente utilizado como proteção diante do mal tempo, mas no caso de hoje, nublado, mas sem sinal imediato de chuva, diria que a função maior do objeto é compor o conjunto do qual ele é acoplado."

"Tudo isso é para dizer que você quer um picolé?" Sam gargalhou.

"Um de creme."

Rachel e Sam andavam lado a lado, fazendo hora até chegar o horário em que estava marcada a convocação de Santana. O círculo todo.

Sam pagou o picolé de creme que tinha casquinha de morango e aproveitou para dar uma mordida ou duas no doce. Ofereceu um pouco para Rachel, que se recusou por estar com a garganta ruim e precisava se recuperar. Sentaram em um dos bancos públicos que ficava vizinho a quadra do endereço combinado. Não especularam. Sam colocou um braço em volta dos ombros de Rachel, algo que não era incomum entre os dois. Rachel já havia dormido algumas vezes nos braços de Sam quando eles se apertavam nos incômodos espaços destinados aos empregados quando trabalhavam servindo nas festas. Rachel encostou a cabeça em Sam enquanto ele terminava de saborear o sorvete.

"Isso é uma área pública!" Rachel e Sam se viraram em direção à voz conhecida que vinha por de trás do banco.

"Oi Finn!" Rachel endireitou-se no banco e então se levantou para cumprimentar o colega. Sam não fez questão de se mexer. A paciência dele com os outros caras do coral, exceto Kurt, estava no limite. Afinal, era ele quem enfrentava uma crescente onda de hostilidade injustificada e alimentada por Noah Puckerman. "O que faz por aqui?" Rachel perguntou.

A paixonite que ela sentia pelo atleta (mesmo que fosse um sem muito talento) ainda não foi inteiramente apagada, mas o sentimento era diluído cada vez mais. Finn andava um pouco mais insistente com Rachel, propondo duetos no coral. O fato é que o garoto se viu sozinho desde que terminou com Quinn Fabray: um namoro que nunca existiu de fato. Pelo menos, não da parte dela.

"Minha mãe pediu para eu pegar uma encomenda na confeitaria. Vocês? O que fazem aqui a essa hora da tarde?"

"Sinceramente?" Sam continuou com o braço nos ombros de Rachel. Havia boatos que os dois estavam namorando, o que enfurecia gente como Finn e Puck, mas nunca os próprios alvos da fofoca. "Ás vezes acho que você é cego. E desde quando eu tenho de ter motivo e lugar para passear com ela?"

"Rachel é uma garota de família." Finn argumentou em cima da lógica estranha que ele tinha. "E você não é um sujeito dos mais estimados. Não me culpe por ser cuidadoso com as pessoas que tenho afeto."

"Agradeço a sua gentileza, Hudson, mas a responsabilidade de cuidar dela é minha. Não sua. Por que não deixa de ser um chato bicão e circula?"

"É você quem vai circular, Evans."

Finn rodeou o banco e Rachel logo quis se meter entre os garotos. Não teve chance. Sem desgrudar os olhos de Finn, Sam a puxou para trás dele. Ele não queria brigar. Só queria intimidar um pouco, ficar de pé e mostrar a Finn Hudson que ele não estava disposto a engolir qualquer ofensa, muito menos que alguém que não representava absolutamente nada na vida dele fosse dar opinião sobre o que não lhe dizia respeito. Não queria puxar Rachel para trás, mas também jamais permitiria que ela servisse de escudo.

"Sam, por favor, deixa isso para lá. É estupidez." Quando ele virou para falar com Rachel, Finn aproveitou a oportunidade para empurrá-lo. Sam desequilibrou-se e só não caiu porque Rachel o amparou com dificuldade.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?!" Rachel viu Kurt atravessando a rua junto com Blaine e Seban. Por um instante, Finn sorriu por pensar que os reforços seriam para ele. Franziu a testa e recuou quando os rapazes passaram a encará-lo ao lado de Sam.

"Desde quando você defende o cara que roubou a sua garota?" Finn apontou para Kurt.

"Que moral você tem de falar isso quando também queria fazer o mesmo? Queria ficar com Quinn e Rachel ao mesmo tempo." Kurt esbravejou.

"O que está dizendo?"

"Você é meu irmão pelo casamento de nossos pais, Finn Hudson. Você é um cara legal, mas por vezes você não passa de um hipócrita!" Kurt falou firme.

"Vocês parem com isso!" Rachel esbravejou atrás dos amigos, mas Seban a impedia de ir à frente.

Finn deu um passo para frente. Estava com raiva. Queria pegar Kurt pela "traição". Mas eram quatro contra um.

"Nem sempre você terá vantagem numérica, Sam." Virou as costas.

Os cinco respiraram aliviados. Havia pessoas paradas na rua assistindo: alguns nervosos e outros ansiosos para ver a briga. O dono da banca estava prestes a chamar a polícia.

"Estamos todos bem, certo?" Blaine olhou para os amigos.

"Foi melhor do que imaginava." Kurt respirou fundo, grato por não ter acontecido violência física.

"Vamos embora..." Rachel ficou chateada com a confusão. Era mais um pedacinho de Finn que caía. Como era difícil admitir que a paixonite maior da adolescência estava distante de ser o cavalheiro em que ela sonhava acordada. Ao menos Sam não se escondia.

O endereço indicado por Santana era um apartamento do terceiro andar que ficava acima de uma loja especializada em vender pijamas. Rachel mesma comprava os dela ali, além das roupas íntimas. Uma boa parte da cidade consumia os produtos daquela loja. A entrada para os apartamentos do prédio ficava imediatamente ao lado. Os botões reconheceram a moto de Santana estacionada no local específico para o tipo de veículo. Boa coisa que ela já estava no local, embora não fosse surpreendente: Santana costumava a ser a primeira a chegar. Subiram as escadas e procuraram um o número 302 entre os quatro apartamentos do prédio. Ou melhor: quitinetes. Não precisaram tocar a campainha. A porta se abriu e que estava atrás dela era ninguém menos que Quinn Fabray. Susto para alguns dos rapazes. Nem tanto para Rachel.

"Entrem..." Quinn disse sem-jeito. Santana, atrás de a capitã das cheerios, acenou para que todos entrassem rápido

Os botões olharam ao redor. Aquela quitinete era um ambiente espartano com uma microcozinha americana, uma saletinha e o quarto era separado por uma divisória que mais parecia um trocador esticado, desses que se comprava em lojas de departamento.

"Não tenho banco para todos..." Quinn disse constrangida.

"Os botões não ligam" A líder sorriu rápido e fez sinal para que os demais agilizassem.

Sam sentou-se no chão e Rachel ocupou um banco. Seban ficou encostado no balcão da cozinha. Kurt sentou-se num tamborete de plástico e Blaine ficou em pé ao lado do namorado com as mãos nos ombros dele. Santana andou entre os comandados e ficou no meio de todos.

"Matt deve chegar daqui a pouco com Brittany." Avisou.

Por coincidência, o interfone tocou naquele instante. Eram os integrantes que faltavam. Esperaram um pouco mais até Brittany aparecer carregando uma bandeja com mini-pizzas. Matt estava com uma garrafa de refrigerante.

"Brittany me fez parar numa lanchonete para pegar os comes e bebes." Matt colocou a garrafa no balcão ao lado das pizzas. "Claro que eu faria muito melhor do que essa coisa barata... se tivesse tempo!"

"Você foi que regrou os cookies." Brittany sorriu e abraçou Santana. Beijou-a rapidamente na boca antes de abraçar Quinn. "Eu não acredito que finalmente vamos conhecer a sua nova casa!"

"Bem..." Santana revirou os olhos. "Meus caros amigos botões, vocês já sabiam a respeito da nossa nova integrante, mas nunca tivemos a oportunidade de oficializar isso com o círculo completo. Houve alguns problemas, entramos em regime de silêncio e ainda estamos em período de cuidado. Mas, enfim, achei que seria apropriado apresentar oficialmente Quinn reunindo todos na nova casa dela."

A reação foi modesta. Verdade seja dita, ainda havia certo incômodo por Quinn Fabray, a garota filha de parlamentar e complicada, que certa vez bateu em Rachel e levou uma surra de Santana, agora ser um botão. Além disso, o processo de entrada dela para os botões foi completamente unilateral, e essa era uma satisfação que a líder costuma dar ao sugerir novos integrantes. Mas tirando a breve ajuda de Rachel, Santana não comentou com ninguém mais sobre suas verdadeiras intenções sobre a inclusão de Quinn porque aquele assunto era uma discussão que fez ao círculo mais interno do qual fazia parte, ou seja, formado por pessoas de hierarquia maior. Havia questionamentos no ar, e era natural que eles existissem. Os botões eram estimulados a pensar, e não a seguir cegamente qualquer ideia maluca.

Rachel vasculhou dentro da bolsa. Ela se levantou, foi até a nova colega e colocou nas mãos dela um botão azul.

"Outro convite?" Quinn ergueu a infame sobrancelha.

"Não... só a líder convida. O nosso botão azul quer dizer boas-vindas." Rachel explicou e acenou para Quinn. Quis passar um pouco de confiança para a nervosa cheerio.

"O gesto é muito nobre, Rach." Matt cruzou os braços. "Mas já que estamos todos aqui reunidos de forma oficial, eu queria saber por que não fomos avisados sobre Quinn Fabray antes de ela ser integrada?" A pergunta percorreu nos olhos dos outros garotos. Nem tanto pela decisão de Santana em não dividir, mas porque chamar logo alguém que foi pouco amistoso com a maioria das pessoas ali. Santana não levou a mal e achou justo dar alguma explicação.

"Não vou mentir para vocês e dizer que Quinn estava nos meus planos para integrar nosso círculo. Coisas aconteceram e nós tivemos uma conversa franca. Desde então que venho considerando tal possibilidade. Garanto a vocês que minha atitude não foi totalmente deliberada. Minha decisão tem respaldos mais internos... E se Quinn está aqui entre nós, é porque ela tem a minha confiança e porque é seguro."

"Para ser franco, agora que este é o momento para ser, eu nunca pensei que Quinn pudesse vir a ser um de nós." Kurt desabafou. "Isso ainda é muito surreal."

"Quinn, se você quiser dizer alguma coisa, isso será bem-vindo." Santana deu a chance a palavra.

Quinn olhou para o botão azul que Rachel lhe entregou e respirou fundo. Santana havia garantido que um círculo representava família e eram pessoas em que se podia confiar a vida. Olhou para os rostos ansiosos por uma declaração. Olhou para Santana, que segurou sua mão para transmitir coragem. Então seus olhos encontraram os de Rachel. Se não fosse pelo constrangimento e tensão era poderia rir da ironia ao ver a garota que ela sempre procurou inferiorizar estar ali numa posição superior.

"Pode ser que vocês não acreditem em palavra alguma que diga aqui, mas eu nunca concordei com as ações do meu pai. Eu nunca liguei muito para política, mas não sou uma completa alienada e tenho consciência das coisas erradas que acontecem. Minha irmã mais velha, Frannie, foi mandada para estudar fora. Ninguém questiona isso, certo? Só que a minha irmã foi estuprada por um parlamentar aliado do meu pai, e isso não aconteceu apenas uma vez. O meu pai não fez nada e disse para minha irmã ficar de boca fechada porque ele estava no meio de uma reeleição. Quando Frannie ameaçou denunciar, meu pai preferiu mandá-la para longe. É esse modo Russell Fabray de resolver as coisas: empurre o problema para longe. Eu poderia contar outras tantas coisas, mas tudo que faria era deixar o estômago de vocês embrulhado.

"Eu agi como agi na escola e em relação a vocês porque era assim que achava que me protegeria: se eu fosse uma bitch desalmada, então com o tempo eu poderia ficar anestesiada, ou algo parecido. Mas não consegui ser essa pessoa o tempo todo. Foi quando eu quebrei diante de Santana. Nunca imaginei que ela fosse... bom... aconteceu o que aconteceu e hoje sou grata que surtei diante da pessoa certa. Santana foi a única pessoa que estendeu a mão e me deu uma chance real de sair daquele inferno pela porta da frente. Nesses poucos dias como botão, encontrei relações de amizades mais verdadeiras do que as que tive por uma vida. Vocês não fazem ideia. Eu tive conversas com Santana, e um pouco com Rachel... o que eu vi nesses dias com os Lopez, sozinha... as coisas que aprendi até agora. Era como se eu fosse míope e agora usasse óculos. Eu espero do fundo do meu coração poder corresponder à altura. Eu não quero falhar contigo, Santana, nem comigo mesma, e nem com nenhum de vocês. Vocês me aceitam? Assim, oficialmente?" Quinn terminou de dizer com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Nenhum problema de minha parte..." Brittany se aproximou e a abraçou.

Kurt levantou-se e entregou um botão azul para Quinn. Foi seguido de Blaine, Seban e Sam. Matt foi o último e era possível ver que ele ainda relutou. O círculo relaxou um pouco mais. Santana observava tudo do canto da pequena quitinete e ficou satisfeita por sua família Botão ter aceitado a nova integrante, apesar da maneira não-ortodoxa que ela foi integrada.

Logo os botões atacaram as pizzas e abriram a garrafa de refrigerante.

"Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse um botão até aquele dia no refeitório!" Quinn comentou com Kurt. "Confesso que sempre desconfiei que você fosse gay. Mas eu jamais adivinharia que o seu namorado fosse o amante ocasional de Santana!"

"Sim, Blaine é o meu homem" Os dois se abraçaram de lado. "Rachel era a minha beard até Sam a roubar de mim!"

"Então é verdade que Sam e Rachel estão namorando?" Quinn ficou em choque.

"Graças a deus que somos os melhores amigos." Rachel abraçou Sam rapidamente e sorriu para Quinn. "Essas fofocas começaram a circular e a gente realmente não fez nada para desmenti-las propriamente."

"Sem mencionar que dá um certo prazer em ver Finn e Puck irritados só em pensar que Rachel e eu estamos juntos." Sam abriu um sorriso.

"Oh!" Quinn olhou para os demais integrantes do círculo. "É um grupo bem... unido. Você e Blaine. B e S..." Olhou para Matt e Seban.

"Eles são heteros!" Blaine respondeu e Kurt ficou com vontade de rir. "Pode escolher um deles se quiser. Ou Sam..."

"Ou Rachel caso você prefira garotas!" Brittany provocou, deixando vermelhas as duas em questão.

"Tenho que escolher? Faz parte das regras?" Quinn ficou apreensiva.

"Claro que não, Quinn." Blaine respondeu. "Você pode se relacionar com quem quiser. Mas é que se envolver com outro botão facilita um bocado as coisas. Você não precisa manter o segredo, sabe?"

"Que bom... quer dizer, não que Matt e Seban não sejam..." Ela foi cortada com risadas.

"Não precisa se justificar, Quinn. A gente entende. Aliás, Kurt até tem uma teoria da conspiração."

"Blaine, não!" Kurt advertiu, mas o namorado não ligou.

"Ele acha que dado o seu relacionamento com Finn Hudson que não chegou nem na segunda base, você possa gostar de garotas."

"Eu... eu... eu... é que eu não gostava de Finn. Ficava com ele porque era regra uma garota como eu ter um namorado popular na escola. Escolhi Finn justamente porque era o mais fácil de se controlar. Depois, eu nunca fui uma figura simpática na escola e estar com Finn Hudson me ajudava a não parecer uma completa bruxa."

"Mesmo assim, você e Puck..." Matt insinuou.

"Puck foi um escorregão, um momento. Confesso que ele é ótimo nessas... coisas... só isso. Eu não quero nada com ele." Quinn se sentiu mal com sua vida romântica. "Olha, não penso em ter relacionamentos agora, mas se Kurt precisar de uma nova beard agora ele terminou com Rachel, eu posso ajudar."

"Seria ótimo." Kurt agradeceu. "E faria maravilhas para a minha popularidade."

Um a um, os botões foram se despedindo. Primeiro Kurt e Blaine, depois Matt deu uma carona de volta para casa para Seban. Por último, Sam deixou a nova casa de Quinn quando Santana garantiu que não deixaria a garota à pé, sobretudo porque havia um toque de recolher em voga naquele fim de semana. Enquanto Brittany e Rachel arrumavam a pequena bagunça para poupar a dona da casa, Santana abriu o frigobar, que essencialmente a nova geladeira de Quinn, e tirou de lá uma garrafa de vinho.

"Para comemorar, ladies." Imediatamente começou a servir a bebida nos copos descartáveis: os únicos que havia naquela residência.

"Santana Lopez!" Brittany advertiu. "Por que escondeu isso dos meninos?"

"Isso aqui é uma belezinha de classe que eu descolei e não iria dividir com mais oito pessoas. Dividir com as garotas é mais razoável."

Rachel não estranhou de forma alguma o pragmatismo da líder. Apesar de não ser muito de beber, as vezes aceitava um pouco só para experimentar. Bebericou um pouco do vinho levemente adocicado. Achou gostoso. Voltou a sentar-se no banco enquanto Santana sentava no colo de Brittany, fazendo da namorada a própria poltrona. Para Rachel, aquilo era uma interação normal entre as duas. Para Quinn, era uma surpresa: por mais próximas que Santana e Brittany fossem na escola, nada chegava perto daquela interação.

Por uma razão, que ainda não tinha parado para pensar a respeito, ver duas garotas trocando carícias e se beijando não incomodou Quinn de forma alguma. Pelo contrário: achou que Santana e Brittany formavam um casal bonito.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntas?" Quinn perguntou.

"Nós somos exclusivas há uns sete meses." Brittany explicou com naturalidade. "Santana foi quem demorou a se decidir."

"Em minha defesa, eu tinha uma certa agenda a cumprir, ok?"

"Como dormir com Puck?" Rachel provocou.

"Quem nunca dormiu com Puck?" Santana rebateu. "Deste círculo, até onde sei, a única que não dormiu com ele foi você!"

"Até tu, Britt?" Rachel ficou espantada.

"Foi uma vez em um ménage com ele e Santana. Em minha defesa, todo mundo estava realmente bêbado e pareceu uma boa ideia na hora."

"Velhos tempos, quando Puck era apenas um galinha com um corpo bem malhado e bom de cama. Ele perdeu toda a graça agora que é um fascista e futuro agente." Santana respondeu com certo desdém. "Mas são águas passadas. Brittany sempre foi a melhor." As duas trocaram um selinho antes de Santana sair do conforto do colo da namorada para se servir com um pouco mais de vinho.

"Cuidado que você vai dirigir, San!" Brittany advertiu quando viu a namorada enchendo o copo descartável.

"Não é isso que vai me derrubar, Britt." Voltou a sentar-se no colo da namorada e ganhou um beijo no rosto. "Então, Fabray, o que achou do nosso círculo?"

"Inesperado." Quinn franziu a testa. "Eu não conheço muito bem Blaine e Seban. A minha maior aproximação com Matt era porque ele costumava trabalhar nas festas lá em cas... quer dizer, na casa dos meus pais." Suspirou por um instante: ainda não estava habituada a nova realidade. "Achava que Sam tinha toda pinta de revolucionário, mas nunca Britt, Kurt e Rachel. Apesar de que Rachel me fez mudar de ideia no dia em que me levou para a casa dos seus pais."

"Eu sou mais durona que imagina. Já pulei até de prédios!" Rachel abriu um sorriso e Santana revirou os olhos.

"Você fez isso uma vez em uma emergência, Hobbit. Não se gabe."

"E quantas você já pulou de prédios, Santana?" Quinn desafiou.

"Perdi as contas..." Santana divagou e bebeu mais do vinho.

"O que você faz para ter de pular de prédios?" Quinn estava legitimamente curiosa.

"Faço o meu trabalho." Santana respondeu com a autoridade que muitas vezes fazia qualquer pessoa engolir a seco. "O seu trabalho agora, Fabray, é aprender a ser uma de nós e não se meter em encrencas."

Mais uma vez Quinn tem uma prova de que os botões eram coisa séria. Ela teve uma boa dose do quão sérios eram só pelo fato de Santana ter entregue documentos sigilosos para que ela pudesse negociar a saída da mansão e fazer Russell ficar quieto. Teve uma boa noção do tamanho do grupo, uma vez que o círculo que participava era o mais raso do esquema hierárquico. Começava então a ter plena consciência da posição da própria Santana no grupo. Ela não era apenas a líder de um círculo raso: havia algo grandioso naquela garota.

Assim que terminou o vinho, Santana se levantou. Não estava se sentindo bêbada, mesmo assim, Brittany, querendo ser extra cuidadosa com a namorada, disse que Santana definitivamente dormiria na casa dela. A líder não reclamou de forma alguma com a determinação: sabia que teria sorte naquela noite e começou a sorrir por dentro.

"Você vem conosco, Rach?" Brittany perguntou já na saída.

"Eu posso deixar ela em casa." Quinn ofereceu e voltou-se para a colega. "Isso, se você quiser, claro..."

"Acho que vou aceitar a sua carona." Rachel disse prontamente. "Eu já tive a experiência de ser a terceira pessoa em cima de uma moto com essas duas e foi uma dessas experiências em que vi a morte diante dos meus olhos. Nunca mais faço isso!"

"Fresca." Santana desdenhou e depois escondeu um sorrisinho.

Brittany se despediu com um abraço caloroso em Rachel e Quinn. Santana se contentou com um adeus verbal antes de descer as escadas junto com a namorada. Quinn e Rachel se encararam. Não dava para não dizer que a situação era um pouco estranha, apesar de toda interação que as duas já havia tido.

"Estou a sua disposição, Quinn." Rachel disse um pouco sem jeito.

"Se quiser, posso te ajudar com a bagunça que o pessoal fez."

"Você já ajudou muito." Quinn olhou para a nova casa. Não tinha mesmo muito que fazer além de jogar fora todos os descartáveis usados. Não havia muito que fazer naquele espaço pequeno.

"Deve ser muito estranho..." Rachel divagou.

"O quê?"

"Morar numa mansão em um dia e, no outro, estar numa quitinete pequena, sozinha."

"A liberdade não se mede pelo tamanho da casa, Berry. Ou pelo conforto. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, mesmo que esse lugar não seja o ideal, até que eu me sinto bem. É diferente, sabe? Não é tão ruim assim ter de me virar sozinha pela primeira vez na vida."

"Você não está sozinha." Rachel disse quase que instantaneamente.

"Eu sei... tenho vocês agora. Digo, morar sozinha, estar sozinha. Não é tão ruim. Pelo menos posso ser eu mesma." Abriu um sorrisinho e apontou para uma mochila que estava em cima da cama. "Depois, eu tenho muita coisa para fazer. Sabia que Santana me deu um livro enorme para ler? Noam Chomsky. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar desse cara antes."

"É um pensador muito influente no leste. Até a menção dele é proibida aqui, por isso você nunca tinha ouvido falar dele antes... Santana o adora e por isso mesmo usa da autoridade dela para mandar todo mundo ler. Só não se sinta obrigada."

"Você já leu algum livro recomendado por Santana?"

"Alguns. Existe uma bibliografia que os Botões consideram básicas, mas Santana gosta de descobrir algumas coisas novas sobre política. Não posso negar que são muito interessantes. Mas é que eu não gosto muito de política. Prefiro ler sobre artes e cultura."

"Mesmo? Considerando que você só sugere artistas estrangeiros no coral, e tem aquele baú de discos da Santana com coisas que eu nunca pensei existir... fico imaginando o quanto mais você deve conhecer."

"Não é que seja grande coisa, mas é que tem tantas coisas interessantes. Há tantos vídeos de espetáculos em palcos dos mais diversos tamanhos. Eu li a respeito do Village Vanguard, que é um clube de jazz em Nova York onde os maiores nomes do gênero cantaram e tocaram. As histórias são incríveis. Barbra Streisand começou cantando em um clube de Max Gordon, e Woody Allen fazia esquetes de comédia. Há uma história do Rahsaan Roland Kirk que veio fazer um show em nosso país e foi preso por portar uma espada."

"O quê? Quem?" Quinn estava facinada com o entusiasmo da colega e sentou-se na beira da cama para ouvir as histórias.

"Rahsaan Roland Kirk? É um dos maiores jazzistas de todos os tempos. Não há um instrumento de sopro que ele não pudesse tocar. Reza a lenda que ele era capaz de tocar dois instrumentos de sopro de uma só vez! Ele foi fazer um show em Akron pouco depois da instalação desse regime. Ainda não havia a censura e a queima as bruxas que há hoje, mas as coisas já estavam ficando complicadas. Enfim, Rahsaan foi convidado para fazer esse show e por ser um dos maiores instrumentistas do mundo, recebeu uma espada decorada de presente do prefeito. Quando ele foi embarcar no avião, encontraram a espada e o prenderam imediatamente. Chamaram ele de terrorista por levar uma arma na mala de mão. O grande detalhe dessa história é que Rahsaan era cego! E ele precisou provar para os agentes que era cego para poder ir embora! Imagina?"

"Uau!" Quinn abriu um sorriso. "É uma situação que nem dá para imaginar. Isso aconteceu mesmo?"

"Aconteceu!"

"Inacreditável."

"Há muitas histórias deliciosamente inacreditáveis."

"Um dia você poderia vir aqui e me contar algumas delas."

"Com certeza."

Houve um momento. Apesar de Quinn e Rachel não pensarem a respeito naquele instante, as duas se encararam em um silêncio confortável. Ambas sorriam e Rachel colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Quinn sentia-se tão confortável com outra pessoa que aquilo definitivamente era uma situação inusitada.

"Está ficando tarde e há toque de recolher hoje aonde moro." Rachel lembrou a colega, quebrando a magia do momento.

"Oh, claro." Quinn levantou-se e pegou as chaves do carro. "Coisa boa que não fui orgulhosa suficiente em sair de casa até sem as roupas do corpo, como tem tantas histórias por aí."

"Seria uma visão e tanto." Rachel disse quase sem querer e isso provocou um rubor imediato em ambas.

Outro momento aconteceu, mas desta vez, as duas tiveram consciência. Rachel sempre acho Quinn uma jovem mulher linda e agora descobria que ela era muito agradável e que era muito diferente da garota que lhe insultava diariamente nos corredores da escola. A visão de Quinn a respeito de Rachel também começou a mudar: a principal solista do coral era uma ótima companhia.

"Bom..." Quinn rompeu o momento. "É melhor irmos."

O caminho de volta a casa dos Puckerman foi silencioso e tranquilo. O rádio tocava uma música baixinho e Rachel ia olhando a paisagem urbana pela janela. De vez em quando, ela não resistia e olhava para Quinn. A tranquilidade virou breve tensão quando viram viaturas se deslocando em comboios pelas ruas daquela parte da cidade. Uma delas havia parado em frente a uma das casas há duas quadras dos Puckerman. Um homem estava de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça enquanto um agente berrava. Outro agente saía da casa naquele instante arrastando uma mulher pelos cabelos. Quinn não se arriscou parar para observar a cena e acelerou levemente o carro.

Rachel não conhecia a pessoa, mas tinha certeza que não se tratava de um botão, porque ela conhecia todos os integrantes que moravam nos arredores, e não eram muitos. Havia muitos pequenos grupos atuando em "atividades subversivas" que nada tinham relação com os botões. Até onde ela tinha notícia, os botões representavam a maior e mais organizada organização secreta e, porque não dizer, era o grupo mais rico a julgar pelos inúmeros recursos. Por vezes, como Santana destacava, eram os mais burocráticos também. Independente de tudo, a maior circulação das viaturas era sinal de que as coisas estavam se apertando mais e mais. Não se admirava de que o botão vermelho ainda estava teoricamente em voga apesar do breve rompimento de Santana às regras de silêncio imposto.

"É aqui." Rachel indicou a casa. Quinn observou o lugar e não ficou impressionada: era só uma casinha simples com um gramado castigado na frente. "Tenha cuidado. Se um agente te abordar, apenas obedeça, não confronte. Se sentir qualquer coisa estranha, acione o código de emergência que os botões darão um jeito."

"Ok... ok... já fui abordada por agentes algumas vezes, e só de eles verem a minha identidade já pediam desculpas pelo incômodo. Vou ficar bem."

"Cautela nunca é demais."

"Fique bem."

"Vai com cuidado." Sem premeditar o gesto, Rachel beijou o rosto de Quinn antes de sair do carro. Então abriu a porta e foi embora.

Quinn ficou surpresa com o gesto que lhe fez sentir um certo choque quando os lábios de Rachel encostaram em sua pele. A sensação foi até agradável. Ela balançou a cabeça e dirigiu de volta para casa sem fazer paradas.

"Você viu?" Anna apontou para a televisão assim que viu Rachel entrar em casa. "Desarmaram uma unidade terrorista. Mais de 40 pessoas foram pesas."

"Deram mais detalhes de quem eram?"

"A televisão disse o nome da rede de terrorismo. É uma sigla..."

"LD-5?" Rachel respondeu de prontidão.

"Isso! Como sabe?"

"Eu li no jornal sobre eles uma vez." Rachel desconversou.

LD-5 significava Liberdade Democrátic era uma referência ao mês de maio. Foi quando aconteceu uma série de protestos violentos 50 anos atrás. A quase revolução foi o ponto que culminou em uma das fragmentações do país original. Diziam-se os verdadeiros herdeiros da terra da liberdade. Não era por menos que a fronteira com eles também era fechada. Rachel sabia que o LD-5 era um dos grupos de oposição mais radicais que fazia alguns desserviços aos Botões porque eram descuidados e porque gostavam de chamar atenção. Sempre que agiam, no dia seguinte toda a segurança era reforçada e as restrições ampliadas. Isso fazia com que as movimentações populares coordenadas pelos botões fossem adiadas.

"Já vai se deitar?" Anna perguntou assim que viu Rachel tomar caminho do porão.

"Não... mas vou ficar no meu quarto lendo alguma coisa. Andei muito hoje e só quero relaxar."

"Estava com aquele seu namorado. Aquele comunista, com Puck fala?" Rachel percebeu um sorriso no canto do rosto da guardiã.

"Sam não é comunista. Puck é que implica. Mas sim, eu passei a tarde com ele e com outros amigos."

"Ele é bonito!" Anna agora sorria.

"Sim, ele é." Rachel virou-se e tomou novamente o caminho para o porão.

Sim, Samuel Evans era um homem muito bonito. Mas Rachel foi dormir naquela noite pensando em outra pessoa de cabelos loiros. A imagem que tinha de Quinn Fabray havia mudado por completo. Rachel descobriu na mais nova amiga um lado ocultado pela máscara de menina rica e popular: a gentileza e a estranha humildade. De um jeito estranho, Rachel achava que aquilo era um pouco sexy.


	15. Chapter 15

A cidade em que aconteceria as eliminatórias da competição de corais de escolas era uma das maiores do país e uma das mais importantes. Tinha um grande centro, com alguns edifícios altos e bonitos. Havia o principal parque industrial do país e uma boa vida cultural. Por ser uma das cidades mais estratégicas do país pela importância econômica, havia muitos conflitos entre a classe operária que atuava nas empresas estatais e nas multinacionais que tinham licença para atuar (muitas tinham interesse em levar fábricas para o país por causa dos incentivos fiscais e da mão de obra barata). A cidade também abrigava a melhor universidade do país, que era uma das poucas presentes no índice de melhores universidades do mundo (178º posição de 300 instituições, mas, ei, o governo sabia fazer propaganda a respeito). Os estudantes da instituição se autojulgavam os mais politizados do país (havia três círculos de botões lá dentro) e tinham fama de contestadores. Nem sempre o governo era tolerante com os movimentos de oposição na universidade e na cidade, por isso ali era palco frequente do noticiário. Diziam que era um território sensível aos alvos terroristas, por isso a força policial era forte e imposições de toques de recolher eram rotinas para desespero dos comerciantes e donos de bares.

Mesmo assim, estar numa cidade grande excitava alguns dos integrantes do coral. O embarque no ônibus foi animado e quem observava à distância, podia até pensar que aquele grupo de adolescentes era muito entrosado e coeso. Tina e Mike trocavam beijos e se autodeclararam o casal mais fofo do grupo, o que fazia certo sentido porque eles eram o único casal do coral que era conhecido por todos. O outro, Santana e Brittany, era um segredo só compartilhado com quem tinha botões. Santana contava piadas para Mercedes, que não se continha em soltar a gargalhada alta e peculiar. Brittany parecia contar uma história dessas inacreditáveis para Quinn e Kurt por causa dos gestos expansivos.

Falando em Quinn: ela e Kurt começavam a colocar em prática o novo plano beard: se falavam mais, ficavam juntos na hora do almoço. Quando anunciassem o falso namoro, não surpreenderia e nem soaria falso. Rachel e Sam conversavam amistosamente, já que viajavam lado a lado. Finn, Puck e Artie riam alto. Os dois jogadores brincavam com o fato de Artie ser um dos piores mascotes do time de futebol americano de todos os tempos.

As cenas não passavam de um momento, uma distração. Finn e Puck não mais suportavam Sam. Artie estava chateado com a enésima rejeição de Brittany. Mercedes e Rachel haviam discutido sobre quem deveria fazer os solos, mas quem por fim herdou o serviço foi Santana por decisão de Schuester porque o timbre de voz era mais adequado à canção. Isso deixou a diva chateada com a líder, que simplesmente a ignorou. Rachel só faria algumas linhas de solo na composição do repertório ensaiado. Fora a divisão natural que se instaurou. Os botões tendiam a ficar mais unidos e fechados. Puck mergulhava cada vez mais no universo dos camisas marrons, como se apelidava o grupo de jovens que trabalhavam em prol da ordem e da paz do "Estado". Artie começava a seguir o mesmo caminho e os dois aliciavam Finn. Mercedes, Tina e Mike formavam o ponto de neutralidade do grupo e nunca se sabia o que esperar dos três. Por conseqüência, eram justas as pessoas que Santana temia mais. A líder sabia quem eram os três principais adversários e tinha todo o procedimento para lidar com os rapazes. As coisas estavam sob controle.

Santana estava prestes a soltar o botão verde, que libertava os demais da condição de silêncio e cada um poderia voltar para qualquer projeto ou missão que estivessem envolvidos. No caso do círculo dela, não havia missões agendadas a curto prazo, mas ela planejava aproveitar o período de calmaria para dar instruções e atividades individualizadas para cada integrante. Decidiu fazer com que Sam ficasse responsável pela comunicação com círculos responsáveis na coordenação de movimentos populares: ele gostava desse tipo de atividade. Quinn, Brittany, Blaine e Kurt teriam de ficar mais integrados nos programas sociais desenvolvidos pelos botões. Enquanto isso, Matt e Seban continuariam a treinar para as missões especiais que a própria Santana comandava. A líder também começava a considerar mais e mais Rachel como parte da equipe de ação, uma vez que ela já ajudava os demais com pequenas, mas importantes, tarefas.

Essa reunião sobre as novas atividades, no entanto, ficaria para a volta. Santana preferiu aguardar a volta das regionais para passar o sinal. Planejava, no entanto, visitar a sede dos botões na metrópole. A sociedade secreta tinha atividades mais fortes nas cidades maiores e Santana estava curiosa em saber mais sobre aquela que abrigava os círculos de botões mais radicais de toda organização. Ela própria não era uma radical, o que não queria dizer que não pudesse dialogar. Passou a viajem ao lado de Quinn pensando mais nisso do que no solo.

Ao contrário de Santana, Rachel tinha pensamentos mais artísticos, por assim dizer. Pensou basicamente no solo que não ia fazer. Fez uma audição de arrepiar os cabelos tamanha intensidade enquanto pensava em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dias: os problemas com Puck e Finn, as fofocas na escola por causa de Sam, o botão vermelho, Quinn. Sim, quanto mais tempo Rachel passava com Quinn, mas impressionada ficava com a nova amiga. Quinn não era apenas bonita e boa aluna, como já era sabido: ela também tinha vontade de vencer os próprios demônios, além de um senso de humor muito próprio.

Então Rachel cantou com todo sentimento, e foi uma interpretação incrível. Pelo menos foi o que ela pensou ao finalizar a canção e encontrou os companheiros boquiabertos. Não foi de admiração, mas sim de perplexidade com o exagero e as lágrimas da cantora ao final. Santana soltou uma pérola ofensiva e Schuester decretou que Rachel não deveria fazer o solo na competição.

O coral chegou ao hotel no início da tarde para a competição. Era um lugar do tipo barato, porém decente, em que o Novas Direções foi dividido em quatro quartos: dois masculinos e dois femininos. Mais uma vez, a divisão natural do grupo prevaleceu.

"A competição é amanhã à tarde." Schuester instruiu. "Vamos ensaiar pela manhã, mas hoje vocês estão liberados para explorar a cidade. Eu quero todo mundo aqui às dez horas em ponto." Gritos de alegria invadiram os corredores do hotel.

"Aonde vai?" Quinn ficou curiosa ao ver Santana se arrumando rapidamente.

"Pregar alguns botões." Respondeu seca, fazendo Rachel revirar os olhos.

"Mas San, e o nosso passeio?" Brittany tinha feições de filhote abandonado que eram duros de resistir.

"Vai ficar para amanhã... prometo!" Aproveitou que só tinha botões no quarto para beijar a namorada antes de sair.

"Às vezes penso que San é comprometida demais em resolver problemas." Quinn cruzou os braços depois de ver a amiga partir.

"É o trabalho dela..." Rachel entendia essa parte. Ainda estava magoada com a líder, mas a compreendia, ou tentava, melhor do que ninguém. "Alguma ideia do que fazer?"

Quinn tinha algumas coisas em mente. Não teve a chance de dizer de imediato quando Tina e Mercedes entraram excitadas no quart das colegas.

"Viram o jornal local?" Tina abriu numa página de meio e apontou para uma pequena matéria no pé da página. "Vai haver uma passeata autorizada amanhã de manhã no centro da cidade. Eu nunca vi uma! Deve ser tão excitante!"

"E você vai?" Para Rachel aquilo era uma péssima ideia.

"É passeata autorizada em favor de mais recursos tecnológicos para as escolas públicas. É coisa de estudante ainda por cima. Que mal pode ter?" Tina argumentou. "Já te falei que é passeata autorizada? Esse tipo de manifestação é sempre mito bem organizado e tranquilo."

"Que tal o perigo de inocentes estudantes se transformarem em demônios comunistas?" Rachel quis bater em si mesma quando a frase escapuliu da boca.

"Acho que não... acho que não vai fazer mal algum só espiar." Quinn ergueu os ombros e Tina sorriu com a aprovação.

"Mike disse que vai me acompanhar. Perguntei a Sam, mas ele veio com uma história de que a mãe dele talvez não gostaria. Eu heim... logo ele que é comunista!"

"Ele não é comunista!" Rachel esbravejou impaciente. "Por que alguém que tem ideias diferentes do convencional tem de ser chamado de comunista?" Sam nem tinha ideias fora do convencional: elas só não batiam com os imaginários comuns daquela época, que diziam ser o jeito certo. Não existia jeito certo.

Rachel sabia quem era a mãe que Sam se referia. Santana ia surtar se os botões fossem a uma passeata sem a autorização dela. Rachel não tinha certeza se era um senso geral da organização, mas Santana era contra tal exposição a não ser que as ordens viessem de cima. Por outro lado, a ideia não era tão mal para alguém que estava procurando um motivo para irritar a líder. Entrou em conflito.

"Ah... Vamos!" Mercedes também estava animada. "O professor Schuester não precisa saber, se o medo for este."

O professor Schuester daria uma bronca e diria que estava envergonhado. Santana seria capaz de esgoelar alguém, literalmente. Essa era a diferença fundamental entre os dois. Rachel olhou para as botões presentes. Brittany estava de olhos arregalados, testa franzida, na expectativa de como aquele assunto acabaria. Quinn ergueu a infame sobrancelha.

"Talvez seja... interessante. Estou dentro!" Quinn forçou um sorriso. Tina e Mercedes deram gritinhos de aprovação ao ver que a colega estava dentro.

"Quinn?" Rachel quase engasgou e apertou um botão da blusa. Foi ignorada.

Quinn tinha muitas feridas abertas em relação ao pai e as coisas em que ele a forçou. Os botões ofereceram um "novo lar", mesmo que fosse um cheio de regras e cuidados. Ela entendia e respeitava. Mas também não podia ignorar a necessidade de se rebelar, de extravasar a agonia em que vivia nos últimos dois anos. Uma passeata autorizada? Reivindicar algo que lhe parecia bobo? Valia pelo exercício.

"Você quer morrer?" Rachel agarrou o braço de Quinn na primeira oportunidade a sós com a colega, que fez um gesto brusco imediato para se libertar. "Santana..."

"Desde quando Santana virou a minha dona? Desde quando ela precisa controlar todos os meus passos?"

"Ela... escute, a gente precisa ficar longe desse tipo de manifestação..."

"Eu estou indo por mim!" Quinn levou a mão ao peito. "Faço isso por mim. Jamais pedi para vir junto."

Rachel ficou tensa. Enquanto os outros garotos do coral decidiram explorar a cidade, ela mesma preferiu ficar nas proximidades do hotel com Sam e Artie. O cadeirante não estava se sentindo bem e optou pela companhia do casal.

"Eu estou com mais um plano para tentar ganhar Brittany." Artie disse animado. "Uma serenata hoje. Queria saber se poderia contar com a sua ajuda, Sam. Você e Puck poderiam tocar o violão enquanto eu faço o número." O suco de laranja de Rachel quase saiu pelo nariz.

"Eu e Puck?" Sam não acreditava na ingenuidade do colega.

"Tenho certeza que as diferenças entre os dois não são tão grandes a ponto de me furtar este pequeno favor."

"Desculpe, cara, estou fora."

"É só uma serenata. Eu faria o mesmo por você se decidisse fazer uma para Rachel."

Os amigos se encararam. Aquele dia seria longo. Acontece que Sam não seria louco em ajudar alguém a tentar conquistar Brittany sabendo que ela namorava Santana. Não mesmo.

"Eu sei que sim, mas eu não posso. Desculpe, amigo, mas você vai ter de se virar sem mim."

...

Santana foi a primeira a voltar para o hotel e nem eram oito na noite. Encontrou os botões do coral reunidos no quarto para assistir um filme. Sam e Rachel estavam lado a lado em uma das camas, Quinn estava deitada sozinha em outra ao passo que Kurt e Brittany estavam abraçadinhos. Entre eles, pacotes de pipocas de micro-ondas vazios, latinhas de refrigerante e papeis de bala.

"Espero que nenhuma dessas camas seja a minha."

"Tecnicamente, nenhuma delas é sua." Kurt respondeu com uma ponta de má-criação, mas Santana não levava isso à sério. Kurt não seria Kurt sem as pequenas observações cínicas proferidas com certo ar de superioridade.

"Ótimo! Isso quer dizer que a única cama que não está suja de pipoca ou refrigerante deste quarto é a que vou dormir!" Santana rebateu e sentou-se na mesma cama em que estava Quinn. "O que vocês estão vendo?" Finalmente deu uma boa olhada para a televisão. "Jurassic Park? De novo?"

"Nada melhor do que ver dinossauros comendo gente." Quinn respondeu e parecia não muito interessada no filme. Na verdade, ela olhava com frequência incrível para a cama ao lado onde estavam Rachel e Sam deitados lado a lado, com suas cabeças encostadas

"Porque isso é muito inspirador!" Santana revirou os olhos e pegou um pouco do resto de pipoca só por causa do salzinho. "Tem mais não?"

"Cada saquinho é vendido por três contos no mercadinho em frente. Fique à vontade." Kurt respondeu enquanto Santana continuava a checar os sacos de pipoca.

"Com fome, baby?" Brittany perguntou.

"Um pouco."

"Tem sanduíche na sacola de plástico." Informou.

Santana abriu um sorriso e conferiu toda a comida industrializada que seus amigos havia comprado. Pegou o sanduíche e o devorou enquanto assistia o resto do filme com os amigos.

"A cena da cozinha!" Sam comemorou. "A melhor do filme."

"Esses moleques são muito burros." Santana esbravejou. "Não tenho a menor paciência com eles."

"Cala a boca!" Brittany estava tensa. Depois de alguns minutos, vibrou. "Essa é a melhor cena do filme!" Brittany abriu um sorriso quando o t-rex abocanhou o velociraptor. Começou a aplaudir, como sempre fazia, não importa se visse o filme dez mil vezes. Ela sempre iria comemorar o fato do dinossauro grandalhão salvar o dia.

"Então..." Santana voltou-se para os amigos. "O que eu perdi enquanto estive ausente?"

"Rachel e Quinn querem ir a uma passeata autorizada." Kurt dedurou.

"O quê?" Santana esbravejou. "No que vocês estão pensando? São loucas por um acaso? Querem morrer? Pior, apanhar e serem presas?! Essa não é uma passeata organizada por nós."

"É uma passeata legal. Foi até anunciada num jornal. É sobre reivindicar alguns computadores para as escolas públicas. Tina, Mike e Mercedes também vão. Passeatas legais dificilmente dão confusão." Rachel se justificou.

"Qual é o ponto de eu pertencer aos botões se não posso me manifestar contra o governo nem em condições supostamente legais?" Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha.

Santana coçou a cabeça. Estava em conflito. Ela tinha uma posição muito complicada onde era difícil estabelecer um limite de até quando as ordens dela deveriam prevalecer sobre o livre arbítrio dos demais botões. E a liberdade deles? E o poder de decisão? A conversa com a facção mais radical dos botões a fez perceber que ela estava adquirindo uma postura controladora que esses mesmos radicais defendiam e que não era tão distante assim do que o estado de características fascistas fazia com garotos como Puck. Por outro lado, o seu líder do círculo mais interno sempre batia na tecla de que cada grupo tinha o líder que merecia: firmes ou moderados, tudo ia depender de como os demais se comportavam. Eram coisas que confundiam Santana. Ela era uma adolescente com peso desproporcional de responsabilidade nas costas. Decisões certas e equivocadas faziam parte do processo.

"É uma passeata legal, certo?" Rachel e Quinn asseguraram. Ao menos era o que o jornal dizia. "Bom... eu não concordo, mas não vou impedir." A diva a encarou como se um extraterrestre tivesse aparecido diante dos olhos. "O que foi?"

"Quem é você?"

A pergunta de Rachel incomodou. Não respondeu. Distraiu-se com uma cantoria que vinha do lado de fora. O grupo saiu do quarto para a sacada no segundo andar viram Artie contando para Brittany enquanto Puck tocava o violão e Finn ajudava nos vocais. Mercedes, Tina, Apareceram na sacada do quarto ao lado. O sangue de Santana ferveu. Sentiu vontade de empurrar o garoto ladeira abaixo. Ela então voltou ao quarto e sentou-se na cama, respirando pesado para controlar o ciúme.

"Confia nela, San." Rachel sentou ao lado da líder... não, da amiga. Era o papel dela naquele instante. "Brittany é louca por você. Ela te ama. Então confia nela. Não vai ser uma serenata que vai fazê-la mudar de ideia."

Santana passou a mão pelos cabelos. Era só um dia muito cheio e que logo passaria. A verdade é que ela estava cansada demais e não conseguia mais pensar direito.

"Faça um favor, Rach? Apenas diga para os meninos darem o fora? Eu preciso desesperadamente dormir."

"Claro."

Santana acenou para Rachel, pegou uma toalha e foi tomar um desejado banho.

...

O dia amanheceu cinzento, frio. O inverno batia à porta. Rachel levantou-se e viu Santana ainda morta para o mundo na cama ao lado. Quinn já estava de pé. Vestia-se com calça jeans, camiseta básica, casaco de frio. Rachel achou estranho. Só via Quinn em tais trajes em apresentações do coral. No mais, ou era o uniforme das cheerios ou os vestidos.

"Já está na hora de ir?" Perguntou sussurrando para não acordar Santana.

"Daqui a pouco. Não quer ir?"

"Eu não sei..." Rachel espiou mais uma vez Santana adormecida "Meus pais costumavam ir a passeatas. Até que eu gostaria de sentir o gostinho de como era naqueles tempos."

"Então vamos! O que tem a perder?"

Era uma atitude ousada. Talvez não fosse tão excitante quando pular de um prédio para outro fugindo de agentes, como fizera uma vez, ou estar numa missão que envolvia algum perigo, mas seria uma experiência que talvez precisasse. Poderia ser algo que a aproximaria dos pais executados, e se Santana deu livre arbítrio a Quinn, por que faria o mesmo com ela?

"Mas e o nosso ensaio?" Rachel questionou.

"Estamos mais que ensaiados." Quinn nunca gostava da parte dos ensaios do coral. "E a gente nunca esqueceu uma linha nesse tempo todo. O professor Schue não precisa repassar tudo de novo."

"Eu vou me arrumar rápido." Rachel correu para o banheiro enquanto Quinn a esperou em silêncio.

Rachel escolheu roupas semelhantes da colega. Não faria sentido ir a um protesto com um vestido ou saia. Por prudência, sempre tinha uma calça jeans dentro da mala: coisa que Anna a ensinou.

"Vamos?" Rachel colocou o nada discreto casaco rosa.

"Ao menos vou saber que não me perderei de você na multidão." Não foi um comentário muito amistoso. Quinn abriu a porta do quarto e esperou Rachel passar antes de fechar.

As duas bateram à porta do quarto em que estavam Tina, Mercedes e Brittany. Não demorou até serem atendidas por Brittany. Elas entraram e tiveram de esperar mais um pouco, pois Mercedes ainda estava no banheiro fazendo a higienização matinal.

"Tem certeza de que não quer ir?" Rachel perguntou a Brittany.

"Não..." Abriu um forçado e vago sorriso. "Alguém precisa fazer companhia a San."

"Qual deles?" Tina franziu a testa. Aquele apelido era muito confuso.

"Santana!" Quinn, Brittany e Rachel responderam ao mesmo tempo para espanto de Tina. Não podia ser culpada por não compreender metade do contexto.

"Samuel..." Rachel complementou a explicação. "Vai ficar aqui também."

"Bom dia, bitches!" Mercedes saiu arrumada do banheiro. Ela e Tina não mudaram o estilo de roupa por causa da atividade diferente. "Preparadas para um pouco de ação?"

Para Tina e Mercedes a ideia da passeata não passava de uma farra. Nada mais do que isso. Mike encontrou as quatro meninas dentro da saleta que servia as refeições do hotel barato. Ele já tinha devorado uma panqueca feita na prensa que enojava Rachel de certa maneira. Quer dizer: as pessoas colocavam a massa líquida disponível pelo serviço do hotel e o próprio hóspede que se virasse na preparação em uma máquina própria que não se tinha certeza da freqüência em que era lavada, apesar de ela só servir para aquele propósito. Não. Ela passou por algumas necessidades e perrengues na vida, mas achava saudável preservar algumas das "frescuras" para o próprio bem. Era melhor ficar com o suco de laranja e com as torradas industrializadas com geleia.

Uma vez de estômago mais ou menos forrado, os cinco pagaram um táxi e desceram até o ponto onde foi anunciado que a passeata se concentraria. A multidão percorreria uma das principais avenidas, num trajeto de quase três quilômetros, quando dobrariam a esquina e ficariam em frente à sede do parlamento local. Geralmente um representante do governo saía para discursar que as reivindicações seriam atendidas dentro do possível. E aproveitava para fazer a propaganda para sair bem com todos com as promessas de mudanças.

"Quanta gente!" Mercedes se admirou. Não que fosse tantas pessoas assim. Devia ter pouco mais de cinco mil pessoas, sendo que a maioria era gente jovem.

"E aqueles agentes ali?" Mike ficou preocupado com os oficiais à cavalo.

"Eles devem estar ali para garantir que nada fuja do controle." Quinn teorizou. "Vamos ficar bem."

A passeata teve início e a pequena multidão começou a andar em direção ao parlamento. Muitas faixas pró-educação foram confeccionadas e gritos de ordem foram ensaiados. Na medida em que o grupo ganhava as ruas, mais pessoas – geralmente jovens – chegavam e aumentavam a pequena multidão. No meio das pessoas, Quinn ainda foi paquerada e declinou três jovens bonitos. Assim foi a primeira meia hora de manifestação. Até que um estudante subiu numa muretinha com um jardim em uma das esquinas e começou a discursar sobre melhoria na educação em meio às palavras "liberdade", "direito", "opressão". Os gritos de ordem começaram a mudar. Na esquina seguinte, outro estudante pegou o megafone subiu num carro estacionado para um novo discurso com mais palavras-chaves que fugiam ao roteiro original. Alguns outros começaram a pichar paredes e vitrines. Rachel ficou tensa quando viu que os agentes começaram a mudar a formação de mera escolta para adquirir uma postura mais ofensiva.

"Precisamos dar o fora daqui." Rachel agitou-se e agarrou o braço de Quinn.

"A passeata já está terminando!"

Quinn estava certa, mas de uma maneira errada. Um esquadrão da polícia começou a se posicionar no fim da avenida, o que impediria a passeata chegar até o parlamento. O sinal dos agentes em uniforme preto inflamou os ânimos dos estudantes que começaram a gritar "abaixo a opressão". De repente, Rachel sentiu alguém a agarrando por trás, pela cintura e, ao mesmo tempo, viu uma mão forte e feminina no braço de Quinn.

"Acabou a diversão!" Santana gritou. Era a líder que ordenava. Rachel ficou surpresa pela aparição repentina. Por outro lado, ela bem que deveria saber que Santana as vigiaria sem ser percebida.

"Nem vem Santana!" Quinn esbravejou, tentando se libertar.

"Eu disse: acabou a diversão!" Santana reafirmou autoritária impressionando Tina e Mercedes. Neste meio tempo, Sam, que acompanhou Santana, abriu os braços e tentou forçar a saída dos outros três para a lateral, onde poderiam tentar alcançar uma ruela.

Quinn balançou a cabeça e cedeu. Enquanto tentavam furar a passeata, um estudante parou em frente à tropa de choque e atirou um tijolo. Foi respondido imediatamente. Começou o corre-corre e os planos de alcançar a ruela em paz tornaram-se improváveis. Santana continuava a tentar progredir para a lateral segurando Rachel e Quinn pelos braços. O corre-corre estava insuportável. Barulhos de tiros zoavam nos ouvidos de todos, assim como os de vitrines sendo espatifadas.

Rachel era uma pessoa de trilhas sonoras. Tinha uma música perfeita para cada momento. Planejava tocar Marvin Gaye quando fizesse amor pela primeira vez. Tinha uma canção favorita para os momentos de explosão em felicidade, outra para os momentos de frustração, gostava de música dance para fazer exercícios, e assim por diante. Mas naquele momento, numa cena que renderia belas imagens em slow-motion havia um belo catálogo de artistas proibidos, como Bob Dylan, Rachel não conseguiu imaginar trilha alguma. Só ouvia gritos, tiros, vidros se partindo. Era a trilha-sonora mais assustadora que já ouvira.

O grupo conseguiu alcançar um beco e assim como várias outras pessoas, correram para o final em direção a cerca com arame farpado no alto. Santana não sabia o que tinha do outro lado. Se estivesse em casa, ela saberia para onde ir. Conhecia cada pedaço, cada atalho, tinha detalhado em sua mente soluções para fuga em dezenas de situações. Mas aquela era a droga de uma metrópole. Ela não sabia para onde ir. Só que tinha de tirar os botões e os colegas dali. Tirou a jaqueta e a arremessou nos arames farpados. Foi a primeira a pular com impressionante agilidade adquiridos em anos de artes marciais e o sempre bom auxílio do trabalho das cheerios. Do outro lado era o estacionamento de algum lugar. Não se importava de quê. Só que os dela tinham de fazer o mesmo o quanto antes. Podia ver a aproximação de um agente montado distribuindo pancadas na entrada daquele beco. Com sorte, ele não avançaria.

"Anda mais depressa!" Santana ordenou enquanto Rachel fazia o mesmo com agilidade surpreendente. E depois foi a vez de Quinn e Sam. Os botões mais rasos eram estimulados a fazer alguma atividade física. Rachel estava no atletismo, Sam jogava futebol, Quinn era uma líder de torcida, Blaine treinava boxe, Matt fazia dança, até mesmo Kurt e Seban, embora odiassem esportes, compensavam na academia.

Mike conseguiu superar o muro imitando os colegas e foi aquele que esperou pelas duas que ficaram para trás. Tina foi puxada para cima por Mike e algum auxílio de Sam. Mercedes era pesada e estava em pânico. Todos pularam o muro correndo e jogando um pé contra o muro para impulsionar um pouco para cima, o suficiente para alcançar o topo e depois se equilibrar nos arames parcialmente cobertos pela jaqueta de Santana.

"Vamos!" Rachel estimulava Mercedes em agonia. "Você tem que conseguir."

Sam pulou de volta para ajudar Mercedes, enquanto Mike trabalhava em cima do muro para puxá-la para cima. Eles chamaram atenção de um agente que correu com o cassetete em mãos. Quando Mercedes estava passando já para o outro lado, Sam precisou se apressar. Ele empurrou o agente para ganhar algum tempo, mesmo recebendo um golpe forte nas costas. Santana e Rachel gritavam para ele correr o mais rápido possível. Apesar da dor, Sam pulou no muro, agarrou-se na cerca de arame farpado, furou a mão no processo, mas conseguiu atravessar. Por sorte, havia tanta gente para bater que o agente não se dispôs a também pular o muro.

Uma vez que viu o colega a salvo, por hora, Santana planejava o próximo passo que se resumia em: para onde o instinto dela dizia que seria melhor correr. Percebeu que estavam no canto de um estacionamento privado, todo cercado, exceto a entrada e saída para onde as outras pessoas que pulavam a cerca estavam correndo. Uma viatura parou por ali para pegar algumas pessoas que satisfariam o prazer sádico daquelas pessoas em bater e ver o outro sangrar.

"Tira esse casaco." Santana ordenou a Rachel. "Eu não quero que você seja um alvo tão visível." A menina atendeu prontamente. A jaqueta de Santana e o casaco de Rachel ficariam esquecidos por ali.

"Para a saída!" Mercedes começou a correr, mas Santana a puxou pela gola da camisa, a enforcando brevemente.

"Para o edifício." E apontou para a viatura que já recepcionava alguns jovens que tentaram escapar pela direção errada.

"Vamos esperar lá dentro?" Quinn tentou acompanhar a corrida da líder.

"Não mesmo!"

Santana sabia que eles tinham de sair daquele perímetro o mais breve possível. Para o mais longe possível do centro e da sede do parlamento. Era procedimento padrão sitiar uma determinada parte após eventos como aquele. O tamanho do raio variava de acordo com cidade e situação. Por isso a única certeza que Santana tinha era: quanto mais distante, melhor.

Entraram pelos fundos do edifício que parecia um conjunto comercial com clínicas. Na entrada, Santana pegou uma vassoura e quebrou o cabo. Ela sabia se virar muito bem com armas brancas. O grupo atravessou alguns corredores em direção à frente do edifício. Um dos seguranças gritou e ameaçou sacar a arma. Não teve tempo. A adolescente já estava o acertando com o cabo. Levou um chute que o fez se curvar no chão. Não era a intenção de Santana fazê-lo sangrar. Ela só queria abrir passagem para o grupo até a porta da frente. No caso, um Starbucks. Invadiram o espaço do café, que estava fechado com poucas pessoas e mais os funcionários observando a confusão.

"Pára!" Mercedes implorou. "Não agüento. Aqui estamos seguros!"

"Você não é meu problema, Cedes. Você pode ficar e vai ser bom parar de me atrasar." Santana esbravejou e olhou para os dela. "Vocês vêm comigo." Quinn, Sam e Rachel não pestanejaram em obedecer. Até mesmo Mike e Tina a seguiu, pois sentiram segurança nas decisões de Santana.

A diva negra gritou de horror quando um tijolo estraçalhou um dos vidros. Quatro jovens invadiram e foram direto saquear o caixa. Foi quando Mercedes mudou de ideia e começou a correr mais uma vez com os amigos, procurando acompanhá-los o melhor que podia. Santana ia à frente abrindo caminho. Rachel e Quinn corriam de mãos dadas enquanto Sam procurava ajudar Mercedes o melhor que podia. Tina era problema de Mike. As pessoas corriam por ali e havia alguns agentes montados brincando de tiro ao alvo quando não estavam espancando de cima dos cavalos. Santana viu um agente empurrando uma adolescente que estava prestes a ser estuprada ali mesmo no meio da rua. Resolveu fazer uma cortesia e quebrou o cabo da vassoura no joelho do agente. Foi uma parada de segundos. Continuou a conduzir o grupo através de uma ruela com saída. Mais um quarteirão vencido. A rua paralela já tinha menos movimentação. Santana ainda precisava ganhar pelo menos mais uma antes de desacelerar. Tiveram de descer um pouco a avenida antes de entrar em mais uma ruela ganhar a outra pista paralela. Essa bem mais calma do que o inferno do epicentro da manifestação.

"Onde estamos?" Tina disse quase sem fôlego. Curvou-se e levou as mãos aos joelhos. Sentia dores abdominais, a boca estava seca e tinha certeza que vomitaria se continuasse a correr.

"Não sei!" Santana disse irritada.

"Eu não agüento mais!" Mercedes chorava livremente. Nunca mais repetiria aquela experiência em sua vida.

"Chore menos e ande mais!" Santana respondeu com incrível insensibilidade. Não podia condescender. Ela queria era gritar com Mercedes e Tina por terem tido a genial ideia de ir a uma passeata. Queria gritar com Quinn e Rachel por ter participado de uma atividade do tipo mesmo sendo botões. Queria gritar consigo mesma pela crise do dia anterior. Deveria ter sido dura e proibitiva com aquelas que eram responsabilidade dela. Antes de mais nada, tinha de levar o grupo de volta para a segurança do hotel. Desceram caminhando rápido pela rua e cortaram para mais uma avenida paralela. E uma última até que conseguiram encontrar um taxista.

"Eu não vou sair do meu ponto!" O motorista olhou para os adolescentes com receio.

"Pago o dobro da corrida, ok?" Santana disse com voz branda. "Só tire as meninas daqui..." tirou dinheiro do bolso, praticamente tudo que tinha, e o entregou nas mãos de Rachel. "Quando eu chegar, nós vamos ter uma conversa."

Rachel acenou e olhou para o chão. Tinha certeza que ela e Quinn seriam esgoeladas. Santana, Mike e Sam continuaram a andar. Desceram mais algumas ruas até que encontrassem outro taxista parado. Desta vez foi Mike que retribuiu a gentileza e pagou a conta. Santana olhava através da janela do carro. Estava cansada e frustrada. Mas acima de tudo estava aliviada por ter tido a ideia de ligar para o círculo local para saber de informações sobre a tal passeata. A inteligência local disse que seria uma roubada porque tinham notícia de estudantes pertencentes a grupos amadores que iriam se infiltrar na passeata. Santana não levou mais que dois minutos para convocar Sam e ir atrás das meninas.

"Você não vai matar as meninas... ou vai?" Sam tentou aliviar um pouco o ar tenso dentro do táxi.

"Vou tentar não fazer tanto estrago. A gente tem uma competição..." Olhou para o relógio. "Em duas horas e meia. O professor Schuester deve estar surtado."

Quando o táxi parou em frente ao hotel com os três integrantes restantes, havia uma reunião que ao longe parecia pouco amistosa do Novas Direções. Professor Schuester perdeu a calma e gritava com os alunos por tamanha irresponsabilidade. A situação piorou quando os três se aproximaram. Puck e Finn correram em direção aos recém-chegados como touros.

"Eu sabia que você só faria mal a ela!" Finn empurrou Sam.

Puck foi menos sutil e deu um soco no rosto do botão. Mike imediatamente tentou conter o ex-moicano para ajudar o colega. Sabia que os amigos estavam cometendo grande injustiça. Professor Schuester, Rachel e Quinn correram para tentar apartar a briga. Santana não quis saber e usou o que conhecia para colocar Finn no chão. Ela se sentiu como Legolas, quando o príncipe dos elfos derruba o elefante. Foi a primeira vez que ela demonstrava saber lutar, e muito bem, na frente de integrantes do coral.

"Parem com isso!" Schuester esbravejou. "Essa briga acaba aqui e agora!"

"Esse cara é má notícia. Só pode ter sido ele que convenceu as meninas a ir numa passeata estúpida." Puck esbravejou ainda contido por Schuester. Finn começou a se levantar aos poucos.

"É mentira!" Rachel gritou. "Sam e Santana foram nos tirar de lá! Se você quer um vilão, me culpe!"

"Não... a culpa é minha!" Mercedes entrou no meio de todos. "Se quiser bater em alguém, Puck... Finn... então vão ter que começar por mim."

Puck empurrou o professor Schuester e caminhou furioso para fora do hotel. Finn levantou-se envergonhado por ter apanhado de uma mulher, mas ainda mantinha alguma pose.

"Ele pode não ser culpado por essa confusão." Finn disse entre os dentes para Rachel. "Mas só o fato de você ter se envolvido com essas coisas já é sinal da má influência dele."

"Por que você não cala a sua boca?" Santana esbravejou contra o colega. "Eu fico enjoada pela quantidade de porcarias que saem dela. Nada de bom pode se esperar de um idiota que não raciocina, ainda assim acha que é herói infalível. Mas quer saber, Finn Hudson, a sua hipocrisia me enoja." Finn avançou sobre Santana e foi contido por Schuester. Ela riu. "Não precisa me defender, professor. Eu consigo derrubar esse idiota em dez segundos."

"Eu quero vocês todos no quarto agora... a competição está arruinada mesmo..."

"Nem tanto professor Schue." Kurt correu com um celular em punho. "Acabaram de avisar que as competições foram transferidas para amanhã de manhã por causa do bloqueio no centro."

"Certo... que bom..." Schuester disse baixinho. "Minha posição se mantém. Quero todos dentro dos quartos agora! Regime de confinamento!"

Santana foi a primeira a sair do pátio do hotel, seguida por Rachel. Quinn, que estava mais distante, também as seguiu para dentro do quarto. Mercedes e Tina procuraram unir-se às colegas, mas Brittany bloqueou a entrada do quarto.

"Vocês não podem ajudar agora, ok?" A dançarina disse calma.

Mercedes quis protestar, mas Tina a puxou para o outro quarto das garotas: o que elas estavam hospedadas. Dentro do que parecia ser um centro feminino dos botões, Santana olhou para Rachel e Quinn com certo desânimo. As meninas apresentavam rostos sujos, suados, algumas escoriações, arranhados. Ela não devia estar diferente. Quinn procurou falar algo, mas Santana levantou o dedo, a silenciando.

"O que aconteceu hoje não foi culpa de ninguém." Santana disse em tom baixo, compenetrado. "Mas fica a lição. Vocês são botões e não estudantes rebeldes mequetrefes. Vocês não são massa de manobra. Vocês precisam ser mais espertas que isso. E mesmo que resolvam fazer protesto público, que pelo menos estejam preparadas para correr... e saber como correr. Como botões, vocês têm assistência jurídica, mas ninguém vai conseguir garantir a segurança de ninguém dentro de uma delegacia. Coisas horríveis acontecem ali e vocês sabem disso."

Quinn e Rachel sabiam que não havia como contestar a líder porque Santana tinha razão. Elas não souberam se antecipar à confusão e nem a fugir sem uma liderança. Quinn foi blindada para tal realidade, mas Rachel conhecia várias histórias da crueldade dos agentes em relação a manifestantes em delegacias: agressões, torturas e até mesmo estupros: tudo era permitido para 'conter os terroristas.'

"Desculpe, San." Quinn estava mesmo arrependida.

"Olha..." Santana suavizou a voz. "Vamos olhar para frente, ok. Eu sei que você é nova no grupo, Quinn, e eu sei que há muita frustração aí dentro. Mas você terá a sua chance, ok?"

O corpo da líder estava moído. Ela pegou uma toalha limpa e foi em direção ao banheiro. Brittany sorriu para as meninas e também entrou no cômodo do quarto. Rachel suspirou e ligou a televisão num volume um pouco mais alto que o necessário.

"Elas vão fazer o que eu penso que vão... aqui?" Quinn sentou-se ao lado de Rachel, que apenas acenou para depois encarar a colega.

"E nós vamos dar cobertura. E só deus sabe o quanto será benéfico se Britt conseguir fazer San relaxar. Não viu o jeito que ela nos olhou? Disse que não era culpa de ninguém da boca para fora. Conheço San bem suficiente para pegar essas nuances. Por dentro, ela quer nos matar. Mas quer saber? Eu não a culpo depois de hoje."

"Você se arrepende?" Quinn a encarou e depois enrugou a testa ao ouvir um gemido mais alto vindo do banheiro.

"Apesar de ter quase ter sido espancada naquela passeata, de ter corrido feito uma louca e ainda ter de deixar um dos meus casacos favoritos na rua... Não, não me arrependo." Sorriu de leve. "Precisava passar por algo assim. Meus pais eram militantes, sabe? Lembro de ajudar meu pai a fazer cartazes no chão da nossa sala. Eles iam a manifestações para a defesa dos direitos civis de todos, não só de natureza LGBT."

"E você? Onde ficava?"

"Eles pagavam uma vizinha, que era a minha babá habitual."

"Oh... eu nunca imaginei. Toda vez que via passeatas acontecerem anos atrás, meu pai costumava estar ao lado falando coisas terríveis a respeito das pessoas que participavam dela. Chamavam de bandidos, arruaceiros, vagabundos. Esses eram os adjetivos mais leves. Por muito tempo pensei que ele tivesse razão."

"E quando você começou a mudar de opinião?"

"Posso dizer que comecei a entender que o mundo do meu pai é que era podre quando minha irmã foi estuprada. A solução que o meu pai achou foi mandar Frannie para o Texas! E o cara que a estuprou, continuou a frequentar a nossa casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Toda vez que eu questionava isso, sentia a mão pesada do meu pai... Ele dizia que eu não entendia nada da vida, que deveria me sentir grata pela vida de privilégios que tinha. Que privilégios? Eu não era uma privilegiada. Eu era uma encarcerada em prisão de ouro!"

"Seu pai é um escroto."

"Não posso discordar." Quinn e Rachel ouviram um gemido alto vindo do banheiro e aumentaram um pouco mais o som da televisão. "Elas são muito corajosas em fazer isso aqui."

"Sim, elas são..." Rachel suspirou. "Brittany é a verdadeira corajosa do casal, sabia? É ela quem insiste em andar com Santana pelos corredores da escola segurando os pinkies."

"Não sabia disso." Quinn abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Antes eu achava que Santana se aproveitava da amizade de Brittany porque ela era pobre e queria ter um gostinho do mundo dos ricos."

"Você não poderia estar mais errada."

"Sei disso hoje. Acho que ficou até pior."

"Pior? O quê? Por quê?" Rachel franziu a testa. Ficou curiosa.

"Porque era confortável pensar que Santana apenas explorava Brittany, que tinha nada de verdadeiro entre elas, nem amizade. Sei que isso é egoísta e mesquinho da minha parte." Quinn passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. "Não ligue pra mim. É que minhas emoções foram testadas hoje e estou tão mentalmente cansada, que só consigo falar besteiras."

Santana e Brittany saíram do banheiro com sorrisos bobos nos rostos. Em silêncio, elas se vestiram e ignoraram a presença das outras duas garotas no quarto. Elas trocaram um pequeno beijo nos lábios antes de Brittany sair do quarto.

"Aonde ela vai?" Rachel perguntou curiosa.

"Disse que quer dar uma passada no quarto de Tina e Mercedes para ver como estão. Sabe como ela é..." Santana suspirou e pegou a bolsa. "Nós vamos jantar na lanchonete aqui em frente. Vocês vêm com a gente ou vão querer que a gente traga alguma coisa?"

"Mas estamos em confinamento!" Rachel lembrou da ordem do professor, mas achou melhor esquecer isso ao ver o olhar quase assassino da líder.

"Não vamos atrapalhar?" Quinn perguntou.

"Não!" Santana respondeu seca.

"San..." Quinn se aproximou da líder. "Sobre hoje..."

"Eu já disse tudo que tinha para dizer sobre hoje, Fabray. Odeio me repetir."

"Ok..."

"Mas o meu humor vai melhorar consideravelmente se você pagar o jantar."

"Será um prazer." Quinn disse firme.

"Ótimo. Vou pedir um hambúrguer duplo!" Santana vestiu um casaco. "Vamos garotas?"

Rachel e Quinn trocaram olhares e se prepararam para sair.


	16. Chapter 16

Era o 18º aniversário de Rachel. E também o último dia na escola antes do break para as festas de fim de ano. A última vez que ela fez uma grande celebração, Hiram e Leroy ainda estavam vivos. Os Puckerman nunca fizeram nada para marcar a data. No máximo, Anna lhe dava um cupcake e colocava uma vela em cima. Recebia parabéns de alguns colegas e vida normal. Às vezes Rachel sonhava com uma festa. Quando era menor, os pais promoveram algumas: eles chamavam crianças da vizinhança e da escola para comerem um lanche com Rachel. Eram poucas crianças, porque nem todos os pais permitiam que seus filhos fossem a uma festinha da filha de um casal gay. Mas as que compareciam, aproveitavam comida farta e diversos jogos.

A última vez que Rachel teve uma festa foi para celebrar o 10º aniversário. Depois disso, as coisas ficaram nebulosas para a família Berry. Mas enquanto estiveram vivos, Hiram e Leroy jamais esqueceram de celebrar com a filha. Rachel não sentia mais vontade de celebrar o aniversário depois que os pais foram mortos pelo estado. Quando ela fez 16 anos, Juan, Maribel e Santana organizaram um almoço farto com os pratos favoritos de Rachel. Todos os botões do círculo foram convidados, mas apenas Kurt e Matt compareceram à casa dos Lopez. Rachel se lembra do evento com carinho especial: foi nessa época que os laços de amizade entre ela e Santana se estreitaram em definitivo.

Olhando para trás, Rachel entendeu quem sempre foram seus verdadeiros amigos. Botões ou não, Santana, Sam e Kurt sempre tiveram um lugar especial no coração dela. Santana era como uma irmã, Sam um amigo em que sempre pôde confiar, e Kurt era um doce em que Rachel podia sempre encontrar um ombro amigo e uma palavra amena. Não podia ser mais grata por eles estarem na vida dela. Mas o ano corrente fez com que percebesse que pessoas que ela considerava amigáveis, na realidade podiam ser traiçoeiras. E que outras pessoas eram bem melhores do que julgava antes. Foi o caso específico de Quinn Fabray, que havia revelado ser uma amiga atenciosa, apesar dos óbvios problemas emocionais e de confiança.

Rachel olhou para o calendário pendurado na porta do banheiro. Ela completava 18 anos naquele dia. A idade em que constitucionalmente se tornava uma adulta e passava a ser dona do próprio nariz. Também significava que Anna deixaria de receber a ajuda financeira que tornava interessante a presença de Rachel ali. Por outro lado, a botão finalmente teria acesso às economias deixadas pelos pais e o dinheiro do seguro. O Estado comeria quase a metade por causa de impostos, mas ainda assim era um bom dinheiro que a possibilitaria sair da casa dos Puckerman com algum respaldo. Desde as competições e do incidente da passeata que Puck sequer a olhava no rosto e a convivência entre os dois passou do difícil ao insuportável. Rachel sabia que era uma questão de dias para os Puckerman a expulsarem de casa.

"Bom dia, Rach!" Brittany a abraçou com força no meio do vestiário antes do treino de atletismo. "Feliz aniversário!"

"Obrigada!" Sorriu com a lembrança da quase sempre carinhosa Brittany.

"Não se iluda com essa história de ser maior, anã!" Santana veio logo atrás da namorada secreta. "Não quer dizer que vá crescer alguma coisa mais para cima."

"Essa esperança eu já perdi há algum tempo." Abraçou a líder. "Que curioso. Eu agora tenho 18, sou dona do meu nariz, ao passo que certas pessoas..."

"Vai sonhando!" Se havia algo que Rachel poderia brincar com Santana, era por ser dois meses mais velha que a líder.

"Meus parabéns, Rachel." Foi a vez de Quinn abraçá-la, mesmo que ainda de forma acanhada. "O que pensa em fazer agora que é dona do próprio nariz?"

"Tomar o meu primeiro porre, sair da casa dos pais, arrumar um amante e sumir estrada afora." Rachel brincou com as piadas clichês sobre ser maior de idade.

"Que criatividade!" Santana ironizou. "Mas se você quiser, posso pensar em algo bem empolgante para você fazer."

"Como me ensinar a andar de moto?" Rachel perguntou esperançosa.

"Como fazer faxina lá em casa."

"Que gentil!" Quinn revirou os olhos.

"O que deu em você para defender Rachel em cada oportunidade que surge?" Santana provocou deixando Quinn vermelha.

"Porque ela gosta da Rach mais do que você." Brittany deu um beijo no rosto da namorada, e aquilo era o máximo que as duas se permitiam fazer em domínio público, especialmente na escola, onde havia muitos olhos e ouvidos alheios.

"Quem disse?" Santana reagiu genuinamente ofendida. "Rachel é quase como uma irmã irritante... apesar de tudo, ela é família."

"Exatamente por isso, baby." Brittany apertou a mão da namorada com expressão de orgulho.

Quinn ficou ainda mais vermelha ao observar a interação do casal, que àquela altura estava completamente alheio que as duas pessoas sobre o qual elas discutiam estavam ali a menos de dois metros. Rachel, por outro lado, estava com o coração aquecido. Era a primeira vez que Santana se referia a ela como família na frente de outras pessoas. Sentiu vontade de dar um abraço apertado na líder, mas justamente porque conhecia Santana que se conteve.

As quatro deixaram o vestiário e seguiu-se a rotina do dia. O treino foi realizado no ginásio junto com as cheerios por causa da primeira nevasca do ano. Não havia muito que fazer. As duas equipes se juntaram para fazer uma atividade de recreação. Brincaram de queimada e fizeram pequenas competições: atletismo versus cheerios. Rachel estava muito melhor fisicamente e ganhou uma corrida contra Quinn e Brittany. No entanto, não conseguiu superar Santana, o que era frustrante. Rachel desejaria vencer a líder em pelo menos uma coisa que não fosse alcançar uma nota musical aguda e em conhecimentos musicais. Nos estudos, elas se equiparavam. Pelo menos no que dizia às disciplinas convencionais da escola.

Mal saiu dos vestiários após os treinamentos e foi surpreendida pelos outros botões que estudavam naquela escola: em resumo, Sam e Kurt.

"Tenho algo para você." Sam abriu a mochila e tirou um pequeno pacote.

Rachel abriu o embrulho de presente o mais depressa que pôde. O sorriso e os olhos se alargaram quando viu um caderno de notas todo trabalhado artesanalmente. Era um presente de pouco valor material, mas Rachel pôde ver o carinho do amigo para fazer a produção de colagens, que incluía uma estrela dourada.

"Você vive falando que gosta de estrelas e que um dia gostaria de ser uma a brilhar nos palcos. Então eu fiz esse caderno para você poder anotar coisas que inspirem sua própria arte."

"É lindo Sam." Limpou uma lágrima nos olhos. "Amei."

"O seu presente não está aqui..." Kurt interrompeu o momento.

"Não faz mal, Kurt. Vem cá." Os dois se abraçaram.

O momento foi interrompido por outros não-botões, mas que nem por isso deixavam de ser amigos. Mercedes, Tina e Mike fizeram questão de cumprimentar Rachel no aniversário dela, tal como dois dos garotos da banda que acompanhava o coral. A calorosa recepção deixou Rachel muito feliz. Aquilo era sim uma novidade: ela nunca se sentiu tão amada. Será que tinha de demorar tanto tempo assim para acontecer? Diziam que para tudo há uma razão. Sejam quais fossem os motivos cósmicos, ao menos estava grata pelo instante de aceitação e de carinho. Foi até o armário guardar os livros e viu um botão branco de Santana. A líder ia falar em reservado, o que para Rachel era um momento perfeito. Tinha coisas a discutir. Assunto número um: a mudança da casa dos Puckerman.

O último dia de aula antes do break também foi a oportunidade que o professor Schuester usou para fazer uma pequena celebração no coral. Julgou que seria bom para melhorar o pesado clima e reaproximar um pouco mais os integrantes. Seriam entregues também os prêmios dos melhores nas regionais. Melhor performance masculina foi para Artie. Verdade seja dita: ele era o mais dedicado entre os homens ao coral. Melhor performance feminina foi para Santana pela interpretação colossal nas regionais. Era uma escolha óbvia, uma vez que ela foi a solista. Mas o prêmio de MVP foi surpreendentemente para Brittany. Ela fez todas as coreografias, sugeriu o solo de Santana e ainda foi a pessoa que mais ajudou na organização do grupo. Sem mencionar que ela e Kurt foram os únicos que não se envolveram diretamente na briga.

Rachel, em sua cadeira (estava sentada entre Sam e Tina) achou irônica a foto que Schuester tirou dos vencedores. O casal que não podia ser visto em público com o terceiro elemento. Artie não escondia para ninguém que queria Brittany de volta e fazia todos os movimentos que podia para tentar consegui-la. Santana estava ficando louca da vida com as tentativas e contava até 50 para não matar o colega de coral. Ainda assim, estampou o rosto com falsidade e sorriu para a foto ao lado do cadeirante. Em seguida vieram as fotos com o grupo todo.

O encontro com Santana seria às cinco da tarde na casa da Brittany. Rachel estranhou a líder não marcar o encontro na base dos Botões, onde poderiam ter toda a liberdade. Não estavam mais sob ordem de silêncio. De qualquer maneira, o tempo foi apropriado para que ela pudesse resolver alguns problemas particulares. Tinha de ir ao escritório de Wes Gilmore, o advogado que fazia parte dos botões e que tinha uma cota de casos que resolvia em pro bono. Rachel era um desses clientes que não pagavam. Era preciso dar entrada nas papeladas para receber o dinheiro deixado pelos pais e nada melhor do que um profissional para resolver burocracias de banco e seguradoras.

Depois de passar no centro da cidade, onde funcionava o escritório, pegou um ônibus em direção ao bairro nobre. Andou cinco quarteirões debaixo de uma fina neve. Tocou à campainha.

"Oi Rach!" Brittany ainda estava no mesmo modo feliz. "Venha! Preciso te mostrar uma coisa." E a puxou pelo braço até a casa da piscina.

Era uma festa surpresa. Rachel levou a mão à boca. Não era uma festa surpresa dos botões, mas de todos os amigos. Estavam presentes todos do coral, inclusive Finn e Puck, alguns garotos da banda, alguns colegas do time de atletismo, Anna e Natalie, professor Schuester e senhorita Pillsbury. Rachel nem sabia por quem estava sendo abraçada. Só que estava feliz. O lugar estava enfeitado com balões coloridos e tinha até um bolo em cima da mesa com o desenho de uma nota musical.

Os meninos da banda não levaram instrumentos, em compensação o baterista levou o computador e fez algumas programações de karaokê. Cada integrante do coral teve a chance de escolher uma música e fazer o seu show, inclusive Quinn, que era uma integrante do time a maior parte do tempo e poucas vezes foi a voz principal. Todos cantaram em homenagem a Rachel. Finn chegou a causar algum impacto ao cantar "Baby I Love Your Way".

Foi quando Quinn decidiu se arriscar. Ela ainda estava indecisa sobre cantar, mas depois do desconforto que Rachel demonstrou pela declaração inesperada de Finn, decidiu que se subisse ao palco, talvez minimizaria tal sensação. Cochichou algo no ouvido de Sam, que acenou, pegou o violão e os dois se posicionaram em cima do pequenino palco.

"Essa é uma das músicas que mais gosto, é uma das coisas mais bonitas que já ouvi na vida. Sei que é uma canção meio açucarada, mas é uma das coisas que mais gosto de cantar quando me sinto bem. Por isso gostaria de dedicá-la a Rachel. Saiba o que há na letra dessa música é o que desejo para ti de todo meu coração."

Logo nos primeiros dedilhados, os gritos de aprovação. Três notas e entrou a voz de Quinn.

" _Grew up in a small town/ ans when the rain would fall down/ i'd just stare out my window/Dreaming of what could be/ and if i'd end up happy/ i would pray/ trying hard to reach out/ but when i tried to speak out/ felt like no one could hear me/ wanted to belong here/ but felt so wrong here/ so i'd pray/ I could breakaway/ i'll spread my wings and i'll learn how to fly/ i'll do what it takes, till i touch the sky/ make a wish, take a chance/ make a chance and breakaway..._ "

O final da música foi seguido por aplausos acalorados seguidos por um beijo que Rachel deu no rosto de Sam e um abraço apertado em Quinn. Um abraço que seguiu de um beijo que Rachel intencionava dar o rosto de Quinn, mas que terminou por roçar levemente, brevemente, nos lábios. Foi só um movimento desajeitado. Qualquer um que assistia podia perceber isso. Então por que o coração de ambas acelerou? Por que sentiram uma onda elétrica? Rachel rompeu o abraço e percebeu que o rosto de Quinn estava vermelho. Ela própria se sentia um pouco quente.

A festa continuou por mais algum tempo. O bolo foi cortado. O primeiro pedaço foi oferecido a Anna como reconhecimento por tudo que a matriarca Puckerman fez por Rachel. A convivência pode ter sido fria na maior parte do tempo, mas Anna não deixou de cuidar e de olhar pela pequena diva sonhadora.

Aos poucos, os convidados foram deixando a residência dos Pierce. Por volta das oito horas, só alguns dos botões estavam por ali ajudando na limpeza. Rachel caminhou em volta da piscina de formato irregular (lembrava um grande grão de feijão) e viu Santana sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras. Parecia que enviava mensagens de textos pelo celular. Rachel decidiu sentar-se ao lado.

"Você vai congelar aqui fora!" Alertou. "E pode ficar doente!"

"Olha quem fala..." Santana não desgrudou os olhos do celular.

"Problemas?"

"Talvez. Mas eu não quero falar disso aqui e agora." Colocou o celular no bolso do casaco. Vasculhou o outro bolso e tirou um envelope. "Está endereçado a você."

"Como?" Era uma carta de Shelby. "As correspondências só foram re-autorizadas nesta semana... e até onde eu sei, você não viajou..."

"Eu tenho os meus meios, anã. Ainda não aprendeu?" Santana apontou para a nada discreta observação de só entregar a carta no dia 18 de dezembro.

"Até onde eu conheço as regras, você não pode ficar de posse de uma correspondência." E Santana acenou. "Você não acha que anda quebrando protocolos demais?"

"Bitch, eu sou o top dog de um círculo. Se algumas regras precisam ser quebradas, então este serviço deve ser meu e de mais ninguém!"

"Ok..." Rachel olhou mais uma vez para o envelope que tinha um objeto dentro. Ela abriu com cuidado e encontrou uma carta e um pen drive.

" _Querida Rachel,_

 _estava louca para te dar um presente de aniversário, mas ainda sei tão pouco de suas preferências. Acredito, no entanto, que a gente deva aproveitar toda a oportunidade para nos conhecer o melhor que pudermos antes do nosso encontro. Por isso pensei em algo diferente, uma mensagem que gravei neste pen drive._

 _Te amo,_

 _Shelby_ "

"Sua mãe é econômica." Santana não teve o menor pudor em ler a mensagem. "Você pode abrir o arquivo no computador do senhor Pierce, se quiser. É só pedir para ele."

"Você quer ver comigo?"

"Não nesta primeira audição. Se valer à pena, se for divertido ao menos, daí você mostra antes de apagar a informação. Mas acredito que você deva ver primeiro sozinha."

"Devo apagar o arquivo?"

"A prudência manda..."

Rachel acenou. O senhor Pierce aceitou de bom grado ceder um dos computadores da casa para que Rachel pudesse assistir a tal mensagem. A botão fechou-se na biblioteca, onde tinha um computador que era muito usado pela irmã menor de Brittany, clicou no arquivo de vídeo e o programa abriu. Shelby apareceu em frente a uma câmera. Estava sorrindo. Rachel não acreditava no quanto a mãe dela era bonita.

" _Oi Rachel!_ " A moça morena de longos cabelos castanhos escuros falou na tela e Rachel imediatamente se apaixonou pela voz dela: era doce e, ao mesmo tempo, determinada. " _Eu não sei fazer discursos. Câmeras me deixam nervosa... por isso que prefiro o teatro. Ainda assim, decidi que o melhor presente que poderia te dar era uma música..._ "

Shelby subiu em um palco onde estava um homem calvo ao piano. Então começou a cantar "Hello Dolly!", o clássico de Louis Armstrong na versão cantada por Barbra Streisand no filme homônimo. De repente, o que parecia ser uma apresentação solo, virou um show com direito a coral feito pelo que parecia ser colegas de elenco de Shelby. Tinha até coreografia. Rachel gargalhava ao mesmo tempo em que chorava. Entre todos os bons presentes que recebeu no 18° aniversário da vida dela, aquele foi o melhor.

...

"Eu juro, Berry, que vou te matar!"

Santana estava gritando em desespero. Rachel usou o botão laranja para fazer uma solicitação oficial: convocou o círculo para montar um vídeo em que ela pudesse mandar para Shelby. Era uma forma de agradecer e, ao mesmo tempo, mostrar o quando Rachel também era talentosa. A causa era botão porque os outros integrantes do coral não podiam saber das razões para a produção do pequeno musical. Entre inventar desculpas esfarrapadas para um grupo que pouco se gostava ou fazer o filme com um pequeno, mas bom material humano que não precisava de maiores explicações, a segunda opção era mais lógica. Todos tinham dias livres por causa do break, então não seria de todo mal separar um dia para ajudar a colega. O problema era o perfeccionismo de Rachel.

"Mas San, você entrou na hora errada. A coreografia é clara: você tem que dar o seu salto de cheerio depois que entra a orquestra, não antes. Senão fica parecendo que o coelho da propaganda de pilha invadiu o meu clipe!"

"Coelhinho é..." Santana foi contida em avançar para cima de Rachel e teve a boca tapada por Matt, que estava se segurando para não rolar de rir.

Os demais também estavam no mesmo espírito de descontração. Seban se divertia como câmera e ele era auxiliado por Sam, que já não achava segurar uma vara com um microfone pendurado tão divertido. Os demais: Santana, Quinn, Matt, Kurt, Blaine e Brittany faziam coreografias e o coral enquanto Rachel interpretava com toda genialidade, palavras dela, "It's Oh So Quiet". Eram quase três horas trabalhando em cima das filmagens no porão da casa de Brittany.

"Muito bem, todos de volta às posições iniciais." Rachel gritou como se fosse um verdadeiro diretor de cinema.

"Banheiro primeiro!" Brittany correu até o toalete.

"Tomara que não seja o número dois!" Kurt revirou os olhos.

"Bitch, a minha garota não faria uma coisa dessas aqui e agora." O barulho que veio da toalete contradisse a líder que logo se ruborizou.

"Ela comeu castanhas demais." Quinn consolou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar a risada.

"Pelo menos eu posso me sentar um pouco..." Sam se jogou no sofá.

"Você ainda está com essa câmera ligada?" Rachel reparou que Seban passava por cada um com a câmera digital apontada.

"É para o making off!"

"Ninguém vai fazer making off sobre a ida da Britt ao banheiro." Santana esbravejou e provocou mais risadas.

Brittany saiu da toalete com um sorriso de alivio no rosto. Kurt pegou um spray de bom ar sem a menor cerimônia. O problema é que era de uma marca que tinha o perfume um pouco mais ativo e Blaine começou a espirrar. Foi mais dez minutos de confusão e xingamentos até que, depois de uma necessária pausa para a água, ficaram novamente em posição para gravar. Rachel gritou "ação" e Kurt ligou o playback instrumental. A câmera começava com um close up em Rachel enquanto ela ia se afastando lentamente.

" _It's oh so quiet/ it's oh so still/ You're all alone/ And so peaceful until..._ "

E valeu! O arquivo ficou com Seban, que iria editar o material. Em meio a comemoração, Santana recebeu um telefonema. Rachel viu muito bem quando Santana atendeu com o aparelho que tinha linha segura, o que significava uma emergência oficial. Franziu a testa. Não era a primeira vez que Santana saia correndo por alguma razão Botão superior, mas isso não queria dizer que não se preocupasse toda vez que acontecia.

Santana mal despediu do círculo e já estava ligando a moto. Os novatos Sam e Quinn ficaram com cara de interrogação com a saída súbita. Rachel e Matt olharam um para o outro e sentiram a necessidade de explicar, afinal, na ausência de Santana, eles eram os líderes.

"Isso acontece às vezes." Matt forçou um sorriso. "Santana também é integrante de círculos mais internos. As vezes ela é chamada para participar de coisas dos quais a gente não tem muito conhecimento."

"Como atividades terroristas?" Quinn arregalou os olhos e Rachel colocou a mão no ombro dela.

"Depende da sua definição de terrorismo. Se for aquele clássico extremista que sai matando por causa de uma crença revestida de intolerância, bom, pode ficar tranquila que não é o caso. Os Botões não são assassinos extremistas, Quinn. Há alguns grupos radicais que atuam no país, mas esses não somos nós. Agora se você toma por terrorismo qualquer ação que vise oposição a esse estado fascista, bom, então todos nós somos."

"Na verdade, ninguém é mais terrorista do que o nosso próprio governo." Sam vociferou. "Eu não sei o que Santana realmente faz, mas seja lá o que for, posso apostar que não é pior do que esses caras fazem conosco. Quisera eu estar no lugar da Santana e ter um pouco de ação real."

"E nós não temos?" Kurt retrucou. "Olha, eu nem sei porque Santana me convocou, mas desde que me tornei um botão que só o que tenho é ação real. Só o meu namoro com Blaine é prova disso. Só o esforço que vocês fazem em nos proteger é prova disso."

"É que você acabou de chegar Sam." Seban disse e todos prestaram atenção porque era muito raro ele se manifestar numa discussão. "Há trabalho para todo mundo. Você é o cara das ações populares, fato, mas se nada aconteceu até agora, é porque você não está pronto. E essa sua bravura é um sinal disso. Tem que ser mais frio, irmão. Ter a cabeça no lugar, estudar."

"Na verdade..." Matt tomou a palavra. "Santana estava discutindo comigo sobre as atividades sociais que cada um de nós faremos como botões. Vamos distribuir essas tarefas em breve. Santana quer que vocês façam o trabalho voluntário pelo menos uma vez por semana, que sintam outra realidade e façam algo a respeito. Especialmente você, Quinn."

"Mas e eu?" Sam questionou.

"Há coisas que você precisa aprender, Sam. Estar envolvido com os movimentos populares é tarefa das mais complicadas. É como ir ao front de uma guerra. Tem que se preparar fisicamente e mentalmente. Há gente nos botões que se dedicam só a esse tipo de treinamento."

"Mas quando?" Sam ficou ansioso.

"Sua impaciência só prova o nosso ponto de que você precisa aprender, inclusive a esperar."

"E quanto a mim?" Rachel perguntou.

"Eu não sei ao certo, Rach. Santana apenas disse que era hora de você começar a saltar mais alguns prédios, seja lá o que isso signifique."

Sem Santana, o grupo se dispersou. Rachel pegou carona com Sam, que disse que iria passar primeiro na casa dele para pegar um presente de natal que havia prometido a amiga. Colocaram os casacos grossos, luvas, e Sam procurou dirigir a mobilete com o máximo de cuidado por causa do asfalto escorregadio. Ele trocou os pneus para os de neve, ainda assim, todo cuidado era pouco. Chegaram na casa de Sam e encontraram a senhora Evans arrumando as compras para a ceia de natal. Era dia 23. Stevie e Stacy, os irmãos mais jovens, estavam excitados com as bengalas que colocariam enfeitando a árvore de natal só para serem devoradas no dia 25.

"Que bom que vocês chegaram." Senhora Evans olhou para o par que entrava na cozinha. "Assim vocês me ajudam a manter um olho nessa dupla endiabrada."

"Claro!" Sam pegou o irmão e o jogou por cima dos ombros, como se o pequeno fosse um saco de batatas. Stacy não queria perder a farra e se agarrou nas pernas do irmão mais velho.

Rachel sorriu com a interação dos irmãos. Balançou a cabeça e andou em direção a senhora Evans.

"Posso te ajudar?"

"Oh, querida. Se você puder guardar essas compras naquela parte do armário." Apontou as portas desejadas. "As compras de geladeira eu mesma organizo."

"Ok!" Colocou as sacolas em cima do balcão. Pegou uma escadinha doméstica, abriu as portas do armário e viu que tudo era bem organizado. Seria fácil colocar as coisas nos lugares corretos.

"Você vem passar o natal conosco?"

"Eu ainda não sei..." Rachel sorriu com a ideia e se sentiu lisonjeada com o convite nas entrelinhas. "Faz alguns anos que passo o natal na casa de Santana Lopez. Mas não é que isso seja uma regra..."

"Santana Lopez? Não é uma Santana Lopez que faz parte do coral?"

"A mesma! Nós somos amigas próximas... Ela é temperamental, mas é uma ótima pessoa."

"Imagino que sim. Sammy só diz boas coisas desta turminha de vocês. Fico feliz por ele ter um bom grupo de amigos." Ouviu gargalhadas vindas da sala. "Só espero que aqueles três não se machuquem..."

Sam continuava a brincar com os dois irmãos, que estavam em cima dele fazendo cosquinhas. Era a vitória por ter derrubado o irmão mais velho. Era uma imagem divertida, lúdica e até inspiradora. Foi quando o celular de Rachel tocou, por coincidência no mesmo momento em que também tocou o de Sam. Rachel olhou a mensagem em código e arregalou os olhos. Olhou para a família e tentou não entrar em pânico diante da emergência, mas como alertá-los? Rachel passou aqueles segundos inquieta até que disparou.

"A gente precisa sair daqui!" Ela gritou chamando a atenção de Sam e da senhora Evans, além das crianças.

"O quê?" A senhora Evans estava confusa. "Você precisa ir embora?"

Mas era tarde. O alarme foi disparado tarde demais para eles. A campainha tocou. Sam tirou os irmãos de cima dele e levantou-se para atender apesar dos protestos de Rachel. Quando a abriu teve a desagradável surpresa de encontrar dois agentes com um papel em mãos.

"Aqui é a residência de Samuel Evans?"

"Sou eu." Sam foi à frente, tentando ser uma barreira para proteger os irmãos.

"O senhor está preso por atividades ilegais contra o governo." O agente foi logo o empurrando contra a parede e o algemando.

A mulher e as crianças da casa começaram a gritar em desespero. Mas não Rachel, que tentava permanecer calma. Um agente mostrou um documento de busca e apreensão, que na prática era uma autorização para arrebentar tudo e, se por um acaso encontrasse algo interessante, como uma arma, que fosse apreendido como prova. Mas aqueles agentes não sabiam diferenciar um autor legal de um filósofo contestador. Desde que eles cumprissem a ordem de prisão, estava tudo bem para os dois.

O agente mandou Sam ficar de joelhos e com a cabeça baixa. E depois foi até Rachel.

"Qual o seu nome, senhorita?"

"Rachel Berry."

Ele sorriu de forma desagradável e pegou outra algema.

"Ora, ora! Se não é o meu dia de sorte? Pegar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só?"

Agarrou a jovem e também a virou contra a parede. Rachel não reagiu. Precisou de toda calma do mundo para não se desesperar. O agente quando a pressionou contra a parede deu voz de prisão, a algemou e começou a apalpá-la. Sam viu estrelas, e mesmo algemado, foi para cima do agente, que foi tomado de surpresa. Mas o contra-ataque foi imediato: em meio aos gritos, o agente puxou o cassetete e o bateu com força na cabeça do rapaz. O sangue escorreu e Sam desmaiou na queda. A senhora Evans gritou com as duas crianças menores em seus braços. O agente olhou para uma trêmula Rachel e sem cerimônia levou a mão ao sexo dela por debaixo da saia. Rachel olhou para o lado, estava enojada. Não era possível que seria estuprada ali mesmo, na frente daquela senhora e crianças. Tentou lutar contra as lágrimas, mas elas teimavam em cair. Em especial quando sentiu o agente afastando sua calcinha para o lado acariciando grosseiramente seu sexo, e Rachel procurou se travar lá embaixo numa tentativa para que um dedo indesejado não a invadisse com facilidade. Isso não aconteceu, no entanto. O agente tirou a mão e sorriu.

"Aparentemente você não está escondendo nada, mas nós vamos examinar melhor na delegacia. Deus sabe as coisas absurdas que vadias costumam esconder dentro da buceta e no cu."

"Não há nada aqui. A casa está limpa." O outro agente voltou a sala depois de revirar toda a casa só pela destruição em si.

"Mas esses dois vão presos. Estão na lista."

Um agente empurrou Rachel para dentro do carro e depois voltou para ajudar o companheiro a arrastar um ainda desmaiado e ferido Sam. Rachel ficou apavorada com a escuridão dentro do camburão. Havia uma janela estreita em que os agentes podiam vê-los e vice-versa, mas todo resto era escuro e abafado. Ela estava só com a roupa do corpo, sem bolsa, sem celular, e ficou temerosa em não conseguir chamar por ajuda. O medo de ser estuprada tão logo chegasse a delegacia também era grande. Maior ainda seria ver o amigo ser morto. Em todos esses anos como Botão, jamais foi presa. Ela enfrentou muitas situações de risco, mas nunca teve o seu nome decretado num ato de prisão. Sam começou a gemer em seu colo e Rachel não sabia se isso era um alívio ou um problema. A verdade era que Sam precisava de um hospital e ela sabia que os agentes não teriam tal sensibilidade.

O percurso durou uma eternidade até que o carro parou. Rachel tentou olhar pela janela estreita e pensou corretamente que eles haviam chegado a delegacia. A essa altura, Sam mexia os olhos e gemia. Os agentes abriram a porta do camburão e o arrastaram para fora primeiro. Depois um terceiro agente agarrou Rachel pelo braço e a puxou para dentro do edifício. Não que ela fosse oferecer qualquer resistência. Ao entrar na delegacia, eles foram fichados e jogados numa cela que, para surpresa deles também estavam presentes Mercedes, Tina, Mike e Quinn. Nenhum sinal de Santana. Foi quando Rachel ligou os pontos: eram as pessoas que participaram da passeata. O que significava também que alguém do coral fez a denúncia.

Sem as algemas, Rachel pôde dar uma olhada em Sam, que já despertava.

"O que..." Ele disse fraco.

"Fique quieto, ok?" E examinou o ferimento. Não parecia ter quebrado nada, mas a pele foi rasgada e Sam iria precisar levar alguns pontos.

"Ele está bem?" Mike procurou ajudar Rachel. Era o mais tranqüilo diante das outras garotas, que estavam chorosas.

"Eu não sei. Acho que sim. Mas ele precisa de um médico."

"Você acha que..."Mercedes tentou perguntar.

"Que a gente está aqui por causa daquela maldita passeata?" Rachel esbravejou. "É uma possibilidade."

"Rachel... me perdoe." Quinn disse entre soluços. "Fui quem colocou você nessa situação."

"Você não me forçou a nada, Quinn. Agora, escute aqui: você sabe o que é, então pare de choramingar!" A voz de Rachel era de puro comando, o que surpreendeu os demais. Especialmente porque Quinn não esboçou nenhuma reação.

"Eles não pegaram Santana ainda." Tina observou.

"Duvido que eles consigam." Rachel disse baixinho, apenas para ela mesma.

Um agente entrou na área das celas acompanhado de um senhor alto e forte e de outro de cabeços claros. Rachel conhecia o mais forte do episódio em que ela precisou pular entre prédios. Tratava-se de Wes Gilmore. O segundo de cabeços claros era ninguém menos que o parlamentar Pierce, pai de Brittany. A presença de Rachel ali significava que o assunto estava encerrado. E estava mesmo. O agente destrancou as celas e libertou todos os jovens. Tina, Mike e Mercedes estavam agitados com tudo aquilo, o que era natural, mas Rachel fez sinal para que Quinn ficasse em silêncio e foi obedecida.

Na sala de recepção os jovens encontraram os pais de Tina, Mike, Mercedes e Sam. Ninguém esperava por Rachel e Quinn. Após alguns esclarecimentos, Wes Gilmore disse que todos eles estavam livres depois do pagamento de fiança, mas que a ficha deles estaria terminantemente suja. Significava que qualquer outra passagem pela polícia, mesmo que pelo menor delito, eles teriam de responder ao processo e até permanecerem presos. Havia outro significado para aqueles jovens: ficha suja era um indicativo que qualquer chance para entrar na faculdade foi ainda mais reduzida. Era alo desesperador para alguém como Tina, Mercedes e Mike. Nem tanto para Rachel, que sonhava mesmo era em dar o fora daquele país.

Os pais de Sam deram suporte ao jovem que ainda precisava de apoio para andar e certamente o levaria para o hospital. Rachel não quis acompanhá-los porque sabia que ele estava nas melhores mãos. Olhou para Quinn, que estava sozinha. O quase isso. O parlamentar Pierce passou o braço nos ombros dela e a abrigaria. Restava Rachel, que estava acompanhada de Gilmore. Ele mandou que a jovem fosse até ao carro com ele. Só então, na segurança do veículo, que ela teve coragem de perguntar.

"Notícias de Santana?"

"Lopez está foragida."

"O que ela fez?"

Gilmore apertou os lábios e ligou a ignição do carro de luxo.

"Vou te deixar na casa dos seus tutores. Eu vou esperar você descer, pegar alguns pertences e depois vou te deixar na casa de alguém do seu círculo que não seja Santana, Samuel ou Quinn."

"O senhor conhece o meu círculo?"

"Todos desta cidade conhecem o círculo de Santana Lopez." Ele deu um meio-sorriso.

Ao entrarem na rua de operários, Gilmore estacionou em frente a casa dos Puckerman sem que Rachel precisasse lhe dar direções. Ele a acompanhou até a porta e Rachel a abriu. Entraram e viram Anna consolando Natalie por alguma razão enquanto Puck estava sentado no sofá vestido com a agora usual camiseta vermelha. De resto, tudo parecia estar no lugar.

"Os agentes vieram aqui?" Rachel ficou ainda mais nervosa.

"Você disse que jamais traria confusão para dentro desta casa." Anna disse entre os dentes. "Mas você trouxe. E se não fosse por Noah, coisa muito pior teria acontecido."

"Os agentes revistaram a casa?" Rachel imediatamente se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta.

"Então você sabe!" Puck levantou-se e foi em direção a amiga com jeito de quem estava enojado. "Quem é esse cara?

"Wes Gilmore." O advogado estendeu a mão a Puck. "Sou advogado da senhorita Berry e o senhor é?"

"Eu fui presa na casa de Sam..." Rachel disse entre os dentes para Puck. "Você deve estar feliz agora."

"Você não é tão inocente, não é mesmo... Rach?" O tom de voz era carregado de ironia.

"Pegue suas coisas e, por favor, vá embora desta casa!" Anna disse amargurada.

Rachel olhou para a família Puckerman que algum dia chegou a amá-los. Mal acreditava que dois dias atrás a própria Anna tinha lhe feito um bolo de aniversário. Agora ela estava a expulsando de casa. Sabia que sairia de qualquer forma e em breve, mas jamais imaginou que seria daquela forma. Rachel acenou e começou a chorar porque era uma despedida dolorosa. Ela passou pouco mais de quatro anos morando com aquela gente e desejava sair de cabeça erguida, não daquela forma humilhante. Desceu para o porão e quando viu o quarto não ficou surpresa por tudo estar revirado e quebrado.

Pegou uma mala e juntou algumas das roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Procurou o livro em que guardava as fotos de Shelby. Ao menos as lembranças ainda estavam ali. Pegou documentos, o saquinho de botões e coisas da escola, além de algumas fotografias. Deixou o resto para trás. Subiu as escadas. Apesar de tudo, fez um discurso de agradecimento pela família tê-la abrigado por tantos anos. Chorando, saiu pela porta da frente junto com Gilmore.

Começou a nevar.

"Meu celular ficou na casa de Sam. Eu não sei quem pode me abrigar."

"Neste caso, sugiro a pessoa com maior hierarquia."

"Matt... ele é que tem maior hierarquia ao meu lado e depois de Santana."

Gilmore acenou e emprestou o celular a Rachel. Rachel entrou em contato com o amigo botão e não precisou explicar muito sobre o que aconteceu. Agradeceu Gilmore novamente e olhou melancólica para a casa dos Puckerman. Não precisava terminar daquela forma.


	17. Chapter 17

A claridade bateu no rosto de Rachel em um ângulo diferente do que estava acostumada. Ela vinha de uma janela grande à direita da cama. O quarto em si tinha decoração simples e discreta: um papel de parede de tom pastel e móveis de madeira escura: um armário pequeno, uma cômoda e a cama de casal. Normalmente pegaria o roupão e iria ao banheiro. Mas aquela não era uma situação normal. Antes da higienização matinal, precisou vestir-se primeiro. Pegou a escova de dentes nova (a velha ficou esquecida na casa dos Puckerman) e rumou para o banheiro. Viu a porta entreaberta e a empurrou. Flagrou Jimi, irmão mais moço de Matt, nu. Deu meia volta gritando por desculpas. Não estava acostumada com aquilo. Passou anos com um banheiro só dela. Nunca teve de verificar se estava ocupado ou não.

"Rachel?" Matt saiu do quarto.

"Eu acabei de flagrar Jimi pelado no banheiro, mas foi sem querer, eu juro!"

O próprio saiu rápido, vestido em uma toalha em volta da cintura.

"Jimi, desculpa, eu estava sonolenta. Deveria ter prestado mais atenção."

"Rach, calma aí! Foi nada!" O mais jovem sorriu. "Eu não me importo se uma garota bonita me flagrar no banheiro de vez em quando. Se quisesse, poderia até ter ficado. Não ia achar ruim." Piscou e foi para o próprio quarto. Mas não antes de levar um cascudo do irmão mais velho.

"Inacreditável!" Matt balançou a cabeça. Jimi era um garoto hormonal de 15 anos que havia descoberto as mulheres há pouco tempo e, como todo moleque que acabara de viver a primeira experiência, se sentia o dono do mundo.

"Acho que eu..." Rachel ainda estava atordoada.

"Não foi mesmo nada. Você o viu pelado e ele ainda achou ótimo. Nada demais. Use o banheiro sem problemas, ok?"

Ela acenou. O banheiro em questão estava alagado por causa do banho recém tomado. Sem falar na bagunça de roupas sob o cesto quando deveria estar dentro dele. Havia uma calça pendurada com uma cueca bem à mostra. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Ela procurou pensar que tudo era apenas provisório, como um mantra que repetia dezenas de vezes em pensamento. Desceu as escadas ainda vermelha pelo incidente, piorou quando viu o enorme sorriso malandro estampado no rosto de Jimi.

A casa dos Rutherford era de dois pavimentos e ficava num bairro de classe-média baixa. A cafeteria do senhor Rutherford gerava um bom dinheiro à família pela popularidade e compromisso com a qualidade que eles sempre mantiveram, mesmo em tempos de recessão quando chegava a faltar alguns produtos nas prateleiras do supermercado. Apesar da simplicidade, tudo era muito acolhedor naquela casa, que estava especialmente enfeitada para o natal, com uma árvore colorida armada no canto. Rachel gostava muito dessa parte das festividades. Os pais de Matt não se opuseram em receber a velha amiga em apuros do filho. Seria crueldade desamparar alguém em pleno natal. Rachel sabia que as coisas só permaneceriam daquela forma se ela ficasse por pouco tempo, no máximo até o ano novo.

"Café?" Perguntou o senhor Rutherford, o melhor barista da cidade.

"Por favor!" Rachel forçou um sorriso enquanto era servida.

"Matt disse que você saiu brigada da casa dos Puckerman" A senhora Rutherford comentou casualmente e era óbvio que fariam perguntas.

"Como eu completei 18 anos, eles não recebem mais àquela bolsa do programa para abrigar órfãos. Eles não tinham mais razão para me manter por perto de qualquer forma." Disse amargurada. "Por outro lado, agora posso resgatar o dinheiro dos meus pais que foi retido pelo governo. Vou ter o suficiente para alugar um apartamento por um ano ou dois. Claro que vou arrumar um trabalho para me manter. Só que é muito complicado lidar com imobiliária ou com qualquer outra coisa nesta época de festas de fim de ano."

"Verdade!" Senhor Rutherford passou os olhos pelo jornal. "Meu irmão é corretor de imóveis e ele vai parar durante essa semana. Só começa a trabalhar na segunda semana de janeiro. Aliás, ele pode ver algo que possa ser interessante para você, Rachel. Algo que caiba no seu orçamento. Pensa em morar sozinha ou em dividir o aluguel?"

"Ainda não pensei nesses detalhes, senhor. Tenho uma amiga que mora sozinha e talvez ela possa querer dividir despesas. Mas ainda não a encontrei ainda para conversar a respeito."

"Falando nisso." Matt interrompeu. "O que você acha de reunirmos a turma hoje pra uma confraternização?" Falou num tom em que ela só poderia dizer sim. Os botões precisavam se reunir após os acontecimentos trágicos do dia anterior.

"Claro! Vai ser legal."

Reunir botões era tarefa se Santana, não deles sem uma ordem direta da líder. O problema é que Santana havia sumido do mapa. Rachel terminou o café, ofereceu-se para ajudar com as louças e só então voltou para o quarto e procurou pelo celular até se lembrar que o aparelho ficou perdido em algum lugar na casa de Sam. Lamentou-se porque começou a sentir muita falta do aparelho. Precisava ligar para Sam e perguntar como estava o amigo. Matt emprestou um celular para que Rachel pudesse se tranqüilizar.

" _Matt?_ " Rachel sorriu ao ouvir a voz dele.

"Oi Sam, é Rachel."

" _O que você está fazendo com o celular do Matt?_ "

"Longa história que não importa agora. Como você está?"

" _Melhorando. Meus pais me levaram para o hospital e levei cinco pontos na cabeça. Mas está tudo bem. Estou medicado e já não sinto tanta dor._ "

"Eu sinto muito, Sam. Queria ter recebido o aviso antes. Mas quando o recado veio, era tarde demais."

" _Foi assim para todo mundo, certo?_ "

"É... Como os seus pais reagiram? Como o seu pai reagiu? Eles estão bem?"

" _Meu pai disse que entrou em pânico quando chegou em casa e encontrou tudo revirado com a minha mão desesperada abraçada aos meus irmãos. Quando eles correram até a delegacia, estranharam ao ver que já tinha um advogado cuidando do caso. Bom, eles ficaram tão aliviados que nem me fizeram muitas perguntas ainda. Mas eu sei que vão fazer, Rach! O que faço?_ "

"Diga parte da verdade: que o parlamentar Pierce atendeu a um pedido da filha dele para resgatar amigos."

" _Só isso?_ "

"A chave de se fazer acreditar é dizer parte da verdade sob outra perspectiva e sem muitos detalhes. Brittany é nossa amiga e pronto. Ela deve ter sido informada dos amigos de algum modo e pediu para o pai ajudar. Fim de papo."

" _Você pode ser muito pragmática as vezes._ "

"É necessário nesses casos. Olha Sam... eu só queria saber como estava e te avisar que eu estou aqui na casa do Matt provisoriamente. Ah, e que meu celular ficou na sua casa. Se puder guardá-lo para mim..."

" _Claro! Por que está na casa do Matt?_ "

"Porque os Puckerman me expulsaram e Matt me abrigou."

" _O quê?_ " Sam esbravejou surpreso ao telefone. " _Puck teve a coragem de te colocar na rua depois de tudo?_ "

"Isso iria acontecer de qualquer forma, Sam."

" _Isso não se faz, Rach. Aquele calhorda merece um soco!_ "

"Puck pode merecer um soco, mas não será você que vai dá-lo, ok? A última coisa que precisamos agora é mais confusão."

" _Rach..._ "

"As coisas vão se acertar. Depois combinamos para você me entregar o celular."

Rachel desligou o telefone e suspirou. Tinha uma sensação de vazio, de quem tinha coisas a fazer, mas sem vontade de fazer absolutamente nada. Rachel tinha necessidade de deitar numa cama e chorar o dia inteiro, pela abordagem invasiva do agente que quase a estuprou no ato da prisão, pela violência da própria prisão, pela denúncia feita por colegas só pelo fato de terem ido a uma passeata que deu errado, pelo fato da família Puckerman ter a expulsado de casa depois de anos de convivência pacífica na maior parte do tempo. A situação dela era quase desesperadora. Não que fosse pior do que a casa revirada dos colegas, do ferimento de Sam, do trauma daqueles que não eram botões e não estavam preparados para tal. Mas era ela que sentia, e doía. O pior é que não podia desabar.

Rachel não teve sequer tempo em pensar em querer desabar, pois o celular de Matt logo tocou. Era Santana. Rachel ficou tentada a atender, mas preferiu respeitar e procurar o amigo para que ele atendesse, e sorte era que Matt estava na sala ao lado. Com um pequeno sorriso, ele agradeceu à amiga e atendeu ao aparelho. Então ele franziu a testa.

"O que ela queria?" Rachel ficou curiosa.

"Ela só me deu um endereço e disse para a gente se apressar."

" A gente quem?"

"Ela quer só eu e você."

Rachel se arrumou o mais rápido que pôde. Colocou as luvas, o casaco grosso e o gorro. Dez minutos de carro e entraram no bairro da elite de Lima. Rodaram um pouco mais até encontrarem a rua indicada por Santana. Estranharam quando perceberam que ali funcionava uma igreja católica. Aquilo não podia estar certo. Pararam no estacionamento e Rachel ligou no celular da líder.

"San, o endereço que você deu é uma igreja..."

" _Há uma entrada na lateral que vai dar para o escritório do padre. Estou esperando vocês lá._ "

Rachel olhou para Matt achando aquela história muito estranha. Mas obedeceram. Havia uma porta lateral além daquelas que davam acesso ao salão da paróquia. Estava aberta. Matt e Rachel entraram e tal como foi dito, Santana estava por lá. Encontraram a líder de costas para eles, olhando uma imagem de Jesus Cristo. Santana era católica, embora não fosse a uma missa há muito tempo. Ela virou-se para os amigos e revelou olhos inchados, expressão cansada e lábios ligeiramente maiores.

"San..." Rachel percebeu que a amiga não teve uma noite fácil. Bom, nem ela ou qualquer um daqueles que teve uma visita forçada à delegacia. Independente disso, Rachel andou ao encontro da líder e a abraçou forte.

"Preciso mostrar algo a vocês dois..."

Santana respirou fundo e pediu para que os dois a seguissem até uma escada que dava para o subsolo. Entraram numa espécie de capela rústica. Atrás do altar havia uma portinhola camuflada, em que era preciso olhar muito bem para distingui-la da parede. Santana apontou para o mecanismo semelhante ao painel do elevador que dava acesso a sala comunal dos Botões e inseriu o próprio botão metálico e digitou uma senha que liberou um segundo painel para leitura biométrica da íris. Só então a porta camuflada se abriu.

Rachel e Matt ficaram impressionados com o salão amplo e rico. Um muito mais requintado do que a sala comunal com acesso no depósito atrás da pizzaria. Era um local com decoração barroca com uma grande mesa de centro. Nas laterais e nos fundos haviam prateleiras abarrotadas de livros. Tantos que parecia que tinham entrado numa biblioteca antiga de uma universidade do Século 18. Era incrível.

"Santana..." Matt estava sem palavras.

"Bem-vindos ao local onde os botões graúdos desta cidade e arredores se encontram."

"Mas você..." Rachel tentou perguntar, mas não sabia exatamente o quê.

"Olha, eu não tenho muito tempo para explicações. Vocês vão entrar ou não?"

O trio avançou e encontraram o parlamentar Pierce e Wes Gilmore discutiam encostados à mesa. E também reconheceram o juiz Gabriel Bangs, o padre George Goldino, titular daquela paróquia, e Stan Cain, um dos grandes industriais do país. Para a surpresa deles, Reynolds Fields, o técnico de futebol de Sam, recebeu o trio adolescente.

"Bem-vindos à segunda sede dos botões." Disse a Matt e a Rachel.

"Isso aqui é... incrível!" Rachel demorou a conseguir falar.

"Já falou com eles, San?" Reynolds disse austero.

"Não... bom, atrás das prateleiras tem um jogo de sofá confortável. A gente pode ir para lá."

Rachel estava assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Assustada porque Santana estava mais séria que o normal e não era apenas por causa do rosto exausto. Excitada porque o lugar era incrível e sem mencionar que conhecer aquela sede que até então só tinha ouvido falar, significava que tinha crescido em importância entre os botões. Viram o jogo de sofá luxuoso e muito confortável. A decoração do espaço era linda. Matt e Rachel ocuparam o sofá de dois lugares enquanto Santana sentou na poltrona e inclinou o corpo para frente.

"Eu vou sair do país amanhã!" Santana disparou e os corações de Rachel e Matt quase saíram do peito.

"Como assim amanhã?" Rachel esbravejou. "Você não pode nos abandonar!"

"Existem planos para mim. Planos estes que eu não posso falar a respeito. Amanhã um grupo de figurões vai viajar pela manhã e eu vou junto no avião." Encarou Rachel. "Vou para o Leste. Provavelmente na mesma cidade que sua mãe biológica."

"Para o Leste?" Rachel forçou um sorriso, mas já estava em lágrimas. Era o tão sonhado Leste que ela desejava fervorosamente: era o significado de um mundo livre, de oportunidades, de onde alguém poderia desenvolver uma carreira nas artes e ser levado à sério. Era para o lado onde a fronteira era a mais fechada, para onde não havia voos comerciais direcionados, não era possível atravessar a fronteira de carro e que era preciso se arriscar nas montanhas também altamente vigiadas em ambos os lados para conseguir sair (e entrar).

"Talvez eu..." Santana limpou as lágrimas. "Enfim. Comigo fora deste esquema preciso passar o chapéu. Matt, você agora é o líder do círculo e Rach é a sua segunda no comando. Claro que isso não será por muito tempo. Em seis meses, a maioria vai terminar a escola e os botões serão redistribuídos em novos círculos. É provável que Seban herde a responsabilidade de continuar o nosso círculo já que ele é o mais jovem. Bom, Reynolds é o cara que organiza essa parte dos círculos menores e ele vai saber orientá-los quando chegar a hora..." Fez uma pausa para se controlar. Estava lutando para a emoção não tomar conta. "Rach, você deve receber em breve a convocação oficial para entrar em um segundo círculo. Os dois, na verdade. Então vão poder aprender mais sobre a organização dos botões, a complexidade que é... talvez assumam algumas novas funções. Claro que serão treinados para tal primeiro."

"Isso não está acontecendo..." Rachel desejava ser mais influente. Mas não daquela forma. O que ela queria que a própria Santana a introduzisse.

"Vocês vão ficar bem." Forçou um sorriso. "Bom, eu tenho que passar algumas coisas para vocês então é melhor fazer logo. Fiquem de olho em Quinn. O pai dela a machucou muito, por isso que está com comportamento mais rebelde... ela é importante, sabe? E é muito provável que seja a próxima a deixar o país para a própria segurança. Seban é o melhor hacker que conheço e ele ama ajudar. Façam-no se sentir necessário que vão ter um aliado motivado para o que der e vier. Não se preocupem muito com Kurt e Blaine. Até segunda ordem, eles atingiram o máximo deles dentro da organização. O mesmo com Brittany."

"E Sam?" Rachel ficou curiosa.

"Ele é fiel à causa e vai progredir no tempo dele. Precisa apenas paciência para aprender sobre nosso sistema." Rachel acenou. Santana tirou do casaco um pedaço de papel e o entregou a Rachel. "Ontem foi um dia muito estranho. Eu recebi esse chamado e quando voltei à casa dos meus pais, encontrei tudo revirado e os meus velhos muito assustados. Eu não pude me despedir direito deles. Só disse que as coisas iriam ficar bem. Eu abracei meus pais e saí de casa com algumas roupas." Santana parou de falar para controlar as próprias emoções. "Rachel, porque você é a mais próxima da minha família e porque eles te adoram, queria que você entregasse essa carta aos dois." Respirou fundo para segurar o choro mais uma vez. "O meu quarto tem algumas peculiaridades que os agentes não descobriram, e como eu sei que você vai se confundir, fiz um mapa." Entregou outro papel a Rachel. "Coloquei num papel amarelo porque é o sinal de atenção e vai ficar fácil de você relacionar."

"É isso?" Matt franziu a testa.

"Basicamente." Santana já não continha o choro. "Oh, eu queria que você continuasse o treino na academia, Rach. Fale com Marcus. Diga que foi uma última vontade minha. É importante você continuar a aprender autodefesa."

"Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo, San." Rachel se ajoelhou diante da agora ex-líder e a abraçou com força.

"Vou tentar usar o correio assim que der, ok?" Acariciou os cabelos de Rachel.

"Santana!" Reynolds chamou atenção da jovem. Ela olhou para o mentor e acenou.

"Está na hora de eu ir..." Limpou a garganta. "Só conte aos demais quando eu tiver partido. Diga... sei lá... invente algo bonito. E diga a Brittany que eu a amo mais do que tudo."

Levantou-se e foi caminhando abraçada a Rachel e Matt até a saída do salão.

"Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, Santana Lopez." Matt a beijou no rosto enquanto a abraçava. "Você foi uma líder formidável e eu vou fazer de tudo para não te decepcionar."

"Se não o fizer, eu puxo a sua orelha quando voltar... algum dia!" Riu e voltou-se para Rachel.

Rachel fez o mesmo que Matt, mas o abraço entra as duas foi mais longo e mais emocionado.

"Eu te amo, San." Rachel disse com a voz embaçada.

"Eu também te amo, Rach. Eu tenho certeza que nos veremos em breve!"

O novo líder e a nova segunda no comando olharam para trás uma última vez antes de subir as escadas escoltados por Reynolds. Santana estava pagando pelo preço de uma decisão que tomou proporções maiores. A passeata custou muito caro. Mas ela não se arrependia em ter deixado que os comandados fossem responsáveis pelas próprias atitudes. A lição ficaria também para todos eles.

Rachel e Matt saíram da igreja sem receber senha. Na linguagem dos botões queria dizer que eram apenas convidados ali. Não estavam se importando com isso. Era doloroso demais serem privados da companhia de uma grande amiga. Chegaram em casa e Rachel foi direto para o quarto de hóspedes. Não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém e assim permaneceu pelo resto do dia. Era a véspera de natal mais triste da vida dela.


	18. Chapter 18

No dia seguinte ao Natal – em que passou na casa de Matt –, Rachel ficou cinco minutos parada em frente à casa dos Lopez. Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. Eram três horas da tarde. Àquela altura, Santana devia estar pisando em terras estrangeiras. Rachel podia ver certo movimento dentro da casa, mas aonde estava a coragem para encarar a família e entregar o bilhete. Ela respeitou a líder, ou melhor ex-líder, ou melhor ainda, uma das grandes amigas que teve, e não leu o que estava escrito. Também não levou o bilhete amarelo. Quem seria ela para vasculhar o quarto de Santana?

"Rach..." Matt chamou atenção dela. "É melhor fazer isso de uma vez."

Os dois andaram até à porta. Não precisaram bater. Julieta, a irmã mais velha de Santana, apareceu com jeito de poucos amigos.

"O que vocês querem?" Falou com alguma raiva. Julieta era mais alta que Santana. Mais gordinha também. Fora isso e os olhos mais redondos e claros (os herdou de Maribel), era a cara de Santana.

"Preciso falar com seus pais."

"Não é hora, pirralha."

"É sobre Santana!"

Julieta franziu a testa e deu passagem aos dois amigos da irmã.

"Quem é Juli?" Juan desceu as escadas. Ele estava com os lábios cortados. "Oh, Rach. E... Matt, certo?" O garoto acenou. "O que vieram fazer aqui?"

"Disseram que é sobre Santana." Julieta disparou. "Tomara que exista uma boa desculpa para aquela idiota ter fugido de casa! Aliás, existe: ela é uma bandida como eu sempre disse ao senhor, papai."

"O senhor pode chamar Maribel?" Rachel perguntou com calma, ignorando o insulto de Julieta. "Isso diz respeito aos dois..."

"Maribel está no quarto e está indisposta a descer. Seja lá o que for, fale comigo."

"Santana me pediu para entregar isso a vocês." Rachel estendeu a carta e Juan a pegou com pouca delicadeza.

"Quando esteve com ela?"

"Há dois dias, senhor. Antes de ela sair do país."

"Por que ela fugiu? Ela apareceu aqui em casa depois dos agentes terem surgido com uma ordem de busca e apreensão só para revirar minha casa. Então ela aparece só para pegar algumas roupas e diz que precisava ir embora. Nenhuma explicação. Nada. Se você sabe de alguma coisa, diga!" Juan estava nervoso.

"Senhor, eu não li a carta, mas acredito que ela explique as coisas aqui."

"Mas você sabe!" O homem estava a ponto de agarrar os ombros de Rachel e acudi-la.

"Não sabemos o que aconteceu com Santana, senhor." Rachel começou falando baixinho. "O que sei é que todos os nossos colegas que participaram de uma passeada foram dedurados. Daí a ordem de busca e de prisão. Eu também fui presa, senhor, e os Puckerman me expulsaram de casa depois disso. Estou morando provisoriamente com Matt."

"Você está me dizendo que tudo isso foi causado porque você e Santana participaram de uma passeata e seus colegas deduraram?"

"Eu participei de uma passeata. Santana apareceu para me tirar de lá." Rachel fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de voltar a encarar Juan. "Foi o preço que ela pagou para me proteger. Mas o advogado dos Pierce resolveu tudo. Sobre a razão que ela precisou fugir, eu não sei como explicar, mas tenho certeza que ela elucida alguma coisa nessa carta."

"Eu sabia que nada de bom viria daquela menina." Julieta esbravejou, mas era muito mais de desespero e confusão do que propriamente de raiva. Ela amava a irmã e estava ainda muito impressionada com as cenas que testemunhou dias atrás.

"É só isso, Rachel?" Juan tentava se controlar.

"Sim senhor."

"Ok..." Foi em direção à porta da frente e a abriu. "Obrigado pela consideração."

Os dois amigos seguiram de volta ao carro. Rachel respirou fundo. Foi menos pior do que ela esperava.

"Vamos reunir o pessoal?"

"Agora não. Mas temos de passar na casa do Sam para eu buscar meu celular."

"Ok..." Matt ligou a ignição do carro.

"Matt."

"Hum?"

"Você acha que a gente vai dar conta de substituir Santana?"

"A gente só vai saber quando começarmos a colocar a mão na massa. Amanhã vamos reunir todos, contar o que aconteceu e dali para frente será outra história."

...

Por mais que estivesse agradecida pela acolhida da família Rutherford, os poucos dias que passava ali foram suficientes para começar a deixa-la extremamente desconfortável. Ela era uma hospede, ou seja, um incômodo. Era algo que ela podia sentir na pele naquela data em específico: era aniversário do senhor Rutherford, e ali estava ela como um elemento estranho em meio a uma festa da família. Em meio a sua corrida matinal (estava habituada a treinar, agora que era da equipe de atletismo), decidiu que precisava dar o fora daquela casa o mais rápido possível.

Rachel correu de volta ao bairro de classe média bem a tempo da família começar o tal almoço especial. Sentou-se à mesa junto aos demais. Senhor Rutherford fez a oração de graças e todos apreciaram uma mesa farta. Beberam vinho, Jimi e Matt contaram histórias engraçadas sobre a escola em que estudavam. A senhora Rutherford dedurava os filhos a Rachel com histórias embaraçosas sobre quando os dois eram crianças. Como a vez em que Matt com cinco anos sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro, mas não queria sair do parquinho. Até que não se agüentou e fez o número dois nas calças e voltou para casa, que ficava quase ao lado, andando igual um chimpanzé.

Então o celular de Rachel tocou. O número era desconhecido.

"Alô?"

" _Oi Rach, eu tenho pouco tempo para falar._ " Era a voz de Santana, o que fez o coração de Rachel palpitar forte. " _Só para avisar que estou no Leste e estou bem._ "

"Ok, entendi... obrigada, San." Ela fazia um esforço tremendo para parecer casual diante da família que a observava. "Ah, ontem eu entreguei a carta aos seus pais."

" _Você não me deixaria na mão. Obrigada. Tenho que desligar. Quando puder, entro em contato novamente._ "

"San..." Quando Rachel ia tentar falar mais alguma coisa, o telefone desligou. Foi tão rápido que ela até duvidou se realmente falou com Santana.

Rachel ficou feliz e com uma ponta de inveja: Santana conseguiu sair daquele país miserável. Não que Santana tivesse esse desejo tão forte quanto Rachel, mas ela conseguiu sair. Por outro lado, por que ela ligaria só para dizer que está bem? Todos sabiam o quanto telefonemas internacionais eram arriscados, em especial todos que partiam para o País do Leste, ou que vinham de lá. O governo monitorava esse tráfego e era muito difícil driblar tal controle. Rachel tinha certeza que Santana jamais faria isso se não tivesse descoberto um meio 100% seguro. Mas, pelo visto, não era uma forma que permitisse muito tempo de conversa ou ela teria dito algo melhor do que avisar que está bem e que voltaria a se comunicar.

Olhou para a família que ainda celebrava o aniversário do patriarca e suspirou.

O encontro com os demais botões estava marcado para a tarde, após o almoço. Matt estava ansioso por se apresentar pela primeira vez como líder. Esperava reações fortes. Por isso contava com o apoio incondicional de Rachel. A menina não ia furtar-se de estar ao lado do novo líder e assumir oficialmente a posição de segunda no comando. Mas quando estava se arrumando, recebeu o telefonema de outro número desconhecido.

"San?" O coração disparou.

" _Rachel? Não!_ " Era uma voz masculina do outro lado. " _Aqui é Juan. Acredito que precisamos conversar._ "

"Claro..." Rachel estranhou o telefonema do pai de Santana. "Quando?"

" _Hoje à tarde aqui em casa, pode ser?_ " Haveria conflito de agenda. A razão podia para que ela cumprisse o compromisso com os botões acima de qualquer coisa, mas aquele era Juan Lopez e houve o telefonema de Santana. Talvez não fosse coincidência afinal. Que diabos!

"Por volta das três?"

" _Perfeito. Estarei te esperando._ "

Agora foi a vez de Rachel ficar ansiosa. Ela conversou com Matt que não aceitou muito bem a ausência. Sabia, no entanto, que a comandada não obedeceria. Fez a gentileza de deixá-la em frente aos Lopez antes de seguir para o local de encontro com os demais botões. Rachel encarava a casa de outra maneira. Ela sabia que a amiga estava bem. Ótimo. Agora era o momento de acertar o que foi deixado solto. Pegou um ônibus e foi em direção ao lado mais humilde da cidade.

Andou até a casa em que estava mais que familiarizada. Bateu a campainha e foi atendida um minuto depois pelo próprio Juan. O médico abriu passagem para a menina.

"Será que podemos conversar na garagem, se não se importa? Maribel e Julieta estão lá em cima e eu não quero ser incomodado."

"Tudo bem, senhor!"

Juan ficou encostado no velho Ford enquanto Rachel se acomodou num tamborete de madeira. Não nevava, mas estava fazendo frio. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Parecia que Juan estava analisando a amiga da filha. Então resolveu começar.

"Eu li a carta. Ela não me disse nada além de que nos ama e que precisou fugir porque ela encontrou uma oportunidade rara fora do país. Mas eu conheço minha filha bem demais para saber que ela está mentindo. Não consigo identificar em quê, mas eu sou pai. Eu sei das coisas."

"Isso parece teoria da conspiração." Rachel sorriu nervosa.

"Que ela não teria muitas oportunidades se ficasse, estava mais que ciente. Santana é uma boa aluna, é muito inteligente, mas nunca mostrou interesse em lutar por uma vaga na universidade. Ela nunca foi Julieta, que era obcecada. Isso me preocupava. Quando os agentes invadiram a minha casa, acho que entendi porquê. Aqueles homens entraram na minha casa, bateram em mim, intimidaram a minha Julieta e a minha mulher porque aparentemente Santana foi denunciada por participar de uma passeata. Santana não estava aqui, mas tinham uma ordem de busca e apreensão para tentar descobrir possíveis materiais subversivos. Quando Santana apareceu, era como se ela já estivesse ciente de tudo. Eu senti que ela estava preocupada conosco, mas não estava surpresa com o cenário... isso me assustou. Ela disse que eu não me preocupasse porque o advogado já tinha resolvido tudo. Mas que advogado? Até onde sei, os bicos que Santana fazia pagavam mal. Nem todos os trabalhos que ela dizia fazer poderiam gerar tanta renda a ponto de pagar um advogado caro assim. A não ser que ela tivesse envolvida em algo ilegal, como tráfico de drogas... ou, por deus do céu... prostituição."

"Senhor Lopez, Santana é como uma irmã para mim. Nós somos próximas e eu sei que ela jamais venderia o corpo ou faria algo sujo como se envolver com tráfico."

"Será que a conhece mesmo? Eu não sei, Rachel, eu não sei... Eu já vi muita coisa acontecer nessa cidade. Eu já vi muita gente com duas caras, ou até mais. O que me deixa angustiado é que há muitas lacunas na história da minha filha, há coisas que não se encaixam. Aliás, muitas das coisas que aconteceram no passado não se encaixam. E algo me diz que você sabe preenchê-las. O fato de pensar que fosse ela ao telefone aumentou a minha suspeita. Quem é Santana?"

"Sua filha."

"Deixe de brincadeira!"

"Não estou brincando, senhor. Santana não contava tudo para mim, mas se existe algo que não tenho dúvidas a respeito dela é que San ama demais todos vocês. Eu realmente não li a carta, mas seja lá o que for, acredite porque as razões dela são muito fortes."

"Isso é frustrante." Juan deu um murro no capô do carro. "Deixe de mentir. Eu sei que você sabe de algo... de qualquer coisa que seja."

"Tudo que sei é que a parte dos agentes revirarem a sua casa foi minha culpa." Rachel baixou a cabeça e procurou ganhar um pouco mais de tempo. "As meninas viram o anúncio da passeata num jornal. Era legalizada e tudo mais. Santana nos aconselhou para não irmos, mas não demos atenção. Fomos ingênuas em pensar que seria divertido participar de algum ato de subversão. Então começou a confusão. Eu fiquei desorientada, mas San e outro amigo, Samuel, nos pegaram e nos arrastaram para longe. Eles foram à passeata só para ficar de olho na gente. Foi San quem nos tirou de lá em segurança, mas há algumas pessoas no coral que não gostam nem dela e nem do Samuel. Eles logo acusaram os dois. Eu não tenho ideia de quem denunciou, mas não foi só a casa do senhor que foi revirada. A casa de todo mundo que estava conosco também. Eu estava na casa do Samuel nessa hora, e os agentes já tinham passado na casa dos Puckerman para revistar tudo. Samuel reagiu e foi agredido e um dos agentes..." Rachel respirou fundo. Era uma cena que ela tentava desesperadamente tirar da cabeça. "Um deles me tocou... me tocou onde não deveria tocar bem em frente a mãe e aos irmãos menores do meu amigo. Isso antes de arrastar a nós dois para a delegacia. Eu tinha certeza que o agente terminaria o que prometeu fazer comigo assim que chegasse lá. Provavelmente eles me colocariam numa cela separada e me estuprariam. Para a minha surpresa, todos os nossos colegas que foram nessa passeata, a exceção de Santana, estavam presos. E havia um advogado que cuidou de tudo. Esse advogado é amigo pessoal do parlamentar Pierce. Como sabe, Brittany, a filha dele, é nossa amiga e..."

"E o quê, Rachel? Pelo amor de deus, agora que você contou tudo isso, não me esconda mais nada."

"Santana e Brittany... senhor Juan, a sua filha é gay e Brittany era a namorada dela."

"Gay? Mas ela tem um namorado... um que tem cabelo engomadinho..."

"Blaine é nosso amigo e ele só estava fazendo o papel de namorado para ajudar Santana. Para manter as aparências."

"Isso é mentira... Rachel... minha filha não pode ser gay!"

"Por que não, senhor?" Rachel olhou ofendida para Juan. "Não há nada de errado em ser gay. Não é que isso fosse uma doença ou algo assim."

"Você pode ser morto por ser gay!"

Então Juan ficou em silêncio e encostou-se no carro. Estava muito abalado. Rachel não moveu um músculo. Estava com certo medo de que o menor gesto dela que fosse pudesse fazer o homem explodir.

"Ela deveria ter me contado!" Juan estava cada vez mais frustrado com as revelações. "Eu a protegeria!"

"Com todo respeito, mas o senhor não conseguiria. Não disso. Falo por experiência própria..."

"Você é..."

"Meus pais, senhor Lopez... eles foram condenados a morte entre outras coisas, por serem gays. Não se lembra?"

Juan encarou Rachel e tudo que pode ver nos grandes olhos castanhos foi sinceridade e também uma grande dor. Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a se encostar no carro.

"Por que Santana não me contou?" Juan continuou a questionar, procurando por qualquer brecha que poderia trazer alguma luz para ajudar a elucidar melhor as dúvidas que gritavam em sua cabeça. "Por que ela não confiou em mim... mas confiou em você?"

"Porque há coisas que os amigos compreendem muito melhor do que os pais. Especialmente se o amigo tiver a minha história."

Juan silenciou-se e pediu licença a garota por um minuto. Entrou em casa, tomou um copo d'água. Maribel já havia se fechado no quarto novamente enquanto Julieta arrumava a cozinha.

"Com quem está conversando, pai?" A filha mais velha interrogou.

"Rachel." Juan não via razão em mentir.

"Não deveria permitir que essa garota pise os pés aqui, pai. Ela é encrenca."

Juan olhou a filha mais velha e então sentiu o próprio cansaço nos ombros. Fechou os olhos por dois segundos e respirou fundo. Ignorou Julieta e voltou para a garagem, onde Rachel ainda o esperava.

"Bom... Não dá para dizer que você não trouxe algumas respostas. Eu ainda não sei dizer se Santana era muito corajosa ou uma idiota."

"Santana pagou por me proteger, e eu vou dever isso ao senhor pelo resto da minha vida. Se pudesse voltar atrás..."

"Você não é culpada. Essa merda de regime que é... Eu sei muito bem que se a minha San não tivesse fugido... ela estaria presa. Talvez até morta como os seus pais se o regime descobrisse. É o que eles fazem. Bandidos têm mais direitos do que opositores nessa droga de país."

"Senhor Lopez..." Rachel procurou ser cautelosa. "Eu posso subir até o quarto de Santana? Ela pegou uma coisa minha e eu gostaria de tê-la de volta... se puder. Jamais pediria algo do tipo se não fosse realmente importante para mim."

"Vá!"

Rachel não planejava fazer tal varredura tão logo. Iria esperar a poeira baixar, mas já que ela estava ali, com Juan Lopez ganho, iria aproveitar a chance. Não tinha, porém, a menor ideia do que Santana queria que ela pegasse no quarto. Ela tinha lido o papel amarelo e a única coisa que existia nele era uma referência a uma tábua solta. Subiu as escadas. Acenou para Julieta que cruzou os braços em desaprovação à presença da botão, então fechou a porta. O quarto de Santana estava um caos e foi de cortar o coração ver o baú revirado e os discos espalhados, e alguns até quebrados. Mas Rachel se concentrou na tábua que segundo o mapa rabiscado (e Santana era uma péssima desenhista). Era a quarta que supostamente deveria ficar debaixo da cama. Apalpou a madeira e descobriu aquela que se mexia. Não conseguia levantá-la com as unhas. Procurou pelo quarto algo que pudesse ajudá-la. Encontrou a lixa de unha metálica. Fincou o objeto na fresta e fez um esforço para o pedaço da madeira levantar um pouco que fosse. Com algum custo, conseguiu remover o pedaço de madeira. No buraco havia uma pistola (Rachel não entendia de armas e não sabia dizer de que tipo era), um cartucho de balas, e um HD portátil. De fato, o computador de Santana não estava no quarto, provavelmente levado pelos agentes. Rachel não quis saber da arma. Pegou o HD e o colocou no largo bolso do agasalho. Recolocou a tábua. Arrastou a cama de volta ao lugar e saiu.

"Encontrou o que buscava?" Perguntou um ainda frustrado Juan Lopez sentado no sofá. Tinha uma postura de quem envelheceu dez anos no último dia.

"Sim senhor... e senhor Lopez, pode parecer estranho o que vou dizer, mas tenho certeza que ela está em segurança."

"Eu rezo para que sim."

Rachel pegou um ônibus e foi direto para a casa dos Rutherford. Felizmente não era uma viagem longa. O novo líder ainda não havia chegado em casa e a curiosidade de Rachel para ver o que existia naquele HD era enorme.

"Vai sair, Jimi?" Perguntou ao garoto que estava se perfumando no quarto.

"Vou ver a minha garota."

"Legal... posso pegar o seu laptop emprestado?"

"Claro" Indicou o computador que estava em cima da escrivaninha. "Só não acesse o meu histórico."

"Muita pornografia?" Rachel sorriu.

"Eu chamaria de material didático."

"Claaaro!" Rachel abriu um falso sorriso.

Voltou para o quarto e hóspedes. Conectou o HD e começou a remexer nos arquivos. Havia música, alguns trabalhos de escola, fotos. Então Rachel reparou numa pasta chamada "círculos". Rachel tentou acessá-la, mas foi pedido uma senha. Ficou tentada a descobrir qual era. Pegou o papel amarelo e o analisou com cuidado. No pé da página havia uma espécie de código aleatório: 08but305. Experimentou e para a surpresa de Rachel, as pastas ficaram acessíveis. Santana sabia que Rachel não encostaria a mão na pistola, mas ela queria que encontrasse e lesse aquele HD. Ali tinha mapas da cidade, anotações, rotas de fuga. A localização dos centros de correios dos Botões, fotos da região, anotações detalhadas. E também tinha informações sobre membros dos botões. Acessou os arquivos do círculo deles. Havia documentos para cada um dos integrantes.

Clicou no de Matt.

Apareceu endereço, fotos, informações pessoais e observações.

" _... Matt é um bom soldado e um grande amigo. A lealdade é sua maior virtude. Faz tudo que lhe é determinado, mas não é um líder. A verdade é que ele é medíocre e a imaginação dele se limita aos pratos culinários que inventa. Mas preciso fazer com que ele se sinta prestigiado. Matt precisa se sentir útil e importante..._ "

Rachel balançou a cabeça. O estilo e as observações cruéis eram definitivamente de Santana. O texto era longo. Foi passeando pelo restante do grupo.

" _... Sam é uma versão melhorada de Matt (em todos os aspectos). É fácil de levar e sabe manter aquela enorme boca fechada quando realmente precisa. O problema é que ainda é imaturo. É preciso lembrá-lo constantemente da necessidade de ser discreto, em especial diante das provocações daqueles panacas dos camisas marrons. Ele precisa aprender a se controlar para ser melhor usado..._ "

" _... Kurt adora a sociedade, luxo, glamour. É prestativo, mas não posso delegar tarefas mais complexas e arriscadas. Não é a índole dele. Por isso nunca vai deixar de ser um botão raso..._ "

" _... Blaine tem futuro político traçado, por isso não posso fazê-lo parecer tão essencial diante dos outros. É para o próprio bem dele. Às vezes me preocupa por ele gostar de se arriscar demais. Precisa ter um pouco mais de cuidado..._ "

" _... Seban me surpreende. É difícil uma pessoa conseguir tal proeza, mas parece que isso não é problema para ele. Debaixo daquela timidez há um grande caráter e um potencial líder. Posso sentir isso tão bem quanto a droga do calo na sola do meu pé..._ "

" _... Eu não me canso de olhar para Brittany. As coisas que ela me faz na cama..._ "

Rachel fechou esse arquivo rápido. Definitivamente as anotações de Santana a respeito de Brittany tinham nada a ver com os botões.

" _... Quinn é a minha cruz. A confirmação de que eu aprontei todas nas vidas passadas. Compreendo a rebeldia dela e talvez também iria querer me matar caso o meu pai me prostituísse. Mas não posso me deixar levar pela raiva e rebeldia dela. Alguém precisa ser racional e infelizmente sou eu quem tem essa responsabilidade..._ "

Rachel arregalou os olhos e depois quase chorou ao saber de toda verdade sobre a colega. Quinn tinha 14 anos e era virgem, quando Russell Fabray mandou que ela se envolvesse com Bill Mason, filho de um empresário influente, que tinha 21 anos à época. Era só um "agrado" a mais entre todo o negócio que envolvia o financiamento do gabinete de Russell. Quinn odiava o jovem homem. Quando Bill tentou ter sexo com a adolescente, ela conseguiu escapar de suas investidas, mas só para ser repreendida do Russell, porque ela estava ajudando a família. Quinn perdeu a virgindade para Bill e, no mês seguinte, o jovem homem a dispensou.

Não havia informações sobre o envolvimento que Quinn teve com Puck ou se teve sexo casual com outras pessoas. Santana, no entanto, fez algumas observações sobre a natureza do comportamento de Quinn e do potencial que ela tinha: que ela era muito mais do que um rosto perfeito e uma vagina apertada. Mas para o próprio pai dela, era tudo que Quinn precisava ser.

Russell a forçou a ter um caso com Ed. Bloom, um parlamentar mais jovem cujo prestígio político estava em crescimento. Ainda assim é um sujeito de 37 anos. Russell sabia que o parlamentar tinha apelo entre os jovens, o que aumentava a influência dele entre os demais colegas. Russell mandou a própria filha seduzir e ir para a cama com Bloom a fim de que ele pudesse aproveitar a subida política do outro. Pouco se importou quando soube que o homem gostava de praticar sexo bruto. Chamava Quinn das piores coisas, batia, estrangulava, a forçava a transar em posições desconfortáveis, e ainda caçoava com o fato de o próprio pai a empurrar para a cama dele pensando que poderia ter algum lucro.

Quinn passou três meses suportando tal martírio até que estourou em cima de Rachel no vestiário do colégio. Ela agrediu Rachel não por ter raiva da colega, mas porque a agressividade e a violência foram as válvulas de escape que encontrou para conseguir suportar a própria pele. Esse foi o momento que Santana a confrontou e estendeu a mão com a autoridade que tinha como botão. As duas trabalharam uma forma de sair dessa armadilha. Quinn deu um basta ao caso com Bloom, mostrou a Russell cópias de documentos que o incriminavam em movimentações ilícitas e negociou a própria saída de casa.

Santana observou mais adiante no texto que não podia prever quanto essa trégua duraria, por isso era importante articular a saída de Quinn o quanto antes, mas que temia não concretizar o feito.

Rachel soube por aqueles arquivos que Santana foi desligada de todas as atividades dos círculos internos após o caso do incidente que envolveu a quebra do serviço de inteligência, mas que a saída dela já estava programada a acontecer. Aparentemente ela era uma das jovens selecionadas para participar de um programa de formação de elite dos Botões para serviço de inteligência e espionagem, mas não havia ali detalhes do que seria exatamente isso.

Hesitou um pouco e clicou no próprio nome. Assim como Matt, apareceu informações pessoais, fotos, alguns documentos e reportagens sobre a execução dos pais. Acessou as observações.

" _... Rachel ainda não tem ideia do potencial que possui. Com o devido treinamento, ela seria uma líder formidável, apesar de ser afoita e intransigente. Só há pouco começou a levar a sério a necessidade de se aprimorar fisicamente. Acredito que seja a melhor pessoa ficar no meu lugar na liderança dos círculos de base. Reynolds também pensa o mesmo. O problema é que Rachel quer ir embora. É frustrante saber que a melhor opção de continuidade não vai ficar feliz se for convocada a me substituir. Mais frustrante ainda é saber que vai ser difícil colocá-la num avião para o Leste usando só o argumento dos pais dela. Isso custaria um dinheiro que eu sei que ela não tem. Nem eu mesma tenho. A única forma de sair 'de graça' é provar ser um botão útil e ativo no exterior. É a filosofia não pronunciada: 'se você não patrocina, você trabalha'. Vejo as artes como uma boa alternativa para Rachel. Se for atriz bem-sucedida, pode ainda fazer propaganda pró-democracia para o país no exterior. Ela tem talento e tem história familiar que favorece neste caso, mas isso não é o suficiente para fazer acontecer e, até onde sei, os botões não tem envolvimento em teatro ou algo do tipo._

 _Mas acredito que se ela procurar o pai biológico dela, talvez possa ter alguma chance. Rachel não sabe, mas pode ser filha de Lester Goldman. Também essa não é uma informação que foi me dada de mãos beijada. Precisei ralar um pouco para ligar os pontos e o fato de Shelby Corcoran ter o contato no Leste para fazer as cartas chegarem foi um bom caminho para a minha descoberta. Mas eu não sei se devo contar a Rachel, até porque essa informação por hora não faria muito sentido. Ela mesma nunca demonstrou curiosidade em sabe sobre o possível pai biológico. Tudo que ela sabe é que ele era um cretino que deu um pé na bunda de Corcoran quando ela engravidou. O que foi verdade._

 _Nunca o encontrei em pessoa, mas todos dizem que Lester Goldman é um escroto de marca maior. É um homem poderoso e rico. E é um botão. Um dos mais poderosos e influentes. Sei que ele faz cena na capital, mas entrar em contato com ele é complicado. É preciso ser por meio de alguém tão figurão quanto ele. O senhor Pierce talvez? Esse é o meu dilema. Minha obrigação é prepará-la para me substituir, o que significa que ela não vai sair. Mas eu quero que ela vá embora porque é o que a faria feliz..._ "

Rachel respirou tudo. Era por isso que Santana queria que ela encontrasse o HD. Dentro das frustrações e do desabafo, ela indicou o caminho para a saída. Rachel tinha noção de que deveria se tornar ativa e importante. Santana confirmou a teoria, alertou sobre as barreiras que deveria enfrentar dentro dos próprios botões e ainda indicou um atalho: o Novas Direções, apesar de todos os problemas, precisava ganhar as Nacionais. Mais do que isso: Rachel precisaria arrumar uma forma de fazer o pai biológico dela, o tal Lester vê-la brilhando na capital. Quando viu Matt chegar em casa, desconectou o HD e o escondeu no meio da mala. Acessou a internet e entrou num site de notícias.

"Como foi lá?" Perguntou nem tão interessada quanto deveria.

"Um inferno. Eles entraram em pânico. Brittany começou a chorar feito uma desesperada e Quinn surtou." Matt estava frustrado.

"Eu preciso falar com a Quinn!"

"Por favor, faça isso!" Matt sentou-se na beira da cama, mas mantinha a postura respeitosa. "Como foi lá com os pais da San?"

"Juan me fez perguntas. Desconfia que San seja algo mais... mas dei conta do recado."

"Ótimo... acho que fazemos uma boa dupla, certo?" Matt sorriu esperançoso.

"Sim..." Rachel forçou um sorriso. "Acho que formamos."


	19. Chapter 19

"Rachel?" Quinn atendeu a colega, que não havia avisado que a visitaria. Foi uma surpresa ver a nova vice-líder do círculo de botões na porta da quitinete, com um caso de pão em uma das mãos e uma garrafa de suco na outra.

"Oi Quinn, hora inapropriada?"

"Não é que... eu só estava lendo um livro. Entre, Rach."

Rachel acenou com um pouco de nervosismo e entrou.

"Trouxe pão doce da padaria que tem perto da casa do Matt. É uma delícia. E o suco de laranja é engarrafado na hora."

"Deve ser muito bom, então."

Quinn pegou os presentes e foi logo arrumando a comida em cima do minúsculo balcão da quitinete. Não queria dizer, mas aquela seria a primeira refeição que faria no dia. Ela estava com pouco dinheiro e não tinha muito talento (nem disposição) para fazer a própria comida. Passou o natal com a família de Kurt, apesar dos olhares atravessados de Finn, que chegou a acusa-la de subversiva manipuladora no final da ceia. Foi horrível, mas ela ganhou uma boa marmita que durou até o dia anterior. Naquele dia, só tinha colocado no estômago água e um alguns biscoitos. O pão doce e o suco de laranja chegaram em boa hora para Quinn. Ela serviu Rachel, que, ao contrário, estava satisfeita, mas que, por educação, beliscou um pouco do pão e tomou um pouco de suco só para acompanhar a dona do lugar.

"Não tive a chance de conversar com vocês desde a prisão. Desculpe." Rachel falou com uma certa tristeza na voz. "Esses últimos dias têm sido uma loucura."

"Para todo mundo." Quinn ainda devorava o pão doce. "Aqueles filhos da puta me levaram em cana mesmo eu provando ser filha de um parlamentar. Eles reviravam aqui de ponta cabeça, mexeram nas minhas coisas, jogaram o pouco que tenho no chão, mas não acharam nada!" Disse com certo orgulho. "Os agentes não levaram os livros proibidos com as capas trocadas, e os documentos contra o meu pai não ficam aqui... eles estão com Gilmore. Foi Santana que me disse à época." E silenciou-se por um tempo. "Vou sentir saudades dela."

"Somos duas. Santana é como uma irmã."

"Ela me salvou."

Rachel acenou e abriu um fraco sorriso.

"Quinn, você gosta de morar aqui?"

"Claro. Não é um lugar muito confortável, mas sou mais feliz aqui e estou mais segura do que na época em que morava com meus pais numa mansão."

"Não Quinn... falo sério. Não precisa responder com esse discurso decorado. Você gosta mesmo daqui?"

Quinn olhou surpresa para Rachel e depois disparou num desabafo.

"Eu odeio esse apartamento! Passo a maior parte do tempo sozinha e me pego tendo ataques de ansiedade, esperando que o meu celular toque com algum sinal botão, porque sei que terei companhia ou alguma coisa para fazer."

"Puxa..."

"Por favor, não conte para o resto do pessoal. Isso me faz soar como uma desesperada patética. Aliás, eu ando conversando com o ventilador! Eu olho para ele, converso e ainda me calo esperando por uma resposta! Estou ficando maluca!"

"Eu não vou falar nada, Quinn, não se preocupe. Na verdade, a maior razão por eu estar aqui é porque quero te fazer uma proposta."

"Que proposta?"

"Como você já deve estar sabendo, eu fui expulsa da casa dos Puckerman e agora estou hospedada temporariamente na casa do Matt. Felizmente, agora que completei 18 anos, o senhor Gilmore está cuidando do processo para liberar a herança que meus pais deixaram para mim. Então eu terei um bom dinheiro liberado na minha conta bancária e vou usar uma parte dele para alugar um apartamento pequeno, mas que tenha pelo menos uns dois quartos e uma cozinha de verdade."

"Isso é legal..." Quinn franziu a testa, sem entender direito porque Rachel estava dizendo aquilo para ela.

"Só que eu não quero ficar só. Então pensei em te perguntar se gostaria de dividir um apartamento comigo pelo menos até o fim do ano?"

"Você quer dividir um apartamento comigo, Quinn Fabray, a garota que te atormentou durante, sei lá, uns três anos?"

"Não é essa Quinn Fabray que estou convidando para dividir um apartamento. Estou convidando a Quinn Fabray que está na minha frente agora: a boa amiga inteligente e sensível, que dedicou uma linda canção para mim no dia do meu aniversário."

"Uau!" Quinn piscou algumas vezes e abriu um sorriso enorme. "Isso seria ótimo, Rach! Claro que eu topo!"

"Jura?" Rachel arregalou os olhos e o seu rosto ficou iluminado em felicidade pela resposta positiva.

"Claro que sim! Quando está pensando em ver o apartamento? Eu posso te ajudar, a gente pode encontrar um bom lugar juntas. Vai ser divertido."

"Acho que sim."

Quinn fez um gesto em celebração e abraçou Rachel, que foi pega de surpresa com o gesto, mas não achou ruim de forma alguma. Pelo contrário, achou reconfortante estar nos braços da colega. Além disso, Rachel adorava a forma como o corpo de Quinn se encaixava perfeitamente contra o dela. Era confortável e lhe trazia uma sensação boa, como um arrepio bom. Quinn rompeu o abraço com um suspiro feliz, aliviado.

"Quem diria que terminaríamos assim." Quinn encarou a colega.

"Assim como?"

"Amigas... morando juntas."

"A sensação não é ruim, certo?"

"Muito pelo contrário, Rach. Estava me sentindo um trapo antes de você chegar. E agora você fez o meu dia. Obrigada mesmo pelo voto de confiança."

...

Depois de uma longa semana em que Rachel, Quinn e o tio do Matt passaram procurando um apartamento perfeito, encontraram o eleito próximo a pizzaria que servia como referência do ponto de entrada da sede dos Botões. Apesar da proximidade com a zona boêmia da cidade, o prédio ficava numa rua residencial. Era um apartamento de 80m² com dois quartos, sem mobília. Quinn gostou particularmente da vista do quarto que escolheu para si: de lá era possível ver o letreiro da pizzaria que Rachel havia dito estar uma das sedes dos botões. Era isso que os botões significavam para Quinn: liberdade. Então ela olhava para o letreiro e via simplesmente isso: liberdade.

Como o dinheiro de Rachel ainda não havia sido liberado e Quinn estava sem a mesada, os botões trataram de pagar os três primeiros meses de aluguel para as duas. Rachel planejava acumular bicos pela cidade, como serviços de babá e para ser tutora de algum aluno encrencado. Quinn também tinha planos em ganhar algum dinheiro com um trabalho honesto, além de ter sido designada a trabalhar uma vez por semana em um projeto de inclusão digital para idosos: o projeto foi escolha da própria.

O apartamento também significava uma nova base que as duas garotas tinham para se preparar para a vida pós-escola que se aproximava. Quinn se formaria e seria retirada do país pelos botões. Rachel tinha um caminho muito maior a percorrer se quisesse ter o mesmo destino. Ela precisava contatar o tal pai biológico, Lester Goldman, não porque Rachel queria uma figura paterna ao seu lado, mas porque, de acordo com os arquivos de Santana, ele era um Botão dos círculos mais internos e altamente influente por ser uma espécie de tesoureiro ou algo assim (os arquivos não eram claros quanto a função de Lester). Se tinha alguém que poderia tirá-la daquele país seria ele.

"Isso aqui está muito vazio..." Quinn reclamou da ausência de móveis do apartamento. Rachel não se importava com detalhes. Ela tinha uma cama no quarto dela e energia elétrica. Era o que bastava.

"Ao menos vocês têm televisão." Sam brincou apontando o eletrodoméstico que estava em cima de um banco. Ele estava com as costas doloridas após ajudar as meninas na mudança. Kurt e Matt também estavam oferecendo seus músculos para ajudar as garotas.

"Uma televisão a tubo de 20 polegadas, mas uma televisão." Quinn revirou os olhos. "Não que passe alguma coisa interessante na programação..." Havia três canais funcionando no país: o estatal e dois de empresas privadas, mas que eram submetidos a censura do governo.

"A mãe do Seban vai reformar a sala íntima e disse que vai doar um sofá para a gente, talvez o raque. O que vai ser ótimo." O tom de Rachel era irônico. "Do jeito que essa sala é enorme, ainda vai sobrar espaço para preencher."

O sofá em questão era o menor da sala dela, para dois lugares, mas já era suficiente para ocupar um espaço considerável da sala daquele apartamento. Quinn nunca entrara na casa de Seban, mas Rachel tratou de estreitar os laços com o outro botão, pegando a dica dos relatórios de Santana sobre ele ter potencial para ser um bom líder. A lógica era de que se ela, natural substituta de Santana, apesar de Matt ser o "líder", conseguir formar o próprio suplente, então poderia sair mais rapidamente. Senhor Lopez disse que doaria uma cômoda e o senhor Rutherford daria às meninas um pequeno guarda-roupa. Estava ótimo. O pouco que havia naquele apartamento já era doação ou que os botões conseguiram em pequenas feiras de caridade organizadas pelas igrejas. Os meninos ajudaram as duas com a mudança e daí o estado físico dolorido de todos: passaram o dia colocando tudo que conseguissem em cima da caminhonete de Burt Hummel, pai de Kurt, para depois subir as escadas do prédio e deixar tudo no lugar.

"Pizza?" Quinn perguntou.

"Por favor!" Empolgou-se Sam. "Meu estômago está nas costas."

"Acho que eu vou nessa." Matt desculpou-se. "Tenho algumas coisas a planejar..."

Rachel forçou um sorriso, mas queria era revirar os olhos. Não havia nada a ser planejado, mas desde que foi declarado "líder" do círculo, Matt começou a se comportar como se tivesse mais coisas a fazer, como Santana fazia, exceto que Santana realmente estava sempre ocupada. De qualquer forma, Matt achava que isso ajudaria na imagem.

Quinn ligou para a pizzaria e fez o pedido. Duas pizzas tamanho grande: o suficiente para cinco pessoas. Quinn e Rachel não comiam muito. Sam, Blaine e Kurt, por outro lado, tinham estômago de estivadores.

"Nem em um milhão de anos eu imaginaria que vocês iam terminar morando juntas." Kurt se acomodou em cima de uma das almofadas no chão para ficar ao lado de Blaine. Quinn arrumava as coisas na cozinha para receber as pizzas: a primeira refeição na casa nova. Sam sentou-se no chão ao lado de Rachel.

"Os botões fazem milagres!" Rachel brincou e depois voltou a atenção para o programa de clipes que passava na televisão. "Eu detesto esse cara." Percebeu que falou alto quando viu a cara de espanto de Kurt. "O quê? O professor Schue que tem uma fixação nesse artista e por isso faz tantos ensaios com as músicas dele. Dizem que eles estudaram juntos. Mas é irritante. Esse cara não passa de um pastiche da música pop do País do Leste."

"Rachel Berry começou a se revelar!" Quinn gargalhou acompanhada de Sam. Ele odiava a música pop vigente e achou ótima a declaração da amiga.

"E no ano passado quando a gente fez aquele número com as camisetas?" Rachel lembrou. "Quando Finn quebrou o meu nariz... foi a maior falsidade."

"Eu jamais poderia vestir uma camiseta dizendo que gosto de garotos!" Kurt se defendeu. "Por isso optei por narcisista."

"O Sam vestiu 'boca de peixe' por comodismo. Só porque Santana o chamava assim." Rachel acusou.

"E por um acaso qual deveria ser?" Cutucou a melhor amiga.

"Mania de organização!"

"O quê?" Kurt começou a rir e Quinn ficou surpresa.

"Na primeira vez que eu fui ao quarto dele, tirei uma caneta do case em cima da escrivaninha para escrever um recado e deixei lá por cima mesmo. Não demorou dois segundos para que ele colocasse a caneta no lugar. Aí eu estranhei e decidi revirar o tapete ao lado da cama dele antes de me sentar. Ele sentou ao meu lado e arrumou o tapete com os pés. Depois descobri que ele organiza os CDs por ano de lançamento, gravadora e depois nome do artista em ordem alfabética."

"Mentira!" Sam estava vermelho de vergonha.

"E para finalizar..." Rachel teve a boca tampada pelo amigo. Ela lambeu a palma da mão para tentar se libertar. Não adiantou.

"Você acha que eu tenho nojo da sua lambida?" Começou a rir e foi a vez de Rachel ficar vermelha.

"Crianças!" Quinn revirou os olhos.

Sam tirou a mão da boca de Rachel e os dois selaram uma aparente paz quando Rachel o beijou rapidamente no rosto. As pizzas chegaram. Chegou uma embalagem extra: uma sobremesa em nome de Rachel. Ela abriu a pequena caixa e viu cookies. Pregado no teto interno da embalagem havia um botão azul. O coração dela disparou. Finalmente chegou a hora. Ela pegou o botão preso numa fita colante e o colocou no bolso da calça.

"O que era isso?" Quinn ficou curiosa.

"Fui promovida." Rachel limitou-se a dizer.

Foi até o quarto, pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem de texto codificada para Reynolds. Esperou cinco minutos para receber a resposta com um local e hora. Deveria ir até a pizzaria pela manhã. Voltou à companhia dos amigos e, sem fazer comentários, abocanhou uma fatia da pizza vegetariana.

"Algo que possa falar?" Sam não se agüentava em curiosidade. Rachel apenas acenou negativamente e olhou a televisão. O programa de clipes havia acabado estava no ar um programa de esquetes de comédia. Ninguém estava prestando atenção.

"É quase dez." Sam chamou atenção. "Hoje tem toque de recolher."

"Não quer dormir aqui hoje?" Rachel perguntou.

"De forma alguma!" Quinn protestou. "Não enquanto estabelecermos as regras, Berry."

"Regras?" Sam olhou preocupado.

"Sam não vai nos causar problemas." Rachel falou séria. "Está tarde e hoje há agentes esfomeados na rua! Ainda estamos jantando e os meninos vão sair daqui numa pressa desnecessária. Além do mais, se Kurt dormir aqui contigo que é a nova beard dele, vai ser algo bem-visto para o senhor Hummel."

"Isso é verdade..." Kurt pegou mais um pedaço de pizza. "Ele sempre ficava feliz quando Rachel dormia lá em casa... ou mais aliviado."

"Como assim?" Quinn ergueu a infame sobrancelha.

"Meu pai morre de medo de eu ser gay por causa das conseqüências. Nós conversamos sobre isso um tempo atrás e ele insinuou que ficava feliz em ver o quanto me esforçava para vencer certas tendências... um dia até comentou que parecia ser muito energético com Rachel." Ela não se agüentou e gargalhou.

"Não entendi..." Sam franziu a testa.

"Às vezes Kurt ficava pulando na cama enquanto eu fingia ser bem vocal." Rachel lembrou. "No outro dia, no café da manhã, o senhor Hummel me perguntava se estava tudo bem comigo com um olhar de preocupação. Eu colocava o meu sorriso de Broadway no rosto e dizia que nunca estivera melhor."

"Meu deus... isto é... perturbador!" Quinn franziu a testa.

"Concordo!" Blaine olhou estranho para Rachel.

"Mas era engraçado..." Rachel abocanhou mais um pedaço de pizza. Estava feliz pelo grupo ter se distraído do assunto botão. "E o café da manhã da casa do Kurt é o melhor! Ninguém diz que um mecânico como o senhor Hummel tenha uma mão tão boa para fazer pães e geleias."

"Sério?" Quinn ficou curiosa.

"O meu avô era confeiteiro e meu pai o ajudava quando garoto. Digamos que meu pai ficou muito rigoroso quando se trata de pães, bolos e geleias." Kurt explicou.

"E quando vou poder experimentar isso?" Quinn foi espontânea. A verdade é que ela não comia com tanta qualidade desde que saiu de casa. Era chato preparar uma boa refeição para uma pessoa só.

"Sei lá... Quando quiser, não me importo." Olhou no relógio. "Dez e quinze. Se for para irmos, essa é a hora."

"Posso levar um pedaço de pizza?" Sam levantou-se, pegou uma fatia enquanto colocava sua carteira no bolso para ir embora.

"Vocês não precisam ir correndo." Rachel protestou.

"Precisam sim... eu falei sério sobre discutir regras, Rachel Berry. Isso aqui não é república de botões onde você é a madre superior. Isso aqui é uma relação de igualdade entre duas colegas de apartamento. Hospedes e potenciais namorados só depois de conversarmos."

"Ok..." Sam se despediu dando um beijo no rosto de Rachel e depois no de Quinn. Kurt e Blaine fizeram o mesmo.

Cinco minutos depois, os garotos estavam saindo pela porta do pequeno apartamento com mais alguns pedaços de pizza em mãos. Rachel tinha uma sensação estranha no pé da barriga ao se ver sozinha pela primeira vez com Quinn sob o mesmo teto. Ela pegou os copos e os pratos sujos, colocou-os na pia. Percebeu que os produtos de limpeza ainda estavam dentro da caixa em algum lugar. Nada de mais: apenas o resto do que estava na quitinete de Quinn que se resumia à metade de um frasco de detergente, uma bucha nova, e o resto de produtos de limpeza para chão e banheiro.

"Está disposta a lavar pratos agora? Depois de um dia de mudança?" Quinn comeu um dos cookies. "Eu estou toda dolorida, preciso de um banho, de dormir pelo menos umas 10 horas."

"Podemos deixar de molho na pia e lavar amanhã..." Começou a providenciar a lavagem parcial no melhor modo americano. "Vai querer discutir regras agora?"

"Berry, a única coisa que quero é tomar um banho e dormir! Eu estou com o corpo moído."

"Vai primeiro então."

Rachel foi até o quarto e abriu a mala que sequer desmanchou nas duas semanas e meia em que ficou hospedada na casa de Matt. Pegou escova de dentes, de cabelo, roupas que tinha recém lavado e a roupa de cama usada, porém limpa e cheirosa, que a senhora Rutherford doou. Forrou a velha-nova cama, arrumou o travesseiro e estendeu o único cobertor que levou. Graças ao bom deus o sistema de aquecimento do prédio funcionava bem. Olhou pela janela e observou a vizinhança. Aquela rua era cheia de pequenos edifícios de três a quatro andares. Apenas o térreo dos prédios de esquinas tinha comércio. Percebeu que havia um vizinho de frente olhando na direção dela. Boa coisa que o apartamento tinha uma veneziana velha. Ainda dava para o gasto. Desceu a veneziana e esperou Quinn sair do banho. Só então pôde refrescar-se. Foi revigorante. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando cogitou fazer os meninos passarem a noite? Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, mas o corpo estava cansado demais e ela teve dificuldade para dormir. Poderia tomar um chá se tivesse algum. Bateu no quarto da colega. Quinn abriu com jeito aborrecido.

"Você tem um tylenol ou alguma coisa semelhante para dor muscular?"

"Tenho uma pomada que alivia alguns músculos travados, mas também tenho um comprimido, se preferir. Ou pode ter os dois."

"Os dois?" Rachel ficou incerta.

"Onde dói, Berry?" Quinn abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Ombros cansados? Pescoço dolorido?"

"Basicamente..."

"Vem cá." Quinn pegou a mão de Rachel e a puxou para dentro do quarto. "Senta aí na minha cama que eu vou te dar uma massagem com a pomada. Daí você toma o remédio."

Rachel ensaiou um protesto que não passou de um pequeno resmungo. Sentou-se na cama e observou Quinn ir até um estojo retirar uma bisnaga de pomada que já estava na metade do seu conteúdo. Sorriu brevemente antes de se posicionar atrás da colega. Rachel afastou o cabelo e ficou um pouco tensa quando sentiu as mãos de Quinn afastando levemente as alças a camiseta sem manga que usava para dormir. Sentiu um arrepio quando o conteúdo frio da pomada entrou em contato com sua pele e mais ainda quando as mãos suaves de Quinn começaram a massageá-la nos ombros e na parte de trás do pescoço.

Aquelas mãos eram mágicas. Quinn pressionavam pontos que causavam dor por causa dos músculos machucados, mas o resultado do tratamento era fabuloso. Rachel fechou os olhos, fazia uma careta de dor de vez em quando, mas no geral, o que mais sentia era o prazer do contato. As mãos de Quinn passeavam firmes pelos ombros, pescoço e parte das costas, onde os músculos estavam também muito maltratados. E como eram eficientes. Quinn também gostava da sensação de cuidar de Rachel: era reconfortante estar com alguém pela própria vontade, especialmente se esse alguém fosse a garota que tinha personalidade forte, mas também grande candura. Era quase um privilégio para Quinn poder estar naquela posição.

"Pronto!" Quinn arrumou a alça da camiseta da colega.

Rachel abriu os olhos e por pouco não gemeu reclamando por causa da ausência do toque. Percebeu o próprio rosto quente só em pensar a respeito. Aquela não foi a primeira massagem que recebeu na vida. Santana já fez o favor em algumas ocasiões, mas para Rachel, as mãos da líder, apesar de prestativas, não lhe causavam tal prazer. Aliás, Rachel pensava que Santana fazia massagens como se sovasse um pão. Com Quinn foi diferente: só conseguiu sentir prazer.

"Obrigada." Rachel disse quase num suspiro.

"Disponha." As duas trocaram olhares, como se estivessem entrado em um transe em que até a densidade do ar do quarto mudou. Quinn foi quem rompeu o momento. "Agora tome o comprimido e deite. Vai acordar melhor."

"E quanto a você?"

"Eu o quê?"

"Quer que eu retribua o favor?"

"Noutro dia, Berry." Quinn ficou um pouco corada. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite." Rachel pegou o comprimido e saiu do quarto. Mas antes de sair voltou-se ligeiramente para a colega. "Quinn..."

"O quê?"

"Estou feliz por estamos juntas... digo, dividindo o apartamento. Você é uma boa amiga."

"Eu também estou feliz, Rach."

Rachel colocou um sorriso no rosto e foi se preparar para dormir.

...

Todo o tratamento que Quinn havia feito funcionou bem demais. Rachel dormiu como uma pedra, por isso mesmo levou um susto quando o alarme do celular disparou. Sonolenta e confusa, verificou as horas no visor do aparelho e deu um pinote na cama. Abriu a mala e colocou a primeira coisa que viu na frente que não fosse pijama. Correu para o banheiro e procurou ser o mais ligeiro que pôde.

"Onde vai?" Quinn, ainda de camisola, a observava com um pacote de biscoito em mãos.

"Tenho um encontro em dez minutos."

"Posso saber do que se trata?"

"Assunto botão."

Rachel enfiou um corro na cabeça e desceu as escadas correndo e assim continuou por dois quarteirões até a pizzaria. A corrida não foi problema, pois estava em grande forma. Ruim foi fazer o esforço quando já tinha passado o dia anterior em grande atividade física: leia-se, carregando móveis e colocando tudo no lugar. Chegou até o beco vizinho da pizzaria e foi em direção ao depósito. Cruzou com a faxineira da pizzaria, que ficou confusa em ver a garota.

"Menina Rachel. Há quanto tempo não a vejo." A moça gostava do jeito educado e simples da menina que conhecia há algum tempo.

"Bom dia Sonja... sabe se Reynolds passou por aqui?"

"Não sei dizer. Você está meio pálida. Acho melhor você se sentar."

"Não posso. Estou atrasada."

Rachel tomou o caminho do depósito sem se preocupar com explicações. Sonja sabia o suficiente para não fazer perguntas sobre as pessoas que circulavam por ali naquele beco. Ela sorriu para a botão e a deixou em paz. Rachel abriu a porta do depósito e acendeu a lâmpada. Olhou para a porta com receio de que, daquela vez, Sonja pudesse estar curiosa. Decidiu trancar a porta, uma vez que todos os botões com acesso à sala comunal tinham a chave. Entrou no elevador, inseriu o dispositivo eletrônico em forma de botão, digitou a senha e o elevador desceu. Estava nervosa porque aquela seria a primeira vez que ia à sala comunal para ser aceita num diferente círculo. Encontrou Reynolds e mais nove pessoas por ali. Só tinha visto a metade delas. Matt não estava lá. Imediatamente se arrependeu por não ter lido a parte que falava de outros círculos no HD de Santana. Mas o acesso ao computador que tivera nos últimos dias foi pouco e Rachel não queria revelar a existência do objeto.

"Que bom que resolveu aparecer, pequena." Reynolds olhou para o relógio.

"Desculpe." Estava naturalmente vermelha por causa da corrida, o que foi vantajoso ou os outros notariam o rubor.

"Pessoal, esta é Rachel Berry, a nova integrante deste círculo."

"De fato, coloque nova nisso!" Um homem que aparentava estar na casa dos 30 anos a cumprimentou primeiro. Os outros fizeram o mesmo em seguida.

O círculo era mais heterogêneo do que esperava. Além de Reynolds que o liderava, também estavam por três alunos da community college sendo um deles era Susan Jameson que era veterana na escola quando Rachel tinha acabado de ingressar. Achou interessante como elas nunca se falaram. Havia o cara que trabalha na agência dos correios local: era o gerente da unidade. O homem de 30 anos que se identificou como Roger Ayala. Ele era dono da gibiteca e Rachel presumiu que provavelmente Sam o conhecia. Os outros ela nunca tinha visto. De qualquer forma, Reynolds era líder de círculos operacionais e ela deveria imaginar que não entraria em algum com pessoas importantes.

"Bem-vinda, Rachel Berry." Reynolds disse com um sorriso quase forçado.

"Olá." A jovem disse sem-jeito para um grupo em que ela era a mais nova. Estava tão acostumada a lidar com pessoas da mesma faixa-etária de seu círculo original que ver gente mais velha ali dava outra dimensão do que era os Botões.

"Pessoal." Reynolds disse como se lesse uma lista de protocolos. "Essa é Rachel, Rachel, esse é o seu segundo círculo."

"Era o mesmo de Santana?" Ela perguntou e provocou uma risada de Reynolds, desta vez genuína, e algumas pequenas reações de outras pessoas do círculo.

"Até onde você conhecia das atividades de Santana?" Reynolds devolveu a pergunta.

"Que ela trabalhava muito em atividades do círculo interno. Ela já fez, inclusive, trabalho de correio. Mas Santana nunca contou detalhes, no entanto. Eu sei que ela viajava de 15 em 15 dias para fazer algum serviço." Rachel sabia mais do que isso. Ela tinha passado o olho por cima de alguns deles nas informações contidas no HD e sabia muito mais do que estava disposta a revelar.

"Correto..." Reynolds acenou satisfeito. "Santana é uma menina talentosa, e não foi à toa que foi designada para um projeto especial. Ela nunca pertenceu formalmente a esse círculo, mas você verá, Rachel, que uma vez que se estabelece em círculos internos, você passa a conviver com mais botões. Você conhece uma dimensão muito mais ampla da nossa sociedade. Essa é a unidade dos correios, talvez se colocarmos assim fica mais fácil de explicar. Nossa responsabilidade é atender Lima e região próxima, por isso somos muitos."

Começou a explicar o processo de entrega. Os correios chegavam escondidos de diversas formas. Eles eram concentrados em algumas bases espalhadas pelas regiões que antes tinham status de estados. Os botões daquele círculo iam até uma dessas bases, no caso ali, na principal cidade do condado, e separavam as correspondências referentes ao bloco de cidades. Por fim, traziam para as sedes e começavam a organizar os botões rosas para entregas. No caso das correspondências da cidade, elas podiam ser concentradas na sede. Nas outras cidades menores e rurais que estavam dentro do raio de atuação, certos botões tinham de ser atendidos um a um. O recolhimento das encomendas era algo mais simples: as pessoas da cidade Lima e das proximidades tinham de deixar tudo na sede e havia o dia certo para recolhimento em outras localidades. Era um trabalho nobre? Claro! Rachel sabia o quanto todo esse esquema era importante para que pessoas, assim como ela, pudessem receber notícias de queridos que sem receio de dizer o que sentiam, afinal, não eram só encomendas internacionais que circulavam.

"Você encontrou o item que Santana disse para procurar?" Reynolds perguntou.

"Sim, mas eu não o peguei..." Rachel procurou dosar as informações mais uma vez para estudar as reações do líder do círculo mais interno.

"Ficou com receio?" Rachel acenou rapidamente. "Mas você precisa aprender a atirar ou não estará apta a enfrentar certos tropeços deste trabalho. Ayala deveria ser o seu instrutor antes de começar a atuar. Faça o seguinte: volte à casa dos Lopez, pegue a pistola, tente herdar a moto porque você vai precisar dela. E quando concluir volte a falar comigo."

"Entendido." Acenou a cabeça humildemente e ficou intrigada: Reynolds não sabia do HD. Ou se sabia, não dava a menor importância. A julgar por todas as fotos e informações que ela viu por alto, Rachel achava improvável. "Mas todos vocês... sabem atirar?"

"Vá a casa dos Lopez, faça o que tiver de fazer." Reynolds disse firme, autoritário.

Rachel não estava gostando daquilo. Precisou voltar para casa e pegar um dinheiro para chegar até os Lopez. Encontrou Quinn lavando o banheiro. A cozinha estava arrumada e algumas caixas vazias já se acumulavam no canto da sala. Não achou justo que a colega estivesse com todo o trabalho. Deveriam estar fazendo tudo juntas.

"Má reunião?" Quinn chamou a atenção dela do banheiro.

"Eu preciso do seu computador! Mas antes, eu preciso de uma carona."

Quinn franziu a testa e estranhou a atitude, mas concordou. As duas foram até os Lopez e encontraram ninguém por lá. Quinn assistiu Rachel pular a cerca mais uma e pegar a chave extra no mesmo lugar de sempre. No minuto seguinte, as duas estavam entrando pela porta da cozinha. Rachel não se importou que a colega a acompanhasse.

"Quando Santana se despediu de mim e de Matt, pediu para que entregasse uma carta ao pai dela e me deu uma espécie de mapa com um lugar secreto do quarto." Rachel explicou enquanto subia as escadas e chegava até o quarto de Santana já arrumado. "Ela colocou uma arma nesse lugar e também um pendrive com algumas informações." Rachel preferiu dizer meia-verdade à Quinn. Um HD externo era bem diferente de um pendrive e ela não estava disposta a dizer a verdadeira natureza do conteúdo. "Santana tinha mapeado algumas operações, fotos, relatórios." Empurrou a cama e apontou para a tábua solta. "Reynolds pediu para que eu pegasse a pistola. E só a pistola, entende? Ele não insinuou em nenhum momento que existia um segundo objeto." Quinn a ajudou a erguer a tábua.

"Você está querendo insinuar que Santana queria que você soubesse coisas que teoricamente não deveria?"

"Tenho quase certeza." Rachel pegou a pistola e o cartucho de balas. Quinn olhou ao redor e pegou uma mochila de Santana. Colocaram a arma lá dentro, com cuidado.

"E esse pendrive tinha algo mais?"

"Eu não sei dizer se tem algo além do que disse, mas acho que é seguro dizer que Santana não deveria estar armazenando tais informações." Rachel abaixou-se mais uma vez e enfiou a mão no interior do vão.

"O que está fazendo?!"

"Eu senti alguma coisa." Rachel estava com o braço quase todo enterrado no vão. "Tem alguma coisa aqui... o seu braço é mais comprido que o meu."

Quinn enfiou o braço no buraco e sentiu um saco plástico entre os dedos e começou a puxá-lo. Era um pouco pesado. Com um pouco de dificuldade, trouxe o pacote até a luz da fresta. Quinn olhou para o pacote e o trouxe para a superfície. Depois para Rachel, que estava pensativa.

"Parece ser as economias de Santana. Deve ter quanto aqui? Uns 50 mil? Isso aqui é um bom dinheiro, Berry! Como ela conseguiu juntar tudo isso?"

Rachel ficou seriamente tentada a pegar o dinheiro. Ela queria desesperadamente sair de Ohio. Que se não fosse pelo mérito, ou pela articulação, poderia ser pelo dinheiro. Mas aquilo não era dela e muito menos lhe fora diretamente oferecido. Seria roubo.

"O que vamos fazer?" Quinn ergueu a infame sobrancelha.

"Esperar pelo jantar, entregar o dinheiro aos pais de Santana e pedir a moto emprestada."


	20. Chapter 20

Coisas que Rachel aprendeu com o novo círculo de botões sobre ter um revolver: mantê-lo escondido é bom; não falar sobre ele para outras pessoas é bom; ter de mostrá-lo é mau; ter de apontá-lo para alguém é encrenca; ter de desperdiçar uma bala significa que você está muito encrencado. Felizmente, ela só vivenciou a parte menos ruim, na opinião dela. Ayala era um bom instrutor. Os dois passaram a semana numa região de campo nos arredores de Lima, onde ela aprendeu a manusear a pistola e a atirar. Não tinha uma mira muito precisa, mas Ayala atribuiu à pura falta de paciência aliada ao bloqueio que a aprendiz tinha em relação às armas de fogo.

"Preste atenção e respire antes de atirar!" Ayala corrigia a postura de Rachel pela enésima vez.

"Mas numa situação de perigo, não vai dar tempo de eu endireitar o corpo, respirar e atirar. Especialmente se alguém estiver atirando de volta! E como também não vou disputar campeonato algum de tiro ao alvo, qual é o ponto?" Rachel esbravejou.

Ayala pegou a arma das mãos de Rachel, apontou para a madeira com o alvo pintado sem tirar os olhos da aluna e disparou. Não foi certeiro, mas Rachel teve de engolir que o tiro foi mais próximo do ponto central do que todas as demais tentativas dela.

"Escute aqui, garota. Preste muita atenção." Ayala travou a arma e a ergueu de modo que a arma ficasse diante dos olhos de Rachel. "A questão não é a sua mira ruim por causa de sua falta de paciência e preparo. Você sabe do que estou falando?" Rachel simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, deixando o instrutor terminar a lição. "Se você deixar de ter equilíbrio e de pensar mesmo na situação mais crítica, se você apenas reagir, vai se ferrar e vai comprometer todo o resto. Eu não quero que você acerte o alvo bem no centro! Eu quero que você aprenda a pensar com a pressão de ter uma arma em mãos."

Ayala tinha um ponto: de fato era muito difícil pensar com coerência com uma arma de fogo em mãos. Os sentimentos de poder e de medo eram assustadores. Ayala enfatizava que os sentimentos de poder e de medo eram necessários, mas que deveriam estar em equilíbrio com o raciocínio. Vida e morte poderiam ser decididos em um segundo e, por tudo isso não se poderia se abdicar da responsabilidade de tomar uma decisão consciente.

Rachel voltou pensativa para casa. Ayala não falava apenas de pensar com a posse de uma arma de fogo: aquela era uma metáfora que servia para qualquer outra coisa que fizesse: em especial sobre o plano em dar o fora dali. De forma alguma que Rachel tinha cogitado em dar um tempo em seus planos, mas as lições de seu instrutor a fizeram lembrar que tudo precisava ser feito sem afobações.

"Você tirou as fotos do local do seu treinamento desta vez?" Quinn estava entretida no computador quando a colega entrou no apartamento. Rachel não revelou onde estava o HD nem sequer o mostrou para Quinn, mas a ideia foi o suficiente para acender um brilho nos olhos diferente na botão raso.

Quinn pensava que se Santana montou todo um conjunto de informações detalhado sobre o que fazia e via nos botões, Rachel deveria dar continuidade. Ela própria começou a montar um esqueleto de informações próprias. Sabia que Santana tinha boas razões em ter todo o trabalho que, no fim, acabou salvando a vida dela em pelo menos uma ocasião: se ela não fosse a "senhora cautela paranoica" e não tivesse exímio conhecimento de terreno e geografia, teria sucumbido no dia em que o serviço especial do governo estourou um dos centros de correio. Mas Rachel não estava preocupada em aprofundar-se neste mundo interno. Ela queria sair. Queria ir a capital e conversar com as pessoas que realmente a colocariam para fora. Caso ficasse, terminaria sendo um eterno botão raso a espera de um milagre para ir embora.

Quinn tinha outra visão por causa da experiência de vida. Ela não era um botão por ideologia e sim por necessidade. As alternativas eram muito piores do que ser vinculada a uma poderosa organização clandestina. Quinn tinha raciocínio pragmático. Por mais que Rachel tivesse plena confiança na boa-fé da organização, e ela não havia vivenciado nada que a fizesse pensar o contrário, Quinn entendia que não existiam santos. Estava convencida de que os botões poderiam até ser uma alternativa melhor do que o regime fascista que comandava o país. Mas isso não queria dizer que não existia corrupção, tráfico de influência e esquemas que seriam condenados em qualquer sociedade democrática.

"Sem fotos, Quinn. Eu não sou espiã ou coisa assim para ter de documentar tudo."

"Santana documentava, certo?"

"Santana tinha outras funções e propósitos." Rachel atirou-se no velho sofá doado pela mãe de Seban. "Isso não é pra mim. Seria bobagem me preocupar."

"Não é bobagem. Isso chama documentação."

"Quinn! Você devia se preocupar muito mais com a escola e com seu trabalho voluntário. Não é porque eu divido algumas coisas contigo que faz você ser parte delas. Além disso, sua obsessão em saber o que Santana realmente faz é muito suspeita, sabia?"

"Está insinuando que eu seja uma espiã do meu pai ou algo assim?" Quinn ficou claramente ofendida e com toda razão: os maus bocados que passou nas mãos do próprio pai não foram poucos. Perto do terror de ter de se prostituir para atender aos anseios do pai, sem mencionar as surras, a rígida hierarquização e os mistérios dos botões eram como uma brisa refrescante no mundo dela. Rachel balançou a cabeça e passou a mão no rosto. Estava mesmo cansada.

"Desculpe... ser um botão te deixa paranoico em certo sentido."

"Às vezes você fala como ela." Quinn resmungou. "Vocês duas tem a mesma mania de nunca completar a informação. E o mesmo jeito de entonar a voz quando estão frustradas."

"Vou encarar isso como um elogio." Rachel levantou-se do sofá e entrou no quarto.

Estava louca por um banho. Ela já tinha uma cômoda no quarto. Quinn ficou com o guarda-roupa doado. Mas ainda havia caixas espalhadas. Não teve tempo durante a semana de arrumar tudo, a se dedicar melhor ao círculo dos botões. Nunca ficou tão feliz por Matt ser o novo líder oficial e, principalmente, por ele a deixar em paz. Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos.

"Berry, estou de saída." Quinn bateu à porta da colega. Rachel levou um susto por ser acordada do cochilo. Pensava que tinha fechado os olhos apenas por um minuto, mas o relógio indicava que ela estava a pouco mais de meia hora ausente.

"Ok!" Rachel levantou-se num esforço e abriu a porta do quarto. Encontrou Quinn arrumada e maquiada.

"Vou trabalhar no abrigo e depois vou jantar na casa de Kurt. Ele quer me apresentar oficialmente a Burt."

"Se puder trazer uma marmita..."

"Você é tão deselegante!" Rachel sorriu ao ver a cara de desgosto de Quinn. Não podia culpá-la: a comida na casa dos Hummel era muito boa.

"Você ainda vai aprender a ser pobre, Fabray."

"Não imagina no quanto estou no caminho..." Quinn sorriu e saiu de casa.

Rachel fechou a porta quarto e voltou a cochilar.

Acordou com um barulho vindo da avenida. Levantou-se e preguiçosamente olhou pelas frestas da veneziana. Era uma batida de carros. Torceu para que o problema fosse resolvido logo, num acordo de cavalheiros. Estava com dor de cabeça e odiaria ouvir barulho de sirenes. Pegou o pijama que usou na noite anterior, roupas íntimas limpas, a toalha e tomou o desejado banho. Água no corpo era uma das coisas mais relaxantes que existia e os músculos ardiam. O telefone tocou, mas Rachel não sairia debaixo do chuveiro tão cedo. Deixou para lá. Lentamente vestiu a roupa e organizou as roupas sujas no cesto. Já estava mais que na hora de ir até a lavanderia. Isso seria tarefa dela. Quinn se esforçava nas tarefas domésticas, algo que nunca fizera até ir morar sozinha. Rachel não podia reclamar, mas havia certas coisas que Quinn odiava e só fazia depois de muita insistência e reclamação. Uma era lavar louça. Quinn também não era uma excelência na culinária, o repertório era limitadíssimo, mas pelo menos não queimava o ovo frito. Rachel, sempre que podia, tomava conta da comida também.

Verificou a chamada perdida. Era Matt. Como Rachel não atendeu, deixou uma mensagem de texto.

" _ **Precisamos despachar sobre o desempenho dos integrantes do grupo.**_ " - MR

Rachel revirou os olhos com a mensagem. Lembrou das observações de Santana no HD, sobre o que a líder havia dito a respeito de Matt ser um burocrata. É claro que Rachel sabia que Santana tinha de reportar a respeito do círculo a alguém, mas daí a fazer avaliações formais? Não havia nada no comportamento dela que indicasse isso, e as observações no HD sobre os integrantes do círculo eram, sobretudo, pessoais. De qualquer forma, Rachel ligou para Matt para ouvir o que o novo líder tinha a dizer.

"Ei Matt!"

" _Rachel, eu estava há o maior tempão tentando falar contigo._ "

"Desculpe, mas estava em um assunto botão."

" _Tudo bem, eu sei que nós dois ficamos mais ocupados agora. Mas é que precisamos fazer uma reunião para organizar o nosso círculo. Desde que Santana partiu que não tivemos a chance de realmente estabelecer as novas funções_."

"Todas as tarefas não foram distribuídas conforme Santana queria? Quinn foi até trabalhar hoje."

" _Sim, mas é que Santana não está mais aqui._ " Matt não estava errado, mas a declaração dele gerou grande desconforto em Rachel. " _Nosso círculo vai desempenhar novas funções e todos precisam fazer a máquina andar._ "

"Tudo bem. Quando você gostaria de discutir a respeito?"

" _Hoje!_ "

"Não pode mesmo ser amanhã? Não entenda mal, Matt, mas hoje estou morta."

" _Ok, Rachel, amanhã vamos nos reunir."_

Com o assunto resolvido, resolveu verificar a geladeira. Não era muito animadora, mas tinha leite, alface, meia dúzia de ovos, azeitonas e queijo. E pão de forma. E cereal. Não tinha frutas. Fazer supermercado era algo muito caro. Quinn chegou em casa bem no soar do gongo. Deixou no balcão da cozinha literalmente uma marmita de isopor.

"Achei que você fosse dormir na casa do Kurt." Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Quem você acha que sou?"

"Bom... eu dormia com ele pelo menos uma vez por semana. O colchão é ótimo e Kurt não ronca."

"Você é você... eu sou outra história, Rachel."

"Você é quem sabe. Só digo que fazer esse teatro com Kurt não é ruim: ele não se esparrama na cama, não ronca, como disse, o colchão é muito confortável e a comida é ótima. É o melhor namoro sem relações que se pode desejar! Além do mais, Burt é tão desesperado em ver o filho dele como um heterossexual que ele não faria mal juízo nem mesmo se Kurt aparecesse de mãos dadas com Grace!"

Quinn gargalhou. Grace era uma líder de torcida com fama de fácil e que, naturalmente, cultivava para si uma imagem vulgar no vestir, no maquiar e no linguajar. Mas Quinn gargalhou também porque, pela segunda vez no dia, Rachel falou como Santana. Por um momento era como se a antiga amiga e líder estivesse ali fazendo suas habituais considerações ácidas.

"Bom... Você tinha razão sobre uma coisa." Quinn debruçou sob o balcão enquanto Rachel abria a marmita e sorria com a salada colorida, a porção de arroz e um pedaço de filé de salmão. "A comida da casa dos Hummel é maravilhosa e eu preciso fazer desse lance de pedir marmita um hábito."

"É a coisa que mais tenho saudades em ser beard do Kurt!" Colocou a comida num prato e a esquentou rapidamente no micro-ondas. O suficiente para amornar.

"Burt fez muitas perguntas sobre nós morarmos juntas. Foi difícil dobrá-lo de que não havia nada de errado em eu dividir o apartamento com a ex-namorada do filho dele." Rachel estava concentrada na comida. "Disse que você estava feliz com Sam."

"Sam?"

"É... todo mundo da escola pensa que você e Sam estão namorando. Não vi nada demais nisso."

"Ok..." Rachel estava incerta. Claro que sabia das fofocas. Até mesmo todos os integrantes do coral estavam convencidos de que ela e Sam eram um casal. Mas ser alvo de especulações era diferente de encenar um namoro com Kurt: Sam era bonito e tinha de se sentir livre para estar com quem quisesse. "Que molho de salada é esse?" Perguntou ao acaso.

"De ervas."

"Muito suave." Achou delicioso.

"Quer pimenta?" Rachel a olhou descrente. Não havia molho de pimenta na casa e Quinn sabia disso. "Vai comprar!"

"Há há, que engraçado!" O lado cínico de Quinn não era o preferido de Rachel.

"O que vai fazer amanhã?"

"Vou ter um encontro com Matt..."

"Romântico?" Quinn provocou.

"Até parece!"

"Por que não?"

"Eu nunca me interessei pelo Matt."

"Você já foi interessada em alguém que não fosse Finn?"

Rachel olhou para Quinn e ficou incomodada com a pergunta. Evitou responder, mas o assunto havia despertado muitas curiosidades na amiga.

"Você já beijou alguém que não fosse Kurt?" Rachel encarou Quinn buscando algum sinal de deboche que não existia na pergunta.

"Uma vez... Brittany..."

"A única pessoa que você beijou além de Kurt foi Brittany?" Agora a incredulidade tomou conta de Quinn. "Santana sabe disso?"

"Se ela sabe, nunca comentou nada. A gente estava na casa da Britt tomando vinho pela primeira vez na vida. Brittany e eu começamos a conversar sobre sexo... então ela me beijou."

Foi numa das poucas ocasiões em que esteve na casa de Brittany sem Santana por perto. Ocasião ainda mais rara porque a razão por ali estar não era assunto botão: ela e Brittany se reuniram para estudar para uma prova. Depois de Rachel ensinar a amiga a fazer algumas equações simples de física, as duas fizeram uma pausa para o lanche. Brittany mostrou mensagens eróticas que Santana mandava, ordens para que a namorada tocasse os próprios seios, tirasse a roupa e se masturbasse entre outras mensagens obscenas. Para Brittany, aquilo era diversão pura, mas para Rachel, nada poderia ser mais constrangedor. Foi quando a filha de parlamentar descobriu que a colega era verde, inexperiente. Rachel mal podia pronunciar a palavra "sexo". Brittany perguntou se ela já tinha beijado alguém de verdade. Rachel disse que não, e a colega, então, resolveu tal problema. Depois começou a fazer perguntas e sugeriu que a amiga deveria se masturbar, que era fácil e divertido, além de ser saudável. Então levantou a saia e mostrou para Rachel onde era deveria se tocar quando chegasse em casa, e como fazer. Rachel praticamente correu para casa constrangida e com a forte imagem de Brittany circulando a ponta de dois dedos no próprio clitóris, mesmo que por cima da calcinha. Ela viu, inclusive, a mancha de umidade que apareceu no tecido. A imagem a deixava constrangida na mesma proporção em que tinha deixado curiosa. Como seria? Então, naquela noite, ela se tocou com propósitos sexuais pela primeira vez: e gostou.

"Isso é triste." Quinn observou com seriedade.

"Triste?" Rachel ficou confusa e até um pouco ofendida.

"Triste porque você merece estar com alguém, Rach. Digo, viver algo de verdade com alguém que goste igualmente de você. Kurt é seu amigo, Brittany é sua amiga, e Finn é um tremendo idiota que agora se transformou num camisa marrom. Isso não basta... a gente precisa ter um pouco de amor, sabe?"

"Você já amou alguém, por um acaso?"

"Uma vez eu achei que sim, mas essa pessoa era proibida dentro da minha cabeça, e depois eu descobri que ela já tinha alguém."

"Proibida por que?"

"Por ser uma mulher." Quinn disse baixinho.

"Essa mulher era Santana?" Rachel arregalou os olhos e Quinn soltou uma gargalhada.

"Nem todo se resolve em nosso círculo de Botões, Rach. Essa pessoa não era Santana. Apesar de que eu não nego que a achava muito atraente e sexy."

"Então quem?"

"Kyra Mason. Ela é a irmã mais nova de Bill Mason, com quem meu pai me mandou eu namorar uma vez. Kyra era interessante, alegre, cheia de energia. Eu odiava o irmão dela, mas ir a casa dos Mason valia a pena por causa da Kyra. Um dia ela me beijou... e foi o melhor beijo que alguém já me deu. Foi o melhor segredo que guardei por muito tempo. Mas daí aconteceram algumas coisas: Bill terminou comigo e Kyra apareceu um dia acompanhada do namorado. Eu fiquei feliz quando me livrei do Bill, mas arrasada por vê-la com um cara."

"Quinn? Você é gay?" Rachel perguntou admirada.

"Eu não sei direito. Eu já tive relações sexuais com mulheres porque aquele meu amante mais velho gostava de me ver transando com outra garota. O nome dela era Clara. Bom... ele assistia e depois... participava. De qualquer forma, eu preferia mil vezes ser tocada por ela do que por ele. Pelo menos ela era gentil comigo."

"Oh... bom... confesso que eu também não sei direito o que sou."

"Elabore!" Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Quando Brittany me beijou, ela me fez sentir coisas... eu pensei em Brittany por muito tempo de uma forma nada fraterna, mas tinha medo de dar bandeira porque ela estava com Santana, e Santana é como uma irmã para mim."

"Você sente alguma coisa pela Brittany?"

"Não mais. Só foi uma atração momentânea. Mas a sensação de ser beijada por uma garota foi nada ruim. Não sei se é porque a minha mente sempre esteve muito focada com a encenação que deveria fazer com Kurt. Só sei que Brittany fez o meu corpo despertar. E a gente só se beijou uma vez! E também teve Sam..."

"Sam? Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo entre vocês dois!"

"Não falo dele do jeito que você está pensando. Tenho certeza que se eu quisesse algo mais, é possível que a gente pudesse namorar. Só que, pensando bem agora, eu tenho esse bom amigo e nós passamos muito tempo juntos... e nunca houve nada que me fizesse olhar para ele de um jeito diferente."

"Mas você olhou para Finn."

"Finn é bonito, é popular, é a principal voz masculina do coral, e o senhor Schue nos coloca para fazer uma penca de duetos. Não me culpe por ter pensando que Finn e eu poderíamos ser uma possibilidade."

"Para quem o namorou, eu continuo sem entender, mas enfim, sua vida, seus sentimentos."

"Pelo menos agora eu entendi porque você levou adiante um namoro unilateral de fachada com Finn." Rachel pontuou.

"Você acha que eu sou mesmo gay?"

"Eu me refiro a sensação de normalidade. Finn... bom, vocês eram o casal clichê: líder de torcida namorando o jogador de futebol. Todo mundo na escola tinha inveja de vocês dois. Não me julgue, mas penso que viver esse relacionamento de aparência era melhor do que acontecia contigo por causa do seu pai."

"Não está errada..." Quinn suspirou. "Mas isso não resolve essa dúvida quanto a minha identidade."

"Sabe, eu tenho inveja dos nossos amigos nesse ponto. Porque uma vez que você tem certeza do que é, tudo melhora, pelo menos dentro a nossa cabeça."

"Vivendo onde vivemos, nada disso se torna mais simples, muito pelo contrário. Mas concordo contigo. Ter certeza do que é descomplica muitas coisas. Talvez eu seja mesmo gay. Talvez não..."

"O que falta para você descobrir?"

"Aquele alguém." Quinn encarou Rachel por alguns segundos e foi um momento capaz de fazer as duas prenderem a respiração. "Boa noite, Rachel."

"Boa noite, Quinn."

Rachel terminou o jantar e organizou a cozinha antes de se deitar. Ficou pensando na conversa com Quinn, nos próprios sentimentos, nos desejos do próprio corpo. Estava tensa e precisava de um alívio. Mesmo ainda virgem, Rachel tinha conhecimento do próprio corpo e dos prazeres do auto estímulo. Debaixo da coberta (era condição da masturbação, uma vez que morria de medo de ser flagrada, temor que levou da casa dos Puckerman), nua da cintura para baixo, com as pernas abertas, respirando fundo e engolindo qualquer gemido, tocava-se gentilmente. Primeiro ela estimulava o clitóris e movimentos circulares gentis. Com a outra mão passava a mão nos próprios seios e beliscava o mamilo de leve. Seu corpo começou a entrar em ebulição e essa foi a sua deixa para penetrar dois dedos.

Movimentava dois dedos dentro de si em movimentos rápidos. Estava tomada pela sensação de prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que questionava o próprio pudor. Então pensou que se ela não tinha problemas com o próprio corpo, por que ainda se deixava levar por tantos tabus? Será que deveria continuar a ser tão exigente assim na escolha de quem se relacionar? Já tinha 18 anos e nunca havia namorado ninguém de verdade. Achava aquilo patético. Psicólogos diziam que não havia idade certa para se perder a virgindade. Tudo era uma questão de escolha, certo? De se estar preparada mental e fisicamente. Ela própria ficou famosa por um discurso emblemático em plena McKinley High de que garotas também desejam ter sexo tanto quanto os garotos (coincidentemente dias depois de se tocar pela primeira vez). Pensou que talvez fosse o momento de abrir um pouco mais seu coração e considerar novas possibilidades. E quando decidiu tentar se permitir, mordeu o cobertor e deixou o orgasmo fluir.

Enquanto recuperava o próprio fôlego, não imaginava que no quarto ao lado, Quinn, completamente nua em cima da cama, também se masturbava.

...

A segunda-feira chegou. Com ela, o reinício dos treinos de atletismo, das aulas, de tudo. Rachel notou um clima diferente entre as cheerios logo nos vestiários e percebeu que o assunto Santana ainda tinha o que render.

"Eu sabia que ela era uma subversiva." Comentou Kate.

"Dizem que ela fugiu para o Leste." falou outra.

"Parece que a missão dela era disseminar o comunismo entre os alunos." Outra disse como se estivesse horrorizada com o perigo que morava ao lado.

Rachel revirou os olhos e vestiu o uniforme do treino que seria de condicionamento físico no ginásio junto com as cheerios. Enquanto não houvesse condições de voltar ao campo, os próximos aconteceriam na academia que ficava na quadra ao lado do campus da escola. Nada de mais.

A primeira coisa que notou quando colocou as roupas regulares e foi assistir as aulas foi que o grupo fascista de Puck havia crescido. Além dos jogadores de futebol, meninas se uniram à turma.

"Rachel!" Puck a assustou com um tapa no armário ao lado e falou com certa satisfação. "Viu o que aconteceu com a sua amiguinha? Dizem que ela saiu correndo feito um rato. Cuidado ou o seu destino será o mesmo se você continuar a andar com um bando de subversivos."

"Santana não era uma subversiva." Rachel esbravejou. "Não foi encontrado nada que a incriminasse na casa dela... ou na casa de Sam, ou no meu quarto, ou no apartamento de Quinn, ou nas casas de Mercedes, Mike e Tina!"

"Esse cara resolveu torrar a paciência logo cedo?!" Sam chegou peitando Puck e agiu como se estivesse entediado. Rachel o puxou pela camisa e o beijou nos lábios, deixando Puck sem-graça. O camisa marrom saiu de perto. Então Sam arregalou os olhos para a amiga. "Uou! O que aconteceu aqui?"

"Ele pensa que a gente está transando... Não custa nada reforçar a impressão." Rachel disse quase indiferente.

"Ok, mas..."

"Não foi grande coisa, ok? É melhor espantá-lo assim do que brigar. A gente ainda precisa conviver com ele no coral."

"Não me lembre!"

Quinn e Kurt começaram para valer a encenação do namoro e já andavam de mãos dadas e trocavam pequenos beijos pelos corredores. Testemunhar tal interação deixou Rachel incomodada. Finn, de camisa marrom mas sem esquecer a jaqueta de pescador, parecia constantemente irritado. Artie tentou novas investidas em Brittany, mas era atrapalhado por um dos botões, juntos ou de forma alternada. A novidade era Mercedes, Mike e Tina, cuja assistência foi negligenciada durante o break de inverno. A ação dos agentes deixou Mike temeroso e ele passou a vestir a camisa marrom símbolo do governo fascista, muito também por causa da péssima experiência na passeata. Tina revoltou-se e não aceitava que o namorado tivesse "se rendido". Rachel tratou de observar a candidata a jornalista mais de perto por causa de tal atitude. Mercedes ainda permanecia neutra. Preferiu concentrar as atenções nas atividades artísticas e não falar a respeito.

"Temos três missões a cumprir neste semestre." Schuester começou a discursar assim que o coral voltou a se reunir depois das classes. "Uma é encontrar novos membros. Precisamos de pelo menos mais um, mas não reclamaria se conseguíssemos atrair mais pessoas. Talvez a nossa classificação para a final na capital chame a atenção. Isso nos leva a missão dois, que é organizar uma apresentação que seja muito atrativa e possa efetivamente chamar a atenção para novos membros. A terceira e mais importante é preparar os quatro números para as finais."

Então Rachel levantou a mão, o que já era esperado.

"Professor Schue, sobre as nacionais, eu tenho ótimas ideias para nossas apresentações."

"Não um dueto com Finn. A gente sempre perde!" Kurt desdenhou e Finn o olhou com raiva.

"Também nada de músicas inéditas... a gente perdeu no ano passado com essa história." Artie resmungou. "Sem falar que dá mais trabalho."

"Na verdade, estava pensando em fazer medleys da Motown. Fazer uma grande celebração à época de ouro de quando música de qualidade não era proibida em nosso país!"

"Não acredito que essa é a primeira grande ideia que ouvi sair da sua boca, colega!" Mercedes levantou-se e quase deu um soco no ar.

"O que é Motown?" Finn perguntou.

"Significa música com alma." Sam respondeu com um sorriso no canto dos olhos. "Uma alma negra nascida numa época em que nosso país ainda respirava!"

"Boa parte das canções desta época ainda são permitidas e são grandes canções, sem dúvida." Schuester ponderou. "Mas eu não sei... não quero dar uma impressão de enfrentamento, sobretudo depois que alguns de vocês passaram."

"Não queremos enfrentamentos, mr. Schue." Mercedes argumentou. "Mas precisamos de uma alma agora!"

O grupo aceitou a ideia e Rachel vibrou. Ela também tinha as próprias metas a serem alcançadas até a capital. A primeira foi cumprida com sucesso. Agora ela precisava planejar para ser a grande estrela do show. Passo dois: falar com o senhor Pierce sobre Lester Goldman, o suposto pai biológico dela.


	21. Chapter 21

O parlamentar Pierce era muito respeitado pela sobriedade em que levava a vida política. Era advogado de formação, casado com a pedagoga Susan Pierce e os dois tiveram duas adoráveis filhas. A sociedade admirou-se quando testemunhou a luta do casal Pierce em garantir o direito da filha mais velha à uma escola normal. Brittany Susan Pierce tem dislexia, mas conseguiu contornar dificuldades na escola com a ajuda dos pais e dos colegas. Como prêmio, Brittany vai conseguir se formar na escola aos 19 anos e pode optar em cursar tanto as faculdades de Moda quanto integrar o programa de artes para Dança Moderna. Uma vitória para a família. A história de Brittany é apenas uma das coisas que torna a vida do parlamentar Pierce ser tão admirada, mesmo ele sendo um homem da chamada oposição interna, uma vez que o país vivia sob regime totalitarista.

O parlamentar Pierce era um adversário respeitado dentro do partido do chá, que dominava o parlamento nacional sob forte pulso do premier Tom Brooks. O maior embate político ficava por conta de Russell Fabray, mas as atitudes do extremista eram contidas pelos próprios colegas em nome da diplomacia e de uma pseudodemocracia, uma vez que era permitido que os populares votassem para constituir os parlamentos municipais. Todos sabiam que Pierce e os representantes reformistas do partido eram uma minoria, sendo que metade desta minoria conversava com Botões.

Claro que essa era uma situação desejável nos círculos internos da sociedade secreta. Enquanto os botões mais rasos faziam o trabalho braçal necessário, enquanto os demais grupos independentes faziam o enfrentamento interessante e necessário (e que poupava que muitos dos botões sujassem as mãos), o chamado alto círculo dos Botões traçava estratégias de mudanças do sistema dentro do próprio sistema. Esse era o papel de pessoas como o parlamentar Pierce: era tipos como ele que conseguia desarticular politicamente extremistas sedentos por poder, como o parlamentar Russel Fabray.

Pelo papel de moderador, o parlamentar Pierce era um dos botões mais importantes. Era o parlamentar mais respeitado da cidade e também o único da região que integrava o círculo de líderes nacionais, formado por outros nove poderosos e influentes do país. Era este círculo nacional que decidia todos os movimentos dos botões no trabalho árduo em tentar romper o poder ditatorial do premier e restabelecer o processo democrático pleno e os direitos do cidadão. Não era uma tarefa fácil. Existiam limitações devido a forte influência da Aliança dos Países do Sul, que praticamente sustentavam economicamente o governo ditatorial. O povo estava proibido de se manifestar, e as lideranças populares tinham dificuldades em se articular por causa das inúmeras restrições nos canais de comunicação. E o governo do chanceler Brooks ainda fazia questão de deixar os militares muito satisfeitos.

Por todo cenário por hora desfavorável que a solução dos Botões era pensar em uma estratégia articulada a médio-longo prazo enquanto trabalhavam à surdina para manter a máquina operando e cuidar dos seus. Isso incluía o bem-estar dos botões rasos.

O que Rachel sabia dos círculos superiores veio dos arquivos de Santana. Ali estavam contidas as informações de que Pierce era o principal botão da região, mas nem mesmo Santana foi capaz de fazer um mosaico preciso de toda a estrutura operacional que as atendia. Santana sabia alguma coisa sobre o círculo maior, de alguns dos integrantes, das funções desempenhadas em cada grupo. Ela estimava que havia entre 300 a 350 botões na região, o que Rachel pensou ser um número muito pequeno, mas que, por outro lado, fazia sentido pelo o que ela própria conhecia. No fundo, aquelas informações em específico eram só um engordo para ela. O que lhe interessava era conseguir falar às sós com o parlamentar Pierce. Sabia que ele era uma pessoa que costumava viajar com muita freqüência, mas que estaria na cidade no aniversário de Brittany. Era a oportunidade de chegar a ele diretamente sem ter de implorar um encontro formal para Reynolds. Afinal, era justo que fosse permitido que Rachel tivesse a oportunidade de conversar com o pai biológico.

"Para quê tantas contas?" Quinn perguntou curiosa. Estava assistindo televisão e comia um pote de cereal no café da manhã enquanto Rachel não parava de fazer anotações e usas a calculadora.

"Preciso fazer uma projeção para os próximos meses do meu dinheiro de poupança. Quero mexer na herança dos meus pais só em último caso."

"Você conseguiu formar uma boa poupança, certo? Quer dizer, desde que começamos a morar juntas não te vejo falando em trampos. E lembro que você vivia procurando por um a ponto de aceitar trabalhar nas festas oferecidas pela minha mãe."

"Estou lotada de coisas a fazer... comecei a receber uma espécie de mesada para trabalhar no segundo círculo. Bom... é basicamente uma ajuda para a gasolina e para alimentação, mas que sempre sobra um pouco. Não substitui um emprego ou um trampo, mas vai servir enquanto eu reorganizo a minha agenda."

"Foi assim que Santana economizou todo aquele dinheiro?"

"Ainda pensando naquele dinheiro?"

"A gente começa a pensar em dinheiro quando ele acaba." Quinn levantou a sobrancelha.

"Bem-vinda ao mundo dos menos privilegiados, Quinn!" Rachel deixou a papelada de lado por um minuto e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. "De repente eu estou me sentindo como se tivesse 30 anos."

"Você é que adora um drama, Rach." Quinn segurou a mão da amiga. "Falando em juventude, você vai à festa da Britt, certo?"

"Vou sim. Pensei em irmos juntas, a não ser que tenha outros planos."

"O único plano que tenho é ficar com Kurt na festa e depois voltar para casa. Mas podemos sim ir juntas."

"É impressão minha ou você está gostando dessa história de ser beard?"

"Sabe que estou? Eu tenho um cara ao meu lado que cheira incrivelmente bem, tem lábios suaves, é divertido, me trata muito bem, e o melhor de tudo: não preciso ir para a cama com ele e nem inventar desculpas esfarrapadas para evitar fazer sexo!"

"Cuidado Fabray, você pode se apaixonar por quem não deve!"

"Kurt?" Quinn desdenhou. "Por favor, Berry!" Virou-se para a televisão como quem tentasse disfarçar a vermelhidão do rosto. "Se eu fosse escolher viver um amor impossível, não seria com ele."

"Com quem seria?" Rachel provocou. "Com aquela menina que você falou daquela vez?"

"Eu não sei. Não é que a minha lista de possibilidades esteja farta hoje em dia. Com quem você viveria um amor impossível? Santana?"

"Oh não!" Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Seria como me apaixonar pela minha irmã. Quer dizer, eu realmente amo Santana, mas não desse jeito."

"E Brittany, já que você a beijou e ficou atraída por ela?" Havia um pouco de ciúmes em Quinn, mas Rachel não percebeu assim.

"Não dá também. Nem ela, nem nenhum dos garotos do nosso círculo, e nem com o resto do pessoal do coral."

"Nem comigo?"

"Depende. O nosso amor seria impossível?" Foi a vez de Rachel provocar.

"Seria?"

"Eu perguntei primeiro!" Rachel foi petulante no tom de voz.

"Bom, minha experiência com mulher foi melhor do que minhas experiências com homens. Eu não teria porque não tentar um relacionamento de verdade com uma mulher. E quanto a você... até onde sei... tem uma mente aberta. Nós moramos juntas, nos damos bem, e você é bem charmosa, Rachel Berry. Da minha parte, não seria impossível... e sim uma possibilidade."

"Está flertando comigo, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel disse em tom de brincadeira e sorriu. Internamente ela se sentia muito envaidecida com a colocação da amiga.

"Estou dizendo que a vida me ensinou que o ser humano pode ser muito cruel, especialmente quando precisa manter o poder. Isso fez de mim uma pessoa descrente e, por vezes, raivosa. Mas ainda há uma parte de mim que diz que pessoas podem ser boas. É justo essa parte que me impede de trancar as portas aqui dentro." Apontou para o próprio coração.

"Sei que ser forçada a fazer as coisas que seu pai pediu deve ter sido horrível, mas fora isso, suas experiências anteriores foram tão ruins assim?" Rachel tinha curiosidade quanto a essa parte da vida de Quinn. Afinal, não era segredo que ela dormiu com Puck, mas Rachel ficava intrigada de como ela conseguiu namorar Finn por tanto tempo sem nunca deixá-lo tocá-la. Rachel simplesmente não entendia.

"Por favor!" Quinn revirou os olhos. "Você fala com essa estranheza porque ainda é uma virgem, Berry."

"Eu conheço o meu corpo, Quinn."

"Tá, então você se masturba! Parabéns para você, Berry. Mas saiba que ser tocada por outra pessoa é muito diferente. Nem sempre é bom."

"Por isso mesmo é que pergunto. Por não saber."

"A verdade, Rachel, é que eu não sou uma boa referência para falar sobre relacionamentos, porque nenhuma experiência que tive envolveu amor. Se você quiser mesmo saber a respeito, pergunte, sei lá, para Brittany ou para Kurt. O único conselho que posso verdadeiramente te dar é que vale a pena esperar pela pessoa certa. Ou que, pelo menos, você ache que seja a certa naquele momento."

"Acho que é justo. Obrigada."

"Apenas não tente demais, ok? Seja apenas você que tudo dará certo."

O assunto parecia que tinha morrido. Quinn levantou-se do sofá que ocupava uma boa porção da pequena sala. Foi até a cozinha anexada à sala e lavou o que sujou. Viu que os olhos de Rachel ainda estavam nela.

"O que foi, Berry?"

"Você disse que nós somos uma possibilidade! Isso é tão insano!"

"Você nunca esquece! Isso é irritante!"

Quinn balançou a cabeça e sorriu, como se nem ela mesmo acreditasse.

"A gente precisa se arrumar para a festa da Britt."

...

A festa dos 19 anos de Brittany era um evento como qualquer outro de adolescentes: começava no meio da tarde para não terminar pela madrugada por causa do toque de recolher que imperava na cidade. Havia um DJ animando a pista de dança armada na sala de festas enegrecida com lonas pretas para que as luzes coloridas e negras pudessem reproduzir o clima de nightclub. Todos os populares da escola e filhos de ilustres da sociedade estavam por lá. Inclusive os botões e o coral. Quem não quisesse ficar na pista de dança, aproveitava a paisagem do entardecer frio. Ao menos não estava nem chovendo e nem nevando.

Quinn não demorou a cair na dança junto com Kurt e os demais. Rachel sorriu ao ver os amigos em um momento de pura descontração e se permitiu contemplar o quadro antes de se reunir na pista de dança com eles. Na medida em que a festa progredia, Brittany abusava mais e mais do álcool. Rachel ordenou Blaine que ficasse de olho. Ficaria impressionada consigo mesma depois que parasse para pensar nas palavras que usou. Naquela hora, agiu como a líder natural que ela e tratou de prevenir possíveis estragos. Mike e Tina começaram a se desentender num canto do improvisado nightclub. Matt tentou se aproximar. Ele que foi o mais próximo de Mike na época em estudou em McKinley. Puck achou que aquilo era assunto dele. Matt optou pela diplomacia. Ao menos Mercedes e Quinn estavam ali próximas para ajudar a amiga. E uma vez que Rachel tinha certo interesse em integrar Tina, era boa coisa que Quinn começasse a sondar. Artie ficou frustrado porque o charmoso filho do promotor não desgrudava da menina que ele ainda gostava, mas Blaine era o tipo do figurão que os camisas vermelhas não se atreviam a incomodar.

Finn, depois de beber além do necessário, empurrou Kurt porque este estava dançando por trás de Quinn de maneira divertida, como se estivesse fazendo sexo anal e dando alguns tapas nas nádegas da "namorada".

"Isso aqui é uma festa de família. Que tal manter as coisas PG?"

Kurt não era uma pessoa que costumava reagir a agressões com mais violência, e ficou chocado com o "irmão" (uma vez que seus pais eram casados), mesmo que do lado oposto, parecia que queria arrancar-lhe o fígado. Finn continuou a testá-lo e a empurrá-lo apesar de Quinn ter gritado que aquilo não era da conta do ex-namorado – até sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos. Quinn imaginou como Finn reagiria se soubesse que ela ficou com outros homens nas costas dele? Se Finn estava violento com Kurt porque ele ficou com a "ex", isso lhe dizia muita coisa sobre o que ele era capaz de fazer. Mas Kurt era um botão: o que significava que, apesar de toda a sua postura pacifista, ele não tinha medo de lutar.

Depois de receber mais um empurrão de Finn, revidou o golpe na mesma proporção. Foi quando Finn, injustificadamente, deu-lhe um soco. Kurt, mais leve e ágil, recuperou-se rápido e chutou o irmão num golpe baixo. Aproveitou que Finn se curvou em dor, para dar-lhe um soco no queixo, que derrubou o grandalhão. Alguns camisas marrons que ali estavam reagiram em favor de Finn. Os botões não se furtaram em entrar na briga para ajudar Kurt, em especial Sam, Blaine e Matt. O DJ parou de tocar, as luzes brancas foram acesas e o senhor Pierce foi chamado.

"Se vocês continuarem a brigar, que seja longe da minha casa!" O parlamentar gritou acompanhado de dois seguranças pessoais.

Os ânimos abaixaram e neste meio tempo Rachel já retirava todos os botões dali de perto, ação que não passou despercebida por Pierce. Ela reuniu a turma, menos Brittany porque não havia sentido, no frio do jardim da mansão.

"Finn começou!" Kurt foi logo se defendendo.

"Ninguém está te culpando." Rachel disse baixinho. "Só trouxe vocês aqui para os ânimos esfriarem."

"E precisava ser tão literal?" Seban reclamou, abraçando o próprio corpo sentindo o incômodo do choque térmico.

"É só um tempo pessoal!" Matt piscou para a 'segunda no comando'. "Aqueles cretinos estavam dispostos a procurar briga desde o início."

"A questão é que o parlamentar Pierce não pode virar notícia por conta de briga de adolescentes na casa dele. Seria um prato cheio para os cretinos do partido do chá se uns camisas marrons fossem maltratados ou coisa parecida na casa dele." Todos olharam para Seban. "O quê? É estratégia clássica de guerra política: provocar má publicidade. Aposto que eles foram instruídos..."

"Até que poderia ser verdade se Finn não fosse um idiota. Ele agiu daquele jeito por ser um cara metido a herói, mas que no fundo não passa de um escroto." Quinn desdenhou.

Pierce saiu do salão de festas. Os seguranças ficaram e a música do DJ reiniciou, porém dava a impressão de que a festa seria encerrada mais cedo do que o previsto. Os botões voltaram ao salão por educação, menos Rachel, que aproveitou a oportunidade para ir atrás do parlamentar quando o avistou caminhando em direção à casa principal: ela sabia que aquela era uma oportunidade que não poderia deixar passar. Além disso, Matt daria conta do restante do grupo.

"Senhor Pierce!" Ela gritou e o parlamentar parou para atender a menina.

"O que foi Rachel?"

"Será que eu poderia ter cinco minutos de conversa com o senhor?"

"Olha, Rachel, é melhor você voltar para a festa e ajudar os nossos. É a sua obrigação agora."

"É obrigação de Matt." Ela corrigiu nervosa. "E eles vão ficar bem... sabem o que fazer. Eu só peço cinco minutos!" Olhou suplicante.

"Ok... Vamos até o meu escritório."

Rachel havia entrado na mansão dos Pierce inúmeras vezes, mas nunca havia passado perto do escritório. Era sempre a porta da frente, a escada para o porão luxuoso e, no máximo, visitava a cozinha para fazer lanches. Por mais que frequentasse aquela casa, falar com o parlamentar Pierce era um feito, por isso ficou nervosa ao segui-lo até a porta de madeira maciça escura. Ao entrar no escritório, Rachel viu que o ambiente era muito mais sóbrio do que imaginava: estantes abarrotadas de livros, dois quadros na parede, fotos da família na mesa, alguns discos e um aparelho de som em outro móvel no canto da sala, além de um minibar. Imaginou que um homem como ele tivesse um cofre em algum lugar, ou mantivesse um computador sem conexões, como Santana tinha. O parlamentar a convidou a sentar-se na cadeira diante da mesa de trabalho. Era como se fosse lidar com negócios com alguém qualquer, não com a amiga da própria filha.

"O que deseja, Rachel?" Ele fez um gesto com as mãos. Parecia exausto.

"Eu quero sair!" A resposta súbita e honesta provocou risadas no parlamentar, o que deixou Rachel constrangida. "É sério..." Ponderou o tom de voz. "Eu preciso de uma licença para deixar o país e o senhor poderia facilmente dar uma concessão no meu passaporte!"

"Para o Leste?" Ele disse incrédulo.

"Para onde mais?"

"Rachel, nem mesmo eu posso viajar para o Leste sem uma concessão diplomática. Nossas fronteiras estão fechadas para aquele lado e você sabe muito bem disso. Se você me pedisse para ir ao Texas, seria muito mais simples conseguir os vistos de saída e de entrada. O Leste, neste momento, é um assunto complicado."

"Mas Santana saiu!"

"Escute bem. Santana faz parte de um projeto fundamental para nossos planos a médio/longo prazo. Você faz parte de outro plano. O dela envolve treinamento no exterior. O seu é ajudar na luta interna."

"Não é justo, senhor Pierce! Os botões pregam tanto a luta pela liberdade e pelos direitos... mas na prática não é o que vivenciamos dentro da organização."

"Sacrifícios precisam ser feitos para que se possa atingir um bem maior, Rachel. Não podemos abrir mão de nossas estruturas se quisermos vencer essa guerra. Eu sei que não é fácil para você e para seus pares, mas também não é nada fácil para mim. Além disso, não preciso lembrar que você fez um juramento como todos os outros, e sabe muito bem que as consequências da traição podem ser muito duras."

O olhar firme de Pierce fez Rachel recuar. Não era por menos que aquele homem era um líder: conseguia intimidar apenas com o olhar. O jeito com que ele disse a última frase fez a espinha dela gelar e a mandíbula começou a tremer num reflexo de seu nervosismo. Rachel deu alguns segundos para si mesma, respirou fundo, e resistiu a vontade de sair correndo.

"Senhor, talvez eu tenha me expressado mal." Disse ainda trêmula, porém mais ciente de que precisava de cautela para falar com um homem poderoso como Pierce. "Gostaria de uma oportunidade para sair porque, com todo respeito, poderia ter melhor uso se conseguisse ser uma refugiada política no Leste. Eu poderia desenvolver minha verdadeira vocação para as artes e me transformar numa voz em favor a redemocratização e reabertura do nosso país."

"Com todo respeito, Rachel, mas ser a jovem porta-voz da redemocratização é um papel que vai ser destinado a outra pessoa. Do seu círculo, inclusive. Eu sei que você quer ser artista, respeito os seus desejos e admiro a sua perseverança. Ficaria feliz em te colocar na Escola de Artes da capital onde poderá desenvolver seu talento. Mas te tirar do país é algo que não posso fazer sem uma boa razão."

"Senhor..." Rachel tentou contra argumentar.

"Fico admirado por não estar feliz com todos os benefícios que são dispensados a você." Pierce a cortou. "O contato com a sua mãe, a sua saída do orfanato, o fato de você ter sido bem cuidada até agora, os benefícios diretos e indiretos que recebeu por ser uma de nós... por tudo isso não acha que deveria ser mais paciente e humilde?" De repente, ele levantou-se da cadeira, andou até o minibar e serviu-se de um pouco de conhaque, não se importando em oferecer uma dose para a garota. Tomou um gole cheio e respirou fundo.

"Desculpe por minha intransigência, senhor." Rachel decidiu recuar um passo, mas era um movimento estratégico. "Sou muito agradecida por tudo que os botões me deram. Fazer parte dessa organização é um privilégio e eu sou fiel a nossa causa até o fim. Santana... o senhor tem de entender que a saída repentina dela foi um baque... Santana era como uma irmã. Ela tomava conta de mim e resolvia as coisas. De repente ela foi embora, eu tive de sair de casa, passei a tomar conta de um círculo, e praticamente sou babá de Quinn Fabray, a menina que me perseguiu por boa parte da minha vida escolar. Não é tão simples e eu só sou uma adolescente..."

"Você é constitucionalmente adulta."

"Com todo respeito, o senhor me entendeu!"

Pierce encarou a jovem a sua frente e precisou reconhecer que havia pontos válidos nos argumentos dela.

"Queria poder fazer mais por você e por todos os outros. Queria mesmo. Mas nós precisamos cumprir nossas obrigações para vencer essa guerra, e a sua tarefa é ficar no país e aprender até que possa assumir funções mais importantes nos nossos círculos mais internos."

"Entendo... mas será que o senhor poderia me fazer um favor? Desses favores que não poderia pedir a mais ninguém?"

"Contanto que não seja uma passagem para o Leste, posso pensar no seu caso. O que é?"

"Como eu poderia entrar em contato com Lester Goldman?"

"O que sabe sobre ele?" Pierce estava visivelmente surpreso.

"Sei que ele é uma das poucas pessoas deste país com passe livre para o Leste, e que ele está ligado a transações comerciais de algum tipo." Agradeceu mentalmente aos arquivos de Santana. "O senhor Goldman é conhecido como um bon-vivant, que é uma das peças chaves na articulação com os botões na capital." A segunda parte da informação foi um tiro no escuro. A julgar pela expressão do parlamentar, ela acertou no alvo. E nem precisava ser tão precisa.

"De onde você tirou essas informações?"

"Digamos que também tenho algumas surpresas." Sorriu confiante agora que tinha um novo trunfo nas mangas.

"É tudo que sabe sobre Goldman?"

"Sim..."

"Rachel..." Pressionou.

"Ok... eu sei que ele pode ser meu pai biológico e penso que seja a razão por eu receber tantos privilégios indiretos e diretos dos botões. Não tenho ideia porque ele nunca me procurou nem mesmo quis me assumir quando os meus pais foram julgados e executados só porque eram gays. Não sei por que um homem com a posição dele me deixaria ser adotada por estranhos ou passar por tudo que passei. Seja como for, agora que o senhor sabe que eu sei, não acha que seria justo eu ter cinco minutos com o senhor Goldman?"

Pierce encarou Rachel. Não conseguia esconder tamanha surpresa e não imaginava que aquela garota pudesse virar as negociações daquela forma.

"Pois bem... eu vou te manter informada. Até lá, continue a fazer o seu trabalho."

"Obrigada." Rachel levantou-se.

Voltou para a festa. O DJ já havia chamado os presentes para os parabéns, doces estavam sendo distribuídos e a festa encaminhava para o fim. Viu Quinn conversando com Matt. Não resistiu e a abraçou forte.

"Ei garota, vá devagar com essa lady ou vão fazer mais teorias." Matt brincou. "Não vai querer provocar outra briga nesta festa."

Quinn a olhou com preocupação, desculpou-se com Matt e puxou Rachel para um canto reservado.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Eu acho que tenho uma chance."

"Chance se quê?"

"De sair Quinn. Assim como você, eu acho que tenho uma chance de sair."


	22. Chapter 22

Ada era um vilarejo, um subúrbio isolado dos grandes centros urbanos que tinha a feira agropecuária como o único corpo dinâmico que mantinha a cidadela viva. Ainda assim, a vida era sazonal: toda vez que havia entressafra, metade dos quase seis mil habitantes ia embora. A outra metade era constituída basicamente pelos próprios fazendeiros e suas respectivas famílias. A estação ferroviária cortava a pequena Ada e era fácil para essas pessoas escoar a produção que abastecia a região e também as maiores cidades do país. Se a pequeneza dos 78 mil habitantes de Lima por vezes deixava Rachel deprimida com as poucas perspectivas proporcionadas, imagine uma jovem como ela que residisse em Ada? Rachel tinha certeza que surtaria se morasse num vilarejo agrário como aquele. De qualquer forma, mesmo entre toda aquela pequeneza pobre, havia um botão. E este botão era o destinatário das outras correspondências que Rachel ficou encarregada de entregar nas pequenas cidades e vilarejos da região: não ficou muito feliz com isso, mas eis que essa era a função designada a ela pelo novo círculo botão a qual passou a pertencer.

Colocou o pacote maior na caixa de bagagem preso na garupa da moto que foi de Santana e o restante dentro da mochila. A pistola estava bem presa e escondida na própria moto (boa coisa que Santana já tinha feito todas essas adaptações). A recomendação era que Rachel só poderia levá-la junto a si, escondida debaixo da jaqueta, caso fosse extremamente necessário.

"Procure não ficar presa na casa de ninguém." Susan Jameson também se preparava para o mesmo trabalho, mas na direção contrário do que Rachel estava indo. "Alguns vão ver que você é nova e podem ficar desconfiados. Outros, por esse mesmo motivo, vão querer te prender o máximo de tempo possível para saber algumas coisas ao seu respeito enquanto você toma um café com biscoitos. Apesar de que, dependendo da hora, você pode aceitar para economizar a grana da comida."

"Você nunca tem uma refeição apropriada enquanto faz isso?"

"Depende do roteiro. O meu de hoje é Van Wert, Decatur, Celina e St. Marys. O rango fiado bom está em Celina. No seu caso..." Espichou o olho para olhar a lista de Rachel. "Guarde a fome para Bellefonteine. Você vai chegar lá mais tarde, mas a senhora Piccadilly já conhece mais ou menos o processo e sempre oferece um lance qualquer. Na verdade, ela já vai estar te esperando com um preparado. Só cuide do horário."

"Eu achei que Bellefonteine fosse responsabilidade do outro núcleo Botão."

"Não conte com isso porque os Botões das cidades maiores agem como se tivessem o rei na barriga. Acham que essa comunidade de vilarejos é responsabilidade nossa e acabou."

"Então você já entrou em contato com eles? Com os Botões da capital?"

"Algumas vezes. O suficiente para entender que o um lugar é aqui."

"Tão ruim assim?"

"Não é porque pertencemos a mesma organização que isso nos obriga a gostarmos uns dos outros. Só precisamos nos manter coerentes uns com os outros... ou nos tolerar."

"Verdade." Rachel acenou para a colega. "Obrigada pelas dicas." E desejou boa sorte antes de apertar o play e ajustar os fones de ouvido antes de colocar o capacete.

Na saída da cidade, pegou Ada Road e fez uma pequena viagem por entre fazendas até o pequeno vilarejo. A paisagem branca era monótona. A música em um dos ouvidos era a coisa mais interessante do trajeto. E quando a música deixaria de ser interessante para Rachel? Nunca! Sorriu largo quando o modo de seleção aleatório começou a tocar "Good People", uma das músicas favoritas de Sam. Ou pelo menos era o que ele adorava cantar e tocar quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. Jack Johnson não era um artista proibido, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não tinha letras provocativas.

" _Sitting around feeling far away/ so far away but i can feel the debris, can you feel it?/ you interrupt me from a friendly conversation/ to tell me how great this all going to be/ you might notice some hesitation/ because its important to you, it's not important to me/ but way down by the edge of your reason/ it's beginning to show and all i really wanna know is?_ "

E começou a cantarolar junto enquanto tinha os olhos firmes na estrada.

" _Where'd all the good people gone?/I've been changing channels i don't see them on the TV shows/ where'd all the good people gone?/ we heaps and heaps of what we saw._ "

Sorriu ao lembrar-se do amigo cantando esse tipo de canção, que era o estilo favorito dele. Rachel tinha certeza que o lugar no mundo para Sam seria uma praia paradisíaca em que ele poderia viver como dono de uma lanchonete num vilarejo, em que trabalharia um período, tocaria violão e, quem sabe, surfaria. Sorriu sozinha ao imaginar o quão grande seria ver Sam surfando, como ele dizia morrer de vontade de aprender, em uma daquelas praias deslumbrantes que via pelas fotos na internet. Então ele tocaria violão ao entardecer junto com um grupo de amigos para depois voltar para casa. Rachel chegou a suspirar. Ela gostava de imaginar finais felizes para todos os amigos, inclusive Puck.

Imaginava Kurt e Blaine juntos morando numa casa bonita. Enquanto Blaine cuidava da papelada do trabalho, Kurt podia cantarolar pela casa enquanto planejava cenários e figurinos teatrais. Santana e Brittany também terminariam juntas. Santana seria, claro, uma agente especial que depois de uma missão arriscada, voltaria para os braços de Brittany. Matt seria um chef de sucesso com restaurante próprio, Seban seria um grande professor de engenharia mecatrônica. Finn seria um professor de educação física e estaria casado com alguma mulher que gostasse da vida doméstica. Puck? Talvez ele terminasse feliz trabalhando como mecânico e com suas amantes.

Imaginou um final feliz para Quinn no Leste. Curiosa e perspicaz como era, certamente completaria a faculdade e seria uma intelectual, fazendo muitas palestras e congressos. Mas sempre que tivesse um momento de quietude, Rachel imaginava Quinn em um bom restaurante tomando vinho com ela enquanto jogavam conversa fora. Estariam juntas? Rachel não podia negar que essa era uma fantasia que passou a nutrir desde que se aproximou de Quinn, em especial quando começaram a morar juntas.

Quando chegou em Ada, Rachel sorriu ao imaginar que se acelerasse mais um pouco sairia da cidade em menos de cinco minutos. Passado o cruzamento com as duas principais avenidas, entrou na rua indicada e procurou a casa de John Parker. Tudo era muito fácil de achar naquele lugar. Perder-se naquela vila seria o fim: um atestado de incompetência. Desceu da moto, pegou a correspondência e bateu à porta. Atendeu um senhor calvo que parecia ter quase 70 anos e Rachel entendeu imediatamente porque algumas pessoas eram incapazes de viajar até Lima para pegar as correspondências.

"Correspondência a John Parker." Estava com um envelope gordinho de papel pardo em mãos.

"Sou eu!" O idoso sorriu e conferiu a correspondência. "Já faz um tempo... e você é nova?"

"Não sou uma botão nova, mas sim, comecei hoje a trabalhar com as entregas."

"É um trabalho importante!"

"É..." Rachel fechou a mochila. "Até a próxima."

"Vá com cuidado... oh." Chamou a atenção da colega botão. "Pra onde vai agora?"

"Kenton."

"Se for ver Louis, diga que mandei recomendações."

"Ok. Eu direi."

Subiu na moto, e pegou a rodovia 235 antes de virar na 309 para descer para a próxima cidade, onde deixaria duas correspondências. Uma delas era a caixa menor. Kenton era uma cidade um pouco maior do que o vilarejo de Ada, com a vantagem de não haver população sazonal por causa das safras. Basicamente os pouco mais de oito mil habitantes permaneciam constantes. Rachel entrou pelo centro da cidade e franziu a testa com o aspecto velho e decadente que ela tinha. O tempo nublado também não ajudava. Comparado com aquilo, Lima era uma metrópole. Consultou as referências. Entregar o pacote de Carlos Grant e depois a carta de Louis Buckler seria o trajeto mais econômico.

A primeira casa, do senhor Grant, era uma casa enorme, de dois andares, mas com aspecto velho, de que precisava urgente de uma pintura. Estacionou a moto embaixo da árvore em frente e seguiu até a varanda da frente. Tocou a campainha. Atendeu uma menina adorável vestida de Branca de Neve que não devia ter mais de seis anos. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros e grandes olhos verdes. Rachel logo se sentiu enamorada.

"Oi mocinha! Por um acaso Carlos Grant se encontra?"

A menininha piscou umas duas vezes para a botão antes de gritar dali mesmo.

"Vovô! É pro senhor!"

Rachel começou a rir da doçura que era a menina. Logo veio uma mulher à porta preocupada com a desobediência da filhote em não atender a porta porque nunca se sabe quem pode ser.

"Correspondência para Carlos Grant." Rachel repetiu para a mulher que devia ter uns 30 anos e era bonita.

"Vou chamá-lo, se não se importar em esperar." Disse com educação.

Rachel acenou e esperou do lado de fora. Atendeu um senhor de idade, parecia mais jovem e bem mais disposto do que John Parker.

"Olá mocinha." Disse numa voz grave, parecia locutor antigo de rádio.

"Senhor Grant, chegou correspondência para o senhor." Rachel entregou o pacote com um botão fixado no papelão com fita adesiva.

"Fico feliz que aquele problema não chegou aqui." Grant recebeu a encomenda. "Fiquei preocupado quando soube... achei que a minha correspondência também tivesse ido pelos ares."

Rachel franziu a testa e pensou que talvez ele estivesse se referindo a invasão do centro de correspondências. O evento em que Santana escapou viva e, de quebra, salvou a correspondência endereçada a Rachel.

"Receio que este é uma encomenda que está atrasada, senhor. Ela chegou por Lexington..."

"Ouvi algo nesse sentido. Parece que foi algo que envolveu aquela Lopez arrogante... enfim... fico feliz por isso ter atrasado então." Sacudiu a caixa.

"Bom, já vou andando..."

"Obrigado e boa sorte, menina."

Pegou a moto a seguiu para o bairro residencial que ficava próximo a escola da cidade. A casa de Louis Buckler era menor, de apenas um andar, mas tinha um aspecto muito melhor do que a de Grant. Era marrom, com a frente arrumada com uma cerca viva bem cuidada mesmo no inverno. Era possível ver que a garagem ficava no quintal e tudo tinha o aspecto de ser muito limpo. Rachel bateu à porta e atendeu uma adorável senhora de bochecha rosada.

"Correspondência para Louis Buckler."

"Oh, vou chamar o meu marido. Só um instante."

Não demorou dois minutos e apareceu um senhor negro. Rachel franziu a testa e achou gozado ver um casal quase ancião inter-racial morando uma cidade pequena como aquela. Era algo que se esperava encontrar, ainda assim não muito, nos grandes centros urbanos.

"Sou Louis Buckler..." Viu o envelope com o botão fixado. "Oh, nunca te vi antes... é nova?"

"Neste trabalho sim." O homem estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

"Qual é o seu nome, mocinha?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Berry? Berry de Hiram Berry?" Rachel acenou e ganhou um sorriso de volta. "Nunca pensei em conhecer a filha daquele bastardo maluco! Não quer entrar?"

"Na verdade eu gostaria de um copo de água, se não for demais."

"Entre... cinco minutos!"

A sala dos Buckler era aconchegante e Rachel logo pensou que eles deveriam ser os avós dos sonhos ao ver os móveis confortáveis, o piano cheio de fotos da família e a lareira. Ela sentou-se no sofá e esperou pelo copo de água.

"Quer dizer que o senhor conheceu meu pai?"

"Ele foi o meu aluno na faculdade. Um dos melhores que tive. Vivia fazendo protesto pra tudo: ia contra desde o cardápio do refeitório até a política do reitor. Hiram era cômico!" E a expressão caiu enquanto a senhora Buckler servia a água. "Vivia dizendo para Hiram namorar uma menininha de família, mas ele só tinha olhos para aquele Leroy... E quando os dois se juntavam com a sua mãe, viravam um trio infernal." O tom era saudoso. "Como era engraçado... o dia em que eles foram executados, eu tomei um porre. Foi o último que tomei na vida."

"Meu pai foi um botão? Quer dizer, eu sabia que ele estava envolvido em atividades contra o governo, mas nunca ninguém me afirmou nada nesse sentido."

"Ele não foi um de nós. Poderia ter sido... não foi porque não era uma pessoa ponderada em suas próprias motivações." Rachel sorriu. Realmente Hiram não era uma pessoa que falava baixo ou guardava opiniões para si. "Os botões cuidavam dele à distância, sabe? Eu gostava muito dele e pedi para que meus colegas ficassem de olho nos três patetas quando eles se formaram na faculdade. Shelby já tinha tido você e depois fez um casamento assexuado com aqueles dois, sabe? Era assim que eu via a relação deles, pelo menos. Quando soube que ela tinha cruzado a fronteira e que você tinha ficado com Hiram e Leroy, bom, pensei que aqueles dois iriam precisar de um pouco mais de ajuda e eu fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance. Mas eu também tenho a minha própria família, eu também tenho a minha própria vida."

"Eu entendo." Rachel forçou um sorriso simpático.

"De qualquer forma, feliz por você fazer parte do time, Rachel Berry. Estou um pouco por fora do que se passa nos círculos mais internos porque me aposentei dessa vida, sabe? Os botões também se aposentam..."

"Claro! O descanso é merecido."

"Não está com fome?" Senhora Buckler perguntou. "O almoço está quase à mesa. Teremos carne assada."

"Seria ótimo, mas ainda preciso ir a Bellefontaine."

"Então me deixe preparar uns sanduíches para você comer no caminho. Não demoro mais do que dez minutos."

Sem-jeito, Rachel concedeu.

"Mas só se a senhora me deixar ajudá-la!"

Sim, aqueles eram os avós que Rachel desejaria ter convivido. Enquanto ajudava a senhora Buckler a montar dois sanduíches fartos com alface, tomate, queijo (ela dispensou o presunto por ser judia) e pasta de azeitona, Louis contava histórias rápidas de Hiram. Coisas engraçadas do pai como os pequenos trotes que aplicava nos amigos e nos professores. Rachel saiu de lá com um pacote de sanduíches embalados em filme plástico e grata pelo presente inesperado. Quase se esqueceu de dar o recado amigável de John Parker. Abasteceu a moto e seguiu caminho pela rodovia número 68. O trajeto foi o mais longo. Percebeu que foi boa coisa resistir à tentação de ficar para almoçar. Bellefontaine era uma cidade maior de quase 14 mil habitantes. Fisicamente era muito mais agradável que as duas anteriores. Rachel tratou de fazer as entregas rapidamente até chegar à casa da senhora Margareth Piccadilly.

Era uma casa pequena pintada de verde pálido num tom claro e agradável. Tinha um andar e um mezanino como a fachada já denunciava. Havia um sofá na varanda e a garagem ficava no quintal, como uma boa parte das casas de Ohio. Nada incomum. Pelo aviso da colega botão ainda em Lima, Rachel esperava encontrar uma velha simpática que já fosse a esperar com uma lancheira em mãos. A Margareth Piccadilly real era outra história. Não era velha, mas a expressão e as marcas no rosto denunciavam uma vida difícil.

"O que quer aqui?" Rachel podia jurar que tinha uma espingarda ao lado da porta.

"Correspondência!" Estendeu o envelope com o botão fixado em fita adesiva.

A mulher pegou o que lhe era devido, agradeceu friamente e fechou a porta praticamente no rosto de Rachel, que ficou atônita. Depois balançou a cabeça em descrença. Deixar Piccadilly por último? Belo trote aplicado por Susan. Passou num mercadinho de conveniência para comprar um refrigerante. Ali mesmo, sentada num banco público, devorou os dois sanduíches preparados pela senhora Buckler. Se não fosse por aquele bendito lanche, teria de gastar mais um pouco do dinheiro que estava disposta em economizar. Enfrentou mais duas horas e meia de estrada de volta para casa num trajeto monótono feito na maior parte nas rodovias secundárias e precárias que usou para cortar caminho.

Era início da noite quando chegou em casa. Estava exausta. Ainda assim passou na sede para dar baixa em tudo que entregou. Uma pequena burocracia que existia só para se ter o mínimo de controle. Alguns colegas de círculo estavam por lá. Ayala com Reynolds sobre coisas que provavelmente interessariam Rachel, mas ela só pensava em deitar a cabeça no travesseiro. Seguiu para casa. Encontrou um bilhete de Quinn preso ao ímã da geladeira. Disse que havia saído com Brittany e que tinha comida na geladeira. Rachel não se fez de rogada e esquentou a porção no micro-ondas. Devorou a refeição. Tomou o merecido banho e despencou na cama.

...

"Berry!" Rachel acordou assustada com Quinn a sacudindo de leve.

"Que horas são?" Passou a mão no rosto.

"Nove horas."

"Da noite?" bocejou

"Da manhã! Quando cheguei em casa ontem, você já estava morta para o mundo!"

"Hummm."

"Tem café na garrafa térmica, fiz um pouco de torradas, e isso estava na nossa caixa de correspondência."

Quinn entregou um envelope lacrado identificando apenas o destinatário: Rachel Berry. Era perceptível um botão dentro, assim como um bilhete. Ela olhou para Quinn que parecia ansiosa. Demorou para a colega entender que a líder precisava de espaço.

"Por que eu não posso saber?" Quinn reclamou.

"Porque é um assunto particular e você ainda tem restrições de botão raso."

"Essa hierarquia é um saco."

"Eu passei anos reclamando da mesma coisa." Rachel sorriu com as lembranças das inúmeras vezes que implorava coisas para Santana e recebia incontáveis botões pretos. "Fecha a porta, por favor?"

"Você não tem senso de diversão, Berry." Saiu do quarto batendo a porta de leve.

Rachel abriu o envelope e não reconheceu de imediato de quem era aquele botão amarelo. Não era de ninguém dos dois círculos em que atuava. O bilhete estava codificado. Essa parte era fácil de resolver. Pegou um caderno e transcreveu a mensagem.

" _Goldman estará no país na terça e permanecerá até o fim de semana. Vá até a capital na quinta-feira, entre em contato com Richard Brian na sede geral e diga que Pierce a mandou. Ele já vai estar à par do caso._ "

Rachel presumiu que o botão fosse do próprio parlamentar Pierce. O problema é que ela não tinha ideia onde era a sede geral em Detroit. Reynolds provavelmente sabia, mas ela só gostaria de procurá-lo em último caso.

"Quinn!" Saiu do quarto e encontrou a colega no próprio quarto lendo uma revista.

"O que foi?"

"Me empresta o computador?"

"Você vai me dizer do que o bilhete trata?"

"Não!" Rachel iniciou um jogo de olhares que era difícil ganhar da colega

"Ok" Cedeu.

Rachel pegou o HD de Santana e procurou por possíveis endereços de sedes. Havia 17 conhecidas na região e nas outras cidades principais, mas nenhuma catalogada da capital. Pensou em quem mais poderia ter o endereço da sede da capital que não fosse Reynolds ou o próprio senhor Pierce. Então lembrou-se de uma pessoa. Escondeu o HD, devolveu o computador de Quinn.

"Onde vai?" Quinn ficou curiosa ao ver Rachel se vestindo apressadamente.

"Visitar um conhecido."

"Assunto botão?" Quinn estava entediada.

"Sim... vou procurar voltar cedo."

"Ok..."

Pegou a moto e foi em direção à casa da pessoa que ajudou ela e Sam num desagradável encontro com agentes poucos meses atrás. Bateu à porta de George Peterson.

"Oi jovem..." Apertou os olhos como se quisesse lembrar. "Rachel Berry, certo?" Abriu um sorriso. "Como está aquele seu amigo?"

"Sam está ótimo, graças a deus."

"Que bom..." A olhou esperando saber a razão da jovem estar diante da porta dele.

"Senhor Peterson, eu não sei até onde vai o conhecimento do senhor em relação ao sistema dos círculos internos dos botões, mas eu realmente preciso de ajuda e não quero usar certos canais por razões particulares."

"O que procura?" A permitiu entrar. Rachel respirou fundo.

"O senhor sabe onde é a sede geral de capital?"

"O que quer com os velhos radicais?"

"Se eu te disser que a minha chance de ser feliz depende de saber este endereço."

"Eu vou te dizer para sentar aí no sofá e contar primeiro a sua história até onde pode revelar."

Rachel achou justa a proposta e contou a saga. No final da manhã, soube que tinha um novo aliado.


	23. Chapter 23

Rachel olhou para o pequeno quarto e pensou na loucura que estava prestes a fazer. Tudo por conta de um sonho que achava que não conseguiria realizar, mas que a maldita esperança a fazia seguir adiante. Arrumou a mochila, nada mais do que duas mudas de roupa, escova de dente, pente, pistola (odiava como passou a carregar a arma de fogo com freqüência). Na carteira a carteira de motorista que servia para tudo e algum dinheiro que não queria dispor.

"Não acredito que vai levar essa loucura adiante." Quinn viu a colega arrumando as coisas da porta do quarto. "Rachel, pensa bem: como é que você vai descambar daqui para a capital só para tentar encontrar uma pessoa que nem tem certeza que vai te receber?"

"É por isso que isso se chama 'arriscar', Quinn!"

"Mas quem é esse cara e por que ele é tão importante?"

"Olha, você vai ter que confiar em mim, ok? Se tudo der certo, estarei de volta ainda na sexta-feira e de importante só vou perder um treinamento do atletismo e um ensaio do coral."

"E provas! Você vai perder os testes."

"Como se fazer testes nesta altura do campeonato fosse a garantia de alguma coisa! Meu destino já está traçado."

"Você vai sair desse buraco..." Quinn repetiu revirando os olhos e gesticulou as mãos. Estava preocupada com a amiga. "Rachel, você deveria esperar uma oportunidade melhor. Mais segura."

"Quinn, não importa o que aconteça você tem dia e hora para sair daqui. A única coisa que precisa fazer é não se meter em confusão ou enfurecer as pessoas erradas. Eu estou tentando fazer a minha obrigação para te manter longe de encrencas, ok? Você se comporta e nós estamos bem. Simples. Mas a realidade é que eu não vou sair! Pelo menos não se depender os chefões daqui..." Rachel sentou frustrada na própria cama. "Pierce disse isso para mim. Posso até desenvolver uma carreira de atriz ou de cantora, e é o que gostaria de fazer, mas não aqui. Se eu tiver uma saída, ela está na capital."

"Lidando com que tipo de gente, Rachel?!"

"Botões!" Ela falou alto, frustrada. Então respirou fundo e procurou abaixar o tom da conversa. "Eu não sei te explicar com detalhes, porque eles me faltam. Dentro dos botões existem algumas pessoas que tem passe livre. São como contrabandistas e mercenários que ganham muito dinheiro e são os principais responsáveis para financiar a nossa organização."

"É com essas pessoas que você vai negociar? Contrabandistas?"

"Mesmo os que atuam na bandidagem seguem o plano estabelecido pelo círculo maior dos botões. Se não fosse assim, seriam dissidentes usando outro nome. Mas não. São botões como nós." Passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Pelo que ouvi, um desses principais... empresários... é muito envolvido com as artes. Se eu puder convencê-lo a me ajudar porque posso ter mais utilidade sendo atriz lá fora do que trabalhando aqui dentro, terei uma chance. Ele, por si só, pode me colocar para fora."

"Está certo que esse sujeito vai te receber?"

"Não! Ainda assim, preciso arriscar. Não é que eu vá correr risco de vida ou algo assim. Longe disso."

"Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha." Quinn começou a se movimentar. Foi ao próprio grato e esvaziou a mochila. Então olhou para o guarda-roupa a procura de uma muda de roupa que achasse mais adequada.

"Você não vai comigo!" Rachel foi ao quarto dela protestar. "É uma ordem."

"Para o diabo com sua ordem, Rachel Berry. Eu não acompanhei todo o seu drama para ficar aqui todo esse tempo roendo as unhas por você. Claro que vou junto!"

"Mas e a escola? Tem provas a fazer!" Rachel tentou persuadi-la com os mesmos argumentos que Quinn tentou usar antes.

"Foda-se as provas. Eu vou embora daqui passando ou não nos testes! Rachel, isso é importante e eu quero participar. Não tire essa oportunidade de mim, por favor."

Rachel balançou a cabeça e tentou conter um sorrisinho. O que aquela maluca estava fazendo com os sentimentos dela?

"Nós vamos partir depois da escola. Se tudo der certo, voltamos a tempo de passar o aniversário de Santana com os pais dela."

"Você vai comemorar o aniversário dela?"

"Como todo ano eu faço."

"Tá falando sério?"

"Maribel sempre faz torta de morango com chocolate, a preferida de Santana. A gente almoça, conversa bobagens, canta parabéns e come a sobremesa. Depois Santana saía para comemorar como bem entendesse com quem bem entendesse. Mas essa parte familiar era sagrada e eu tive o privilégio de participar. Por isso que, quando voltarmos, vou a casa dos Lopez para celebrar o aniversário da minha amiga."

Quinn acenou. Ainda era difícil acreditar que Santana e Rachel tivessem uma relação tão próxima fora da escola. Mas, de novo, só quando tornou-se uma botão que entendeu todo o teatro por trás de muitas das posturas e relações entre os colegas.

Quinn não tinha treinamento com as cheerios na quarta-feira pela manhã. Era o dia de folga. Em compensação, Rachel precisou correr para o treino de atletismo. A botão estava com boa técnica de salto com vara e até achava divertido correr pela pista paralela, saltar ainda em alturas baixas e cair no colchão macio de costas. Perguntou certa vez porque a professora insistia em treiná-la em salto com vara se, mesmo com todo entusiasmo, não seria capaz de competir ainda. Como resposta, disse que era uma aposta de que a universidade lapidaria o jovem talento. Isso fez Rachel sentir-se culpada porque esse não era o destino dela.

No final dos treinos e depois da chuveirada, Rachel deixou a mochila de viagem dentro do armário nos vestiários. Procurou passar o dia normalmente, o que significava assistir às classes, fazer testes, conversar com os amigos do coral – que se limitavam a Tina e Mercedes, além dos botões –, e a ensaiar. Rachel julgava que o número proposto para homenagear a clássica Motown era de pura genialidade. Até mesmo Puck e Artie colaboravam. Finn se sentia inseguro e desprestigiado porque o tipo de voz dele não se encaixava nas músicas propostas para o vocal masculino. Nem mesmo o timbre de Sam, mas ele não se importava em liderar. Estava mais preocupado em segurar os ânimos entre Rachel e Mercedes na hora dos ensaios. Por ser Motown, a diva negra se achava no direito de liderar. Rachel argumentava que as divas da Motown eram mais suavidade e interpretação do que expansão. E a botão tinha mais técnica e sensibilidade para perceber essas nuances do que a rival temporária, por isso o spot de luz ficava sempre sobre ela.

Os ensaios chegaram ao fim, Rachel pegou a mochila nos vestiários e Quinn fez o mesmo. As duas foram embora de moto e Tina comentou casualmente com Mercedes e Artie, que não conseguia entender o quadrilátero amoroso entre Sam, Quinn, Kurt e Rachel. Depois, Tina olhou entristecida para Mike. Aparentemente machismo também estava contido no pacote dos camisas marrons. Artie balançou os ombros. Não se importava com as frustrações da colega de coral.

Enquanto isso, Rachel e Quinn chegaram à casa de George, que já os aguardava para pegar a estrada. O velho botão ficou surpreso com a presença da filha do parlamentar, mas a recebeu bem e parecia animado com a pequena viagem de carro com as duas adolescentes. A moto que um dia pertenceu a Santana ficou na garagem. O trio enfrentaria três horas e meia de estrada a capital no conforto de um carro de luxo.

"Vocês pensam que a organização é coisa nova?" George sorriu ao volante a caminho da metrópole. "Eu não sei por que não contam mais a história para os jovens quando são aceitos. Na minha época havia provas de aceitação mais rígidas e tínhamos manuais. O meu está no cofre da minha casa, inclusive. Quando o recebi, tinha o meu nome gravado na capa."

"Manual do tipo como fazer uma saudação especial e o que vestir nos encontros?" Quinn ficou intrigada. "Eu não sei você, mas o teste aplicado a mim foi muito eficiente. Santana basicamente me mandou estudar. Querendo ou não, isso abriu a minha mente."

"Falo de tempos mais civilizados, minha cara. Fiquei triste quando descartaram certas tradições na grande reforma interna. O manual foi um deles, apesar de cada líder de círculo ter o seu e há alguns nas bibliotecas de cada sede."

"Santana nunca falou de manual algum." Quinn reclamou do banco traseiro. "Ou talvez não soubesse... Ela falou algo a respeito contigo, Rach?"

"Eu sei do manual." Rachel confessou para a surpresa da amiga. "Já o folheei algumas vezes, mas devo confessar que nunca prestei muita atenção. Eu não sei onde está o manual de Santana, talvez ela o tenha levado com ela, mas é verdade que existe alguns da biblioteca da sede debaixo da pizzaria."

"Mas por que ela nunca falou disso para nós os novatos?"

"Porque ela achava que era liturgia demais e não se incomodava. Santana pensava que era melhor passar as regras ao poucos, com o tempo, do que despejar em nossos colos uma constituição paralela como se tivéssemos a obrigação de decorar ou algo assim."

"Eu discordo. Adoraria dar uma olhada." Quinn ponderou.

"É disso que estou falando!" George falou com mais bronca. "Tradições são importantes sim, e se elas não são enfiadas goelas abaixo de jovens como vocês duas, começam a serem desprezadas e esquecidas. Os botões foram fundados há cem anos por dissidentes dos Granatos."

"Granatos?" Quinn arregalou os olhos. "Achei que fossem uma lenda."

"São mais reais do que pensa, garoto, e eles tiveram grande parte no racha que resultou no mundo de hoje. Quanto a nós, os botões, tivemos parte da responsabilidade pela articulação da independência de nosso país, que no início era uma república democrática de orientação sócio-liberal. Por isso nos concentramos e nos dedicamos mais na construção deste novo país do que procurar articular internamente nos demais. Mas ficamos arrogantes e não percebemos a aproximação da crise social que estava por vir por causa do turbilhão econômico. Éramos velhos na maioria e a renovação que fazíamos era insuficiente, lenta, baseada na hereditariedade. Essa foi a brecha que o partido do chá encontrou para bancar a pose de salvadores e assumir o poder. Então veio o golpe que jogou todas as outras representatividades da ilegalidade, e teve início série de barbáries sob o argumento de promover a moralização do país. Brooks mandou assassinar alguns de nossos líderes botões que os agentes da inteligência dele tinham notícia. Ele também destruiu ou tomou para si alguns de nossos estabelecimentos. Mas cometeu o erro em pensar que éramos uma força local que apenas atuava nas sombras da política, e isso deu a chance dos Botões remanescentes se reorganizarem e prepararem o terreno para o contra-ataque. Daí a grande reforma que ainda está em processo de consolidação. Vê? É importante saber dessas coisas para que os novos não repitam os erros. Tudo tem que estar muito bem fixado na mente de cada integrante."

"Sinto que os botões trabalham para ser mais intervencionistas." Rachel observou.

"Nós Rachel. Quando você entra para os botões, herda toda a história e passa a fazer parte de uma espécie de corpo vivo coletivo. Então a palavra é nós!" George bronqueou.

"Desculpe..." Ruborizou e agradeceu por estar no banco do passageiro. Seria muito mais fácil para George captar o constrangimento pelo retrovisor.

"Em quantos somos mais ou menos?" Quinn estava mais curiosa com a história do que a amiga naquele momento.

"Nossa sociedade possui cerca de 40 mil integrantes. A porção mais significativa está aqui dentro, confinada assim como qualquer outro cidadão por causa das fronteiras fechadas. O restante está espalhado pelo mundo."

"Somos poucos se formos colocados em dimensões mundiais!" Admirou-se Quinn. "Somos quase nada se comparado aos maçons!"

"Somos o suficiente dentro da estrutura que dispomos e para os propósitos que buscamos. Há margem para chegarmos confortavelmente a até 60 mil, mas não neste país. Em Lima, estamos quase no limite máximo de integrantes possíveis. Para sermos mais, precisamos de mais dinheiro, mais planejamento, mais estruturas físicas, mais tudo. Nosso campo de influência tornou-se regionalizado, mas a reestruturação aos poucos corrige alguns erros." George teorizou. "Não precisamos fazer um país de botões, entende? Nossas diretrizes são democracia, liberdade e direitos humanos. Internamente, entra a fraternidade. Por isso o lema de que um botão ajuda e protege o outro. Fomos formados para atuar pela melhoria da sociedade. Hoje o foco é libertar este país, mas mesmo com um objetivo único existe uma multiplicidade de pensamentos que pode ser o nosso calcanhar de Aquiles. Essa multiplicidade de pensamentos e a nossa crise interna fez surgir os subgrupos. E desses subgrupos surgiram líderes como Lester Goldman, que embora sejam botões fiéis e trabalhadores ativos da causa, usam da posição e do poder para agir com independência."

"Por isso ele é um dos poucos que pode me tirar do país?"

"Sim... Goldman pode te tirar daqui porque é um contrabandista que detém logística própria devido ao cargo que ocupa e ao dinheiro que tem. Se ele julgar que você deva sair, é provável que ajude. E como você é um botão, jamais será desamparada por causa deste ato de insubordinação. Pode ser punida, mas nunca abandonada. Os botões só não perdoam atos de traição."

"Você não parece gostar tanto assim de Goldman." Quinn achou que algo estava mal contada naquela história. "Então por que resolveu ajudar Rachel a falar com um sujeito que não aprova?"

"Porque fiquei surpreso por Pierce dar uma oportunidade para Rachel se mover sozinha. Sinal de que ela tem algo a mais, como Santana sempre insistiu. Eu sou o cara que lida com perfis do círculo da região de Lima e direciono certas pessoas para os projetos especiais."

"Foi você quem mandou Santana para fora, não é mesmo?" Quinn continuou a indagar.

"Minha opinião teve certo peso. A verdade é que Lopez é uma jovem diferenciada com perfil que se encaixa em um dos nossos projetos especiais."

"Então ela ia embora de qualquer forma?" George acenou positivo. "E se Santana não fosse especial? Se ela fosse só um botão regular?"

"Trabalharia como um botão, arrumaria um emprego, estudaria, e seguiria a vida como todos os botões regulares. É isso!"

Rachel desviou o olhar para fora do carro. Estava com um peso no estômago. O que George revelou sobre ser o responsável pelos perfis especiais de Lima era do conhecimento dela desde o dia em que bateu a porta dele para pedir ajuda. Ficou a pensar na complexidade da situação em que se encontrava. Era como se estivesse num fogo cruzado, mas sem munição envolvida, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer. Na medida em que a gigante capital ganhava a paisagem, mais Rachel ficava ansiosa. George dirigiu com segurança pela rodovia 75 até pegar um dos desvios que os levou até a região de Allen Park. Logo no início da avenida Southfield Road havia um hotel pequeno e discreto que ficava em frente a um centro comercial e a um pequeno parque. Neste ponto, Rachel ficou agradecida pela companhia de George, que aparentemente conhecia aquela cidade muito bem.

"Fiz reserva para dois quartos com camas de casal." George falou na recepção. "Um para mim e outro que vai ser ocupado pela minha filha e pela minha sobrinha." A recepcionista franziu a testa ao ver as duas adolescentes que nada se pareciam para serem primas, o que fez George pensar rápido. "Minha filha conseguiu uma bolsa e nós vamos visitar o programa!" Boas notícias sempre desviavam a atenção.

"Mas que coisa maravilhosa. O senhor deve estar orgulhoso." A moça comentou.

"Não faz ideia. Minha sobrinha veio conosco porque você sabe como são esses jovens: não gostam de perder a oportunidade de uma pequena viagem para poder sair e se divertir na cidade. Elas não sabem que eu sei que estão aqui porque querem paquerar os garotos da capital."

"Entendo o que diz." A moça aprovou a mentira ao passo que Rachel ficou perplexa, mas resolveu entrar no teatro.

"Pai! Por favor!"

"A verdade dói..."

"Primeira vez na cidade?" A recepcionista perguntou já muito mais simpática do que no contato inicial.

"Oh sim." George sorriu e Rachel balançou a cabeça confirmando a história.

"Há coisas ótimas para se fazer aqui caso tenham tempo para passear. Recomendo o Music Hall se gostar de ver boas performances. A Ford Field também é muito interessante. Aliás, o centro da cidade como um todo é um ótimo lugar para visitar. Oh, também recomendo vocês comprarem o jornal para saber sobre o toque de recolher."

"Obrigado pelo aviso!" George sorriu.

Rachel pegou a chave do quarto dela. Aquele hotel não tinha nada de diferente dos outros em que já esteve por conta das viagens com o coral. Talvez a maior novidade fosse a cama de casal. Jogou a mochila sob a cama – que Quinn logo a colocou dentro do armário com chave. Era noite e estavam exaustos pelo dia na escola e o extra da estrada. Por isso tudo que fizeram foi comer um lanche no centro comercial em frente, tomaram uma ducha e tiraram um cochilo.

...

Rachel acordou sentindo-se anormalmente confortável no quarto do hotel. Estava aconchegada a um corpo quente, que se encaixava perfeitamente contra o dela. Corpo este que logo percebeu ser de Quinn Fabray. Como a garota em questão ainda ressonava, Rachel tirou proveito do momento para pensar em algo que não fosse a caça a suposto pai biológico. Arrumou o corpo de forma que pudesse observar os traços delicados do rosto da amiga. Que Quinn Fabray era uma lindíssima, até uma cega na Esbórnia sabia. Mas ali, de perto, em uma posição de fragilidade aliada a aproximação das duas nos últimos meses, Rachel podia enxergar além. Quinn havia adquirido novas cores e texturas que eram muito mais atraentes do que a simples beleza plástica. Rachel pensou bem a respeito e precisou admitir a si mesma que se sentia muito atraída por aquela nova Quinn Fabray. Ali, já próxima a ponto de sentir a respiração quente da outra, Rachel decidiu fazer um pequeno e ousado movimento ao tirar alguns cachos do cabelo loiro que caía no rosto de Quinn. Isso lhe deu uma visão mais clara dos lábios rosados, do queixo quadrado, forte, levemente partido. O coração de Rachel bateu mais rápido na medida em que ela se sentia mais e mais tentada em sentir aqueles lábios.

"Você pode me beijar, se quiser." Quinn disse ainda de olhos fechados, o que deixou Rachel mortificada. A atual vice-líder botão tentou afastar-se, mas não conseguiu bom resultado devido ao braço forte de Quinn em sua cintura que a segurava. "Você não precisa correr." Quinn abriu os olhos. "Eu também estou curiosa."

As duas se encararam. Rachel se sentia intimidada com a atitude da amiga, ao passo que Quinn, mais experiente, achou bonitinho a insegurança da outra. Por isso que Quinn decidiu tomar a iniciativa e avançou sobre Rachel, colocando o corpo dela sutilmente numa posição de dominância e encostou os lábios nos de Rachel. A sensação foi de um agradável choque elétrico para ambas. Os lábios de Quinn começou a mover-se contra os de Rachel, que aprendia aos poucos aquele ritmo. Era uma carícia lenta, calma, mas também exploratória.

Quando percebeu que Rachel estava apreciando a carícia, Quinn decidiu ser um pouco mais ousada e passou a ponta da língua levemente nos lábios de Rachel, na esperança que a garota entendesse a mensagem: ela queria entrar. Rachel relutou por um momento, mas perdida nas sensações prazerosas, terminou por partir os lábios um pouco mais, permitindo que a língua de Quinn invadisse sua boca. Quinn pressionou-se um pouco mais contra Rachel na medida em que explorava a garota e procurava entender os próprios sentimentos em relação a outra. Definitivamente ela estrava atraída por Rachel e disposta a explorar algo diferente na própria história: um relacionamento construído devagar, sem interesses de jogos de poder. Essa ideia era como uma brisa fresca no inferno que julgava ser a própria vida. Foi Rachel quem rompeu o beijo. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o outro par esverdeado.

"Uau!" Rachel estava meio tonta, perdida ainda em sensações.

"Uau!" Quinn repetiu acrescentando um sorriso genuíno. "Então?"

"Isso foi... bom..."

"Só bom?" Quinn franziu a testa. Ficou ofendida porque, para ela, aquele foi um grande beijo.

"Seria melhor se a gente tivesse já escovado os dentes!"

"Oh!" Quinn virou-se na cama, afastando-se de Rachel, e gesticulou de uma forma exagerada como se estivesse empurrando um punhal contra o próprio coração. "Essa foi para matar!"

Rachel sorriu com o falso drama de Quinn e deu um leve tapa no ombro da outra.

"A gente pode tentar de novo outra hora."

"Outra hora?"

Quinn, de surpresa, agarrou Rachel pela cintura e a puxou de forma que a garota menor girasse por cima do corpo dela e terminasse de costas do outro lado do colchão. Quinn, sem cerimônia, ficou por cima de Rachel, tirou delicadamente os cachos do cabelo castanho do rosto dela antes de tocar novamente os lábios contra os da outra. O beijo, desta vez, foi mais direto e um pouco mais agressivo, mas que Rachel aceitou muito bem. Nunca na vida dela alguém a havia pegado daquele jeito, e ela não podia deixar de achar tudo aquilo excitante e novo. Com bafo e tudo mais, a língua de Quinn em sua boca provocava calafrios que a deixava tonta de prazer.

"Então?" Foi Quinn quem rompeu o beijo desta vez.

"Prefiro guardar a opinião para mim."

"Você é frustrante Rachel Berry!" Quinn rolou para o lado, mas se sentia leve e com uma estranha sensação de felicidade.

"A gente poderia explorar isso por mais algum tempo mas a verdade é que..." Apontou para o relógio na parede. "George deve estar nos esperando para o café da manhã."

Rachel vestiu-se para enfrentar um dia que prometia ser estressante. O novo casal se encontrou com George na mesma lanchonete de jantaram no dia anterior. Desta vez era para o café da manhã. O trio seguiu para Livonia, bairro que ficava na região central da capital. Próximo de um supermercado existia um edifício largo de dois pavimentos. Era bonito sem destoar do padrão arquitetônico da região. Se aquela era uma das sedes de capital – Rachel imaginava corretamente que a cidade tinha mais algumas outras –, parecia ser quatro vezes maior do que a de Lima.

Entraram naturalmente pela recepção, e foram atendidos por uma moça bem vestida com tailleur, cabelo em coque bem feito.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" Disse com educação.

"Claro" George sorriu. "Preciso falar com Richard Brian."

"Tem hora marcada senhor?" A voz da mulher ficou tensa.

"Tenho." Tirou do bolso da calça um botão prateado e o mostrou. A moça acenou.

"Está acompanhado, senhor?"

"Essas jovens estão comigo" Rachel sentiu dois pares de olhos em expectativa sobre ela e franziu a testa.

"Eu não sei se o meu funciona aqui!" Reclamou baixinho, constrangida, enquanto mostrava o botão que usava para dar acesso à sede secreta.

"Eu não tenho um desses!" Quinn sussurrou e encarou Rachel. "Por que eu não tenho um desses?"

George e a recepcionista deram uma gargalhada discreta.

"Se puderem me acompanhar..."

Andaram pelos escritórios do primeiro andar numa firma que parecia completamente normal e subiram as escadas.

"É a primeira vez das duas aqui?" A recepcionista perguntou quando chegaram ao segundo andar onde havia uma segunda recepção.

"Sim. A baixinha é categoria 2." Que naquele meio queria dizer que Rachel era uma trabalhadora ativa dos botões e que estava no seu segundo círculo de relacionamento, portanto, tinha autorização para entrar e conhecer uma das sedes primárias dos botões em qualquer cidade. "Mas Quinn é um botão raso ainda."

Quinn, como todo botão raso, não tinha o próprio acesso a sede primaria de Lima, mas isso não queria dizer que não poderia entrar acompanhada do líder do círculo ou autorizada por ele. No caso, ali havia três botões de hierarquia superior que poderiam coloca-la para dentro. Ainda que o botão eletrônico de Rachel tivesse sido feito com uma fina tecnologia, o dela não continha as informações e acessos do aparelho de George, daí a necessidade de atualizar os dados, o que consumiria alguns minutos.

"São de onde?"

"Lima!"

"A cidade de Pierce!" A recepcionista sorriu. "Sou uma fã dele!" Direcionou-se para outra mulher e sussurrou algo. A segunda recepcionista acenou e ligou. Enquanto isso a primeira explicou. "Senhor Brian não está aqui e já que o senhor quer falar com ele, achamos por bem entrar em contato."

"Qual o seu nome, mocinha?" A segunda perguntou.

"Berry, Rachel Berry." E a moça voltou a falar até que ela estendeu o fone sem fio para a menina, que ficou surpresa. "Senhor Brian?" Ela foi andando para um canto mais privado da recepção.

" _Rachel Berry, recebi um bilhete de Pierce para atender um pedido seu, mas não posso ir aí onde está. Estou lotado de coisas a fazer e o que tiver de me dizer vai ser por telefone._ " Falou uma voz nasalada do outro lado da linha.

"Preciso falar com Lester Goldman e soube que o senhor pode me colocar em contato com ele." Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha. "Senhor Brian? Ainda está aí?"

" _Não sei te avisaram, garota, mas Goldman tem uma agenda imprevisível._ "

"Só peço cinco minutos. Pierce não intercederia por mim se fosse uma bobagem qualquer." E ouviu mais silêncio. "Eu só preciso de uma chance para me aproximar, é só o que peço. Um botão ajuda o outro..."

" _Goldman gosta de freqüentar um nightclub chamado The Town Pump Tavern, que fica atrás do teatro Fox. Ele gosta de ir para lá depois de assistir a algum show para beber e se divertir. Tem uma mesa privativa, inclusive. Boa sorte!_ " Desligou o telefone.

Rachel entregou o telefone a recepcionista e percebeu olhos em cima dela. Sorriu de leve. Se ela viajou três horas e meia para conseguir um sopro de chance, então foi bem-sucedida.

"Quer conhecer o subsolo?" A primeira recepcionista perguntou e Rachel acenou ainda meio sem-graça. E a mulher continuou a explicar pelo caminho. "Isso aqui é uma firma normal de advocacia. A diferença é que todos os funcionários são botões. O segundo andar funciona escritórios de alguns dos nossos botões mais altos e aqui em baixo..." Foram descendo as escadas do subsolo. "Fica o centro de recreação e trabalho."

Entraram num suposto depósito de arquivos de casos e entraram por uma porta codificada. Rachel e Quinn arregalaram os olhos ao ver a grandeza do espaço. George já havia estado ali e, sinceramente, já viu locais de encontros dos botões mais impressionantes. A sede da capital tinha um bar que ficava em frente a uma mini pista de dança, além de prateleiras de livros – tinha três pessoas entre as prateleiras –, vários sofás espalhados, um espaço no fundo que parecia um mini que devia ter umas 45 poltronas com estrutura multimídia instalada. Algumas pessoas estavam por lá, um grupo de nove que parecia ser um círculo.

"Este é o círculo de Rob Thomaz." A secretária apontou para o garoto que parecia um universitário. "Fiquem à vontade." E subiu de volta para o posto.

George bateu nos ombros da agora protegida e foi em direção ao bar tomar uma dose. Rachel e Quinn acenaram para o grupo que não parecia ser muito mais velho do que o círculo original delas. Todos tinham cara de universitários.

"Olá..."

"Rachel Berry." Ela o cumprimentou e acenou para todos os outros. "E essa é Quinn."

"Rachel Berry e Quinn... visitando?" Ela acenou positivo. "De onde?"

"Somos de Lima."

"Oh, a cidade do Pierce."

Aos poucos, Rachel foi se soltando e começou a contar um detalhe ou outro da estrutura de Lima e do que ela fazia por lá. Logo chegou a conclusão porque os botões da capital eram chamados de conservadores. Mesmo num círculo estudado e esclarecido como o de Thomaz, ideias como ações discretas, direção de comando firmes, controle e forte estrutura hierárquica eram aspectos defendidos. Rachel percebeu o quanto a linha de comando de Santana era informal, familiar e, ao mesmo tempo, eficiente perto daquilo. Até mesmo ela própria já apresentava estilo de liderança semelhante a de sua antecessora e amiga. Mas eram só formas diferentes de se agir. Em essência, tanto ela quanto o círculo defendiam os mesmos princípios de democracia, da garantia dos direitos do cidadão, dos direitos humanos. Percebeu que essa era a verdadeira unidade dos botões. Trocaram contatos e despediu-se dos novos colegas.

No fim do dia, as garotas e George decidiram almoçar no centro da cidade antes de voltarem para o pequeno hotel para descansarem. Rachel ligou para Kurt para saber se tudo estava em ordem na escola. Ficou aliviada em saber que tirando a enxurrada de perguntas em relação a ausência dela e de Quinn, nada de extraordinário havia acontecido. Com tudo bem em casa, Rachel ligou a televisão e deitou-se na cama. Sua intenção era tirar um cochilo e preparar o espírito para a caça a Lester Goldman. Mas Quinn deitou ao lado dela e a encarou.

"Nós duas estamos com os dentes escovados e com o hálito perfeito."

Rachel ficou perplexa mas, de certa forma, lisonjeada. Com um leve sorriso no rosto, voltou-se para Quinn e as duas voltaram a se beijar.


	24. Chapter 24

Os estacionamentos próximos ao Teatro Fox não conseguiam comportar a quantidade de carros que eram conduzidos àquela região boêmia da capital. Se tinha algo que o governo totalitário não se importava era com o consumo quase que excessivo da população de bebidas alcoólicas e tabaco para sustentar a política de pão e circo. Havia períodos em que certos produtos faltavam às prateleiras do mercado: dependendo da safra e dos negócios, podia faltar carne vermelha, alguns produtos industrializados a base de soja e trigo. Por vezes faltavam produtos de limpeza, mas cerveja e cigarro estavam sempre à disposição e preços acessíveis: mesmo que tais produtos recebessem as hipócritas restrições de venda e propaganda. Mas jamais faltavam peixe (a indústria pesqueira era forte no país) e produtos derivados do milho (o país era exportador). Bebida também nunca faltava nas prateleiras para o consumo. A zona boêmia da cidade funcionava como um refresco, quase como downtown em Lima, com sua rua repleta de restaurantes e pequenos botecos.

Rachel e Quinn conheciam a boemia de Lima, mas as duas nunca haviam se deparado com aquelas dimensões de espaço e de gente. Não havia toque de recolher naquela semana: as pessoas estavam autorizadas a viver um pouco, mas a polícia – sempre ela – ficava de plantão para pegar os transgressores: ok, fique bêbado, mas comporte-se.

"Não há como estacionar aqui." George ajudava Rachel, mas como observador. Ele estava secretamente avaliando a postura da garota e sua capacidade de tomar decisões. "O que vamos fazer?"

"O senhor poderia estacionar o carro em algum lugar?" Rachel pensou rapidamente. "Nós descemos aqui e entramos no bar. O senhor poderia nos encontrar lá dentro... pode ser?" Olhou esperançosa para o botão de hierarquia superior.

"Claro!"

As meninas saltaram do carro e foram para frente da boate enquanto George deu sorte e conseguiu uma vaga no minuto seguinte, próximo da boate. Logo estava reunido novamente com as garotas, que mal tinham chegado à porta da boate indicada.

"Lembre-se que só estou aqui para apontar Goldman, Rachel." George advertiu. "Você é que deve fazer todo trabalho."

"Se eu passar no sabe-se lá teste secreto que você está fazendo comigo, você vai me colocar num projeto em que as pessoas ao treinadas fora do país?" Foi irônica.

"Eu nunca disse que você não era especial. Só que você não tem o mesmo perfil da sua líder original. Suas características são adequadas para outras funções. Você vai falhar se tentar ser como Lopez. Mas pode ser muito bem-sucedida valorizando o seu próprio jeito de ser."

"É exatamente isso que você quer, não é? Que eu falhe e receba uma lição?"

"Rachel... eu sei que você vai falhar!" George bateu nos ombros da garota e sorriu paternal. "Mas estou curioso para saber até onde você consegue ir."

"Como pode ser tão cruel?" Quinn franziu a testa.

"Sei que a senhorita gostaria de ajudar a sua amiga, mas não é o que vai acontecer. Você vai ficar atrás de mim e só observar, não vai interferir em nada. Isso é uma ordem."

George seguiu na frente. The Town Pump Tavern era um bar elegante que ficava no subsolo de um hotel. Mas a entrada era independente, para a rua. Havia um seletor na entrada: uma pessoa que não permitia a entrada de indigentes, bêbados vindos de outros lugares ou gente que julgasse não serem adequadas para o ambiente. George, bem vestido em um alinhado terno cinza, passou sem problemas.

"Acho que este não é o seu lugar, mocinha." O homem magro barrou a menina. George, seguido de Quinn, a certa distância, não demonstrou que ia ajudá-la.

"Eu sou maior de idade, senhor. Tenho 18." Vasculhou o documento no bolso da calça e o mostrou para o seletor. Neste meio tempo, um casal bem vestido passou direto.

"Você poderia ter 30 anos, menina. Este não é o seu lugar."

"Mas qual a razão? Eu vou consumir com qualquer outra pessoa e não vou arrumar confusão alguma."

"Já se olhou ao redor, mocinha?"

Rachel parou para dar uma boa olhada nas pessoas. Não que as pessoas estivessem trajadas para uma festa, mas as mulheres estavam em vestidos charmosos, os homens em camisas e calças sociais, no mínimo. Olhou para Quinn, que estava de vestido. Era um lugar de pessoas mais velhas e a única adolescente presente no raio do alcance de visão era ela mesma, Rachel Berry, além de Quinn. A interiorana de Lima que foi a capital numa missão que, segundo George, estava predestinada a falhar em algum ponto. Pior, Rachel nem mesmo cogitou levar roupas mais apresentáveis além do surrado jeans, das blusas, do casaquinho colorido. Até mesmo a única saia que levou estava dentro da mochila porque ficou com receio de passar frio uma vez que não levou uma meia grossa. Não que ela estivesse tão maltratada assim. Tinha roupas de adolescente comum. Só isso.

Acontece que ela ainda era Rachel Berry. Engoliu o constrangimento e falou mais reservadamente para o funcionário da casa.

"Eu sei que o senhor está fazendo o se trabalho, mas é que realmente preciso entrar."

"Não insista garota. E não me faça dar uma de ignorante contigo."

"Mas senhor Lester Goldman me espera nesta noite." Rachel ganhou confiança quando viu o homem magricelo perder a pose. "Ele vai ficar muito desapontado comigo quando souber que eu dei um bolo nele. Só que para salvar a minha pele, vou dizer a verdade, claro: que o porteiro dessa joça me barrou na portaria porque eu não tinha a roupa correta."

"Você não se parece com uma das garotas do senhor Goldman!"

Não era o tipo de história que o seletor costumava ouvir, mas todos daquele estabelecimento conheciam Lester Goldman e sabiam como tratar o cliente mais importante da casa: preparavam a comida favorita, serviam a bebida favorita que serviam apenas com a pergunta: "o de sempre, senhor?" Sim, eles conheciam Lester Goldman, e isso se aplicava também ao tipo de companhia, inclusive das garotas: os funcionários sabiam a diferença de quando uma garota era legítima e quando era uma "funcionária" exercendo o ofício de fazer companhia ao patrão. Goldman gostava de mulheres bonitas, limpas, com curvas, pernas volumosas, bem-vestidas, com idade entre 20 e 25 anos (a não ser que a mulher fosse uma companhia legítima). Tinha preferência por ruivas, inclusive. Rachel? O seletor olhou para aquela adolescente miúda, malvestida, que não era feia e nem bonita: apenas uma garota normal.

"Eu não sou uma garota dele..." Rachel pensou em elaborar um pouco mais. Mas fechou a boca. Não queria falar uma besteira que podia tudo a perder. "Só preciso entregar uma mensagem a ele do parlamentar Pierce. Pode me revistar, se quiser. Não estou armada, não carrego nada perigoso na minha bolsa. Só tenho um pouco de dinheiro e minha identidade."

O seletor a encarou e viu nada além de esperança e ansiedade nos olhos da menina.

"Ok... vou te dar um voto de confiança. Não me complique. Você pode passar neste corredor onde tem o detector de metal e pode ir ao seu encontro."

"Obrigada por entender." Rachel abriu um grande sorriso e passou pela porta.

O ambiente correspondia ao público que o freqüentava. A música era o jazz e uma banda se preparava para entrar. Havia alguns casais dançando sob uma iluminação discreta. Havia alguns garçons em paletós brancos servindo algumas das mesas. O bar era sinuoso, em madeira. Cheirava carvalho. Rachel sentiu-se fora do lugar e tolhida, a procura de algum canto para se escorar, ao passo que George a observava com um drinque em mãos. Uísque? A julgar pelo copo e pela quantidade de gelo, era.

"Estou impressionado!" Ele sorriu para a menina que se sentou no banco ao lado.

"Mandou bem, Rach!" Quinn disse com certo orgulho na voz e se aproximou para falar no ouvido dela. "Se pudesse, te beijaria aqui mesmo."

Rachel sentiu um arrepio só em pensar. Mas ela não podia se deixar levar pelo que Quinn a fazia sentir: tinha uma missão a executar: uma tão importante que a saída dela para o Leste dependeria disso.

"Você já esteve aqui!" Rachel franziu a testa ao falar com George. "Por que não me disse nada a respeito?"

"Sim, estive. Algumas vezes para dizer a verdade. Mas é assim que certas casas antigas sobrevivem: preservando suas tradições." Levantou o dedo para o barman que o atendeu. "Cerveja para as jovens." E voltou-se novamente para a companheira. "Você conseguiu entrar, mas já falhou em um ponto. Desperdiçou a tarde livre fazendo não sei o quê com sua amiga em vez de pesquisar sobre este local. Não é difícil achar informações sobre bares tradicionais como este. Uma rápida pesquisa e existe um comércio em frente ao nosso hotel. Tenho certeza que você poderia achar trajes mais adequados, e eu não importaria em pagar. Está vendo porque você não é como Lopez? Sua líder original faria uma pesquisa total sobre o lugar, inclusive pesquisa sobre a estrutura física do lugar para conhecer áreas de escape caso seja necessário." Tomou um gole. Enquanto isso o barman servia a cerveja as jovens. "De qualquer forma, você conseguiu entrar. Meus parabéns."

Rachel provou a cerveja e gostou. Não era a primeira vez que consumia bebidas alcoólicas, mas cerveja não era a preferida. Talvez fosse o ambiente, a música, os poucos casais que dançavam no salão que a fizesse apreciar o gosto. Ou talvez porque o bar só servia bebidas de boa qualidade e importadas, diferente das porcarias colocadas a disposição para consumo nos mercados. Aquilo era atrativo. Os músicos da banda começaram a tomar lugar. Tratava-se de um quinteto com piano, bateria, baixo, trompete e sax. O bar silenciou quando os músicos tocaram duas músicas instrumentais. Neste meio tempo, George apontou para uma mesa no canto o bar. Era a mais discreta delas. Ela estava ocupada por dois homens e uma garota. Um dos homens era charmoso, com cabelos grisalhos e o rosto bem barbeado. Parecia ter 50 anos bem vividos. Mesmo sentado, Rachel podia ver que se tratava de um homem em forma. O segundo homem era mais moço e não parecia ter mais de 40 anos. Tinha cabelos negros lisos, corte curto e discreto. A barba era cheira e bem cortada. A moça era jovem e bonita que talvez estivesse entre seus 25 anos. Estava em um elegante vestido preto cujo corte gritava alta costura. Um garçom foi atendê-los imediatamente. Rachel percebeu que o homem mais velho trancou os olhos em George, que acenou levemente e ergueu o copo de uísque.

"Aquele é Goldman?" Rachel sussurrou para o companheiro. O homem experiente apenas acenou. "Como é que eu chego num homem daquele?". George a encarou e não precisou dizer 'isso é contigo'.

A banda de jazz encerrou o terceiro número e o trompetista convidou um dos garçons para ir até o microfone. Aplausos. O garçom se apresentou para o público que enchia o local, mas não lotava, o que era agradável. Enquanto o homem fazia uma interpretação quase perfeita de "As Time Goes By". Rachel teve uma ideia. A banda tocou mais dois números instrumentais antes de anunciar um intervalo de dez minutos para o segundo set. Rachel os seguiu em direção à cozinha do bar (e o estômago dela roncou com o cheiro bom da comida).

"Vocês aceitariam uma cantora improvisada?" Ela os surpreendeu.

"O que está dizendo, guria?" O trompetista franziu a testa.

"Eu preciso cantar naquele palco com vocês. Faço qualquer número e posso garantir que sou muito boa." Ouviu rosadas da banda.

"E por que eu permitiria ceder o meu spot de luz a uma qualquer que apareceu de algum buraco?" Apontou para as roupas dela. "Acha que eu me colocaria, e os meus rapazes, numa situação no mínimo ridícula?"

"Respondo com outra pergunta: por que não surpreender?" Rachel disse séria. "Vocês são músicos fixos desta casa. Ganham uma mixaria por temporada, correto?" Ela havia lido muitos livros sobre jazz para entender como funcionava o esquema de trabalho. "O pior, vocês estão num país que não dá passagem de saída para turnês em grandes centros tradicionais, como o Leste, onde o menor dos bares lhes daria mais publicidade do que aqui na capital, em ser uma atração regular de meio de semana de um bar, mesmo que tradicional. Os grandes músicos já foram embora. Conseguiram se exilar há mais de dez anos ou para o Leste, ou para o Canadá ou para a outra costa, onde podem fazer dinheiro em Chicago ou em Nova York e ainda excursionar pelo resto do mundo. O resto ficou sem muitas opções, até mesmo porque o governo prefere financiar o cinema do que ajudar a promover a música. Então vem uma garota que saiu de um buraco, no meu caso chamado Lima, que se oferece para cantar um único número. Qualquer um serve. Ela parece estar bem certa de si, do talento que tem. É pequena, tem nariz grande e postura petulante. Mas e daí? Ao menos ela pode quebrar a rotina entediante de dois sets de música onde em cada uma é chamado um garçom da casa que, assim como a banda, dificilmente ganhará palcos maiores. Não há nada a perder. Vocês não têm nada a perder, nem mesmo eu. Então por que não?"

"Eu tenho uma ideia." Disse o pianista não muito impressionado com o discurso, mas até que se simpatizou com a jovem. "Há um número que sempre quis fazer, mas aqui dificilmente vem uma cantora disposta a arriscar o improviso. Ou às vezes nem conhece a música... de qualquer forma, tenho certeza que essa música fala por todos nós..."

"Você não está falando de..." Comentou o baixista.

"A gente sempre ensaiou essa e nunca se arriscou porque Dex..." se referiu ao trompetista e líder do quinteto. "... sempre opta pelo tradicional na última hora porque Homer..." era o dono da casa. "... é conservador. Então eu digo, vamos voltar para aquele palco e fazer uma bagunça a nossa maneira. Nosso salário da semana está atrasado mesmo... até seria um protesto inteligente."

"Eu topo!" Disse o baterista.

"Eu também." Foi a vez do saxofonista. "Vamos dizer que é um novo quadro: desafio aos clientes da casa... se ela falhar, a gente a chuta dali mesmo. Aliás, vai ser uma sensação ver a gente chutando a garota logo de primeira. Eu vou me divertir!"

"Pooode ser..." Dex coçou o queixo. "Mas só desta vez!"

"Ótimo!" Rachel bateu palmas. "Mas qual é a música?"

O quinteto subiu ao palco e Dex foi ao microfone anunciar a nova brincadeira interativa. Rachel observava tudo ali logo ao lado. Estava nervosíssima. Ela que se apresentara inúmeras vezes com o coral, que já cantou em diversas festas em Lima – foi paga em uma delas, inclusive. Ali, as mãos suavam. Ela olhou de lado e viu George ainda no bar. Parecia Curioso. Mais ao fundo da casa, Goldman estava na mesa sozinho com a mulher elegante que o masturbava discretamente por debaixo da mesa.

"... então chamo a desafiante do dia..."

"Rachel Berry." Ela surssurrou.

"Rachel Lerry!" Alguns aplausos pela casa e Rachel entrou meio bronqueada por Dex ter errado o nome.

O arranjo começava com um breve solo de piano com o baixo e a bateria entrando logo em cima. Dex sinalizou a entrada e Rachel começou hesitante, mas com a suavidade que a música exigia.

" _When you were here before/ Couldn't look you in the eye/ You're Just like an Angel/ your skin makes me cry/ you float like a feather/ in a beautiful world/ i wish i was special/ so fucking special_ "

A casa estava em silêncio. Rachel trocou olhares com Dex que sorriu em aprovação. Parecia surpreso num sentido positivo.

" _But i'm a creep/ i'm a weirdo/ what the hell am i doing here?/ i don't belong here_ "

Rachel fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo arranjo suave jazzístico para um sucesso pop.

" _I don't care if it huts/ i wanna have control/ a wanna a perfect body/ i wanna a perfect soul/ i want you to notice/ when i'm nota round/ you're so fucking special/ i wish i was special/ but i'm a creep/ i'm a weirdo/ what the hell am i doing here?/ i don't belong here_ "

Dex e o saxofonista improvisaram um solo que Rachel classificou de sensacional e se permitiu apreciar os músicos brincarem um pouco. Ela estava sentindo a onda da música, sentindo as palavras e vocalizou no tempo perfeito, mantendo a suavidade.

" _She's running out again/ she's running out/ she run, run, run..._ "

Então o tom baixou. Os instrumentos de sopro se retiraram e Rachel estava só apenas com o piano, a bateria e o baixo acústico.

" _Whatever makes you happy/ whatever you want/ so very special/ but i'm a creep/ i'm a weirdo/ what the hell am i doing here/ i don't belong here/ i don't belong me_ "

Rachel estava tão concentrada, quase em transe, que demorou a perceber que ela e a banda estavam sendo ovacionados. Ela ficou tão fez que por um instante esqueceu George, Goldman e até Quinn. Dex a abraçou de lado. A banda inteira estava impressionada e feliz com o risco bem-sucedido. Convidaram para cantar mais uma. Arranjo mais tradicional. Rachel "Lerry" aceitou para alegria dos presentes e ela conseguiu mais uma boa performance, desta vez com o clássico "I Can't Give You Anything But Love".

Quando desceu do palco, recebeu cumprimentos das pessoas até chegar a George e Quinn. George, em particular, estava impressionado, apesar de ter visto Rachel cantar na festa de aniversário de Susan Pierce e estar ciente que a garota era mesmo diferenciada na música.

"Não tenho palavras!" O botão mais velho sorriu. "Você foi perfeita naquele palco..."

"Porque foi de improviso. Se fosse ensaiado, duvido que ficasse tão bom."

"Senhorita?" Um garçom interrompeu. "O senhor na mesa ali no canto lhe manda seus cumprimentos." E ofereceu o copo de um dos coquetéis populares da casa.

Rachel olhou em direção e o coração dela quase saiu pela boca quando viu que era exatamente Goldman que mandara a bebida.

"O jogo é o seguinte..." George explicou. "Cumprimente e permaneça no lugar significa que você apreciou o convite, mas vai recusar a companhia. Mesmo assim, aceite a bebida porque é cortês. Caso esteja interessada, pegue a bebida e vá até a pessoa para agradecer pessoalmente."

"Ok!" Rachel começou a suar frio. Chegou a hora. Mas retornou quase que de imediato para o seu acompanhante. "Qual deles é Goldman?"

"O mais jovem."

Pegou o coquetel e andou até a mesa mais reservada com os dois homens e a moça. Estava nervosa, suas mãos suavam. Travou o olhar no homem mais jovem entre os dois na mesa: o que tinha aparência de estar em seus 40 anos e pensou que aquela fosse mesmo a idade que Goldman teria já que ele e Shelby namoraram na época da faculdade. Não era um cara bonito, diga-se de passagem. Charmoso sim, muito bem vestido, cheirava a dinheiro de longe, mas não era um cara bonito como um artista de cinema. O outro, mais velho, era bonito.

"Suponho que deva agradecer pela bebida!" Sorriu nervosa ao se aproximar da mesa.

"Você tem uma voz fabulosa, senhorita... Lerry!" Goldman sorriu educadamente.

"Obrigada."

"Presumo que esta seja uma carreira que você pretende perseguir."

"É verdade..." Rachel bebericou no desespero para relaxar um pouco. "Minha mãe foi uma grande cantora, me disseram. Acho que herdei isso dela, mas como ter certeza?"

"Você não conheceu a sua mãe?" A moça perguntou.

"Eu era uma criança de colo quando ela cruzou a fronteira. Fui criada por dois pais gays já que o meu pai biológico rejeitou a minha mãe quando soube que ela estava grávida."

"Que canalha!" A moça se solidarizou na indignação.

"Não me fez falta. Mas, quem sabe, um dia ele apareça para uma compensação?" Encarou Goldman com uma coragem que nem ela mesma sabia que tinha.

O homem sorriu, comentou algo baixinho com o companheiro e depois sussurrou no ouvido da mulher para em seguida beijar-lhe o rosto. Os dois se levantaram e saíram, deixando Rachel às sós com Goldman.

"Deseja se sentar um pouco, Rachel Lerry?" A jovem acenou e sentou-se de frente para Goldman. Queria manter o contato visual firme mais tempo que poderia, mas havia algo muito intimidador naquele homem que a deixava desconfortável. "Então você é a garota que andou gritando por mim..." Goldman, ao contrário, tinha todo controle da situação.

"Gritei?"

"Oras, Pierce, Richard, Lincon... você está acompanhada por um dos grandes da cidade de Pierce... o mínimo que posso fazer é perguntar diretamente a senhorita a razão para tanto barulho?"

"Eu quero sair e soube que você é a pessoa que pode me ajudar." Rachel foi direta. Não sabia se era a melhor estratégia. Só queria acabar logo com aquela ansiedade. "Eu sou uma cantora e atriz. Sonho em fazer carreira fora deste país, mas se ficar aqui serei qualquer outra coisa e, paralelamente a isso, estarei atuando em dois ou três círculos em algum trabalho de articulação qualquer. É um desperdício de talento. Mesmo por uma causa maior, eu morreria de frustração. Soube que você tem independência, tem recursos e pode me tirar daqui se quiser."

"E se eu fizer, Rachel Lerry, o que fará para compensar o trabalho honesto e necessário que é o de articulação dentro de um país do qual todos nós estamos nos esforçando para que volte a ser uma república democrática plena?"

"Eu poderia lutar por nossa libertação nos círculos externos. Sei que uma cidade como Nova York tem um na ativa. Minha mãe recebe ajuda de um dos botões. Além disso, se conseguir atingir a Broadway, posso ser uma porta-voz da nossa causa."

"Como se a gente não já tivesse muitos porta-vozes... botões ou não." Goldman balançou a cabeça. "Você tem uma grande voz, não duvido do seu talento. Mas não é a única que quer viver o sonho do estrelato, aliás, como se eu tivesse alguma influência sobre os shows... não é a única que quer sair do país e não é a única que odeia o trabalho de faz dentro da nossa organização."

"Mas quantas dessas pessoas já chegaram até o senhor e foram tão diretos quanto eu?" Goldman sorriu no canto da boca e piscou.

"Não muitos... mas certamente você não foi a primeira, Rachel Lerry... nem será a última. A questão é que eu só ajudo quem acho que merece ou por quem eu tenho algum interesse. Mas a senhorita, me desculpe a sinceridade, é só mais um botãozinho que conhece alguns dos cachorros grandes e acha que tem algum poder de barganha por conta disso. A verdade, Lerry, é que você é uma mal-agradecida. Nada além disso. Então, eu sugiro que você coloque o seu rabo entre as pernas, volte para o seu círculo e trabalhe."

"Eu sei quem você é!" Rachel disse mais alto, desesperada pela rejeição. "Eu sei que você foi o bastardo que engravidou a minha mãe e a abandonou há 19 anos." Viu o homem fechando o cenho e talvez aquela conversa ficasse mais perigosa e tensa do que já estava, mesmo assim a adrenalina e o pouco do álcool que corriam em seu corpo a fez seguir adiante. "Shelby Corcoran, não se lembra? Talvez você me deva esse favor."

O homem encostou-se na cadeira, como se quisesse relaxar um pouco e recobrar o domínio da situação. Tomou calmamente um gole de sua bebida e voltou a encará-la. Jogou o corpo para frente, e tornou-se mais uma vez a personificação da confiança.

"Shelby Corcoran... sim, uma bela potranca com quem tive um relacionamento quando era jovem. Vou te contar uma história sobre Shelby Corcoran, Rachel Berry." Enfatizou o Berry para mostrar que ele era de fato o senhor da situação desde o início. "Shelby era uma garota linda, talentosa, com grandes sonhos. Era divertido estar com ela, não posso negar. Um belo dia, ela chega até mim e diz que está grávida. Bom, eu poderia aceitar isso, afinal, estávamos em um relacionamento há vários meses. Como namorado dela, o filho só poderia ser meu, certo? O pequeno detalhe que Shelby não sabia a meu respeito, é que eu não posso ter filhos. Eu tive uma infecção ainda adolescente que me deixou estéril, por isso sabia que quando Shelby veio para mim dizendo que estava grávida, tive certeza que ela andou galopando outros caras. Então eu virei as costas e a deixei. Não te parece justo?"

Rachel ficou em choque. Ela leu o relatório de Santana muitas vezes, ela conhecia o depoimento de Shelby, ela sabia desde sempre que Hiram e Leroy não eram seus pais biológicos, ela sabia de sua posição relativamente privilegiada entre os botões, ela viu a reação de Pierce e aquilo não podia ser em decorrência de uma mentira.

"Então... como?" Ficou desnorteada. Goldman segurou a mão dela em cima da mesa, como se a quisesse confortá-la um pouco.

"Você só recebeu certa atenção especial dos botões mais graduados porque Hiram Berry era amigo de Pierce e tinha a simpatia de outros botões. Só isso, garota. Quanto ao seu pai biológico, aconselho você ter uma conversa franca com Shelby na primeira oportunidade. Talvez ela confesse que dormiu algumas vezes com um cara mais velho e casado... um medicozinho de araque, um filho de migrantes com quem ela trepou algumas vezes de forma mais vulgar possível no beco atrás de um bar." Rachel estava atônita. "Sim, minha querida, eu também faço as minhas pesquisas. É por isso que estou onde estou."

"O senhor sabe quem é ele... meu pai biológico. Quem é?"

"Minha querida, isso é tudo que eu sei. Pode ser esse médico casado, como pode ser outra pessoa. Sinceramente, não dou a mínima, e é muito provável que esse sujeito não tenha a menor ideia de sua existência. O que posso te garantir, Berry, é que minha filha você não é. Se isso fosse possível, a sua vida teria sido muito diferente e, com toda certeza, você não teria sido criada neste país."

"Agradeço a sua atenção..." Ela se levantou. Não escondia a decepção.

"Não recusei totalmente o seu pedido ainda..." Disse mais alto e Rachel parou para ouvir. "É a primeira vez que nos encontramos e eu não seria... precipitado. Digo que você está sob meu radar agora. Aviso se tomar uma decisão."

Rachel acenou, mas antes de sair, lembrou-se de fazer o convite.

"Ah, no final de abril eu volto a capital junto com o coral da minha escola. Nós vamos tentar o primeiro título nacional para Lima após 12 anos. São apenas garotos de escola cantando e dançando, mas é um evento agradável. Familiar..." Balançou a cabeça. "Se o senhor estiver no país e quiser aparecer, será muito bem-vindo. Boa parte do meu círculo atua no coral. Estamos em cinco. Éramos seis, mas a nossa antiga líder, Santana Lopez, deixou o país... bom, o que quero dizer é que se trata de um coral no mínimo interessante. Botões atuando ao lado de camisas vermelhas. Os ensaios são sempre tensos, mas no final, tudo dá certo."

"Acredito que sim!" Goldman sorriu. "É quase uma metáfora deste país."

"É... parece que sim."

Rachel voltou para o bar e passou a mão nas costas de George para chamar a atenção do homem para a saída. Ele deixou o dinheiro no balcão e acompanhou as duas jovens que andavam à frente de mãos dadas.

"Onde falhou?" George estava seguro de si.

"Eu não falhei." Rachel falou sério, compenetrada. "Não recebi a resposta que sonhava, mas de certa maneira, fui extremamente bem-sucedida." Encarou o botão superior. "Como isso me coloca na sua avaliação de perfis especiais? Eu sou especial?"

George não respondeu.

Na chegada ao hotel, Quinn e Rachel foram direto para o quarto. Nesse instante, Rachel permitiu-se desabar e chorou compulsivamente amparada por Quinn. Chorou por tudo que havia sofrido nos últimos meses, porque, no fundo, sentiu-se abandonada por Santana. Chorou pelo abandono literal dos Puckerman, que considerava uma família. Chorou porque viu que o seu sonho havia lhe escapado pela ponta dos dedos. Ela se agarrava contra o corpo de Quinn e ali desmoronou.


	25. Chapter 25

"Rachel!" Reynolds chamou a atenção de Rachel, que estava distraída com um novo disco que havia chegado à sede subterrânea da pizzaria. Ela rapidamente retirou os fones de ouvido ao perceber a presença do superior. "Você vai viajar com Ayala neste fim de semana. Vocês vão sair sexta à noite e voltam domingo. Bom, é Ayala, você conhece o esquema..." O homem latino acenou.

"Oh!" Deixou o disco de lado "Quer dizer que vou perder o almoço na casa dos Bucklers?" Resmungou.

Estava ansiosa por experimentar a receita de lasanha vegetariana que a senhora Buckler disse que faria. Ela aparecia por lá mesmo quando não tinha correspondência para entrar ou pegar na casa. Uma pena que teria de ligar avisando a ausência. A melhor parte em ter de entregar e pegar pacotes era a convivência com os Bucklers e as boas histórias que eles contavam sobre Hiram, da faculdade e do tempo em que os botões eram diferentes. Ela se sentia mais parte do processo quando ouvia o ex-professor do pai dela.

George tinha razão ao dizer que tradição importava. Depois da experiência na capital, na busca por Goldman, Rachel leu o manual e mandou todos do círculo fazerem o mesmo. Tanto ela quanto os demais ficaram mais interessados na organização por sentirem o peso da história. Até mesmo Quinn, a mais desligada, procurou entender melhor o papel que iria desempenhar num futuro próximo. Para ela, botões significavam uma versão clandestina do programa de proteção à testemunha. Ao entender a dimensão daquele mundo, e com as pequenas elucidações que surgiam aqui e ali, viu que ela era parte de algo muito maior do que o pai dela e suas respectivas idiossincrasias.

Foi um dos pontos de falha de liderança que Rachel identificou em Santana. Eram nuances que ela só conseguiu entender quando passou a também estar na mesma posição de comando de um círculo raso. Mas não a julgou pelo detalhe, pois a amiga ainda era a grande referência por ter acertado muito mais do que cometido erros. Rachel passou a admirá-la mais ainda por fazer aquele serviço complicado desde os 14 anos e tombos fazem parte do processo.

Ao longo do mês, Rachel procurou trabalhar o melhor possível nas tarefas que lhe cabia. Havia muitos olhos em cima dela, mas nem era apenas por isso, ou por ser uma pessoa que naturalmente gostava da atenção. Rachel também era perfeccionista e só este traço da personalidade era o suficiente para explicar o quanto trabalhava duro. A recompensa veio com a determinação de Reynolds. Fazer tarefas mais complexas significava ascensão (e mais "ajuda de custo"). Dos colegas daquele círculo, apenas Ayala, Reynolds, e anteriormente Santana e o falecido Steve Bryne, faziam aquele tipo de trabalho porque envolvia conhecimento a estruturas muito maiores da organização.

Ao longo do mês, os botões tiveram poucos embates com os camisas marrons. Finn deixou de ficar tão queixoso em relação a Rachel, Quinn e seus respectivos supostos namorados, quando a cheerio Kate passou a dar atenção especial ao jogador. Uma que envolvia namoro de verdade, com direito a cama, mesa e banho: algo que Finn nunca desfrutou com Quinn e nunca teve a chance com Rachel. Puck ainda era o mais combativo. Ele baixava o tom nos ensaios do coral em favor do grupo, mas não mais falava com os outros, principalmente com Sam e Rachel, nas classes ou nos intervalos. Tina não aguentou a nova personalidade de Mike e o deixou. Rachel intuía que ela poderia ser uma boa botão, mas a língua solta da colega ainda preocupava. Mercedes continuava a mesma.

Artie chegou perto de ter Brittany, se aproveitando de um momento de solidão que poderia ter acabado na cama, se não fosse a interferência rápida e certeira de Quinn. Ninguém queria controlar a vida sexual de mais ninguém, mas a aproximação da pessoa mais sensível e influenciável do grupo com um simpatizante do regime não era um bom negócio nem para Brittany e muito menos para o restante do grupo. Rachel tinha suas dúvidas e precisou convocar uma reunião de emergência para discutir o assunto. Como a filha de parlamentar gostava de ficar atrelada a alguém, Matt teve a ideia de fazer com que a atenção dela se desviasse o foco de relacionamentos para outras atividades que demandassem tempo, como aulas de direção e um horário na academia de Marcus para que ela própria começasse a ensinar passos de dança para a criançada da cidade: assim ela se sentiria menos solitária e poderia pensar em voltar a se relacionar com alguém mais confiável. E para a surpresa de todos, ela começou a ter um caso com um professor de musculação que tinha a "ficha limpa", em outras palavras: não era botão, mas e também não era fã do governo.

Kurt seguiu a rotina quase inalterada. Na escola fazia a cena com Quinn. Os dois se abraçavam, se beijavam até mais do que quando a beard era Rachel. Fora do ambiente de McKinley, Kurt caía nos braços de Blaine. Quinn caia nos braços, e nos lábios, de Rachel. As duas estavam sendo bem-sucedidas na proposta de conduzir o namoro com calma e parcimônia: gostavam de ficar juntas, de conversarem e de trocar carícias quando estavam em casa. Mas para Quinn, beijar e tocar Rachel de um jeito PG-13 estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Ela queria ir além, queria tocar em Rachel no lugar que ainda não tinha acesso. Desejava penetração, provar o gosto da namorada. Mas o problema era que ainda não teve a oportunidade para criar o clima ideal para a primeira relação: e ela queria que a primeira vez de Rachel fosse especial. Enquanto isso, tentava conter a crescente frustração com brinquedos que se podia comprar de forma clandestina. Quinn só desejava que ela e Rachel pudessem ter esse momento antes de ela ser chutada para fora do país, como já havia sido avisado.

Matt finalmente foi chamado para um segundo círculo, mas era um grupo diferente do que Rachel estava inserida. O trabalho dele essencialmente burocrático. Era algo que ele gostava de fazer e ainda começaria a ganhar a ajuda para ganhar uma bolsa no curso de gastronomia que os pais não tinham condições de financiar na totalidade.

Sam finalmente ganhou seu botão eletrônico que lhe garantia acesso a sede dos Botões que ficava no centro da cidade, debaixo da pizzaria. Seguindo a dica de Santana, Rachel mandava Seban hackear os computadores dos camisas marrons de McKinley mais com o propósito de monitorá-los. Caso descobrisse algo mais, seria um grande ganho. Puck conversava muito com o senhor Collins, que eles sabiam ser o organizador do grupo naquela cidade. Finn via muita pornografia e Artie assistia muitos vídeos de rappers. No fundo, não era um sujeito politizado. Estava com os camisas marrons mais por fazer parte de um grupo popular do que pela ideologia.

Sam se ocupava com a música, em ajudar Rachel quando ela pedia, com os afazeres do círculo, em fazer bicos para ajudar os pais em casa, e em realizar as pequenas tarefas que às vezes chegavam ao círculo raso. Sam tinha perfeito entendimento que o papel dele ainda era mínimo diante do que eram os botões. Uma das melhores qualidades dele era a paciência. Fazia a parte dele e quando fosse o tempo de ser mais: seria mais.

Naquele dia em que Rachel recebeu a notícia da viagem, ela voltou exausta da sede dos Botões para casa. Tudo que queria era colocar as pernas para cima e dormir um pouco, mas eis que encontrou Matt e Quinn inusitadamente se divertindo na pequena cozinha colada na sala. O rapaz segurava uma bacia e mexia o conteúdo vigorosamente com um fuxico. O cabelo dele estava sujo de farinha, assim como as roupas de Quinn e parte do chão. Havia latas de cerveja sob o balcão no meio de uma bagunça. E os dois riam alto.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Rachel falou pausado, desconfiada, e com ciúmes quase que transbordando em seu tom de voz.

"Bolo de cerveja de microondas!" Quinn ergueu uma lata e bebeu um pouco mais o conteúdo. Só então foi até a namorada e a beijou na boca. Rachel pôde ver que Quinn estava em bom espírito e por isso não quis quebrar o clima com uma discussão motivada pelo ciúme inútil. Além disso, não achava que Quinn seria capaz de traí-la e nem que Matt furaria os olhos dela. De qualquer forma, Rachel fez questão de mostrar que aquela divina loira era dela com um beijo longo e bem aplicado.

"Vocês serão minhas cobaias." O garoto disse depois que o beijo foi rompido e continuou a misturar a massa.

"Ok..." Rachel achou melhor nem perguntar e foi direto para o quarto.

Tomou um banho e vestiu-se em confortáveis roupas velhas de ficar em casa. No caso um short de malha e uma camisa velha. O tal bolo estava no micro-ondas enquanto Quinn e Matt conversavam animadamente enquanto arrumavam a bagunça.

"Matt é um piadista!" Quinn cutucou o amigo. "Não conhecia esse lado dele."

"Humor é importante!" Matt piscou para Rachel.

Mais uma vez, Rachel sentiu o ciúme em ebulição. Mas não era o estilo dela fazer escândalos. Sentou-se no sofá e verificou a televisão. Havia a reprise de uma novela em um dos canais: justamente uma que ela detestou. Por ser um país sem liberdade de expressão e com os canais de comunicação censurados, não havia muitas alternativas no entretenimento televisivo: havia poucos canais, sendo um estatal e outro esportivo. Novelas eram a especialidade do terceiro canal, e aquela em particular era notória pela má atuação e história absurda. Era uma vez um trabalhador que era apaixonado por uma moça virginal, mas que passava a maior parte da novela com a mulher fatal e ardilosa que destruiria o mundo para ficar com o herói da trama. Rachel virava os olhos com os discursos sexistas e misóginos inseridos na trama, mas que, de fato, refletia na sociedade em que por mais que as mulheres fossem "independentes", elas nunca teriam o mesmo valor de um homem. Isso se refletia na desproporção entre homens e mulheres nos campos acadêmico e profissional.

Zapeou para o outro canal: era horário do principal noticiário da rede estatal. O comentarista criticava a ação "de vandalismo" de alguns jovens na capital que picharam a praça em frente ao parlamento com mensagens de protesto na noite anterior. O bravo conservador defendia que o governo deveria uma melhor forma de se realizar esquemas de toques de recolher mais eficientes também nas metrópoles, e elogiou o rigor da segurança nas cidades do interior. Na reportagem seguinte mostrou uma ação de um grupo de jovens camisas marrons promovendo um evento de caridade num bairro pobre da capital. A questão é que os bairros pobres se multiplicavam em todas as partes.

Falou da economia. O governo parlamentar estudava ampliar gradualmente o fornecimento de vistos de saída com os países do Sul. Na prática, só os mais ricos tinham esse visto, porque eles era os únicos com um bom motivo para voltar: seus bens. O plano articulado pelo parlamentar Pierce era conceder mais vistos de entrada a fim de reaquecer a indústria do turismo. Os empresários do setor teriam alguns meses para se reestruturar com a ajuda do governo. Os vistos de saída da população geral ficariam para uma segunda etapa do processo. Era uma maneira gentil de dizer que o confinamento forçado duraria um pouco mais. Rachel já imaginava as filas sem-fim para se conseguir um carimbo de autorização de saída no passaporte nos postos de migração e também o processo burocrático violento. Sair era privilégio de poucos e tinha impressão que mesmo com a "reabertura" continuaria sendo assim porque sabia que os preços de retirada de passaporte, vistos e passagens aéreas seriam tão caros quanto eram na atualidade. Foi duro ver a imagem na TV do parlamentar Pierce cumprimentando o premier Brooks. De qualquer forma, Rachel sabia que era coisa da política e estava orgulhosa em ver o trabalho duro de um dos maiores botões do país. Voltar a permitir a entrada de turistas comuns era uma alternativa de renda muito importante.

"O lanche está servido!" Quinn a tirou do mundo da lua com um beijo no rosto. "Deixe isso para lá, baby. Isso só nos deixa depressivos."

Rachel desligou a televisão, ligou o rádio e foi arriscar-se no lanche preparado pela namorada e pelo amigo. O bolo ainda estava quente, mas realmente era delicioso. Melhoraria ainda mais pela manhã acompanhado de café quentinho em vez do suco sem doce que Quinn preparava. A fome a fazia engolir qualquer coisa. Os três falaram bobagens até que a "hora avançada", eram oito horas da noite, fez com que Matt tivesse de se despedir. Oportunidade para que Rachel jogar um olhar inquisidor para a namorada.

"Não é que não tenha gostado da companhia, mas o que Matt estava fazendo aqui sozinho contigo?" Rachel ficou confusa quando ganhou um sorriso de Quinn.

"Eu sabia que você ia perguntar a respeito tão logo ele saísse por aquela porta. Às vezes você é muito previsível, Berry!"

"Então?" Estalou os dedos impaciente.

"Eu liguei pro Matt. Disse que você estava estressada e perguntei se podia encomendar uma das tortas deliciosas que ele era capaz de fazer. Ele então disse que poderia fazer aqui mesmo e que não cobraria nada por isso. Então ele apareceu, fez algumas gracinhas e você chegou." Rachel lhe dirigiu um olhar de que não acreditava uma vírgula daquilo. "Olha, acredite no que quiser. Matt é um cara divertido quando quer, mas ainda estou mais interessada em descobrir todo o potencial que o meu relacionamento com uma certa garota de gênio forte pode reservar." Quinn passo a ponta dos dedos pelo corpo de Rachel, começando pela ponta do queixo, passando preguiçosamente pelo pescoço, esbarrando em um dos seios, até que ela pudesse finalmente abraçar a namorada e beijá-la sensualmente.

Rachel sentiu o corpo ficando mole, bambo, reação que era cada vez mais comum ao toque de Quinn. Vendo que a namorada estava completamente vencida, Quinn aproveitou para subir a camisa de Rachel o suficiente para sua mão entrar e seus dedos brincarem com o abdômen firme devido não apenas à pratica do atletismo, como também ao treinamento extra que Rachel recebia no círculo superior dos botões. As duas aproveitavam imensamente as sensações causadas pelo toque. Rachel também se sentiu encorajada a fazer o mesmo e suas mãos entraram por baixo da blusa de Quinn. A garota mais experiente conduziu a namorada até o sofá e tirou a camiseta dela no processo. Até aí nada de novo, nem mesmo quando Quinn tirou a própria blusa. Então se encaixou entre as pernas da namorada, procurando fazer com que suas peles ficassem sempre em contato. Quando quebrou o beijo e ergueu o troco, encarou a namorada.

"Posso tirar o meu sutiã?"

Rachel acenou positivo. Quinn sorriu e tirou o pedaço do vestuário, deixando os seios livres. Pegou as duas mãos da namorada e as conduziu até os seios, mostrando, pela primeira vez, a forma como ela gostava de ser massageada. Rachel, com a respiração ofegante, procurava ser uma boa aprendiz em como satisfazer a namorada: de todas as tarefas que ela tinha, aquela era certamente a melhor.

"Beije meus seios, por favor."

Rachel, mesmo que hesitante e até um pouco desajeitada, levou um dos seios a boca e ali foi aprendendo com a namorada a arte de fazer amor. Quinn estava adorando o momento professora, ao mesmo tempo quer travava uma batalha contra si própria para manter as coisas naquele ritmo de lento para moderado. Não queria assustar a namorada ou fazer como que ela se sentisse pressionada a transar. Deixou que Rachel explorasse o seu corpo com bem quisesse, e a líder, que naquele momento era aprendiz, ora beijava os seios, ora apenas os massageava quando os lábios de Quinn grudavam os dela.

"Posso tirar o seu sutiã?" Quinn perguntou sussurrando no ouvido da namorada, mordiscando a orelha em seguida. Ok, ela sabia que aquele era jogo sujo.

Rachel não tinha mais tanta resistência assim e apenas levantou o tronco suficiente para que Quinn retirasse a peça de roupa de Rachel, que se sentiu insegura por um instante, apesar de toda excitação. Terminou por cobrir os seios com as próprias mãos num reflexo de insegurança. Quinn gentilmente afastou as mãos da namorada e sorriu.

"Você é linda. Seu corpo é lindo. Não o esconda de mim."

Quinn tocou delicadamente na lateral dos seios da namorada e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Enquanto isso, no processo, pacientemente, suas mãos iam explorando o corpo da namorada, fazendo com que Rachel se sentisse sempre bem e, melhor ainda, com vontade de prosseguir. Quinn foi descendo os beijos da boca para o pescoço, e do pescoço para os ombros, e dos ombros para os seios. Rachel deu um salto quando a boca quente da namorada começou a gentilmente chupar seus mamilos. Ela jurou que viu estrelas.

Enquanto Quinn apreciava a maciez dos seios da namorada e a sensação dos mamilos ficarem rígidos pelo toque e pelo prazer, uma mão desceu o corpo da namorada até a cintura, onde ficava o elástico do short. Ficou brincando com o elástico, avisando que seus dedos gostariam de ir mais abaixo.

" Quer ir para o quarto?" Quinn perguntou.

Era a hora da verdade e Rachel sabia muito bem disso. Ou ela parava tudo ali mesmo e depois resolvia o problema da umidade entre as pernas sozinha em seu próprio quarto, ou ela deixava que a namorada fizesse isso por ela pela primeira vez. Mas estaria mesmo preparada? Rachel parou as carícias e Quinn a respeitou, mesmo que ainda estivesse sobre a namorada, aguardando por uma resposta.

"Por favor, vá devagar."

Quinn sorriu e se levantou do sofá, puxando Rachel consigo. As duas caminharam até o quarto de Quinn de mãos dadas. Quinn abriu um sorriso genuíno e voltou a beijar Rachel. E assim, ainda a beijando, foi empurrando gentilmente a namorada até a cama. Uma vez que Rachel estava deitada de costas, Quinn retirou de uma só vez o short e a calcinha da namorada. Levou o próprio tempo para apreciar o corpo da namorada. Rachel tinha um corpo pequeno, mas que era absolutamente proporcional, perfeito. Os pelos do sexo de Rachel estavam um pouco longos, sinal de que Rachel não os aparava há algum tempo. Quinn não se importou. Retirou as últimas peças da própria roupa e, gentilmente foi se encaixando por cima do corpo da namorada.

A penetração não aconteceu de imediato. Quinn decidiu que o melhor era esperar um pouco até que Rachel se sentisse à vontade com a própria nudez. Então as duas brincaram um pouco, em carícias trocadas até o momento em que a própria Rachel decidiu que era o bastante.

"Quinn... por favor..."

Quinn sorriu e levou a ponta dos dedos até o sexo da namorada. Rachel estava tão molhada que a ponta dos dedos de Quinn não conseguiam se fixar na pele, e ela adorou que tivesse criado tão condição. Ali, as pontas dos dedos deslizaram sobre a pele que envolvia o clitóris de da namorada, levando Rachel a dar saltos involuntários de prazer.

Quando decidiu que era o bastante, Quinn penetrou a namorada com dois dedos. Rachel não foi capaz de se lembrar de muita coisa naquele instante, tamanho era o prazer que sentia. Mas uma coisa teve certeza, sexo com outra pessoa, especialmente alguém que ela aprendeu a amar e confiar, era muito melhor do que todos os seus momentos solos juntos.

Do lado de Quinn, o momento foi revelador: fazer amor pela primeira vez era mil vezes melhor do que todas as relações sexuais que tinha tido antes. E sim, ela era definitivamente gay: finalmente estava com aquele alguém que tanto almejava. Claro que ela adoraria preparar uma noite planejada e romântica para a primeira vez de Rachel, mas o jeito absolutamente espontâneo que aconteceu também foi maravilhoso.

...

Depois de uma manhã rotineira, Rachel arrumou uma mochila, colocou o suporte para a pistola que deixava a arma escondida dentro da jaqueta. Ela odiava ter de viajar, especialmente depois da noite mágica que teve com a namorada. Se pudesse, passaria o resto do dia na cama com Quinn, explorando, fazendo amor, ou poderia simplesmente ficar abraçada a namorada, dormindo de conchinha. Mas não podia.

"Você tem mesmo que viajar?" Quinn a abraçou por trás e beijou o pescoço de Rachel.

"Eu preciso." Rachel virou-se para beijar rapidamente Quinn. E tinha de ser uma carícia curta, ou ela poderia perder as roupas a seguir. "Vamos continuar de onde paramos quando eu voltar."

"É bom mesmo, senhorita Berry."

"Fique bem."

Rachel pegou a mochila e foi o tempo de ouvir a buzina da caminhonete de Ayala. Pegar a estrada com o colega botão do círculo mais interno era sempre uma experiência única. Era como estar ao lado de um sujeito latino de traços bem fortes. Só que em vez de jeans e camiseta xadrez, ele usava uma camiseta do Kali-Ma, que era aquele vilão que arrancava o coração dos outros no filme do Indiana Jones. Em vez de música country, o rádio tocava trilha sonora de videogame ou Iron Maiden, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer. Mas Ayala, por si só, era um sujeito estranho. Ele conhecia tudo sobre o mundo dos quadrinhos e era o principal importador clandestino das obras de Alan Moore.

Rachel se lembrava da primeira vez em que ela teve contato com uma dessas revistas (edição econômica, porque Ayala tinha as de luxo num cofre). Achou que era pornografia pura. De fato era porque foi ler logo "Lost Girls". Depois leu "Watchmen" com muito receio, mas até que gostou. Não que Ayala fizesse propaganda dessas obras. A verdade é que ele mal falava, e ali era outro aspecto marcante da personalidade dele: um nerd caladão que era um atirador extraordinário. Rezava a lenda que ele foi quase a uma olimpíada para competir no tiro ao alvo.

"Onde você arruma essas camisetas?"

"Na China." As respostas eram sempre assim: curtas e diretas.

"Mas como?"

"Importando. Quer uma?"

"Eu não... talvez Sam... acho que ele adoraria já que é vidrado nessas coisas de quadrinhos. Acho que Seban também iria gostar."

"Sam lê muitos quadrinhos do Justiceiro, e fala em klingon com outro garoto que freqüenta a gibiteca."

"Klingon é aquela criatura da cara enrugada de Star Trek?"

"Hlja."

"Isso é klingon?"

"Sim."

"Eu odeio vocês nerds."

Não pararam na viajem por causa do horário e do toque de recolher. Chegaram em Dashtown numa região onde concentrava galpões e fábricas. Rachel foi a cidade poucas vezes e certamente nunca esteve naquela parte. O destino final era uma espécie de depósito de uma fábrica. Havia pequenos caminhões com logo de uma indústria alimentícia por ali. Passaram pelo vigia, que abriu a cerca de arame que rodeava o lote, e estacionaram. Lá dentro, Rachel pôde constar que se tratava mesmo de um depósito de empresa, mas num canto discreto também tinham algumas pessoas reunidas num trabalho que nada tinha com comércio.

Ayala cumprimentou as pessoas por lá. Parecia ser querido. Então voltou-se a Rachel e a apresentou a alguns dos botões de Dashtown, Kaldor e Granado. Percebeu que ela era a mais nova do grupo de 15 pessoas. Também era uma das poucas mulheres. Além dela havia mais duas de porte físico avantajado mais pela obesidade do que pela musculação. Imediatamente, Rachel virou mascote. Ficaram quase uma hora à toa até chegar um caminhão no pátio. Era o que trazia as correspondências. O trabalho imediato era descarregá-lo e colocar as correspondências num canto reservado. Rachel ficou surpresa que não eram apenas cartas e pequenos pacotes. Também descarregaram caixas grandes e pesadas. O trabalho ali não era apenas correio.

O serviço foi madrugada à dentro. Havia uma mesa de comida e bebida que os 15 visitavam de vez em quando, um rádio que estava ligado a um volume suficiente apenas para as pessoas lá dentro apreciarem. Muita coisa ali era destinada ao abastecimento das próprias sedes. E Ayala era o separava as caixas para Lima. Rachel as duas mulheres e mais dois homens trabalhavam em cima dos envelopes pré-selecionados e separavam as cidades. Rachel não cuidava só de Lima. Ela tinha de ajudar em tudo. Teve dificuldade no início, mas não demorou para entender o sistema.

Também gostou de conhecer um pouco das histórias de cada pessoa. Uma das mulheres, por exemplo, Ava Priesley, era publicitária e estava nos botões há 12 anos. Ela tinha um filho de 16 anos que foi morto pelos agentes porque ele foi preso grafitando após o toque de recolher. O garoto gostava de skate e não era ligado a política. Era só um adolescente cometendo um pequeno ato de rebeldia inerente à idade. A princípio ela se culpou achando que o filho morreu por ela ser um botão. Depois viu que não, que a tragédia um ato de ignorância puro e simples. Ela contribuía com os botões com coisas mais cerebrais, mas pediu para fazer aquele tipo de serviço porque era uma terapia melhor. E assim permanecia há quatro anos. Já outros estavam ali apenas porque era um serviço que deveria ser feito e nada mais.

Rachel ficou muito tempo se perguntando o que tinha de importante naquele serviço. Por que Reynolds era tão melindroso com o assunto dos correios. Os arquivos de Santana explicavam aquilo com absurda seriedade. Mas só ali, com a mão na massa, é que ela pôde sentir o peso da importância era a informação que passava nas mãos dela sem ao menos perceber. As pessoas que trabalhavam naquela área tinham de ser as mais confiáveis. Imagine aquela quantidade de material caindo nas mãos dos agentes do governo? Arruinaria toda uma estrutura, pessoas seriam presas e possivelmente mortas, demoraria muito tempo para que uma ordem pudesse ser restabelecida.

O que aconteceu no centro de Kaldor foi gravíssimo. Pela narrativa de Santana, o trabalho estava quase finalizado quando os agentes invadiram o local. Houve trocas de tiros. Foi quando Santana matou seres humanos com a pistola pela primeira vez na vida. No meio da confusão, ela só pensava em dar o fora dali. O grupo de cartas de Lima estava separado. Ela empurrou as cartas para dentro da mochila e saiu engatinhando entre as esteiras da fábrica que ensacava grãos. Cruzou com um companheiro na busca de uma saída. Ele tinha granadas em mãos e ia explodir tudo para proteger o segredo das informações. Santana arregalou os olhos e tratou de correr entre as trocas de tiros para fora do galpão. No caminho, atirou num agente a queima roupa e correu em direção ao pouco de mata preservada que existia junto à plantação de milho. Era ali que guardava a moto.

Quando alcançou o veículo, viu a explosão. Tudo aquilo estava indo pelos ares. Empurrou a moto até fim da pequena faixa de mata e escapou fazendo um verdadeiro enduro por entre as chácaras. Esbarrou num tronco caído, voou por cima da moto, caiu em cima do mato e saiu rolando. Tudo estava escuro. Cambaleante, levantou-se, tirou a moto com dificuldade. O veículo não havia sofrido nenhum dano grave, que impedisse de continuar funcionando. Alcançou a estrada no raiar do sol e dirigiu de volta para casa cheia de dores e sem olhar para trás. Nas costas, a mochila suja de terra com o que restou daquela remessa de correspondências. Entre elas, as cartas que Shelby enviara à filha. O usual companheiro de Lima, Steve, foi um dos que morreram no local. Dos botões, só Santana e um companheiro de Dashtown sobreviveram.

Rachel pôde sentir melhor o peso daquela história que leu no computador, mas que bem antes testemunhara o estado físico e emocional que a ex-líder se encontrava ao sobreviver.

O sobrevivente de Dashtown estava ali naquela equipe de 15 que agora ela se incluía. Jordan Hart era um homem de 34 anos. Barba rala e cabelos grandes. Era um homem calado e observador. Fazia o trabalho com concentração única e parecia nunca estar confortável. Rachel o admirou à distância.

"Não vamos parar um pouco?" Estava tão cansada que via as letras embaralhadas.

"Pode dormir um pouco." Disse Ava.

Rachel acenou e encostou-se no sofá meio desconfortável que tinha por ali. Estar com uma pistola junto ao corpo não ajudava nada em encontrar uma posição. Foi acordada por Ayala não sabe dizer quanto tempo depois.

"Estamos indo para a sede".

"De Lima?"

"De Dashtown. De pé menininha."

Entraram na caminhonete ainda não carregada com a correspondência e foram até o centro da cidade. A sede de Dashtown ocupava um prédio inteiro de sete andares, que era um hotel. O último andar era o centro social. Era um lugar muito bem decorado e grande. Mas era bem menor do que o de Lima. Os botões foram acomodados nos quartos e passaram o dia descansando nos quartos, discutindo política, comentando sobre a vitória de Pierce em abrir as fronteiras para a retomada do turismo. Joyce Kleist, que estava por lá na sede, comentou que a irmã naturalizada cidadã de Illinois agora tinha a chance de voltar para visitar a família que deixou para trás quando fugiu há quase dez anos. E que aquilo era razão de muita ansiedade e alegria. Voltaram para a fábrica à noite, antes do toque de recolher e carregaram os veículos com as encomendas. Numa olhada no que tinha para Lima, Rachel sorriu ao ver carta de Shelby e também de Santana. Duas na verdade. Uma para os pais dela e outra para o círculo. Ficou ansiosa para chegar em casa e contar a novidade para todos.


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel estava nervosa para o jantar com os Lopez. Havia cinco minutos que ela estava parada em frente à porta ensaiando uma forma de dizer que ela e a filha fazem parte de uma sociedade secreta, a mesma que colocou Santana para fora do país por causa de um projeto especial que Rachel ainda não tinha noção do que se tratava. Por mais que Juan fosse um oposicionista e por mais que Marta não ligasse para política, eles iam surtar. Respirou fundo, colocou o sorriso teatral no rosto e tocou a campainha.

"Achei que não fosse nunca encostar o dedo nessa coisa." Juan sorriu para a convidada (quase) semanal assim que abriu a porta e deu espaço para que ela entrasse. Matreiro, ele tinha observado que Rachel havia chegado há mais tempo, mas preferiu observar a garota. "Sinal de que aconteceu alguma coisa..." Franziu a testa, preocupado.

"Eu posso falar depois do jantar?"

"Maribel fez um dos seus favoritos..."

Ela não podia fazer nada quanto a este pedido: estava morta de fome e foi pragmática. Caso entregasse a carta de Santana primeiro, ela poderia correr o risco de ficar sem a janta. A vida fora da casa dos Puckerman lhe ensinara muita coisa, inclusive a aproveitar todas as bocas livres que poderia. Mas brincadeiras (com fundo de verdade) à parte, Rachel frequentava a casa dos Lopez há muito tempo e sabia que se tratava de pessoas que podiam ter reações imprevisíveis. Por isso a cautela era necessária para que todas as informações pudessem ser entregues da maneira mais suave possível. Seguindo as leis da imprevisibilidade, o jantar foi silencioso apesar do ótimo cardápio.

"Agora você vai desembuchar?" Juan cobrou enquanto Rachel ajudava Maribel a retirar a mesa.

"O que está falando, homem?" A mulher resmungou brava.

"Bom..." Rachel colocou os pratos dentro da pia. "Maribel, você poderia sentar de novo à mesa?" A mulher começou a ficar nervosa com o jeito estranho da jovem, mas atendeu o pedido. Rachel apanhou a mochila e tirou a carta. Então voltou a sentar-se no lugar original, entregando o envelope para o casal.

Juan e Maribel analisaram o conteúdo. A mulher levou as mãos à boca. Pegou a carta e saiu da mesa, subindo as escadas em seguida. Juan permaneceu para cobrar explicações. Rachel achou melhor: era mais fácil lidar com ele.

"Você está querendo fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto com a gente, menina?" Esbravejou. "O que é aquilo?"

"Você leu. Carta de Santana. A letra é dela!" Rachel procurou manter o controle das emoções.

"E por que ela manda uma carta por você e não diretamente da casa dela?"

"Isso eu posso responder se você tiver a paciência de ouvir uma breve história."

"Se você vai mesmo me dar uma boa explicação, sou todo ouvidos!" Sentou-se na poltrona e cruzou os braços a espera de uma boa justificativa.

"Lembra de quando o senhor me questionou sobre quem era Santana?" Juan acenou positivo. "E o senhor já ouviu falar dos maçons, certo? Eles são públicos e secretos ao mesmo tempo..."

"Sim, eu sei o que são os maçons..." Interrompeu. "O mundo inteiro sabe quem são, e a maçonaria é proibida neste país. E daí?"

"Bom..." Rachel suspirou. "Eu falei dos maçons porque eles são uma organização fechada. Só quem é um membro sabe realmente do que se trata..."

"Rachel, e daí? Isso não responde sobre a carta."

"O que estou tentando dizer é que assim como existem maçons, existem também inúmeras outras organizações fechadas. Algumas delas funcionam num sistema ainda mais fechado e operam abaixo do radar do governo. São organizações que têm muito dinheiro, uma agenda muito específica e membros poderosos estão infiltrados no governo."

"Isso é mais uma daquelas teorias da conspiração?" Juan começou a ficar irritado de verdade.

"O que eu quero dizer é que Santana e eu pertencemos a uma dessas sociedades secretas."

"O quê?" Juan deu um salto da poltrona. "Que absurdo é esse?"

Rachel arregalou os olhos e seu coração disparou. Mas ela procurou manter a calma: afinal, ela era um botão e precisava se portar da forma correta diante de situações como aquela.

"Se o senhor se acalmar..." Rachel procurou manter o tom de voz firme. "Eu vou poder explicar."

"Acalmar? Você chega na minha casa com uma carta da minha filha e justifica com uma piada!"

"Não é piada!" Rachel disse firme. "Não é piada, Juan. Não é piada! Por que você acha que o advogado pessoal do parlamentar Pierce presta assistência para pirralhos como eu? Como o senhor acha que Santana comprou a moto? Ou aquele dinheiro que entreguei a vocês? Pense em todas as coisas estranha e desculpas esfarrapadas que ela deu a vocês."

Juan ameaçou levantar-se e mostrar à garota quem era o adulto naquela casa e quem estava no comando. Mas, apesar de seu nervosismo, a parte racional dele falou mais alto. Vendo as coisas por outro ângulo, Santana sempre foi diferente. Passava pouco tempo em casa, nunca pediu dinheiro, tinha um refinamento no andar e no agir que destoava do resto da família. Mesmo contrariado, resmungou e deixou que Rachel prosseguisse com as explicações que ele tanto almejava.

"Senhor Lopez, saiba que o que vou revelar pode custar a vida de muita gente, inclusive a minha e da sua filha, caso o senhor não guarde a informação para si. O senhor entende essa parte?"

"Eu não direi nada a ninguém, Rachel. Eu só quero entender."

"Muito bem... como eu disse, nós fazemos parte de uma organização que funciona abaixo dos radares do governo. Não somos os terroristas que atacam os prédios públicos, como aparece na televisão, pode acreditar, mas é um grupo muito organizado e poderoso que trabalha dentro do próprio sistema no intuito de mudá-lo por dentro. Queremos a redemocratização e o fim do regime totalitarista."

"Ok... pelo menos fico aliviado que não são vocês que ficam soltando bombas por aí... apesar de eu não gostar nada desse uso de adolescentes..."

"Não só de adolescentes, senhor Lopez. É difícil explicar assim, mas vamos dizer que alguns de nós são convidados ainda no início da adolescência, em especial quando se identifica alguém com certos talentos, como Santana. Ela entrou nessa organização muito jovem, acho que com 12 ou 13 anos, e foi justo sua filha quem me convocou. Ela foi a minha superiora dentro da célula a qual pertencemos."

"Você seguia ordens de Santana?"

"Boa parte do tempo, sim."

"E por que ela realmente foi embora?"

"Tudo que sei é que Santana faz parte de um grupo de elite que está sendo treinado no Leste. Não sei para qual propósito. O que posso dizer é que nossa organização tem esquemas que identificam falhas no sistema do governo e trabalha em cima delas. Correspondência segura, como essa carta, é um desses serviços. Foi por meio dele que Santana pôde mandar notícias a vocês. É por isso que o senhor precisa manter segredo. Se o senhor ou Maribel começarem a fazer perguntas por aí, é provável que as notícias parem e que haja consequências."

"Isso é uma ameaça, garota?"

"Não... é só a realidade. Não somos terroristas e posso dizer que somos os mocinhos da história. Mas isso não quer dizer que existam pessoas lá dentro com a função de garantir que o segredo permaneça assim. Tenho certeza que o senhor entende a gravidade da situação e suas implicações."

"Talvez eu entenda." Juan passou a mão nos cabelos, levantou-se da poltrona e andou um pouco pela sala. "Como é que vocês foram se meter nisso?" Disse inconformado.

"Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa e esse trabalho não é de um só."

"As viagens regulares que ela fazia... aquele dinheiro que você nos entregou... tudo isso tinha a ver com essa tal sociedade secreta, certo?" Rachel confirmou. "E a minha casa foi revistada por causa desta sociedade secreta?"

"Não senhor. O que contei sobre o caso foi verdade. Colegas da nossa escola nos denunciaram por participar da passeata. Não teve nada a ver com a Sociedade..."

"Ok, eu lembro..."

"Estou dizendo a verdade!"

"Eu acredito." Juan estava ficando mais calmo.

Maribel desceu as escadas em lágrimas, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Mostrou todo o conteúdo que estava no envelope ao marido e beijou-lhe a cabeça. Seja lá o que Santana estivesse escrito, fez um grande bem. Tinha uma foto dela em frente ao Monumento de Washington. Rachel deu uma olhada na imagem e a achou com boa aparência. O cabelo estava num comprimento menor, mas o resto? Era a velha San.

"Obrigada Rachel!" Maribel beijou a cabeça da menina enquanto Juan lia a carta. "Eu não sei como, mas obrigada por trazer este presente. Minha San está bem! Imagine? Ela está no Leste."

"A Casa Branca deve estar de pernas para o ar!" Rachel sorriu e observou Juan enquanto ainda lia a carta. Parecia que estava tentando conter as lágrimas. "Eu falei com o senhor Lopez e repito: vocês podem respondê-la se quiserem. Os mesmos meios que fizeram esta carta chegar até as suas mãos podem fazer o caminho inverso."

"Como? Através de você?"

"Por enquanto... sim."

"Precisa ser agora?"

"Não. Leve o tempo que for necessário, então ligue no meu celular que eu virei buscar a carta."

"Obrigada, Rachel, muito obrigada. Minha filha está bem e isso é tudo que me importa!"

"Acho que está na hora de ir... isso é, se o senhor Lopez não quiser saber de mais alguma coisa..."

"Não, Rachel!" O médico enxugou os olhos. "Eu te acompanho até o portão."

Juan, sentindo-se mais aliviado com a carta e com a reação da esposa, acompanhou a jovem até a moto que um dia foi de Santana.

"Obrigada pelo jantar e desculpe qualquer coisa."

"Acredite, Rachel, apesar de nossa conversa ter sido... diferente... agora, mais do que nunca, eu quero você aqui nesta casa para nossos jantares semanais."

Rachel acenou e sorriu, mas antes de colocar o capacete, franziu a testa. A conversa que tivera com Lester Goldman não saía de sua cabeça e ela precisava perguntar algo para Juan.

"Senhor Lopez... posso te fazer uma pergunta muito pessoal?" Disse com receio.

"Você pode perguntar, Rachel. Não quer dizer que poderei responder, já que é muito pessoal." Rachel deu um sorriso fraco ao médico: era justo.

"O senhor disse que conheceu os meus pais... Que falou com eles em uma ocasião ou duas... que foi bem casual."

"Sim, e daí?"

"Fico pensando... o senhor também chegou a conhecer a minha mãe biológica? Shelby Corcoran?"

"Shelby..." Juan encostou-se no portão e puxou pela memória. "Sim... eu me lembro dela. Era uma garota que se parecia muito contigo. Eu me lembro dela sim da época em que Maribel, eu as crianças morávamos próximos ao campus da universidade. Santana nem era nascida ainda... ou você."

"Então o senhor falou com ela?"

"Sim... por quê?"

"Nada não... só curiosidade."

...

O círculo todo voltou a se reunir por completo no dia seguinte por convocação de Rachel. Quinn achou engraçado receber o botão branco com bordas douradas, que identificava Rachel, para um evento oficial sendo que as duas moravam no mesmo teto e poderiam se comunicar naturalmente. De qualquer forma, assim mandava a tradição e era uma das mais charmosas dos botões.

"Vamos?" Rachel disse a botão raso.

"Depois de você."

Como Quinn não tinha o botão eletrônico, ela dividiu o elevador com a namorada para descer até a sede dos Botões: até mesmo alguém cínica e cética como ela, ficava admirada com o acesso, que era mais legal do que o que havia visto na capital. Ela se sentia como se estivesse dentro de um filme de espionagem. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, ficou encantada por ter contato com aquele ambiente: adorou ver os livros banidos que a namorada lhe trazia, os discos proibidos, as correspondências que ficavam ali para que os botões buscassem e Rachel explicou a relação daquilo com o botão rosa. Aquela sede era fascinante para um botão raso de Lima. Rachel tinha uma ideia mais prática do lugar, um pouco nostálgica talvez pelo que passou a conhecer e entender das outras sedes. Até mesmo pela sede 2 de Lima em que estivera numa única ocasião. Era um mundo enorme cheio de ideias, ideologias, utopias e poderes. Aquela sede? Era um pontinho. Mas suficiente para botões como Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Brittany, Seban e, naquele momento, também passou a ser de Quinn, uma vez que ela estava com os dias contados no país: pensamento, aliás, que corroía o estômago de Rachel.

Porque também havia outras pessoas além daquele círculo, decidiram ocupar a sala de reuniões. Acomodaram-se entre as cadeiras e Rachel, na cabeceira da mesa, finalmente abriu o envelope, tirou a carta da líder original, e começou a ler em voz alta.

" _Meu círculo primeiro,_

 _Imagino que deva ter sido uma loucura por aí quando saí às presas do país. Acreditem que também não foi fácil ser forçada a sair de casa de uma hora para outra, a deixar o país num jato cheio de velhos e alguns jovens como eu que mal conhecia. De repente, depois de descobrir o que era um aeroporto de verdade, os Botões daqui nos colocaram numa van e nos dirigiram direto para um alojamento que ficava numa cidade gigantesca como é Washington._

 _No início foi confuso. Eu passei quase um mês morando no mesmo quartinho em que fui despejada sem saber direito qual seria o meu destino porque, como disse, fui tirada do país antes do tempo previsto e as coisas por aqui não estavam definidas ainda. Num dia me disseram que seria Filadélfia, noutro que eu iria para Boston, e chegaram a cogitar Nova York, o que me fez gargalhar. Imagine eu morando na cidade que Berry sempre sonhou? Ela ia ter um troço! Só sei que foi o natal e o ano novo mais assustadores da minha vida. Passei dias chorando sozinha antes de dormir com saudades da minha família e de vocês todos._

 _Por fim, foi determinado que eu deveria ficar mesmo em Washington. Fui apresentada ao meu "novo círculo". É o meu terceiro e seremos 20 no total._

 _Os botões alugaram para mim um apartamento pequeno em um bairro chamado Fairlawn e vou andando todos os dias para a minha nova escola, que fica próximo. É um mundo completamente diferente daí. Aqui sou invisível: não sou cheerio, não participo do coral. Não quero mesmo chamar atenção. Os professores não parecem toupeiras como os daí, preciso me esforçar muito mais para acompanhar as turmas pela manhã e fazer o meu treinamento. Pode parecer estranho, mas o meu líder de círculo quer que eu tenha a experiência da escola, que faça um ano ou dois na faculdade porque é preciso ter esse gosto e esse conhecimento para que as coisas também aconteçam aí._

 _Coisas engraçadas aconteceram nessa escola. Vocês não imaginam o choque que eu levei quando vi um casal de garotas andando pela escola de mãos dadas e depois este mesmo casal trocando beijos no pátio da escola. Comentei com um colega e ele fez pouco caso. Ainda disse que as garotas estavam juntas desde o ano passado, que ninguém ligava mais. Fiquei morrendo de inveja. Não pelo casal, mas pela liberdade que existe aqui e de que nós somos privados aí._

 _Uma vez eu cheguei a comentar que as festas da escola aconteciam ao meio dia quando o toque de recolher era ativado. Os garotos ficaram horrorizados e depois riram do absurdo. Eles não têm muito interesse em saber o se passa além das fronteiras, do que enfrentamos. Acham que nós somos um bando de caipiras religiosos e alienados que vivem sob um governo ditatorial totalitarista porque fomos coniventes. Porque não tivemos peito para enfrentar o premier. Sei que é ignorância pela falta de informação e não os culpo._

 _Não fiz muitas amizades na escola. Só o suficiente para não ficar tão sozinha. Meu líder faz visitas uma vez por semana e me leva para conhecer lugares legais da cidade. Ele diz que é bom aproveitar as férias agora porque logo iniciaremos o verdadeiro trabalho duro. No mais, gosto de ir até a sede Botão de Washington. Acreditem, é a mais incrível entre todas as outras que tive o prazer em visitar. Isso porque me disseram que a que fica em Boston é a maior e mais bonita entre todas. Então deve ser um espetáculo. Aqui não é preciso ter porões ou portas codificadas de pizzarias._

 _A sede é um andar inteiro de um prédio muito bonito. Eu tenho um novo botão eletrônico para passar pela catraca da portaria do saguão. Então me sento numa cadeira confortável e posso estudar em paz. Lá perto tem uma praça onde se pode ficar nos bancos e olhar o movimento sem preocupar se o guarda ao lado está de cara feia. No início, carregava todo ranço do nosso país e temia qualquer pessoa em uniforme oficial. Demorou um pouco para relaxar e entender que não era a mesma coisa._

 _Vocês devem pensar que fiquei acomodada aqui. Longe disso. O meu desejo de lutar pela liberdade só se tornou mais voraz. Não quero a cultura deles, a liberdade deles, os bens deles. Só quero que a gente reconquiste o que é nosso: nossa cultura, nossa liberdade, nossos bens e nossos direitos. Por isso, meu círculo, fique firme porque a nossa causa é justa._

 _Rachel, chegou aos meus ouvidos que você andou fazendo algum barulho. Fiquei orgulhosa e digo o seguinte: não esmoreça e seja paciente. Tenho certeza que a sua hora vai chegar e que você vai brilhar no palco que te merece. Matt, meu irmão mais velho, espero que esteja cuidando bem dos garotos. Sei o quanto é difícil administrar situações que fogem ao seu controle, mas confio na sua capacidade. Sei que Rachel está aí, atuando ao seu lado, para ajudar no que for preciso. Se ela não estiver, por favor, dê um cascudo na cabeça dela por mim._

 _Quanto aos demais, espero cooperação e dedicação. Não é porque estou longe que deixei de pertencer ao círculo. Eu só passei o bastão da liderança por razões óbvias. Independente do que aconteça, se vocês integrarão ou não outros grupos, o círculo original é o da família e da fraternidade primeira. Quer dizer que seremos irmãos e irmãs para sempre. Por isso vocês sempre serão a minha prioridade e vocês também precisam ser uns dos outros. Nunca se esqueçam disso._

 _Amo todos vocês,_

 _Santana._ "

Rachel limpou a garganta e secou as lágrimas no rosto. Algumas pessoas estavam fazendo o mesmo, como Brittany, Kurt e Quinn. Os outros eram menos emotivos, mas estavam de cabeça baixa, como se refletissem sobre aquelas palavras que Rachel acabara de ler.

"Britt..." Rachel chamou a atenção e entregou uma segunda folha para a dançarina. "San escreveu esta outra carta só para você."

"Obrigada, Rach!" Ela pegou o papel e foi saiu da sala para ler com mais privacidade.

Rachel jogou por cima da mesa uma foto que Santana mandou. Ela estava sentada "casualmente" em frente ao JFK Memorial Center of Performing Arts. Era um recado subliminar particular?

Aos poucos, todos foram debandando. Kurt e Blaine correram para ocupar um quarto. Todos eles iriam dormir ali de qualquer maneira porque já havia sido acionado o toque de recolher. Rachel ficou por ali olhando a foto de Santana em frente ao lindo edifício.

"A gente dorme nesses quartos mesmo?" Quinn ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos, estranhando as acomodações em beliches dos quartos que mais pareciam cubículos.

"Sim. Quando não tem vaga por algum motivo, a gente se arruma naquele sofá lá da frente. Acho que eu, você e Britt podemos dividir um quarto."

"Não podemos fica sozinhas como Kurt e Blaine?"

"Blaine e Kurt já ocuparam um dos três quartinhos até porque aqui é um dos poucos lugares que eles podem namorar sem problemas, então... A não ser que você queria encarar o sofá... eu já dormi nele incontáveis vezes e não morri. Só tive dores nas costas."

"O colchão não parece ruim." Quinn sentou-se para testar mais uma vez a espuma.

"Com certeza é melhor do que o sofá."

"Ela... ela parece que está bem, não é mesmo?"

"É, parece sim."

"Acha que vão me mandar para Washington?"

"Você gostaria de ir para lá?"

"Eu não queria ir sem você."

"A gente vai se encontrar. Prometo."

Quinn e Rachel se beijaram rapidamente. As duas engatinharam até o outro lado da cama e procuraram se acomodar. Não pôde tão cedo. Brittany entrou no quarto chorando e atirou-se na cama para o susto tanto de Rachel quanto de Quinn.

"Ela terminou comigo!" Brittany disse com a cabeça enterrada entre os braços enquanto Quinn se apressava em consolá-la.

Rachel pegou o pedaço de papel amassado deixado pela amiga. Sabia que era uma invasão, mas que diabos, ela estava curiosa. Brittany entendeu corretamente: Santana estava terminando tudo com ela em uma das cartas de amor mais bonitas que já leu. Na prática, o relacionamento havia se rompido desde o dia em que Santana partiu para o exílio e, depois, quanto Brittany começou a sair com o professor da academia. A ex-líder não sabia das ações da ex-namorada, claro, então, preocupada, achou por bem deixar isso claro e dar reticências no relacionamento, como escreveu no texto. Explicou que cada uma deveria viver a vida sem amarras, mas se um dia elas se encontrarem e o destino colocar a mão sobre os ombros das duas, então quem sabe...


	27. Chapter 27

Quinn estava farta de fazer as malas. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes precisou juntar as roupas que tinha e se deslocar. Verdade que a cada vez era por uma razão distinta, mesmo assim a sensação de que havia ainda muitas etapas a cumprir antes que pudesse voltar a fechar os olhos e se sentir segura, em paz. Desta vez, a mala era pequena, feita apenas para alguns dias foras. Ela e Rachel estavam de viagem marcada junto com o coral para as finais da competição que aconteceriam na capital do país. Quinn pensava ser um milagre que o coral ainda existisse apesar dos diversos níveis de racha que existia entre os integrantes. Por vezes, a paixão pelas artes proferia pequenos milagres.

"Quinn!" Rachel gritou do quarto dela para a namorada. "Está pronta?"

"Quase lá!" Quinn gritou de volta do próprio quarto.

Fechou o zíper da pequena maleta e foi ao encontro da ex-rival. Rachel trancava a janela do quarto e sua bagagem se encontrava perfeitamente posta ao pé da cama.

"Ansiosa?" Quinn perguntou enquanto abraçava Rachel.

"Um pouco." Rachel beijou Quinn nos lábios e quebrou o abraço para pegar a bagagem. Quinn a acompanhou para fora do quarto e, depois do pequeno apartamento.

"Você já fez inúmeros solos antes, babe."

"Não é com a competição que estou ansiosa... é mais o que ela representa."

"O que ela representa?"

"O fim!"

Quinn balançou a cabeça e sorriu com a dramaticidade da namorada enquanto as duas esperavam o ônibus coletivo em direção à escola. Agora que ela tinha encontrado o amor, Quinn se recusava de ver aquilo como fim, mas como uma separação temporária. Seria uma etapa dolorosa, de fato. O fato é que ela entendeu que Rachel era alguém por quem valia esperar e era o que pretendia fazer.

Estava grata de que todos se formariam dali a duas semanas e tinha certeza que não se sentiria nostálgica sobre a escola tanto quanto Rachel. E como poderia? Logo Quinn que julgava que tinha mais recordações ruins do que boas, sendo que quase todas as boas eram referentes ao coral, quando simplesmente podia ficar no fundo cantando lálálá enquanto as divas Rachel, Mercedes e Santana brigavam por um solo. Bom, pelo menos da parte de Santana a briga era muito mais para provocar Rachel do que por vaidade.

Rachel, por sua vez, não tinha a mesma percepção de Quinn. Ela se relutava em cortar as esperanças da namorada, mas sentia que sua saída era complicada e talvez os planos que elas faziam não se concretizariam. Sobre a escola, para Rachel, os momentos bons foram mais relevantes que os ruins graças aos botões. Ela podia sorrir ao se lembrar de como se divertiu fingindo ser namorada de Kurt na maior parte do tempo, ou das vezes em que, quando ela e Puck eram amigos, podiam reunir a turma para ganhar alguns trocados servindo nas festas dos ricos da cidade. Ela conseguia achar graça nos ataques verbais falsos de Santana ou na paixonite boba que nutriu por Finn por tanto tempo. Foi uma época romântica por fim e que ela sentiria saudades.

Rachel e Quinn saltaram do ônibus e andaram até a escola. De longe podiam avistar o pequeno movimento no estacionamento em volta do ônibus de excussão que as levariam junto com o grupo até a capital.

"Seria mais rápido se eu pudesse ir de moto!" Rachel disse mais para si mesma do que para Quinn.

"Você se habituou demais em viajar sozinha naquela coisa... e agora anda armada. Já disse o quanto detesto isso?"

"Algumas vezes nas últimas semanas."

"Ótimo!"

Rachel ignorou Quinn ao ver Kurt, Sam e Brittany. Abraçou primeiro Brittany e depois Sam, ao passo que Quinn chegava lentamente em direção a Kurt para beijá-lo os lábios como uma boa beard. Ao longe, Finn, Puck e Artie observavam a interação do casal de namorados e dos amigos, mas ninguém mais se importava com qualquer cara feia que pudesse ser direcionada. Com todos reunidos, o grupo entrou no ônibus fretado pela escola rumo a capital.

...

O Nova Direções estava já posicionado no centro do palco. Artie era o mais à frente com Finn, Puck, Sam, Kurt e Mike logo atrás enquanto o resto das garotas preenchia o espaço mais atrás. A luz concentrou-se no cadeirante, que estava de cabeça baixa. Silêncio na plateia. O baterista fez a contagem. Música e vocal começaram de uma vez.

" _You went to school to learn girl/ Things you never knew before_ "

E Finn respondia se esforçando para dançar e cantar ao mesmo tempo:

" _Like I "before E" except after C?_ "

Artie retomava os vocais já com a plateia aplaudindo:

" _And why 2 plus 2 makes 4/ Now, now, now/ I'm gonna teach you, teach you, teach you/ All about love girl, all about Love_ "

Finn respondia novamente.

" _Sit yourself down, take a seat/ All you gotta do is repeat after me_ "

O coral entrava forte:

" _A B C, It's easy as 1 2 3._ _As simple as do re mi, A B C, 1 2 3, Baby you and me girl_ "

O grupo evoluiu junto com a canção dos Jackson Five até o momento que a música fazia a transição para o primeiro medley. Brittany, Quinn e Mercedes formaram um trio no canto do palco, como eram comuns no velho esquema da Motown. Tina, Rachel e Lauren ficaram no outro lado também como um velho trio de vozes femininas. Quinn, surpreendentemente, liderou os vocais de "You Keep Me Hangin On", canção que tanto amava. Outra rapidíssima transição, sem mudar o tempo, e Rachel entoava "Where Did Your Love Go?", as duas canções sucessos da Supremes.

" _Baby, baby, baby don't leave me/ oh, please don't leave me all by myself/ i've got this burning, burning yearning feeling inside me/ oh, deep inside me and it hurts sob bad_ "

E vinha uma última transição. Os garotos retomavam à frente formando pares com as garotas. Kurt com Quinn, Puck com Lauren, Artie com Mercedes, Mike com Brittany, Tina com Finn e Sam pegou Rachel pela cintura. Ele começou a cantar para ela, liderando a última parte. De volta a Jackson Five.

" _Oh baby give me one more chance (show you that I love you)/ Won't you please let me_ _(back in your heart)/ Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (let you go baby)/ But now since I see you in his arms (I want you back)/ Yes I do now (I want you back)/ Ooh ooh baby (I want you back) Ya ya ya ya (I want you back)_ "

Foi uma sensação. O público aplaudiu de pé e o coral foi o primeiro grupo ovacionado. Os integrantes saíram do palco eufóricos e nem pareciam formar uma equipe fracionada. Até Sam e Puck, apesar de todas as diferenças, se cumprimentaram. Finn deu um abraço carinhoso tanto em Rachel quanto em Quinn. Brittany deu um beijo no rosto de Artie e os ex-namorados Mike e Tina também se abraçaram. Havia apenas mais uma equipe para se apresentar antes do júri se recolher e publicar as equipes classificadas para a superfinal, como estava sendo chamada a apresentação dos finalistas para o dia seguinte.

"Foi uma apresentação formidável da equipe toda." Rachel surpreendeu-se no saguão do teatro com a presença de Thomaz, o líder do círculo que ela e Quinn conheceram na última visita à capital. Todos os integrantes estavam ali para prestigiarem a colega e os outros que nem conheciam. Mas eram botões.

"Por deus, não acredito que vocês vieram." Cumprimentou Thomaz e os outros.

Rachel aproveitou e chamou Quinn, Sam, Kurt e Brittany. Um encontro de dois círculos de cidades diferentes era algo para ser comemorado.

"Vocês são do círculo daqui?" Sam perguntou excitado em conhecer novos botões.

"Vocês estão completos?" Perguntou uma das garotas da capital.

"Infelizmente, não." Respondeu Kurt. "Três dos nossos ficaram em Lima e nossa líder original está no exílio."

"Exílio não." Rachel corrigiu. "Santana foi para o Leste numa missão de treinamento."

"Ouvi falar alguma coisa desse grupo. Parece ser coisa grande." Outro observou com certa animação. Ele se lembrava vagamente de Rachel ter contado na primeira vez em que se encontraram.

"Foi... inesperado para nós." Sam desconversou.

"Nós vamos sair para um bar daqui a pouco... se quiserem, porque não vêm conosco? O centro está sem toque de recolher e é sempre legal círculos conversarem."

"Bom..." Rachel pensou rapidamente. "Nós vamos ficar pelo menos até soubermos do resultado. Eu tenho o seu telefone e a gente se encontra." Kurt a cutucou e ela olhou para trás. Viu que o garoto tinha olhar suplicante. Aliás, todos pareciam com vontade de ir.

"De qualquer forma, tem um bar legal chamado Sweetwater Tavern que fica no centro, mais próximo à orla. O dono é um botão, sabe? A gente gosta de beber algumas ali e vislumbrar o quanto a liberdade está tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo."

"Ok..." Rachel cumprimentou Thomaz mais uma vez. "A gente vi aparecer por lá tão logo acabar nossa obrigação aqui. Obrigada mesmo por terem nos apoiado!"

Os botões interinamente liderados por Rachel reuniram-se com os outros integrantes do coral e, ao que parecia, o simples ato de conversar com outras pessoas fez retornar a tensão. Perguntas de quem eram aquelas pessoas, o que queriam saiam da boca dos outros como interrogatórios policiais. Como se não fosse também permitido conhecer outras pessoas. Rachel e os demais lamentaram a falta de um pouco de maturidade. Por outro lado, só de implicância, ela iria confraternizar com o outro círculo.

Quinze minutos depois, cartazes com os finalistas foram anexados em diferentes pontos do teatro. O Nova Direções conseguiu classificar-se em segundo lugar. A comemoração foi mais fria do que a saída do palco.

"Vamos dar o fora daqui!" Kurt puxou Rachel e Quinn. "Sério, precisamos ir àquele bar!"

"Mas o senhor Schuester disse que todos vamos direto para o hotel..." Quinn ficou desanimada.

"Sim, nós vamos direto para o hotel depois do bar! Qual é gente? Todos nós somos maiores de 18, a Britt tem 19, e não temos que dar a menor satisfação para ele mais. E eu nunca conversei com outros círculos jovens antes. A gente fica restrito àquela velharia de Lima..."

"Uma horinha." Rachel disse firme. "A gente vai ao bar, toma uma cerveja e volta. Temos competição amanhã, Kurt. É um título em jogo."

Ele ia pular batendo palmas, mas lembrou-se do ambiente público e que deveria se controlar. Em vez disso, puxou Quinn pela cintura e a beijou nos lábios, mesmo sabendo que Rachel odiava testemunhar esse tipo de cena. Mercedes, próxima dali, brincou com os amigos, aprovando a "intimidade".

Escapar dos outros foi fácil. Enquanto os demais integrantes atravessavam a rua para chegar até o hotel onde boa parte dos grupos estava hospedada. Os cinco botões, sorrateiros, se dividiram em dois táxis e fizeram uma viagem curta da elegante Opera House para o pé-sujo Sweetwater. A característica sem luxo agradou ainda mais o grupo, que se sentiu bem em meio a pessoas ou tão jovens como eles ou um pouco mais velhas. O círculo de Thomaz estava numa mesa de canto. Era um bom lugar por causa da janela e pela boa visão que tinham do espaço interno. Os cinco botões de Lima trataram de abrir espaços e se enturmarem. E os assuntos mais diversos começaram a povoar a mesa.

"Vocês estão brincando? Os primeiros círculos são os mais promíscuos, nunca reparou?" Thomaz gargalhava. "Eu já namorei Alice." Referiu-se a garota ruiva sentada no colo de um garoto de cabelos negros enrolados. "E a ela, por sua vez, está com o Bill agora."

"Não antes de nós dois sairmos na porrada uma vez!" Bill franziu a testa. A confusão aconteceu três meses atrás e ainda não tinha sido totalmente superada.

"Enfim, Carl e Joyce também namoram e Alanis é beard para o Paul."

"Do nosso lado." Kurt estava empolgadíssimo com a interação. Era a primeira vez que ele conversava com outro círculo jovem, como o dele. "Rachel é a minha ex-beard. Quinn é minha atual. Eu já beijei Britt uma vez. Rachel e Quinn namoram, como vêem." Rachel estava sentada no colo de Quinn enquanto comia batata frita e bebia uma cerveja. "Santana namorou Britt e foi beard de Blaine, que é o meu namorado. Não lembro se teve algo mais..."

"Eu também beijei Rachel uma vez e sei que Matt era apaixonado por Santana!" Brittany bebeu a tequila. "O único santo o nosso círculo é Seban, mas eu posso mudar isso rapidinho."

"E... como vêem, Britt já bebeu demais!" Rachel franziu a testa.

"Vocês venceram!" Thomaz levantou as mãos. "Vocês são os mestres em relações intra-círculo!" Ele terminou de beber a cerveja dele e deixou dinheiro em cima da mesa. "Se vocês me dão licença, amanhã cedo eu tenho que ir para a faculdade, ao contrário desses outros vagabundos." Deu um tapa de leve na cabeça de um companheiro. "Botões de Lima, foi um prazer sem-igual. E Rachel Berry, de líder para líder, você está fazendo um grande trabalho!"

"Eu herdei um bom trabalho..." Levantou-se do colo da namorada e abraçou o botão da capital. "Manteremos contato."

O papo continuou e na medida em que os garotos eram mais levados pelo álcool, mais discutiam política.

"Por que tão longe tão perto?" Bill balançou a cabeça. "Porque o civil sem autorização que chega perto da margem do canal é preso ou é morto. Se consegue passar pelos agentes, tem as lanchas da guarda costeira que mata quem entrar na água. Se o sujeito passar da metade do canal, aí a água é canadense e o cara pode ser morto pela guarda deles que também mata porque o Canadá tem vigilância redobrada em toda extensão da fronteira com nosso país. E se o cara tiver a sorte de sair vivo de tudo isso e viver no grande país branco do norte, tem de se esconder direito porque a deportação é expressa. E quem é devolvido é morto pelo nosso governo. Só os caras mais famosos é que ficam presos, entende? Porque pegaria mal se fossem executados. Por isso é tão perto e tão longe."

Neste meio tempo, o dono do bar chegou até a mesa.

"Não é que eu não goste de ter vocês aqui, mas vocês estão começando a falar alto demais." O senhor de meia idade, que era o botão dono do bar, advertiu. "Tem camisas marrons ali no outro canto e eles começaram a olhar na direção de vocês aqui. Hora de ir para casa, ok? Eu já chamei os táxis."

O grupo juntou um monte de notas e colocou na mão do dono do bar. Nem sabiam quanto deviam ou que aquela quantidade de dinheiro não chegava nem perto da conta real. O dono do bar não se importou. Só queria os colegas botões longe dali antes que chamassem de vez a atenção dos camisas vermelhas. Botões tinham que cuidar de botões. Uma vez de pé começaram a trocar telefones a caminho dos táxis. Britt era a pior do lado de Lima. Precisou sair amparada por Sam. Kurt estava alegre e Quinn, a mais sóbria do grupo, fazia o melhor para conter os trejeitos do falso namorado. Rachel olhava para a namorada com um sorriso no rosto. Só pensava em ter uma noite de sexo com Quinn. Como ela ia conseguir era outra história. Isso se chegasse perto.

Chegaram ao hotel no início da madrugada e encontraram Schuester, Puck e Finn no saguão como se fossem da polícia.

"Seus irresponsáveis! Como podem ter saído para beber?" O professor bronqueou com toda razão. Apenas Quinn estava bem suficiente para discutir com racionalidade. Então ela tomou a frente do grupo antes de dar a chance de Rachel abrir a boca.

"Somos maiores de 18, Schuester. Legalmente, o senhor não tem o menor direito de nos cobrar nada. E como não cometemos violação pública, também não tem o direito de nos repreender."

"Só que da última vez que vocês responsáveis saíram, foram para uma passeata e quase estragaram tudo!" Finn apontou o dedo para a ex-namorada.

"A gente só foi se divertir, ok? Quem pode nos culpar em querer aproveitar um segundo de liberdade e se furtar da boa sensação que é não precisar sair das ruas as dez da noite?" Quinn contra-argumentou. "Vocês podem se sentir bem domesticados com este confinamento, mas há pessoas que ainda tem mais amor próprio. Agora se vocês não vão nos prender por sermos apenas adolescentes normais, dá para sair da frente?" Ela pegou Brittany e mandou que Rachel a seguisse. Quinn parecia uma leoa defendendo as crias naquele instante. Botões protegiam botões.

Por causa do preço do hotel, só foram alugados três quartos: dois masculinos e um feminino. Incomodar Tina, Mercedes e Lauren foi a parte chata da noite. Nada que não fosse contornável ou superável pelas meninas. O pior que aconteceu foi um sono atrapalhado por alguns minutos e nada mais. Até mesmo a frustração sexual de Rachel passou logo após que a água do chuveiro bateu contra a pele do corpo baixou e ela resolveu o problema sozinha. A adrenalina baixou em definitivo e a cabeça no travesseiro fez com que o sono chegasse rápido.

...

"Acorda!"

Rachel abriu os olhos devagar. A ressaca não era grande. Nada que uma aspirina não resolvesse. Resmungou e cobriu o rosto com o cobertor.

"Anda meu bem." A voz era insistente. "Já são meio dia e a gente tem que estar prontos até as três da tarde."

Rachel arregalou os olhos. Pelo bom deus, meio dia? Tirou a coberta do rosto e viu Mercedes sorrindo com todos os dentes brancos que tinha. Eram muitos.

"Isso, garota! Até Brittany está de pé. Aliás, ela está miserável, ainda bem que não vai fazer solos hoje!"

Imediatamente Rachel sentiu-se culpada por não ter controlado os outros e nem a si mesma. Aliás, pelo que ela se lembrava da noite anterior, Quinn foi a única capaz de conduzir uma conversa divertida quase sem beber. Ficou grata pela namorada intuitivamente ter decidido ser o amigo sóbrio da rodada.

"Vamos almoçar num restaurante aqui perto daqui a meia hora... ah, Quinn mandou você pegar uma aspirina no meio das coisas dela."

"Obrigada."

Rachel sabia onde a namorada colocava medicamentos. Foi até a pequena bolsa que ficava na lateral da sacola de viagem e pegou um comprimido. Guardou onde encontrou. Pegou roupas e tudo que precisava para se higienizar. Queria tomar um banho para despertar, mas seria incapaz de fazer tudo em meia hora pela lerdeza em que se encontrava. Não queria dar mais motivos para que a tensão no grupo voltasse com força total. Tomou a aspirina, vestiu-se, escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo.

"Berry!" Ouviu Quinn bater à porta.

"Já estou saindo!" E murmurou para si mesma. "Caramba, dá um tempo..."

"Rachel... acabou de passar uma notícia na televisão..." O coração da líder saltou e abriu a porta do banheiro num segundo.

"Foi algo em Lima? Ai meus deus, caiu alguma bomba no Leste?"

"Disseram que houve um confronto na universidade hoje de manhã, que alguns alunos atacaram os agentes que estavam tentando fazer a segurança." Rachel balançou a cabeça procurando encontrar a conexão. Era trágico e ela tinha toda a simpatia pelos estudantes, mas o que aquilo tinha a ver com eles? Reconhecendo a confusão, Quinn elaborou melhor. "Eu ainda não sei dos detalhes e Kurt está tentando conseguir informações melhores com os contatos que a gente trocou ontem, mas até onde a gente sabe, Thomaz está morto."

Bum!

Por uma hora, Rachel esteve pendurada no telefone num trabalho de quebra-cabeças. Enquanto ficou confinada no quarto se alimentou apenas de um sanduíche e um copo de suco de laranja que Kurt providenciou. Seria muito mais simples se ela simplesmente fosse à base da capital parcialmente disfarçada de firma de advogados. Mas ela não podia sair de perto do coral ou levantaria suspeitas, além de irritar ainda mais o outro grupo. Outra razão é que não daria tempo de ela ir até lá, descobrir toda a história e voltar para as competições, que até onde ouvira, estavam de pé.

A versão apresentada pela televisão estritamente controlada pelo Governo disse que um grupo de estudantes começou a fazer um quebra-quebra dentro do prédio da Faculdade de Administração da Universidade de Wayne. Era onde Thomaz estudava. Ele pensava em se graduar em Administração antes de entrar para a Faculdade de Direito. Os agentes chegaram para dissipar o protesto, mas os alunos reagiram violentamente. Os agentes tentaram ainda conter os ânimos dos universitários pacificamente, mas foi impossível porque alguns dos alunos aturavam pedras, tijolos e todos os objetos que encontravam. Seis agentes e 11 alunos ficaram feridos, três alunos morreram no hospital devido aos ferimentos e 21 foram presos. A Universidade de Wayne emitiu uma nota oficial lamentando profundamente a morte dos alunos e todos os eventos trágicos que aconteceram naquela manhã. Ressaltou, no entanto, que o protesto foi um ato isolado e que vai iniciar uma campanha para que todas as reivindicações e reclamações dos alunos possam ser feitas de maneira organizada. Disse ainda que a Universidade de Wayne é uma instituição democrática e de excelência, considerada umas das cinco melhores de Ohio. E que ela não terá o seu nome manchado devido a ação de alguns poucos alunos que agiram irracionalmente porque não concordavam com o sistema de ouvidoria da Instituição.

A versão apurada por Rachel foi de que realmente houve um panelaço com a presença de quase 300 alunos em frente ao prédio da Administração que aconteceu porque os alunos estavam insatisfeitos com o diretor daquela faculdade. Os agentes chegaram para acabar com o protesto, mas não de uma maneira pacífica como foi divulgado. Chegaram truculentos, distribuindo bordoadas. Os alunos reagiram e confrontaram os policiais. Ninguém conseguiu confirmar se existiam alunos armados, mas a impressão era que não. E o que Thomaz teve com a história? Ele foi para a faculdade fazer uma prova, aconteceu o panelaço e os alunos estavam sendo retirados de sala de aula. A multidão não deixaria que teste algum fosse realizado naquele dia. Sem o que fazer, Thomaz desceu as escadarias junto com os demais. Segundo um colega, ele ia embora, simplesmente. Não estava disposto a participar dos protestos. Nas entrelinhas, aquela era uma recomendação dos botões. Os líderes dos círculos devem evitar eventos daquela natureza que não tenham sido articuladas pela organização. Mas a massa de estudantes foi surpreendida pela presença dos agentes dentro do saguão do prédio já a espera. O confronto foi violento desde o encontro. Thomaz morreu porque foi encurralado por dois agentes e foi espancado, levando vários golpes na cabeça no processo.

Quando Rachel contou o que conseguiu apurar aos demais botões, houve um silêncio profundo no canto reservado em que estavam. Era inacreditável que aquele jovem bonito que foi prestigiá-los na noite anterior, que bebeu com eles, no outro dia estava morto de graça, por causa de uma estupidez, e ainda ficou com fama de agitador marginal.

"Eu tenho um botão roxo." Rachel mostrou aos demais. "Nunca pensei que fosse usá-lo, mas... se vocês não tiverem, tudo bem, posso enviar o meu em nome de todos nós."

O botão roxo significava condolências.

"Quando vai fazer isso?" Quinn perguntou.

"Depois das finais, eu vou até a sede da capital. Então deixarei o meu botão lá em respeito ao círculo de Thomaz."

Kurt suspirou e procurou em sua carteira o saquinho em que depositava seus botões. Havia um roxo, assim como todas as outras cores usadas como códigos. Ele estendeu a mão e entregou o dele a Rachel. Não conhecia Thomaz, a não ser no breve encontro regrado a muita cerveja no bar, mas o fez em respeito também a Rachel, que conheceu o outro líder na ocasião em que esteve na capital e que, depois, manteve contato. Sam foi o próximo a entregar um botão roxo, seguido de Brittany e de uma hesitante Quinn, que ainda se atrapalhava com cores e códigos.

"Obrigada... Bom, vamos ao trabalho... temos uma competição agora."

Os cinco botões estavam tristes e aquela competição pareceu desimportante àquela altura: uma melancolia que foi interpretada pelos demais como ressaca. Os botões nem podiam irritar-se com as insinuações. Os outros não entendiam e nem poderiam entender. Para os demais, a verdade dos fatos estabelecidos pela imprensa oficial era a verdade, e os policiais fizeram mais que a obrigação em prender (e até matar) alguns arruaceiros que não fariam diferença alguma para a sociedade. Isso era o que boa parte da população pensava, mas não os botões. Eles concordavam com algumas correntes de que o problema não é um ou alguns indivíduos: era todo um processo de luta e construção entre poderes na qual um sobressaía devido a um sem número de fatores.

Nada se resolve matando o presidente, o estudante ou o vagabundo bandido. É por isso que os botões tentavam implodir o sistema de dentro do próprio sistema, usando suas próprias regras, e dali mesmo fazer um processo de desconstrução do velho para a construção de um novo pensamento mais social e democrático. Por isso o processo botão era mais lento e trabalhoso. Mas qual seria a alternativa mais rápida? Pegar em armas, assassinar pessoas e impor uma ideologia pela força e coerção. Para os botões, isso não era uma alternativa.

"Você parece angustiada." Finn se aproximou de Rachel.

"Eu fiquei muito triste com a notícia que um aluno da universidade morreu hoje. Você sabe, nós também seremos universitários em alguns meses."

"Se eu fosse você eu não ligaria tanto assim." Ele disse com a casualidade que lhe era característica. "Aposto que era só um vagabundo encrenqueiro. As vezes acho que nossos agentes são bonzinhos demais com esses marginais."

"Como você pode pensar assim, Finn?"

"Quem não deve, não teme. Só tem problemas com a polícia quem estar afim de confusão."

"É realmente o que você acha?"

"Bandido bom é bandido morto."

Rachel ficou desconcertada. Não foram palavras do raivoso Puck ou do amedrontado Mike. Aquilo saiu da boca de Finn Hudson. Apesar de tudo, era o cara ingênuo de bom coração que Rachel foi apaixonada por tanto tempo. Aonde aquele cara bem-intencionado foi parar? O que estava acontecendo com as pessoas e com aquele mundo? Será que os frutos de anos de repreensão do governo eram aquilo? Uma população bovina e não-pensante? Ainda havia esperança para aquela nação que se habituou a simplesmente aceitar?

O Novas Direções foi chamado ao palco. A primeira parte do show seria à capela. Ao som de estalos dos dedos, Rachel deveria cantar "My Girl" e depois o coral, coletivamente, faria um novo arranjo para "It's The Same Old Song". A luz focou em Rachel, em frente do palco. Ela não enxergava a plateia. O ambiente estava escuro. Tudo que ela sabia naquele momento é que não conseguiria cantar uma canção de amor, por melhor que fosse. Fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo. Ouviu os estalos dos dedos da equipe. Então começou a cantar com suavidade.

" _Mother, mother/ There's too many of you crying/ Brother, brother, brother/ There's far too many of you dying/ You know we've got to find a way/ To bring some lovin' here today – Ya_ "

Parte do Novas Direções parou de estalar os dedos surpresos com a súbita mudança. Da plateia, aplausos de algumas pessoas que logo identificaram a canção. Rachel continuou a cantar à capela.

" _Father, father/ We don't need to escalate/ You see, war is not the answer/ For only love can conquer hate/ You know we've got to find a way/ To bring some lovin' here today_ "

Os diretores do evento começaram a se agitar porque aquela não era só uma música não programada. Aquela canção não podia ter veiculação pública. Dentro do coral, apenas Kurt conhecia a canção proibida, além de Schuester. Sam, Quinn, Brittany e Kurt deram três passos para frente para ajudar nas vocalizações. E todos os botões mantiveram os estalos firmes.

" _Picket lines and picket signs/ don't punish me with brutality/ talk to me, so you can see/ oh, what's going on._ "

Os diretores continuavam uma brutal discussão a respeito da apresentação e gesticulavam com veemência enquanto Rachel cantava lindamente com o apoio dos poucos amigos.

" _Mother, mother, everybody thinks we're wrong/ oh, but Who are they to judge us/ simply because our hair is long/ oh, you know we're got to find a way/ to bring some understanding here today/ Picket lines and picket signs/ don't punish me with brutality/ talk to me, so you can see/ oh, what's going on._ "

As luzes se acenderam e a plateia estava dividida. Parte aplaudia de pé com entusiasmo. Gritavam palavras bonitas. Havia aqueles que cerravam os punhos e davam socos no ar. Eram os inconformados com a situação que tiveram um momento de insatisfação pública por tudo que viviam. A outra parte da plateia estava em silêncio. Ou por medo ou por ser pró-governo. Tanto fazia. A banda começou a tocar e o coral fez a última performance com a música programada. Nos bastidores, professor Schuester foi chamado para dar explicações e se ausentou da lateral do palco. Neste meio tempo, pessoas que estavam nos camarotes também se levantaram. O Nova Direções fez uma apresentação correta e saiu do palco sob aplausos tensos.

"O que foi aquilo?" Artie esbravejou para Rachel. "Por que você trocou de canção?"

"Porque foi preciso, não vê? Um aluno foi morto hoje, um cara que eu conheci, e as pessoas aplaudem truculência porque é o que marginais merecem, segundo dizem." Encarou Finn com raiva. "Isto está errado!"

"Mas nós vamos ser desclassificados por sua culpa!" Artie gritou.

"Rach." Sam puxou a amiga já se preparando para protegê-la o que fosse. "Acho melhor a gente dar o fora daqui." Falou ao pé do ouvido dela. Ele sabia que aquele era o tempo em que uma pessoa podia ser presa só por cantar uma música.

"Aonde vão?" Finn tentou segui-los, até que Quinn e Brittany se meteram no caminho.

"Deixa eles em paz, ok?" Brittany esbravejou.

"Sai da minha frente!" Finn as empurrou as duas garotas. Kurt respondeu a agressão com outro empurrão. Ele era muito menor e mais franzino que o irmão, mas ele era um botão. A briga foi generalizada e participantes dos outros corais tiveram de apartar. Enquanto isso, Sam e Rachel correram dali. O jovem estava apavorado e queria proteger não apenas a líder, mas principalmente a melhor amiga a qualquer custo. Ele queria sair do teatro, mas Rachel foi até os camarins da equipe primeiro pra pegar a pequena bolsa.

"A gente tem que ir embora..." Sam disse apavorado.

"Minha arma está aqui dentro. E meus botões." Não precisava de mais explicações. Os camarins davam acesso ao portão dos fundos. Sam e Rachel passaram por eles aproveitando a ignorância dos guardas que ainda não sabiam de nada. A porta lateral aberta ficava em frente a uma praça. Eles abriram a grade e ficaram em dúvidas para onde correr. Eles não tinham o mesmo instinto de fuga de Santana. Era início de noite e ainda havia bom movimento no centro. Correr poderia chamar a atenção, sobretudo por causa do vestido rosa de Rachel. Sam estava com um terno preto.

"Rachel Berry!" Um homem gritou da calçada. "Preciso falar contigo."

O jovem casal entrou em pânico e decidiram correr em direção à pequena praça.

"Pra onde a gente vai?" Ela estava sem fôlego e Sam estava perdido. Ele só queria garantir a segurança de Rachel.

O homem continuava atrás e o salto alto não ajudava no escape. Ela virou o pé ao pisar no gramado, o homem alcançou o casal. Sam o atacou. Deu um soco no rosto do cara na esperança de dar tempo da amiga correr. Mas ela não corria. E ele foi imobilizado.

"Solta ele." Rachel estava com a mão dentro da bolsa com o fundo apontado para o estranho. "Solta ele ou eu atiro!"

"Vai jogar uma bolsa em mim?" O homem olhou para os lados e percebeu que estavam chamando atenção. Não era bom para ninguém.

"Tem uma pistola dentro dessa bolsa, agora se você acredita ou não, é problema seu!"

"Escuta aqui mocinha, abaixa isso que a gente precisa sair daqui urgente, ok? Lester Goldman estava na plateia hoje... Bom, ele te chamou de criança estúpida quando você cantou a música e me mandou ficar em alerta." Rachel baixou a bolsa e o homem soltou Sam da imobilização. "Ótimo! Vejo que você ainda consegue pensar um pouco." Olhou para trás e viu que havia uma movimentação diferente em direção ao Opera House. As pessoas olhavam espantadas e havia dois agentes que se aproximavam curiosos. "Tira o sapato!" Ordenou. Rachel obedeceu e ficou só com a meia calça. "Venham!" Sam pegou a mão da amiga e seguiu o homem. "Precisamos de multidão... lamentável que não tenha jogo agora..." Se referia ao gigantesco estádio de futebol perto dali.

"Vocês... parem!" Um agente gritou.

Mas a ordem fez com que o trio apertasse o passo. Rachel estava com o sangue tão quente que nem sentia a dor no pé. Correram, mas não havia multidão e o vestido era um sinalizador.

"Eu vou cuidar desses caras e vocês se escondam entre os carros daquele estacionamento. E vê se dá um jeito de disfarçar a droga deste vestido!"

Os dois jovens obedeceram. O homem ficou para trás e ia lidar com os agentes que àquela altura já reportavam a anomalia. Não olharam para trás. Sam entrou agachado junto com Rachel entre os carros. Ele tirou o paletó do terno e a mandou vestir. Rachel retirou a faixa do cabelo. Mas ainda tinha a saia rosa do vestido. Era impossível arrancar aquilo às pressas.

"E se a gente arrumar um carro..." Sam queria tentar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

"Vamos para onde?"

"Para qualquer lugar longe daqui." Eles foram andando curvados na busca de um carro velho. Era do tipo em que Sam conseguia arrombar e fazer ligação direta.

Escolheram um velho Cadillac e Sam já procurava alguma coisa para quebrar o vidro.

"O que estão fazendo?" O homem reapareceu. Parecia ferido. "Vão arrombar um carro velho só para sermos alcançados até a esquina?" Com uma destreza de impressionar os dois adolescentes, o homem arrombou um carro melhor e sem fazer barulho.

"Preciso aprender esse truque!" Sam ficou impressionado.

"Você está sangrando!" Rachel arregalou os olhos enquanto se ajeitava no banco de trás.

"Não foi nada... só pegou de raspão." Ligou o carro e, em vez de sair arrancando o veículo, andou calmamente para evitar chamar atenção. Dessa forma, conseguiu desviar da barreira que se formava e guiou o carro para fora do centro da cidade.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Rachel perguntou ainda abaixada.

"Vocês arruinaram os meus planos e agora tenho de improvisar, ok?"

Uma patrulha resolveu dar ordem de parada, o que fez o capanga de Goldman acelerar o carro e a começar uma direção evasiva, com intuito de despistar a patrulha. Bateu em um carro, fez viradas bruscas e, no momento em que pensou ter despistado a polícia, parou bruscamente o carro e o abandonou no meio da via. Os três correram em direção a outra rua, onde tiveram acesso a alguns outros carros estacionados ao longo da via. O homem apontou para um carro de cor diferente ao roubado anteriormente e o arrombou novamente com máxima eficiência. Os três pularam para dentro e conseguiram seguir sem maiores problemas para fora do centro da cidade, que, àquela altura, estava confuso e perigoso.

"Goldman vai te matar!" O capanga esbravejou.

"Você precisa de um hospital." Sam estava preocupado com o sangramento.

"Eu terei um em breve se vocês calarem a boca e me deixarem concentrar."

"Nós vamos para a sede dos botões?" Rachel perguntou.

"Do que está falando, garota? Nós vamos para um lugar muito mais seguro."

Entraram na periferia da cidade, numa área da capital em que era sabido preponderar disputas de facções de traficantes e contrabandistas. Era um lugar de prostituição, de drogados, e gente miserável: um lixo da civilização em que até mesmo agentes de um regime totalitarista tinham receio de entrar: então era melhor fazer vistas grossas, até mesmo porque muitos políticos recebiam suas frações para manter aquele submundo exatamente como estava.

O capanga parou o carro num beco que dava para os fundos de um bar de stripers. Os três entraram no local, pela cozinha do estabelecimento.

"Você fiquem aqui mesmo." O homem ordenou.

Rachel e Sam estavam assustados demais para desobedecer. Havia alguns olhares sobre eles. As pessoas que trabalhavam ali pareciam ser bem normais, sem tatuagens grotescas, ornamentos no rosto ou aspecto sujo: eram simplesmente normais, cozinheiros normais fazendo frituras na chapa, montando pratos, concentrados nos pedidos que vinham do salão.

"Estão com fome?" Uma mulher negra se aproximou.

"Estamos bem." Rachel respondeu ainda abraçada ao amigo.

"Não é o que parece." A mulher voltou a bancada em que trabalhava antes, trabalhou rapidamente em dois pratos e mostrou a porção de batatas fritas e um x-burguer. "É melhor comerem. Sentem ali e comam. Minha intuição diz que essa será uma longa noite para os dois."

Sem querer fazer desfeita, Sam e Rachel aceitaram a comida e obedeceram a moça. Mal sabiam eles que aquela era Margot Pride, uma botão infiltrada naquela comunidade e uma das poucas pessoas que Lester Goldman realmente ouvia. Comeram as fritas e o hambúrguer (o que fez Rachel romper um processo de quatro meses de alimentação vegetariana). Margot juntou-se aos adolescentes com duas latas de refrigerante em mãos.

"Vocês botõezinhos, podem me contar o que aconteceu?"

Rachel arregalou os olhos. Em meio a tanta confusão, nunca pensou que fosse parar em meio a botões, especialmente num bar de strippers. Ela suspirou, fechou os olhos, e fez um resumo dos acontecimentos prévios. Ao final do relato, Margot apoiou o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas.

"Então você é a famosa Rachel Berry." Margot sorriu. "Tenho certeza que teremos uma conversa interessante quando Goldman chegar."

Passaram meia hora quando o homem em questão apareceu e ordenou que os dois adolescentes o acompanhasse até o escritório. Dali, entre corredores do backstage em que garçonetes em roupas mínimas movimentavam para servir, algumas mulheres completamente nuas passavam e outras em trajes de fetiche se preparavam para apresentar, além dos seguranças atentos, Rachel e Sam andavam temerosos atrás de Goldman e Margot até um escritório discreto e vazio.

"Eu não sei se você foi muito corajosa ou muito estúpida na apresentação. Neste momento tendo a pensar mais da segunda opção." Goldman disse com estranha calma.

"Fico grata que assistiu." Rachel sorriu amarelo.

"O que te motivou? Simples protesto político?"

"Thomaz morreu de graça."

"Hummm." Goldman resmungou. "E você acha que eu posso ajudar a escapar dessa?"

"Se o senhor não quisesse, não teria mandado um homem seu atrás de nós."

"O meu homem provavelmente vai ficar fora da ativa por causa de vocês!" Rachel e Sam olharam para o chão.

"Eu sinto muito mesmo! Compreendo se não quiser mais ajudar." Rachel limpou uma lágrima.

"Você não é tudo o que dizem. É uma péssima líder, é emocional, impulsiva e fala demais... mas canta como ninguém e tem bons instintos. Esta é a sua sorte." Goldman cruzou as pernas e encarou a jovem. "Eu posso tirar os dois do país. Basta eu dar um sinal e atravessamos a ponte submersa para o Canadá. Mas há uma questão moral que me impede e a decisão será sua. Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray e Brittany Pierce estão detidos para esclarecimentos. Todo o seu coral pode ser indiciado pelo que você decidiu fazer unilateralmente. Alguém vai ter que pagar pelo seu ato de insubordinação. O que vai ser?"

Rachel olhou para os pés.


	28. Chapter 28

**(Um ano e três meses depois)**

Rachel passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentou-se na sala de espera da secretaria. Já estava com as roupas de partida e uma pequena sacola que cabia todos os seus pertences. Nada além da carteira com documentos, algumas cédulas, dois retratos (um de Shelby com Beth e outro dela com Quinn), o colar com um pingente de estrela. Com um aceno da secretária, ela se levantou e foi até a mesa.

"Assine aqui, Berry." Indicou o espaço com um "x".

Rachel pegou a caneta presa a uma pequena corrente e fez o que a secretária havia ordenado. Com isso, toda burocracia estava formalizada. Ela acenou para a secretária que fez um gesto de desdém com as mãos a mandando ir embora.

"Deixe esse papel na portaria e está tudo terminado. Boa sorte e procure não voltar."

"Obrigada." Rachel acenou e saiu da sala.

Pensou que se emocionaria em percorrer aqueles corredores. Pelo menos, era o que sonhava desde o primeiro dia em que pisou os pés naquele lugar, mas que, estranhamente, no final de sua pena, percebeu que estava terrivelmente confortável com o confinamento. Cumprimentou um dos guardas (o que se comportava da forma mais humana), andou até a portaria interna onde deveria deixar o papel. Burocracia feita, e o pesado portão foi aberto. Rachel deu três passos adiante e pronto: a prisão havia ficado para trás.

Atrás do portão estava Gilmore, que sorria satisfeito com o bom trabalho que havia feito na redução de pena da cliente e, também, aliada botão. Foi uma cartada de mestre que tinha dado no tribunal ao conseguir uma pena de dois anos e meio em uma prisão de segurança mínima com possibilidade de ter liberdade condicional com a metade da pena cumprida. Rachel morou naquele presídio em específico por onze meses. A pena contou também os dois meses que ela ficou numa prisão de segurança máxima enquanto aguardava o desenrolar do processo e o julgamento. Mas não contou o mês em que ela ficou sob tutela do estado. Sobre este período inicial em cárcere, Rachel preferia esquecer.

"Seus amigos vieram celebrar a sua liberdade." Gilmore disse enquanto caminhavam em direção ao portão externo.

Um misto de ansiedade e decepção tomou conta do peito de Rachel. Também não esperava ter sentimento tão dividido. Gilmore acenou para o guarda do portão externo, que destravou a estrutura de aço e ferro. O motor trabalhou para abrir o portão e Rachel pôde ver pela primeira vez a rua que dava acesso ao presídio. Mais do que isso, lá estavam a sua espera Sam, Seban e Matt.

Sam foi o primeiro a correr para abraçá-la. Havia um sentimento de cumplicidade entre os dois. Mesmo Rachel assumindo toda culpa, Sam foi condenado a serviços comunitários forçados por seis meses por ter ajudado Rachel a fugir do teatro. Os promotores públicos ainda condenaram todo o resto do coral a um mês de serviço comunitário ou pagamento de fiança por terem permitido que a apresentação prosseguisse. Todos pagaram com dinheiro, exceto Puck, que não tinha condição financeira. Ele cumpriu um mês de serviço comunitário antes de se alistar na academia de formação de agentes

"Você parece estar muito bem, Rach." Matt disse na vez dele de abraçar a amiga.

"Obrigada." Respondeu baixinho.

"Kurt, Blaine e Brittany mandaram mensagens." Seban informou. "Eu te mostro assim que a gente sair de perto desse lugar." O adolescente fingiu se arrepiar.

"Santana e Quinn?" Rachel perguntou para ninguém em particular.

"Quinn não dá notícias faz um bom tempo, mas ela está estudando em uma universidade em Nova Jersey." Matt informou. "Não sabemos do paradeiro de Santana."

Rachel acenou e se resignou.

"Venha!" Sam segurou a sacola com os pertences da amiga e ofereceu seu braço. "O senhor e a senhora Lopez estão te esperando."

Rachel não tinha realmente onde ficar depois da saída da prisão e estava apreensiva quanto a isso. Foi uma surpresa positiva para ela saber que seria alojada na casa dos Lopez's. O casal representava o mais próximo que ela tinha de uma família, mas eles pouco a visitaram. Foram apenas em três ocasiões durante toda pena. Sam e Matt também visitaram Rachel na prisão sempre que era possível, além de Gilmore. Foi Rachel que, de certa forma, estimulou os dois para dividirem um apartamento, já que ambos se mudaram para outra cidade.

Matt foi aceito na faculdade de administração e fazia cursos de gastronomia. Sam era líder de um novo círculo de botões designados a produzir e distribuir panfletos de toda natureza: com músicas banidas, com textos que desmentiam notícias oficiais, com trechos de textos de autores. Era um trabalho árduo que consumia todo tempo de Sam, mas ele estava amando o trabalho e até recebia por isso.

Seban ainda morava com os pais. Situação provisória porque ele próprio estava designado a sair para fora do país e integrar o mesmo programa de treinamento de Santana. Brittany havia se mudado para o Texas para se aprimorar na dança, Kurt saiu do armário para a família e foi estudar moda, Blaine estava na faculdade estudando Direito.

Como o esperado, Quinn saiu do país e foi exilada no Leste antes que pudesse enfrentar julgamento. O início foi conturbado, mas logo ela conseguiu se acertar ao ritmo puxado de estudos, à nova cultura, à companheira de dormitório e a ausência de rostos conhecidos. A única visita que recebeu foi de Santana, em uma rara oportunidade. Quinn aproveitou também para conhecer Shelby como parte de uma promessa pessoal que havia feito à Rachel. Ela jamais diria isso à namorada, mas pelo que viu, não saberia dizer como Rachel poderia se encaixar naquela família. Shelby tinha uma filha pequena, um marido bem-sucedido e conservador. Como eles iriam abraçar uma jovem mulher exilada com passagem pela prisão?

Quanto a Santana? Bom, ela se tornava mais e mais uma agente da inteligência em formação.

Voltando o foco a Rachel, bom, ela sentia-se mesmo perdida na saída da prisão. Era como se o mundo havia passado, que coisas aconteceram e ela ficou para trás. Era impressionante como as correntes podiam ser confortáveis quando se acostuma com elas, e a liberdade passa a ser assustadora.

Gilmore apontou para o carro e Rachel despediu-se dos amigos ali mesmo. Estava agradecida pela consideração, mas a presença deles poderia ser sufocante quando tudo que ela gostaria era ficar quieta num canto até decidir o que fazer da própria vida. Ou mesmo deixar que os botões decidissem. Entrou no carro e o percurso até os Lopez não levava mais o que 15 minutos.

Rachel olhou para a familiar casa azul de dois andares e um mezanino. Muitas das boas lembranças que tinha estavam ali. Mas ao voltar para aquele lar, ficou com medo de não mais se sentir confortável como antigamente. Ela própria mal conseguia se sentir confortável na própria pele.

"Quer que eu te acompanhe até a porta?" Gilmore perguntou.

"Não será necessário."

Gilmore pegou um pequeno pacote de dentro do paletó e o entregou para Rachel: eram os botões originais dela, com as bordas pintadas em dourado.

"Tente voltar a rotina, arrume um emprego quando tiver condições. É tudo que precisa fazer por hora."

"Nada de missões então?"

"Nada de missões até que você possa retomar a própria vida."

Rachel pegou a sacola, agradeceu ao advogado, e caminhou devagar até a casa modesta situada na periferia da cidade. Hesitou tocar a campainha, mas quando o fez, uma mulher pequena e de olhos expressivos atendeu. Maribel a recebeu de braços abertos e a abraçou.

Rachel chorou pela primeira vez desde que foi sentenciada.

...

Rachel olhava o movimento da rua da cadeira da varanda da casa. Não havia nada de especial naquele lugar: era só uma rua pouco movimentada em que garotos passavam, carros passavam, havia algum lixo acumulado na porta das casas em decorrência ao mau serviço de limpeza urbana, muitas das casas eram malconservadas, e havia um sujeito que vivia com carros luxuosos na frente de casa que Rachel tinha certeza que se tratava de um traficante. Havia uma semana que saiu da prisão e ela ainda não sabia o que fazer da vida. Seu trabalho, naquele momento, se limitava a limpar a casa e ajudar Maribel no que ela pedisse.

Juan abriu a porta da frente com uma lata de cerveja em mãos e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado. Os dois ficaram em silêncio relativamente confortável, até que Juan o rompeu.

"Presumo que você leu a carta da sua mãe."

"O senhor presumiu certo." Rachel suspirou.

"Pensei que você ficaria tão feliz que a responderia de imediato."

"Ela é minha mãe... mas eu não a conheço, senhor Lopez. Não me lembro dela... de nada, não tenho nada dela a não ser as cartas. Com todo respeito, mas eu sinto que Maribel é mais minha mãe do que Shelby."

"Você se parece muito com ela, até onde me lembro." Juan forçou um sorriso. "Não sei como ela está agora, mas tenho certeza que vocês duas são quase idênticas com idades aproximadas."

"O senhor se lembra muito dela para quem diz que a conheceu superficialmente." Rachel disparou. Não havia malícia em sua voz: nada além de melancolia e uma boa dose de ironia. "Eu nunca falei isso para o senhor, mas eu conheci Lester Goldman, o namorado que estava com Shelby quando ela engravidou de mim. Fui a capital para procurá-lo e para confrontá-lo."

"Quando foi isso?"

"Meses antes de eu ser presa."

"Oh!" Juan ergueu a sobrancelha, interessado em ouvir a história do homem que supostamente rejeitou namorada e filha não-nascida. "E que respostas conseguiu dele?"

"Que ele não pode ter filhos e que já sabia disso naquela época." Rachel disse sem emoção. "Ele me disse que terminou tudo com Shelby porque soube naquele instante que ela havia dormido com outra pessoa, provavelmente com o meu pai biológico. Por isso terminou tudo com ela e foi embora sem olhar para trás. Meu pai, Hiram, ele era o melhor amigo da minha mãe e por isso assumiu a minha paternidade."

"Eu sinto muito, Rachel."

"O senhor se lembra quando de quando eu perguntei se o senhor conheceu a minha mãe?"

"Sim."

"Goldman me deu uma pista. Ele deu a entender que sabia com que a minha mãe tinha dormido. Um médico barato que provavelmente não saberia da minha existência."

"Oh..."

"Senhor Lopez, por um acaso você sabe se a minha mãe se envolveu com algum dos seus colegas?"

Juan ajeitou-se na cadeira, ficou em silêncio por um momento, refletindo sobre quais deveriam ser suas próximas palavras.

"Rachel, você sabe muito bem que Maribel e eu te consideramos como se fosse nossa própria filha. Não só por causa da sua profunda amizade com Santana... é por quem você é."

"Mas não existe nenhuma possibilidade disso acontecer, não é mesmo?" Rachel limpou uma lágrima que ela mal sentiu que estava por cair.

"Maribel e eu tivemos altos e baixos em nosso casamento..." Juan abaixou o tom de voz. "Eu não posso dizer que fui um cara fiel o tempo inteiro. Nunca tive... amantes..." O homem respirou fundo, claramente constrangido com tais revelações. "O que não quer dizer que nunca tive... escorregadas."

"O que?"

"Numa noite, eu me encontrei com Shelby num bar. Nós dois estávamos frustrados, cada um com seus motivos. Minha vida não estava fácil com um emprego que pagava mal e ainda com dois filhos pequenos para criar. Shelby era jovem, estava na faculdade, bonita, atraente... ela tinha esse namorado que não a tratava bem e estava triste por causa disso. Foi esse namorado que a agrediu e que machucou o pulso dela. Nós conversamos, talvez trocamos alguns elogios, e bebemos alguns drinks..."

"Você e minha mãe..."

"Foi uma vez. Um momento de fraqueza da minha parte, Rachel. Não quer dizer que eu... não quer dizer que Shelby não tenha ficado com outras pessoas. Isso aconteceu no banheiro do bar ao lado de uma privada, por deus do céu! Provavelmente não usamos proteção, mas eu nunca imaginei..." Juan passou a mão pelo rosto.

"Mas uma vez é o que basta, é o que dizem."

"Certo." O médico terminou a cerveja e a jogou propositalmente no meio do próprio gramado em frente à casa. "Eu posso providenciar um exame de DNA, com a condição de que Maribel jamais poderá saber."

"Entendo..."

"Eu não sou esse cara, Rachel. Eu posso ter ficado com outras, mas eu não sou esse cara que sai de casa pensando em trair a minha mulher. Eu amo Maribel e meus filhos."

"Senhor, eu não estou dizendo isso para estragar a sua relação com Maribel e nem quero nada seu. Eu só queria saber essa parte da minha história."

"Quando Santana trouxe você aqui em casa pela primeira vez, sinceramente estranhei. Não porque você tinha uma história triste que apareceu nos jornais, mas porque você não tinha exatamente o mesmo perfil das crianças que a minha filha fazia amizade pelo bairro. Depois, fiquei grato por isso. Maribel e eu aprendemos a te amar, independente de Santana."

"Eu também amo vocês." Rachel limpou as lágrimas. "Eu não quero fazer nada para machucar essa família... eu só queria ter certeza."

"Limpe as lágrimas, Rachel. Aprenda que um Lopez não chora por qualquer coisa."

...

"É legal não estar mais sob a política do 'não pode tocar', não é mesmo?" Sam andava ao lado de Rachel pelo Shopping da cidade.

A garota olhou para o amigo e acenou.

No tempo em que Rachel passou na prisão de segurança mínima, Sam e Matt, além dos Lopez e do advogado Gilmore, eram as pessoas que mais a visitavam. Na área de visitas, embora ela se parecesse bastante com o refeitório da prisão, mas em tamanho reduzido, as policiais sempre ficavam de olho: não podia tocar. Uma regra que fazia Rachel revirar os olhos porque dentro da prisão, as relações homossexuais recebiam vistas grossas dentro dos muros. Beijar alguém que se amava de verdade não podia, mas ser estuprado na prisão podia? Quer dizer, não podia, era crime, mas quem tinha coragem de delatar sob o risco de ser retalhado de formas muito piores? Não que lá dentro reinasse a absoluta selvageria. Rachel mesma por muito pouco não foi estuprada por uma companheira de cela. Aliás, ela mesma precisou usar os punhos uma vez para se impor e deu graças a deus por todas as aulas de defesa pessoal que havia recebido de Santana.

"Que filme gostaria de ver?"

Rachel olhou para os cartazes de todos os filmes nacionais e os internacionais aprovados previamente para exibição: não tinha interesse por nenhum.

"Qualquer um. Não tenho preferência."

"Rachel..." Sam a encarou com ar de preocupado.

"É sério!"

"Se você não estiver a fim de ver um filme e só quiser conversar... a gente pode sentar ali mesmo, pedir um sorvete, eu vou manter a minha grande boca fechada e você pode falar o que quiser. O que acha deste novo plano? Faz um mês que você deixou a prisão e diz que não tem muito a dizer, Rach. Entendo que o seu ano foi uma merda, mas você precisa superar! É isso que eu e todos os outros estão tentando fazer: te ajudar a superar."

"Mas é o que gostaria que todos parassem de fazer!" Rachel esbravejou, chamando atenção de quem estava próximo a eles.

Sam, desconcertado, olhou para os lados, sorriu sem-jeito e puxou Rachel para longe dali. O cinema havia perdido o sentido. Caminharam em silêncio para fora do shopping onde havia uma avenida movimentada e um bairro que os separavam do parque. Caminharam naquela direção e quando havia quietude suficiente para conversarem de novo, Sam criou coragem e fez a pergunta capital.

"Se você não quer que façamos mais perguntas, por que simplesmente não se abre e diga o que sente? Assim não te chatearemos mais com nossas perguntas idiotas, e você pode tirar um ranço das suas costas."

Rachel encarou Sam, o melhor amigo, e desviou o olhar.

"Eu não estou preparada."

"Então é isso? Você simplesmente vai se fechar?"

"Não é simples. Nunca foi!"

"Sei que você está meio deprimida desde quando saiu, mas é justamente por isso que não pode afastar as pessoas que te ama. E eu te amo, droga!"

"É justamente porque você é meu melhor amigo que quero ver você longe por enquanto. Eu não sou uma boa companhia neste momento e preciso de espaço para respirar, para chorar, para ficar sozinha pela primeira vez desde que colocaram algemas no meu pulso. Tudo que eu quero neste momento é chegar em casa, deitar na cama, ouvir música até pegar no sono. É isso."

"E depois Rachel? O que você vai fazer quando chorar enquanto ouve música não adiantar mais?"

"Quando eu sentir que isso não vai mais adiantar, então eu te procuro."

"Promete?"

Rachel acenou. Beijou Sam no rosto e foi embora, prometendo fazer exatamente o que havia descrito. Ela entrou em casa e acenou para Maribel, que estava trabalhando em uma nova peça artesanal que confeccionava.

"Rachel!" A mulher gritou de dentro da pequena oficina.

"Sim?" Rachel logo a atendeu.

"Chegou um envelope do hospital para você. Está tudo bem contigo?"

"Está sim, Maribel. É só aquela bateria de exames que o senhor Lopez mandou eu fazer. Devem ser os laudos."

Era verdade. Juan Lopez ordenou que Rachel fizesse uma bateria de exames para checar as condições de saúde da garota após a prisão. Rachel fez todos exames laborais de rotina, além de uma completa checagem ginecológica. O que Maribel nunca saberia era que havia o resultado de outro exame entre os clínicos regulares.

Rachel agradeceu pelo recado e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto que um dia pertenceu a Santana Lopez. Ela encontrou o envelope lacrado em cima da penteadeira, verificou se Maribel estava por perto e fechou a porta. Abriu o envelope e procurou o resultado que mais lhe interessava naquele momento.

Leu o resultado três, quatro vezes para ter certeza. Depois, como um botão que era, picotou o papel. Ao menos foi uma terapia picotar as duas folhas de exame. Enquanto picotava nos menores pedaços possíveis, cantava baixinho.

" _Rising up/back on the street/ did my time, took my chances/ went the distance, now I'm back on my feet/ just a man and his will to survive…_ "

Juan Lopez chegou do hospital no início da noite após 24 horas de plantão. Ele abraçou e beijou a esposa antes de dar um beijo na testa de Rachel. Foi ao banheiro, lavou as mãos e o rosto antes de voltar a mesa para jantar. Serviu-se da sopa de legumes que a esposa havia preparado.

"Vocês vão cuidar da limpeza da cozinha." Maribel advertiu antes de subir as escadas para o merecido descanso.

Rachel permaneceu à mesa com Juan.

"Seus exames chegaram?" Juan perguntou tentando soar casual.

"Sim, senhor."

"Tem alguma alteração?"

"O laudo diz que está tudo normal, mas o meu exame ginecológico apontou a presença de uma bactéria."

"Não deve ser nada sério. Não sou um especialista nessa área, mas há bactérias que causam corrimento e que são comuns. Não se esqueça de levar todos os resultados para a sua consulta com o meu colega."

"Eu sei..."

"Você viu o outro resultado?"

"Sim senhor."

"O que fez com ele?"

"Eu o destruí. Ela nunca vai saber. Nunca por mim. Não se preocupe."

Juan acenou e continuou a tomar a sopa. Ele queria passar normalidade, mas por dentro o coração dele batia forte. Apesar de Rachel ser o resultado de uma literal trepada embriagada de cinco minutos num banheiro fedido de bar, ele respeitava aquela jovem mulher. Rachel era valorosa e tinha bom caráter. Ele não podia estar mais orgulhoso. Rachel, por sua vez, não podia demonstrar, mas ela estava aliviada em finalmente saber a verdade.

...

"Rachel?" Maribel bateu à porta do quarto que um dia pertenceu à Santana. A menina atendeu prontamente.

"Sim?"

"Você recebeu uma daquelas cartas que não se pode falar a respeito." Mostrou o envelope lacrado com o nome de Rachel Berry escrito e nenhuma identificação de destinatário.

Rachel pegou o envelope e sentiu uma pequena protuberância através do papel: um botão.

"Obrigada, Maribel."

"De nada... oh..." Disse antes de se virar e sair. "Se aí tiver alguma coisa sobre Santana..."

"Eu direi." Rachel abriu um sorriso discreto. "Fique tranquila."

Fechou a porta e abriu o envelope. Dentro não havia nada além de um botão convocatório e um bilhete. Rachel pegou a mochila, vestiu uma roupa para sair de casa (estava de pijama), desceu as escadas.

"Maribel!" Ela gritou. "Volto logo."

Colocou o capacete preto, a jaqueta, subiu na velha moto de Santana e partiu em direção não ao centro da cidade, mas à igreja que um dia ela e Matt puderam visitar Santana pela última vez antes da antiga líder ir embora. Se o bilhete marcava um encontro logo ali, era porque havia alguém grande querendo falar com ela, e esse alguém não era o parlamentar Pierce. Apesar da ansiedade, dirigiu com todo cuidado porque a última coisa que gostaria era ser pega por alguma patrulha. Chegou a igreja, estacionou a moto, e entrou no edifício. Como não tinha acesso ao local, sentou-se em um dos bancos à frente, olhou para o altar cristão, e esperou.

Levou meia hora para o padre ir até ela e sentar-se ao seu lado. Rachel, que nunca foi cristã, sorriu e respeitou a presença do celibatário.

"Muitos vêm pedir bênçãos aqui nesta paróquia quando estão prestes a fazer uma longa jornada. É o seu caso, minha filha?"

"Minha jornada já se faz longa, padre."

"Mesmo? Com tão pouca idade? Quantos anos tem?"

"Tenho 20 anos."

"Não parece idade de quem já fez uma grande jornada."

"Bom, padre, Ele fez a maior das jornadas e só viveu 33 anos. Nem sempre uma longa jornada quer dizer distância percorrida ou idade."

O padre sorriu e bateu nos ombros da jovem.

"Talvez você precise refletir um pouco mais sobre jornadas na sacristia. É um lugar mais quieto onde você poderá se preparar melhor para a sua jornada."

Rachel acenou e sorriu. Sabia exatamente o que a sacristia representava. Quando chegou ao local, encontrou-se com Gilmore, que apenas acenou para que ela entrasse na passagem secreta. Ele colocou o botão eletrônico no dispositivo, digitou a senha e validou com as digitais. Então a porta se abriu. No lugar luxuoso onde os botões graúdos se reuniam, estava ninguém menos do que Lester Goldman esperando por ela.

"Olá Rachel." O homem disse sereno.

"Senhor Goldman... o que faz aqui?"

"Entregar o seu prêmio."

"Prêmio?"

"Rachel... você assumiu responsabilidades como poucos. Assumiu os seus atos e se entregou à polícia. Você foi torturada e estuprada na carceragem antes do julgamento, e não disse uma só palavra sobre nós. Você cumpriu a sua pena com comportamento exemplar. Sempre foi uma botão dedicada e atendeu a todos os chamados dos seus círculos. Acho que você merece receber aquilo que sempre sonhou."

"O senhor está dizendo que..."

"Você vai sair Rachel. Você vai para o Leste. Você tem uma semana para se despedir, porque você só vai voltar a pisar os pés neste país de merda se quiser."


End file.
